Unspoiled
by forthright
Summary: Something goes awry during a trip through the Well, and Kagome is stranded in the distant past where she encounters a familiar face. When a very young Sesshoumaru decides to keep her, the consequences ripple through time. SK. COMPLETE.
1. Finders Keepers

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this new adventure... especially for the one who whose leaps extend to faith. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note** – This is my new S/K collection. Installments of _Unspoiled_ will be chronological, so you can think of this as a loosely structured story. It's going somewhere, but it's taking the scenic route. Most installments will be drabble-length, so don't let this first chapter spoil you. You have been warned!

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With thanks to Fenikkusuken, who was called in to make sure we got off on the right foot.

* * *

**Finders Keepers**

_**The Feudal Era…**_

Cold water fell endlessly, chilling tanned skin as it sluiced away the stench of demon entrails. Extermination suited the hanyou to a tee, but clean-up could be a bitch. _Damn it all, I shoulda used Tetsusaiga. It mightn't have been half so satisfying, but it woulda left less crap in my hair. _He eased his claws through the sodden mass, pulling away the odd gobbets and brittle wing-scales he'd picked up while turning a giant mantis-youkai inside out with his bare hands.

Sango's services were much in demand lately; this had been the second marauding demon in just a few days, the last being the biggest lizard-type Inuyasha had ever seen, and that was saying something. _Vicious sucker. _It had taken all four of them—Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara—to corner and kill it. Thankfully, _that_ attack had only cost their village a few animals and the shed that housed them. The neighboring community who'd asked for help with the mantis had lost five people, leaving several children orphaned. When he found out about the little ones, Miroku left half their payment with the headman to make sure they were cared for. _The houshi's such a pushover when it comes to kids. Bet it won't be long before he and Sango... eh...?_

Ducking out from under the falls, Inuyasha gave his head a good shake to clear his ears, then shot a questioning glance at Miroku, who was also braving the near-frigid river. The monk only shrugged and nodded towards Shippo, who was hopping excitedly from foot to foot at the water's edge. "What is it, runt? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Rin's back!" he hollered. "Kaede said I have to tell you before we can play."

"A'right... you told me," the hanyou called back. "Go on and play; just don't piss off the asshole _or_ his minion. I ain't in the mood for one of 'Jaken-sama's' lectures today." The kitsune flashed a grin that made no promises and disappeared back through the woods above the riverbank. Miroku waded closer to avail himself of the natural shower, and Inuyasha asked, "What do you think Sesshoumaru's doing here?"

"This village _is_ on the edge of his territory," Miroku pointed out. "Perhaps he's on patrol."

"Kinda late for that," Inuyasha grumbled. "We already took care of all the troublemakers."

"Hmm... could it be that he simply missed his brother?" the monk asked lightly.

The hanyou snorted and headed towards the spot where his brilliant red clothes were spread in the sun. "If that's the case, he can wait. I ain't putting on damp stuff just because he showed up out of the blue."

"Hardly diplomatic, but practical," Miroku allowed as he followed his friend to shore and reached for a cloth to dry off.

Inuyasha sprawled on a stone and closed his eyes. "If the bastard wanted me, he'd be _here, _not off making daisy chains with Shippo."

The monk chuckled as he began to dress. "It's too early for daisies... but your point is taken." Clad in short breeches, he claimed a spot beside the hanyou and stretched his weary limbs.

They'd barely spent five minutes soaking up the sun's warmth when they were interrupted a second time. Inuyasha's ears twitched as one of the village men hurried along the trail; he stopped at the forest's edge, wringing his hands in agitation. "A thousand apologies, Houshi-sama, but your wife said to speak with you immediately. She agreed that this is a matter of some urgency."

Miroku's dark brows lifted as he began to pull on his _kosode_. "What's happened?"

"It's the Bone-Eater's Well!" the man exclaimed.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. "What about the Well?"

"It's not functioning properly," the villager explained, his voice filled with trepidation. "We disposed of the lizard youkai's remains as usual by throwing them inside, but they have not been swallowed. That was three days ago!"

With a fleeting grimace, Inuyasha donned wet _hakama_. Quickly knotting his _kesu_ and taking up his _shakujou_, Miroku said, "That _is_ most unusual. I believe we should have a look."

"I don't like the sound of this," muttered the hanyou as he yanked on his _suikan_ and bolted towards the village, the monk close on his heels.

Miroku did his best to keep up, but finally waved his friend on when they reached the shrine stairs. "I'll catch up," he assured.

Inuyasha was only too happy to oblige. As soon as he topped the rise, the stench of rotting flesh that assaulted his sensitive nose, but what really surprised him was that Sesshoumaru was loitering in the hilltop meadow. He stood like a statue, gazing into the Well's depths. _What in the hell is he doing, hovering over that stink? _

A small knot of wary villagers hung back from the low wooden structure, talking in hushed voices, obviously reluctant to approach the Western Lord. Though these villagers had grown accustomed to the presence of a kitsune and inu-hanyou, no human was fool enough to disturb the imposing taiyoukai. Ignoring his half-brother for the moment, Inuyasha brusquely hailed his neighbors. "The houshi's on his way. Why'd it take so long for anyone to notice?"

"Not many of us come up here," offered one man apologetically.

"Some of the children came home telling tales yesterday evening," one of the farmers explained. "They dragged Taka-jiji up here a couple hours ago, and he spread the word."

"It's a bad omen," the old man declared querulously.

The jangling thud of Miroku's staff turned heads, and Inuyasha smirked at how the village men visibly brightened at the sight of their local holy man. _The houshi's got 'em eating out of his hand already. Good thing he's an honest conniver._ Leaving the smooth-talking monk to soothe over any worries, the hanyou tightened his jaw and turned to face his brother. "Oi, what are you doing here?" he demanded gruffly.

The taiyoukai _did_ spare him a glance, but Sesshoumaru apparently found the lazy buzzing of flies in the pit of the well more worthy of his attention.

Knowing Kagome liked it when he at least made an effort, the hanyou cast about for something else to say. A quick survey of the surrounding area turned up Shippo and Rin near the treeline, playing with some of the kitsune's toys and chattering at a beleaguered Jaken. "You here for your own reasons, or did the kid drag you over so she could play with the runt?"

The silent treatment persisted, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine... whatever. I've got things to do." With that, he leapt up onto the Well's rim and peered down pensively. "Well, _that_ smells like shit... and worse. This is gonna suck if it don't work." Taking a deep breath, he jumped into the shaft. There was a squelching thud, and a stream of vivid profanity rose from the depths, ending with a disgusted, "Aww... _fuck_! I _hate_ maggots!"

After some shuffling and grunting, Inuyasha leapt back out, his mouth set in a grim line. Miroku hurried forward, his expression grave. "It didn't work?"

"No," the hanyou scowled. "It's a freaking horror show down there, but I moved stuff over so I can reach the bottom this time. Maybe that'll help." Taking a deep breath, he vaulted over the edge and dropped back inside the Well.

"Why does he keep..." Sesshoumaru began, trailing off before slowly finishing, "...jumping in?"

Miroku caught the odd expression that crossed the Western Lord's face and tried to explain. "I know this may sound strange, but he's trying to reach Kagome. Do you recall the young woman who traveled with us throughout our quest for the shards?"

Before the taiyoukai could make any kind of response, Inuyasha shot back up out of the Well. He felt ill, and not just because he was liberally daubed with rotting lizard. _I can't get to her... but __why__? _"Damn," he muttered, his ears laid back.

The monk stepped closer and rested a hand on the ancient timbers. "I'll need to offer prayers to ease the minds of these men, but until I consult with Kaede, I don't have anything more substantial to contribute. I'm sorry, my friend."

"One more time. I gotta make sure," Inuyasha desperately declared, once again plunging out of sight. Within moments, a frustrated roar emanated from below. When he appeared again, his teeth were bared, but his show of anger did little to hide the fear flickering in widened eyes. "Why won't it work?"

"Little brother."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Explain this."

"I _can't_ explain this!" the hanyou countered. "It makes no fucking sense that I can't get through!"

"Jumping into a well—_this_ Well," Sesshoumaru persisted. "Why?"

"I've got my reasons, but I don't have to explain them to you," Inuyasha snarled defensively.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. Your brother isn't aware of the Well's significance," Miroku intervened soothingly. "As I was trying to explain earlier, Sesshoumaru-sama... your brother is trying to go to Kagome-sama."

The taiyoukai's golden eyes were piercing in their intensity as he looked from the monk to the hanyou. "The miko?" he inquired.

Miroku nodded amiably. "Yes, you remember correctly. Kagome-sama is a priestess."

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru echoed, testing the name. Slender brows drew together, and he slowly shook his head. In a strictly controlled voice he quietly asked, "Is it also this human's custom to jump into wells?"

* * *

_**The Modern Era… **_

_Yes! It looks like the coast is clear! _Kagome tapped the toes of her shoes on the front step to make sure her loafers were all the way on, then took off at a trot, hoping to make it across the courtyard without being waylaid. Her grandfather was involved in some kind of cooperative effort with several other shrines throughout the region, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to bypass the newcomers... and to explain her quixotic disappearances.

Her heart sank when she caught sight of Gramps entering the wellhouse. A systematic process of cleaning and organization had been underway for a few months, now, and her grandfather had warned her that the Bone Eater's Well and its environs were on today's schedule. _Darn, I was hoping to slip through before they started. I __wish__ I hadn't overslept. Maybe if the other guys aren't here yet.... _

"Higurashi-chan!" hailed a cheerful voice.

Kagome stumbled to a stop as the most enthusiastic of the visiting shrine workers hurried over, _hakama_ billowing and long ponytail flapping. "Donguri-san... good morning," she greeted politely. Ever since he'd arrived at the Higurashi Shrine, the slender man had proven to be the hardest to avoid, but also the easiest to like. Her mother called him a godsend because Grandpa had taken a liking to him and didn't grouse so much when Donguri was the one to meddle in his precious storehouses. Recently, there had been broad hints that he'd make a good match, but Kagome had done her best to quash _that_ nonsense.

"_I'm too young, Gramps!"_

"_Your grandmother was seventeen when we married," he countered stubbornly._

"_That was ages ago!" Kagome argued. "Besides, you're only suggesting it so you can keep Donguri-san around. Just offer him a job; don't drag me into it!" _

"_I suppose you should finish school first," her grandfather sighed. "Keep him in mind, though, Kagome. That boy would be an asset to the family."_

Since the head of Higurashi Shrine had made the preposterous suggestion when she returned home from her last trek through the feudal era, she'd watched the young shrinekeeper-in-training, and her grandfather _did_ have a point. Donguri was a breath of fresh air around the place. _I understand why Gramps relies on him so much, but he is __not__ my type. _

"You're bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this fine day!" Donguri effused.

His boyish exuberance made it difficult to pin down his actual age, but something about his eyes made Kagome think that he was older than he looked. She liked him, but she worried about his quick wits. _He acts silly sometimes, but he really pays attention... which is going to make it almost impossible to leave undetected. _"Thanks... erm... you too?" she replied gamely.

A soft snort begged to differ, and Kagome looked up into the unreadable face of Donguri-san's usual companion; the tall priest had followed with less haste and more grace. "Good morning, Meijin-san," she murmured, adding a respectful bob.

The brief inclination of the tall man's head was his only response, though his eyes lingered longer than usual on her. She glanced down self-consciously to make sure that she hadn't buttoned her sweater wrong or spilled her soup at breakfast. Meijin rarely spoke, and Kagome found the priest's stern manner very intimidating. All she knew about him was that he'd come from a remote temple somewhere in the mountains... the same one as Donguri.

The apprentice tucked his hands into his sleeves and considered her with dark eyes that danced in spite of his suddenly-straight face. "Your grandfather mentioned that you were suffering from gout last week. I do hope you're feeling better?"

_Wonderful, Gramps. Is that the best you could do? _Kagome flushed with embarrassment, but held onto her smile. "It was nothing; he fusses too much."

"I _see_! And are you off to school?" the younger man inquired, nodding towards her bulging yellow backpack.

She shrugged its weight higher onto her shoulders and hedged, "In a while... I was just going to talk to Gramps for a few minutes."

"We'll leave you to it, then," Meijin suddenly interjected.

Kagome peered up into the priest's face in amazement. Not only had the man progressed beyond monosyllables, he was giving her the very opening she needed. "Thank you," she breathed. He inclined his head, then practically collared Donguri, leading him off in the opposite direction.

"Be safe, Higurashi-chan!" the younger man called over his shoulder.

She returned his wave, then skipped up the wellhouse stairs. _I owe you one, Meijin-dono!_ she exulted, mentally borrowing Donguri's nickname for his superior. Inside, Kagome's grandfather was pacing along the lower level, muttering to himself as he affixed sutras to the interior walls at regular intervals. The Well itself was also decorated with a new series of talismans, and she asked, "When did you do all this? It wasn't like this a few days ago!"

"Hmm? Ah, Kagome!" her grandfather exclaimed, beaming over her interest. "Meijin-san added most of these sometime yesterday, but I can manage the last few myself." As he continued to putter in the shadows, Kagome crossed to the Well and swung her legs over the rim, casually kicking her feet as she watched him apply the remaining sutras. "That's done it!" he announced with satisfaction.

"That's great, Gramps! What are they for?"

The old man tapped his chin, then answered with a careless wave of his hand. "Oh... well... hrm. I doubt a young girl like yourself would understand the intricacies."

_In other words, you have no idea._ With a fond shake of her head, Kagome said, "I'll probably be gone for a whole week this time, so try to come up with something less ridiculous than usual as an excuse for my absence?"

He ambled over and peered past her feet into the echoing shaft. "I'll pick something good this time," he assured, giving her shoulder a pat. "Take care, child."

"I will, Gramps," she promised, then let herself fall. Just as the sparks of clear blue light that accompanied her passage through time began to appear, she was startled to sense a pulse of what felt like youki. _Was that... a demon?_

* * *

"Today was the day?" Donguri whispered.

"Yes."

"We knew it was soon... but how can you be sure?"

"I remember the sweater she's wearing."

"Oh. So, what we did... it worked?"

"Hnn."

"And now?"

"We wait."

* * *

Kagome had just about convinced herself that she'd imagined the brief flare of demonic energy when she realized that something else was off._ I think... this is taking longer than usual. _Though she'd never actually timed the transition, she'd made this trip enough times to know she should be there by now. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down by counting. _1... 2... 3... 4..._

_Everything else is the same_—a gentle wind blew past, neither warm nor cold, and the black silence was filled with shifting ribbons and sparks of light. _15... 16... 17... 18..._ Kagome's heartbeat quickened as fear took hold, and every sense strained for something that would let her know that she'd reached her destination. _27... 28... 29.... oh! _Kagome gasped at a subconsciously familiar shift that signaled her arrival, but instead of a gentle settling onto the earthen floor at the base of the Bone Eater's Well, she was plunged into a clinging coldness that took her breath away. Her mind screamed with a shocked realization—_I'm under water!_

With a surge of relief, Kagome realized that it was light above and dark below. Slipping the straps of the heavy pack that hampered her progress, she urgently kicked her way upwards, breaking the surface with a grateful gasp that quickly changed to choking coughs. She floundered to the side and scrabbled for finger-holds in the stone wall, hanging on for dear life until she caught her breath.

_Where __is__ this?_ Kagome took a long look around. Above her, a perfect square of sky was visible, dismal grey. _The shaft is the same size and the stonework looks the same, but I don't understand. How can __this__ be the Bone Eater's Well? It's filled with water! _The obvious answer, when it came, left her feeling somewhat foolish. _Oh... right. It's a __well__. _

The frigid water was already sapping the strength from Kagome's limbs, and she worked her way around the edge, searching for niches that would make better handholds. Kicking off her shoes, she peeled away her socks and felt along the wall for footholds. _I need to get out of here. _Though the water level carried her closer to the opening, she held no hopes of scaling the sides without assistance. "I-I-Inuyasha!" she called through chattering teeth. "Are you th-th-there? Inuyash-sh-sh-a?"

Nothing.

Kagome rested her forehead against slick stones and pondered the benefits of screaming her lungs out. _If this __is__ the Bone Eater's Well, then the village was at the base of the hill, so no one will hear me. _She adjusted her grip again and had just heaved a shuddering sigh when she caught the sound of voices. Holding her breath, she listened. _They're coming closer! Two women? _Listening carefully, she decided that she didn't recognize either of them... but help was help.

"There's something eerie about the woods today. The birds are silent," one of the women said in wary tones.

"It could be the storm that's rolling in. Feels like a bad one," replied her companion tentatively.

"Aye, that... or _predators_," the first answered darkly.

"Let's fill these and be gone."

The two reached the mouth of the well, and Kagome leaned back as far as she could, trying to catch a glimpse of the women. A wooden pail bounced hollowlyagainst the side of the Well, and then it was tossed it into the shaft. Kagome squeaked and hunched her shoulders, but it missed her, splashing into the water just to her right.

"Did ye hear that?" the first woman inquired.

"Aye," the second answered tremulously.

"Hello?" Kagome called, trying to sound reassuring in spite of her desperation. "P-please, can you help me? I... erm... I fell in."

"Demon! There's a demon!" With cries of alarm and much screeching, the women ran away.

_That went smoothly._ With a groan, Kagome turned and made a grab for the bucket. _If this is tied to anything at the top, I'll thank them later. _Thankfully, it was. Hauling herself up with the rope wasn't much different than hauling herself up using the vines, but being cold and wet made the process much less pleasant. By the time she wrapped an arm over the Well's lip, she was panting. Throwing her leg over the top, she rolled over onto the ground and lay there, too tired to do more than breathe... and shiver. _This makes no sense. None. _

With increasing uneasiness, Kagome picked herself up off... packed earth. _No grass?_ Barefoot, she stood in the middle of what was supposed to be a meadow, but the setting was completely unfamiliar. _Houses... these used to be huts. _At irregular intervals all around the Bone Eater's Well, blackened heaps of charred wood and ash, straggling patches of weeds, jumbled stones, and broken tiles lay upon the ground. She turned slowly, surveying the ruins of a village. Only the Well was untouched by what must have been a terrible fire.

Stunned, she padded towards the place where a small shrine should stand, but the _torii_ arch was missing, and there were no stairs. A zigzagging footpath wound down the steep slope to where a tiny collection of huts huddled near the river's edge. _It's too small... and the paddies... this is wrong. All wrong. _Kagome gazed towards the river, the mountains and hills that stood against the horizon, and then back at the Well. This was the right place... and yet it was not.

_I need to go back. That's all. _As fast as she could, she ran back to the Well and climbed onto its rim. Pushing off, she dropped into darkness and hit the water with a mighty splash, but buoyancy brought her bobbing back up to the surface. _No good. I need to get deeper. _Gripping the rope, she struggled back up the side and didn't waste time resting; getting up onto the Well's brim, she sprang as high as she could, hoping for a little more momentum. Feet first, she knifed down into the water, but she didn't reach the bottom... and the portal didn't open.

A third time, she climbed the rope to safety, wheezing with the exertion. _Home... home... home... _she chanted to herself. _I need to get home to Mama... home to Grandpa... home to Souta. _In desperation, she pleaded with the Well. _If you can't get me __that__ far, at least bring me back to Inuyasha. I could be at home there. I have family there, too._ Her arms were shaking and her teeth were chattering by the time she flopped back over the edge of the Well, crawled a short distance, and then curled on her side in the dirt. Lungs burned and fingers cramped. She was shivering from cold and from fear, and the hot tears that trickled down to mingle with the dust on the ground. _I want to go home!_

"Why do you keep jumping in?" asked a solemn, child-like voice.

Kagome started and lifted her head, pushing dripping tangles out of her eyes... which widened in shock. The boy had already turned away from her, leaping lightly onto the rim of the well, where he stood gazing down into the water. One thing was clear, though. _No human child has hair that color._ _He's... youkai!_

"Are you trying to drown yourself? You're not very good at it."

Too stunned to speak, she focused on pulling herself together—tugging down her ruined skirt and wringing out the edge of her bedraggled sweater. _Yes, he's definitely a demon._ Kagome could see the neat points of his ears peeking out from beneath the shimmering silver hair that barely brushed slender shoulders. The child was dressed in a fine kimono, white with a pattern of blue flowers, and his indigo hakama were tucked into small, black boots. _He's older than Shippo, judging by his height. _

"Or did you drop something into it?" he persisted gravely. She made it back onto her feet, wavering a little. He turned to face her; wide golden eyes with slit pupils dominated a cherubic face, and they regarded her with avid curiosity. "Why don't you answer, human?"

_Impossible. __Impossible__! _Kagome's knees weakened, and she decided it would be best to sit down. Sinking back into a thoroughly disheveled heap, she hugged herself and whispered, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The youkai child hopped down from his perch and walked over. In her current position, he had a very slight height advantage and used it to look down his nose at her in an innocent parody of his future self. _It __is__ him!_ There was no mistaking the tilt to his chin, let alone his markings.

Vivid stripes cut across softly rounded cheeks, and neatly parted hair framed a perfect crescent moon... which was currently creased by furrows of concentration. "How do you know my name, human?"

_If Sesshoumaru is a child, then I've gone back too far. That explains the changes. I'm in the past... of the past! _

"Can't you speak? You look old enough to talk."

"No! I mean... yes, I can speak," she managed.

He cocked his head to one side. "Why did you jump into the Well?"

"I was trying to get through."

Sesshoumaru frowned and said, "That is strange. _You_ are strange."

"Am I?" she asked, beginning to notice just how cold she was, now that shock was wearing off.

"Yes," he confidently replied. Pointing in the direction of the village, he said, "The other humans were frightened of meeting a youkai, but you show no fear." He edged closer, nose twitching. "Why?"

She couldn't help it. Whether from nerves or tension or the sudden urge to pinch the cheek of a pint-sized Sesshoumaru... Kagome began to giggle. There was no joy in her laughter; it only served as an excuse for the tears that began to roll down her cheeks. As she giggled and wept, the young youkai crouched down and watched her until she was able to collect her frayed emotions into something resembling calm.

"Do all humans laugh when they are sad?"

"No," she smiled. "But as you said, I'm strange."

Sesshoumaru stood and tucked his hands into his sleeves. "You should go home. The rain is coming."

"I can't," Kagome softly replied.

"Why not?"

"I guess you could say... I'm lost."

"Don't be foolish," he scoffed. "To get home, you only need to go back the way you came. That's the _simplest_ tracking, even a baby can do it!"

"My nose isn't as good as yours, but even that wouldn't help me now."

He gave her a pitying look, then glanced about. Nostrils twitching, he quickly circled the Bone Eater's Well before running lightly in the direction of the village, following Kagome's trail to where she'd stood, looking out over the river valley. Slowly, she stood and watching him skirt the area, then double back. After looping around the well again, he shook his head. "There is no trail."

"You're right."

"Where do you belong?" he inquired, cocking his head in a puzzled way.

"What about you?" Kagome countered, wanting to avoid his question. "You don't live around here, do you?"

"I am hunting," the boy proudly announced.

"Alone?" she inquired, somewhat surprised.

Sesshoumaru's chest puffed out. "I _am_. It is my first time."

"That's pretty important, right?" He nodded solemnly, and Kagome glanced around at the surrounding forest. "If you're on a hunt, what are you doing so close to a human village?"

The boy's eyes dropped guiltily, and Kagome was amazed by just how transparent Sesshoumaru was. _But of course he is. He's only a little boy, after all. _She crouched down to meet his gaze. Smiling she asked, "Are you curious about humans?"

"A little," he grudgingly admitted, eyeing her intently.

"Well, humans are just like youkai," she declared. "Some are nicer than others."

"Oh..." The young lordling pondered this, then confided, "Hisoka-sensei says the same thing about cats and dogs, and Father thinks he is very clever."

"I have a cat," she mumbled.

"Me, too... and a two-headed dragon," he shared, looking pleased with himself.

_Ah and Un. _"How big are _they_?"

He held a hand up over his head, stretching onto tiptoe. "This tall... _much_ bigger than when they hatched. Father says I may ride them when summer ends. They have grown enough to be trained to a saddle."

Kagome never would have guessed that Sesshoumaru could talk this much... and to a human. _True, he's more reserved than either Shippo or Rin, and his manners and speech are very formal for someone so young, but he's acting just like a little boy should. _It was strange, but sweet. Random droplets had begun to fall, and an ominous rumble of thunder rolled towards them from darkening storm clouds. She used the corner of a sleeve to dab at her nose, which was beginning to run, and hunched her shoulders as the sky opened up.

Sesshoumaru spared the deluge an impatient glance, then fixed Kagome with a regretful look. "I must go," he announced, taking a step back.

"W-wait!" Kagome quietly protested, and he paused, tilting his head curiously. She was stranded in a different past with no idea how to get home; Inuyasha's half-brother might only be a child, but he was a familiar face. _Don't leave me alone, Sesshoumaru-sama_, her mind cried beseechingly. Every fiber of her being wanted to reach for him, to cling to him, but she was afraid to offend him. Clasping hands over her fluttering heart, she wordlessly begged for help.

"You _are_ afraid," he pronounced.

Tears slipped past Kagome's lashes, and she nodded, not trusting her voice.

Sesshoumaru drew closer; stretching out a small hand, he poked at one of the oversized plastic buttons that closed the front of her sweater, tapping it several times with the tip of a claw. Then, he straightened to a more aloof posture. "But not of me?"

"N-n-no, not of you."

"You are different than I expected," the boy said. "Although you _are_ dirty."

"Did someone t-t-tell you that humans are d-d-dirty?" she asked, an edge of indignation to her voice in spite of the near-constant trembling. He nodded once, and she huffed. "Well, _this_ human prefers to be clean, but it's been a rough morning."

"I must go," Sesshoumaru repeated. "Where will _you_ go?"

"I'm not s-sure," Kagome answered truthfully.

Golden eyes took on the sheen of childish calculation. "Since you don't belong to anyone, I will keep you," he announced loftily.

The notion of being 'kept' by anyone rankled quite a bit, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Pushing to her feet, Kagome executed a low bow. "Th-thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Come," he commanded, striding off in the opposite direction of the village.

Kagome hurried to follow. She didn't know where he was leading, how long the journey would take, or even what might be waiting for her at its end... but she trusted him. _He's just a child, but he's Sesshoumaru-sama. _For reasons the young woman had never considered before, that was enough. All that mattered _now_ was keeping that shining head of silver hair in view.

* * *

**End Note:** This chapter was written as a part of the **Child's Play Challenge** at the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest. The prompt was 'Rain, Rain, Go Away'. Posted on September 1, 2009. 5,157 words.


	2. Follow the Leader

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short scene... especially for the one who's mostly unimpressed with his acquisition. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Follow the Leader**

Kagome did her best to match Sesshoumaru's pace, but the endless forest was an inhospitable place. Overhanging branches offered little shelter from the rain, brambles snagged her sweater, and half-hidden roots bruised her bare feet. He paused frequently to allow her to catch up, but she was terrified that he might weary of waiting and leave her behind. Fear seeped through numb limbs, lending them the strength to continue.

"Humans are _slow_," he announced after hours of torturous scrambling.

"Youkai are quick to pass judgment," she countered grumpily.

"Why do you say this?"

"How many humans do you know?" she inquired. He refused to answer, and she said, "My abilities are _not_ representative of the entire human race."

Sesshoumaru peered at her thoughtfully. "_You_ are slow," he corrected.

"You are correct," Kagome sighed, and he darted ahead.

Later, while hastily struggling up a rocky outcropping, she badly scraped her knee; blood trickled down her right shin, but she ignored the additional discomfort. However, Sesshoumaru immediately returned to her side, nose twitching. "You smell bad."

"You lack tact." Wide, golden eyes blinked up at her, and she regretted her bluntness. _Wonderful. Thanks to me, Sesshoumaru-sama now believes humans to be weak... and rude. _She eased her aching body down to the damp ground, glad to steal a few moments' rest.

"Your scent has changed. It is... less pleasant."

Concern lurked in his imperfectly guarded expression, and she gave him a wan smile. "I _am_ a little tired."

"You are bleeding," he noted, crouching down to inspect her abrasions more closely. "Why do they not heal?"

"Humans heal more slowly than youkai."

"All humans?"

"Yes... there are some things that apply to all of us."

"Like what?"

"We all need shelter, warmth, food, water..." After some thought, she added, "Baths, sleep, and friends."

"Oh." A cautious clawtip tickled along the edge of her scrape and came away tipped with blood. He sniffed it curiously, then licked it clean. "When?"

"Soon," Kagome begged wearily.

She stood to indicate she was ready to move on, but instead of leaping ahead as before, Sesshoumaru wrapped his fingers around her wrist, mindful of his claws. "This way," he announced, insistently tugging her in a slightly different direction.

Although she was reluctant to heap too many expectations on a mere child, there was no getting around the reality of her situation. _My life is in his hands. _

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #51—Wrist. 400 words. Originally posted on September 7, 2009.


	3. Cross Your Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this fleeting glimpse... especially for the fastidious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Cross Your Heart**

The rain tapered off, but the gloom continued to deepen, and Kagome realized that night was falling. As Sesshoumaru half-pulled her through the darkening forest, she marveled at how confident he was. Even at this age, Sesshoumaru exuded an aura of strength, and his very bearing hinted at power, grace, and nobility.

_Shippo would've been frightened out here, all alone_, she decided, suddenly missing the kitsune's affectionate nature and sassy attitude. Though also a youkai child, her friend was nothing like this solemnly inquisitive Sesshoumaru. _The biggest difference between them... is me. _Feeling limp and weak and pathetic, Kagome acknowledged that while Shippo had needed _her_, now, _she_ was the needy one.

"Is this good?"

At the expectant question, Kagome looked around numbly. _A hot spring? _

"It is warm."

The sight of steaming water brought tears to her eyes, and she hurried to the mossy brink to test the temperature. "Sesshoumaru-sama, this is _perfect_!"

"Will you heal more quickly now?" he tentatively asked.

"This definitely can't hurt," she quipped, flashing a real smile through chattering teeth. Since her sodden clothes were as filthy as she was, Kagome slid straight into the small pool, hunkering down into its welcoming heat.

Sesshoumaru crouched at the edge, tilting his head. "Humans bathe in their clothing?" he asked as he carefully washed his hands.

"No," Kagome smiled. "This is another exception."

"I will find the other things you need soon, but Hisoka-sensei is coming." Sesshoumaru's face grew pensive as he looked from her to a point in the distance. "I must go to him; I will come back."

She drew breath to protest, but Sesshoumaru was gone in a flicker of movement she couldn't follow, leaving her alone with her fears. "Promise?" she begged the black silence... but no answer reached her straining ears.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #53—Black. 300 words. Originally posted to Live Journal on September 21, 2009.


	4. Star Light, Star Bright

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this surge of progress... especially for the one who makes a wish. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Patient Reminder: **Since it's already come up multiple times, I'll say this once more. The only reason this story exists is so that I can participate in drabble contests. Most chapters will be drabble length (translation: short, brief, compact, bite-sized, tiny, miniature). Bewailing this fact is pointless. Now go on and enjoy your big, fat chapter. ::fond prod::

* * *

**Star Light, Star Bright**

Kagome sank lower into the spring, grateful for the penetrating heat that slowly seeped into her bones. Her feet throbbed. Her knees stung. Her nose was dripping. Fleetingly, she wondered if this was what hypothermia felt like. _Sesshoumaru-sama said he'd come back... so he __will__. I should get ready. Yes... that's a good plan._ Mechanically, she scrubbed at her skin, knowing that the long day had left her spattered and smeared. For now, 'getting clean' was a purpose, and she was glad to have one to focus on. Doing _something_ would help fill the emptiness and fend off her doubts and fears.

_This sweater was brand new_, she noted morosely as she undid the buttons. When she'd dressed that morning, she'd gravitated towards a favorite dress, a floral affair with a flirty skirt that was probably too summery for this early in the spring, but she'd justified her whim by adding a layer. Kagome held the pale blue cardigan above the water, and she could feel the yarn stretching under the weight of its saturation. _I wonder if it's salvageable? _Something told her it would never be the same.

She used a corner of it to wash her face, then gently wrung out as much of the excess water as she could. _Maybe if I lay it out to dry..._ Peering around in hopes of locating a likely rock or shrub, the miko was thwarted by the impenetrable darkness. When she carefully placed the damp garment on the mossy edge the hot spring, she found herself reluctant to part with it. Though it would be cold and wet if she put it back on, the sweater was her only protection from the elements. _My shoes, my pack, and my home are all at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well. _

Blinking away tears, Kagome forced herself back to the task at hand. Her dress was plastered to her skin, but she refused to remove any more clothing, clinging to the meager sense of security it offered. Instead, she submerged, deciding to work her way from top to toe. Slowly and methodically, she untangled her hair, kneaded her shoulders, and ran her hands over legs that trembled with exhaustion rather than cold. There was no need to hurry. Once she was done, there was nothing left to do.

She took care to be quiet, not wanting any splashes to alert nocturnal prowlers to her presence. When she'd done as much as she could do without the benefit of soap or a comb, she lay back in the water so that only her face was exposed to the chill night air. Far above, she could make out tree branches, for they partially blocked her view of the stars, cold and distant as they twinkled down upon her predicament. _No more rain tonight_, she noted. _That's something, anyhow_.

Time stretched and waiting added to her worries. Was she right to put all her trust in Sesshoumaru's word of honor when he was not yet the taiyoukai she knew from the feudal era? _What if he has yet to become honorable? _For that matter, what if something had happened to him, out there, all alone in the woods? _He's only a small boy._ She knew that youkai children were far from helpless, but they weren't invulnerable. _No, I won't doubt him. Sesshoumaru-sama said he would return... and he is still Sesshoumaru-sama. _Kagome gazed skyward, and though she believed, she still wished upon the brightest of those faraway stars, begging it to send him back to her soon.

* * *

Hisoka's agitation grew as he paced before the campfire in the small encampment he'd prepared within the perimeter established by the Inu no Taishou's guardsmen. _This is taking him __much__ longer than I anticipated. Surely nothing could have gone amiss?_ In anticipation of his only son and heir's first hunt, the great Dog General had ordered these woods prepared. Sesshoumaru's teacher had been interested to learn that his pupil _wasn't_ receiving special treatment. It was standard practice to send youngsters out for their first hunt in these controlled conditions. _The inu-youkai of this clan are very protective of __all__ their pups. _The forest had been combed to rid it of all potential threats, and the presence of sufficient game had been verified. A few guards remained at lookout points some distance away to make sure nothing would interrupt the young lord's rite of passage.

What ensued was one part survival training, one part skills test. Three days were allowed for the hunt, and while the location varied, it was always set a day's journey from the fortress. When Hisoka had asked for the reasoning behind the unnecessarily long trek, Sesshoumaru's father had merely laughed and said that the journey elevated what amounted to a simple hunt to the level of a quest. The tradition provided every young inu-youkai with their first true adventure.

One adult was permitted to accompany the pup, and Sesshoumaru had insisted that his tutor should fulfill the roll. Hisoka was gratified to be the young lord's choice, for it was a mark of favor. A few within the court—including the boy's mother—had looked askance when the honor was handed down to a feline, but as usual, Sesshoumaru had his way.

The youngsters were sent out with their immediate family's well wishes, but when the triumphant hunters returned, they were escorted directly to the Inu no Taisho in order to present their first official kill. Hisoka had witnessed one such ceremony the previous autumn, when the daughter of one of the fortress's guardsmen returned from her hunt. The pheasant she'd carried to the resident alpha had been received with much solemnity, and the little female had been praised for her speed and skill. It had only taken her two days to complete the appointed task. _I was certain his lordship would try to outdo her. _The second day was nearly gone, and Hisoka was beginning to worry. _This isn't like him. What is he __doing__ out there? _

As he stalked back and forth in their tiny encampment, Hisoka ran his hand over close-cropped pewter hair and tried to reason out the boy's thinking. _If speed was not his goal, perhaps he has his sights set on larger prey? _Nothing more complicated than a hare was required in order for the hunt to be declared a success, and according to the burly inu-youkai who was in charge of the stables, some pups squeaked through with nothing more than a squirrel to show for their efforts. However, Sesshoumaru understood the expectations that were weighed upon his young shoulders, and he craved his father's approval. _It would be like him to exceed all expectations, then act as if it was nothing. Hnn..._ _Sesshoumaru might be stalking deer or a boar, which would definitely cause a stir in the fortress. However, tracking one might lead him beyond the proscribed boundaries, placing him in danger. _Muttering a particularly colorful feline expletive, Hisoka made up his mind. _I need to check on him. _

The wet weather dampened scents, which slowed him a little, but the neko-youkai was accustomed to tracking down his young charge. With a grim expression, he set off through the trees, keen eyes watching for traces of his pupil. These conditions were hardly ideal for a hunt—let alone a _first_ hunt—and Sesshoumaru's mother had actually suggested that the journey be put off until summer... but the boy had been _insulted._ Hisoka smirked wryly at the memory of the proud lift of his pointed chin when Sesshoumaru gravely reprimanded the Lady of the West for calling his sense of smell into question. _Nothing could have stopped the boy from proving himself at that point..._ dooming his beleaguered tutor to two days and nights under inclement skies, with another to go.

Hisoka was more than halfway across the secured lands before he picked up on a fresh trail; minutes later, he spied Sesshoumaru, who stood upon a rocky outcropping, hands tucked into his sleeves, obviously waiting for him. _Hnn... very good. _Hisoka dropped out of the treetops and inclined his head in greeting. "How goes the hunt, milord?"

"Why did you follow me?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"I did not expect you to take so long," the neko-youkai freely admitted. "It is not my intention to interrupt your hunt, but your safety is my responsibility."

"I am safe," the boy replied dismissively. Golden eyes drifted towards the side, then met his tutor's firmly. "I do not need your help."

Hisoka suspected that his pupil really had bitten off more than his small fangs could manage. _Why must he hold himself to such ridiculously high standards? _he wondered, already knowing the answer. "I am confident that you will succeed, milord. I apologize for my intrusion."

Teacher bowed to student, and Hisoka turned back towards their prearranged meeting point; when he glanced over his shoulder for a last look at his pupil, Sesshoumaru was already gone. The neko-youkai walked slowly, mind churning through the possibilities. Clever though he may be, his charge was still a child... and Hisoka knew him too well to miss the telltale signs. _He was in a hurry, and he did not wish to be followed._ While the neko-youkai had no desire to impede the boy's plans to win his father's approbation, he was concerned. _He's hiding something, but __what__? _Finally, Hisoka decided that the main thing was that Sesshoumaru was safe. _One day remains, and then we can return home to celebrate his success, in __whatever__ form that may take. _

When the neko-youkai reached the camp, his eyes widened in disbelief. While he'd been strolling through the woods, someone had helped themselves to the supply tent. _That little whelp!_ A careful search of their baggage verified the absence of food packets, a canteen, two blankets, and the _nintoujou_. A hiss of annoyance slipped through his fangs, and Hisoka's frown deepened as fiery orange eyes flicked back in the direction he'd come. _This does not bode well... for either of us. _

* * *

"Kyaaa!" Sesshoumaru's return was met with considerable surprise and a vigorous amount of splashing as Kagome flailed to regain her balance after shooting to her feet in the spring. "Don't sneak up like that!" she gasped, clutching her hands over her heart.

"I was not sneaking."

"My ears aren't as keen as yours, and you're _very_ light on your feet."

Sesshoumaru's chest puffed slightly at the compliment, but he recalled himself and gestured for her to follow him. "I found a good place; come with me."

"R-really?" Kagome replied, sloshing to the edge and collecting her sweater. "Is it far?"

"It is that way," Sesshoumaru replied, pointing.

"I can't see very well," she admitted. A small hand wrapped around her wrist again, and he drew her slowly into the forest. It didn't take long for the heat of the hot spring to wear off; the air cooled Kagome's damp skin and soon had her shivering. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she blurted, needing him to know how glad she was to see him... in spite of her rather rude reception.

His childish voice carried through the darkness. "What for?"

"For coming back." He stopped walking, and Kagome nearly bumped into him. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"What for?"

She smiled weakly and shook her head, then said, "Without your help, I would be very lost."

"You are not lost; you are mine," he corrected, tugging her forward again. "Hisoka-sensei says that a good ruler takes care of what belongs to them, and Father says that I will rule one day. This is the way it should be."

Kagome stumbled blindly after the youkai child for what felt like forever, but finally, a faint glimmer caught her eye. "Is that it?"

"Yes. You said humans require warmth, shelter, food, water, baths, sleep..."

He recited the list by rote as he pulled her towards the welcoming glow of firelight. Sesshoumaru walked directly inside, but Kagome had to duck to enter. When she straightened, she thought perhaps she'd discovered a tiny piece of heaven. A modest fire crackled in a low depression ringed with stones, and two wild hares had been spitted on sticks; the smell made her stomach rumble in anticipation.

"Humans prefer cooked meat," Sesshoumaru stated informatively.

"You're right," she acknowledged distractedly, having discovered the presence of blankets and a gourd. "How did you know?"

"That village smelled of charred boar," he replied, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Don't you like cooked meat?" Kagome asked curiously.

The boy shrugged as he checked and turned the skewers, which had been staked at a safe distance from the flames. "Both ways are good. The only thing I could not obtain was 'friends'."

Kagome couldn't decide if the stiffness of this admission was apology or annoyance. Either was sweet... and a little funny. "I don't miss them so much with you here," she replied warmly. Solemn golden eyes held hers contemplatively, and he inclined his head. "Do you mind if I use one of those blankets?" she asked. "I need to dry off."

"They are for you."

With a sigh of relief, Kagome draped her sweater upon the sloping rock in the back of the cave, stilling when she recognized the staff propped in the corner. "Is Jaken here?" she asked.

"Who?"

"N-never mind," she mumbled. Kagome began to unfasten her dress, but she hesitated when she realized that Sesshoumaru was watching intently. "Erm... I thought of something else humans need," she announced. Making a little finger twirl, she said, "Privacy. Turn around, please."

Disappointment turned down the corners of his mouth ever so slightly, but the young lord complied.

* * *

Whenever Sesshoumaru chose a course that ran contrary to his parents' expectations, Hisoka cautioned him to consider the ramifications. _"I understand that it pleases you to have your own way, but have you considered where that path will lead you?" _

According to his tutor, the decisions he made were evidence that he was growing up... or proof that he was still a child. And so, the heir to the Western Lands contemplated the consequences of his most recent choice. They were sure to be unpleasant. Sesshoumaru had never heard of a pup who failed to pass their first test by bringing home game before the end of the third day, but this human was too slow to make it back to the fortress in the time that remained. _Father will be disappointed. _

Sesshoumaru peered thoughtfully at the young woman huddled under the blanket by his side. He'd taken up a guard position for the night in much the same way he had for Ah-Un when his dragon was a hatchling. Inquisitive fingers strayed to the tumble of hair next to his knee, lifting a still-damp tendril off of the dirt floor and shifting it onto the blanket. He carefully petted the shining black hair, intrigued by the way it curled slightly at the ends that were drying more quickly. _I thought humans would be more... different. _

When any of the adults at the fortress bothered to mention these creatures, it usually involved a dispute over boundaries. A few youkai flung insults—dirty, stupid, coarse, weak—but for the most part, humans existed beneath their notice. This human interested him. Though dirty, she had been most anxious to get clean. Far from stupid, she had addressed him with proper respect. He did not find her coarse, but her weakness worried him. Even though he made sure she ate and drank, the scratches that marred her skin were not healed. Also, her skin was flushed; the rosy hue was rather pretty, but something told Sesshoumaru that this was not normal. He pressed a small hand against her cheek and found it hot to the touch; she stirred and whimpered, but did not wake. Consternation creased his brow.

"You must not be weak, human," he dictated. Sesshoumaru knew from past experience that his will was strong enough to bend all else to his purposes, so he set his heart on her.

* * *

Hisoka hovered outside the cave, perplexed by the story told by the tracks and scents that led to its threshold. He'd suspected larger prey, but... a human? Cautiously, the neko-youkai ducked through the opening, crouching just inside the entrance. A quick glance around confirmed the presence of his lordship, his pilfered _nintoujou_, all the other missing items from their camp, and a sleeping female. "Here you are, milord," Hisoka greeted, keeping his voice low. With admirable calm he politely inquired, "What have you done?"

"I have found a human."

"I see that," Hisoka patiently replied, though his mind was reeling. "Humans do not mix well with demonkind, and she will be frightened if she wakes and finds us here. We should leave her in peace."

"She is not afraid," countered Sesshoumaru. "I put her here."

The neko-youkai couldn't deny the truth of the boy's assertion. There was too much corroborating evidence—the remains of a shared meal, the wet clothing dripping on the earthen floor, and the human sleeping trustingly between two blankets from his lordship's own pack. Hisoka groaned inwardly, then watched in horror as a small hand reached down and touched the top of the girl's head, an unmistakeably proprietary gesture. Golden eyes flashed with an iron resolve that was at odds with the sweet face that tilted to one side with deceptive innocence. Hisoka _knew_ that look, and dread settled in his gut like a stone. "Milord, wait... please consider..."

"She is mine."

He also knew that _tone_ and hung his head in defeat. _Make my death swift and painless_, he prayed, though he suspected that the Dog General would skin him alive for this.

"I am keeping her," Sesshoumaru firmly added.

Rallying a little, Hisoka cleared his throat and reasonably pointed out, "You cannot simply pick up a stray human, milord. The people of her village will be furious; entire wars have been started for lesser reasons."

The boy slowly shook his head. "This human says she is lost. She has no village."

"A wanderer?" frowned the neko-youkai. "Hnn... I find it hard to believe that a human woman would be traveling alone. Does she have a name?"

Sesshoumaru blinked. "I did not ask," he admitted. After a moment's pondering, he inquired, "Should I name her?"

"A human is _not_ a pet, milord," Hisokua chided. "She undoubtedly has a name already."

"I will ask her," the boy declared, though his brows knit together. "When she is better."

"This woman is _ill_?" Hisoka exclaimed, darting forward. With his heart in his throat, he gently turned the female onto her back, searching her face and scent for any signs of disease. _I shudder to think what would happen if this girl brings a plague down on our heads. _After close scrutiny, he sighed in relief. "What happened to her?" he asked.

"She jumped into a well."

Hisoka stared at his young charge incredulously. "Why would she do that?"

Sesshoumaru gave small shrug, then asked, "Do you know about humans?"

"A little," the neko-youkai murmured. As hopefulness sparked in his pupil's eyes, he cautioned, "A _very_ little."

"You will heal her, then."

Hisoka sat back on his heels, searching his lore-packed mind for possible remedies to an unknown sickness in a species with which he was only passingly familiar. He rested the back of his hand upon her fevered brow and hummed softly. _Common sense says to bring down the fever, and if need be, I can seek out a healer in the morning. But... the consequences! _In a last ditch effort, Hisoka made an appeal to Sesshoumaru's towering pride. "What about the hunt? If we remain here and tend to her, those waiting at the fortress will think that you have failed."

Sesshoumaru nodded, acknowledging the outcome, but the determination in his eyes didn't waver. "I can hunt; she cannot."

The neko-youkai took a closer look at the female, frankly curious as to what she might have done to so quickly secure the young lord's loyalty. _It's exceptionally rare for Sesshoumaru to place anything above his pride, yet he is willing to endure censure and scorn for her sake? _Only time would tell if Sesshoumaru was simply indulging a childish whim... or demonstrating a heretofore unrecognized capacity for compassion. "I will do what I can for her," Hisoka promised.

* * *

**End Notes: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their **Child's Play Challenge**. The theme this time around was "Twinkle, Twinkle." Originally posted on September 27, 2009. 3,402 words. Incidentally... If Hisoka-sensei sounds somewhat familiar, you may be remembering a oneshot I wrote a while back called _**The Bargain**_. For all intents and purposes, that story is a prequel to _Unspoiled_, and I invite y'all to give it a read. The story link can be found on my profile.


	5. Cat Got Your Tongue

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small revelation... especially for the one who also keeps a cat. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on September 28, 2009.

* * *

**Cat Got Your Tongue?**

Kagome gasped into semi-consciousness as a pervasive coldness swamped her senses. Her first instinct was to curl into a ball, pulling away from the wash of frigid water, but her escape was prevented by someone whose strength exceeded her own. Fighting to catch her breath, she twisted weakly, confused and frightened, and when she forced her eyes open, she blinked blearily into a stranger's face. _Who...?_ Even in the dimness of the predawn light, she could make out a pair of tawny, orange eyes with distinctively slitted pupils. _Youkai. _

This, in itself, didn't alarm her. Some part of her brain dimly pointed out that though the strange demon was holding her _in_ the water, he was also holding her _above_ the water. Since this prevented her from drowning, he couldn't be a _bad_ demon. However, Kagome soon gained sufficient clarity to realize that she'd been reduced to her undergarments... and immediately panicked. _No, no, __no__...! _Pushing against the broad, bare chest of her captor, she searched for some flicker of her latent spiritual powers to fend him off.

"Calm yourself, woman," the youkai ordered as her struggles forced him to to tighten his grip. "I'm _trying_ to help you!"

His authoritative demand held an underlying note of exasperation, which gave her pause... and prevented his imminent purification. However, Kagome was far from comfortable with the current state of affairs; her lip trembled, and a tear slipped down one cheek. _To... help me?_

Hisoka grimaced and tried to allay her fears. "I'm attempting to lower your fever, nothing more. Since it pleases his lordship to keep you, your death is not to be borne." Looking past her, he called, "Milord, could you bring one of the towels?"

There was the sound of splashing, and another, smaller face appeared in Kagome's line of sight. "I _told_ you," the child announced in matter-of-fact tones. "Humans require privacy."

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome breathed.

* * *

To Hisoka's growing amazement, the young woman's wildly-beating heart calmed. _Such trust in so short a time? _Though his experience with humans was extremely limited, the neko-youkai knew that _relief_ was an unusual reaction. As soon as Sesshoumaru was in her line of sight, she reached for the boy, but quickly pulled back her hand. Orange eyes widened at the chagrined expression of yearning on her face. _She wants to touch him, but she thinks he would not welcome the liberty. Hnn... she is correct... but how does she know? _Though his innate curiosity was piqued, Hisoka averted his eyes as Sesshoumaru carefully spread a towel over 'his' human.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she murmured, and the teacher's eyebrows lifted at the second use of the honorific.

_Is it because he is a child? This girl's level of ignorance is staggering if she thinks milord is harmless simply because he is small. _

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru handled the introductions. "This is Hisoka-sensei, my cat," the lordling proudly announced.

The young woman's gaze drifted back towards him, and as she regarded him intently, her brow furrowed. "I am his lordship's tutor... and a neko-youkai," he explained. She only nodded, then glanced around. Hisoka was kneeling in the shallows of a large stream... or a small river... depending on how generous one wished to be.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The cave is that way," Sesshoumaru replied, pointing towards the near bank.

"Oh," she replied, and a shiver coursed through her body.

Hisoka scrutinized her face. _The glassiness is mostly gone from her eyes, but now, her lips are turning blue._ Satisfied that the cold water had done some good, the youkai rose gracefully to his feet and carried the young woman towards the shore. She craned her neck, trying to keep Sesshoumaru in view, then goggled comically. Puzzled, Hisoka glanced towards his pupil, who'd stripped to his _fundoushi_ before entering the stream. _If milord's attire distresses her, it is just as well I retained my breeches. _

The tutor paused beside their discarded clothing and squatted to collect a blanket. Draping it over her, he ordered, "Drop the wet one," and the woman awkwardly complied. A perfunctory swaddling of the shivering human was accomplished while Sesshoumaru resumed his own clothing, and they set off through the woods. Though she was obviously embarrassed, Hisoka confirmed that all traces of fear had left the woman's scent. As he strode purposefully towards the cave and its waiting warmth, she lay docilely in his arms, and his initial impression strengthened into conviction. _This woman is not normal. _

* * *

Kagome clutched the blanket more tightly around her shoulders as Sesshoumaru's teacher set her on her feet, then supported her elbow as she hobbled to a seat beside the fire. He silently dropped a towel over her head, caught up one for himself, and walked out of the cave, calling over his shoulder, "Warm and dry is best, milord."

Huddling closer to the banked fire, Kagome began distractedly toweling her hair. _There's something... familiar..._

"Hisoka-sensei says you are sick," Sesshoumaru reported seriously as he crouched by her side.

"He may be right," she replied with a weak smile.

Golden eyes blinked mere inches from her own, and Kagome leaned back so she could focus on Sesshoumaru's face. "You are wet. Are you cold?" he inquired gravely.

"Erm... a little," she admitted. "You _did_ put me in a river."

"Hisoka-sensei says 'warm and dry' is next, and this time, he is giving you privacy." The boy promptly stood and turned his back. "Dry yourself," he ordered.

"Yes, I will... thank you," she murmured. Glancing towards the corner, she asked, "Is my dress still wet?"

Sesshoumaru moved to inspect the floral dress. "This is strange clothing," he remarked.

Kagome used her towel to encourage warmth into her chilled limbs while watching the young lord sniff and poke at the clothes she'd arrived in, and finally had to prompt, "Is it dry?"

"This is," he confirmed. Gesturing towards the sagging cardigan, he added, "That is not."

"May I have my dress, then?" she asked, beckoning for it with one hand.

His chin lifted to a haughty angle. "I take orders from no one."

_Whoops... do __not__ step on little toes! _With great effort, Kagome reined in her amusement, and she was able to respond in appropriately measured tones. "I wouldn't dream of _ordering_ you to do anything, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"See that you do not," he stiffly replied.

_It's not __exactly__ like dealing with high-profile visitors to the Shrine, but Mama's adage probably holds true—"When dealing with dignity, respond with dignity." _Dipping her head in serene acquiescence, Kagome quietly inquired, "Do you grant favors?"

The small head canted to one side as he considered. After a moment, Sesshoumaru answered, "If it pleases me to do so."

Kagome dimpled and politely asked, "Then, if it pleases your lordship, could you bring that dress closer? I would like to put it on."

With the barest inclination of his head, he fulfilled her request, then went back to his contemplation of the far wall.

As quickly as she could, Kagome donned her dress, then wrapped the dry blanket around her shoulders. By the time she was safely ensconced beside the fire, she felt more secure and her eyelids were growing heavy. Yawning enormously, she managed a sleepy, "M'done."

Almost as if on cue, Hisoka ducked through the cave opening, a half dozen skewers of cleaned fish in his hands. He'd belted a loose-fitting grey shirt over still-damp black pants, and though she couldn't see any sign of a weapon, his claws certainly looked formidable. Kagome watched him wordlessly arrange his catch around the fire; Sesshoumaru sat down by her side and oversaw the process.

Water was set to heat before the neko-youkai glanced up, his eyes glowing like embers as they caught the firelight. "Are you hungry?"

"N-not really," Kagome replied, feeling somewhat intimidated.

"Hnn," Hisoka hummed, running a hand through his hair before inquiring, "Can you tell us how to treat your illness?"

"Oh... I'm not really _ill_," she corrected in a scratchy voice that invited a skeptical look. "This is just exhaustion... exposure to the elements... stuff like that."

"What do you require?" he persisted.

"Mostly I need rest... lots to drink... probably some food."

"You said you are not hungry," Sesshoumaru bluntly pointed out.

"Well... I'm _not_," she shrugged.

The boy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It is what you need?"

"Yes," she conceded.

"Then you will eat," Sesshoumaru demanded imperiously.

To tired to argue, Kagome simply nodded.

From a cord around his neck, Hisoka withdrew a small pouch and added a portion of its contents to hot water. He peered meditatively into the cup, and when he deemed it ready, he passed it to her, saying, "Drink."

She sniffed experimentally at the steaming liquid, and Sesshoumaru said, "Hisoka-sensei does not care for the tea of dogs."

The neko-youkai bared his fangs in a grimace of distaste but diplomatically said, "I simply prefer my own."

The mint tea's sweet-sharp aroma tickled her nose and soothed her throat as Kagome sipped, then drank more deeply. Hisoka's brows lifted, and she murmured, "It's very good." As she nodded gratefully at Sesshoumaru's teacher, she wracked her brain. _Who does he remind me of? _A niggling sense of familiarity lurked just out of reach, and she squinted in concentration. _There's something about his voice... the shape of his face... those eyebrows!_

At that moment, the neko-youkai met her perplexed gaze and lifted his brows inquiringly. "Do you have a name, woman?"

Recognition hit like a ton of bricks. "M-Meijin-dono?" she gasped.

* * *

**End Note: **A highly-abbreviated version of this drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #54—Wild. The original version was just 100 words, but I decided to 'flesh out' the scene before adding it to our story. Eheh. This ficlet stands at 1,585 words.


	6. Gently Down the Stream

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this brief interlude... especially for the one who is firm. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on October 5, 2009.

* * *

**Gently Down the Stream**

Kagome was supposed to be resting, but her mind whirled. _If I'm here __now__, then Meijin-dono could've recognized me in the future. But if __that's__ true... then why hasn't Sesshoumaru-sama ever mentioned that __he__ knew me when our paths crossed in the feudal era? Or... did I change something by coming backwards that only shows up moving forward? Would that mean that everything I do here can alter the future? Or... is the future what it was __then __because__ I'm here __now__? Gah! My brain hurts!_

After blurting out what she assumed must be Hisoka-sensei's future pseudonym, Kagome clammed up, refusing to explain herself lest she somehow mangle the very fabric of time. _I just __know__ I'm going to do something stupid! High school girls who are barely scraping by in math and science __shouldn't__ leap between centuries. _She groaned softly and curled into a tighter ball under her blanket. _Maybe if I just go with the flow, I won't mess things up? But... if I don't do __something__, how am I supposed to get back where I belong? _

"Are you in pain?" came the over-loud whisper of a child's voice.

Kagome blinked, and she peered up into wide eyes of purest gold. Sesshoumaru knelt by her side, a pensive expression on his young face. Slowly, she shook her head... though she feared it was a lie.

"You are crying," the lordling informed her gravely.

She reached up and touched her cheek, vaguely surprised to find it wet.

With a small huff, the boy took the towel she'd used earlier and patted her face with its corner. Quirking a brow, he firmly chided, "Hisoka-sensei said 'warm and _dry_', so no more tears."

The admonition was gently given, and though it did little to stem the flow, she loved him for trying.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their **Weekly Perfection** prompt for Week #55—Quirk. 300 words. **Also**, since several have asked who Meijin-dono is, I will politely point y'all back to Chapter 1... because that's where he was introduced.


	7. Master I Have, and I Am His Man

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this burgeoning installment... especially for the one with a fondness for cats. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Master I Have, and I Am His Man**

Kagome greedily soaked up the rest her body required, sliding into a deep slumber, secure in the knowledge that she was safe. She woke at odd intervals throughout the day, and each time her eyes opened, Sesshoumaru pressed her to eat and drink. His teacher mostly watched from his post beside the cave entrance, but when the young woman woke late in the afternoon, she realized the neko-youkai was gone. "Where is he?"

"Dismissing the guards."

"There are guards?"

"Their presence is no longer required," the boy declared stiffly. "They will relay Hisoka-sensei's report to Father; we will follow when you smell better."

"When I _feel_ better," she corrected.

"Scent _is_ better," he retorted solemnly. "And yours is already nicer. Hisoka-sensei says we can leave in the morning."

As Kagome drifted back towards sleep, she breathed deeply, trying to pick out as many different smells as she could. _Wood smoke... roasted hare... packed earth... boot leather... mint tea..._

* * *

"I can walk... _really_," she pleaded.

Hisoka glanced down at the woman cradled in his arms. Embarrassment rolled off her in waves, and he stifled a sigh. "Your feet are damaged." She wriggled unhappily, and he hissed softly. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she took the hint and stilled. When she continued to stare at him, he spared her another glance. "What?"

"Thank you for your help, and I apologize for the inconvenience," she murmured contritely.

"Hnn... do not trouble yourself on my account," he replied in clipped tones. "_I_ am not the one you are inconveniencing." His long strides covered the ground at a pace this human wouldn't have been able to match, but they were still traveling much more slowly than they could have without their burden. _At this rate, we'll reach the fortress by midday tomorrow._

"How old is he?"

Hisoka followed the young woman's gaze to where Sesshoumaru ran ahead. The boy darted back and forth between trees, pausing to explore before skimming off in new directions. "He attained his first century this past winter."

"A hundred years?" she gasped. "But he's so small!"

"Actually, he is tall for his age," Hisoka noted, a touch of proprietary pride shading his words.

"He only comes up to my waist; if I was judging by _size_, I'd guess he was six or seven," she explained. "But... he _acts_ much older."

An academic sort of interest was sparked. "I know that humans do not live long, so they develop more quickly." He frankly assessed her before venturing, "A young female who has reached maturity... but has not yet chosen a mate. If you were neko-youkai, I would place you near your two hundred and seventieth year."

"Wow... really?" she exclaimed. "Actually, I'm seventeen."

Hisoka stopped in his tracks. "Truly?" When she nodded adamantly, he shook his head and muttered, "You are only a baby."

"I'm not!" she retorted as he resumed walking. When she spoke again, her attention was back on Sesshoumaru. "He's very serious, even as a child."

_The wording is odd, but the sentiment is true enough. _"Milord is aware of the responsibilities of his position," Hisoka replied. He went on to explain, "Lord Sesshoumaru is son and heir to the Inu no Taishou, ruler of the Western Lands."

"I know," she murmured, then blinked. "Am I going to have to meet his parents?"

The taint of nervousness crept into her scent, and he subtly stoked her fear. "Unless his lordship succeeds in hiding you in the stables, I have no doubt that the Lord and Lady of the West will wish to inspect their son's newest acquisition."

She curled into him slightly and whispered, "I didn't think of that. Do you think they'll... mind?"

"Under normal circumstances, I have little doubt that the young lord would have his way," Hisoka replied with carefully pronounced hesitancy. _She needs to understand the gravity of her situation. _

"But...?" she prompted.

"This was Sesshoumaru-sama's first hunt."

"He mentioned something about that; he seemed very proud to be out on his own."

"Yes, he _was_... which makes his actions all the more baffling," Hisoka remarked, intently watching her face for signs of comprehension. "His lordship has failed his rite of passage in order to keep _you_."

"Wh-what?" she stammered. "But... he _didn't_ fail at hunting! You saw... he caught those rabbits."

"While it is true that milord is an accomplished hunter, he has nothing to present to his lord father upon his return... except _you_."

"Couldn't he catch something _now_?" she suggested. "He can... I _know_ he could!"

"He could, but it would do no good. Three days are allowed for the hunt, and yesterday was the third day. Milord spent it tending to _you_."

"It's all my fault," she murmured.

"Yes... it is."

She caught his unsubtle accusation and quietly stated, "You're angry with me for ruining his chances."

"Hnn... I do not look forward to the consequences of milord's choice," he restated. "The Inu no Taishou will not be pleased, and the Lady of the West will no doubt lay the blame at my feet." Her eyes grew round, then softened with sympathy, and he didn't care for that. "I do not approve of his lordship's decision; you will cause trouble for him," he crisply declared.

"Oh... I see." He risked a look, expecting to find hurt or anger on her face, but the softness remained. "You're worried about him," she surmised.

"He is my responsibility."

"And I'm a problem?"

"Well put."

"We could try being friends," she offered hopefully.

"I think not."

"Oh... okay," she smiled.

Baffled, he sarcastically inquired, "Aren't you going to try to change my mind?"

"Erm... forgive my impertinence, but in my experience, you can't force a cat into anything. I trust you, and that will have to do for now."

_Should I be flattered or offended? _Flared eyebrows lifted, and he chastised, "You trust too easily."

"Oh, I don't think so," she countered thoughtfully. Waving towards the silver-haired lordling, she said, "Everything he says is, 'Hisoka-sensei _this_' and 'Hisoka-sensei _that_'. It's _so_ obvious he looks up to you, and I doubt Sesshoumaru-sama is easy to impress. He trusts you, and I trust him... so I'll trust you."

"Interesting logic," he remarked blandly, and she wrinkled her nose at him.

After several minutes of welcome silence, she spoke again. "Hisoka-sama..."

"Hisoka-_sensei_ will do," he quickly interrupted. "I know my place, precarious though it may be, and I _won't_ be accused of trying to usurp it."

"What _is_ your place?" she asked curiously.

"Officially, I am Lord Sesshoumaru's tutor. In his lordship's regard, I am his first retainer. I have authority over him only for so long as it pleases him to acknowledge it; the rest of the time, he is my liege, and I live to serve his every whim."

"You have to do whatever he wants because he's a lord?"

"While you are oversimplifying matters, that is basically true. This circumstance could be considered illustrative. He wishes to keep you, so against my better judgment, I will do what is necessary so that he can."

"But... you aren't _really_ a servant."

"No, I am an object lesson," Hisoka replied. "His lordship can only learn to lead wisely by leading, and he cannot lead if there is no one to follow. By directing my actions, he will begin to grasp both the requirements of his position and the consequences of his demands."

"What's mine?" she asked abruptly. At his blank expression, she expanded her question. "What's _my_ place going to be? You called me an 'acquisition', but I'm a person, not a thing."

"Are you sure you're not milord's pet?"

"If that's what he thinks, he will learn otherwise," she replied primly.

The neko-youkai's mouth twitched. _Her fever's lifted, and now that the glassiness has left her eyes, I can see a spark. She possesses a stronger will than she's shown thus far, which_ _only multiplies the potential for havoc. If this human proves to be outspoken, my life may yet be forfeit. _Schooling his features, Hisoka casually said, "His lordship mentioned that you have a cat."

Kagome nodded solemnly. "I've always loved cats," she declared earnestly.

"Hnn... listen well, girl. With dogs, you have two choices—establish your place and fight to keep it, or back down and keep backing down until you are cringing on the lowest rung of their convoluted pack hierarchy."

"Establish my place," she echoed. "I definitely want to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama, so I guess my place is with him. Do you think that can happen?"

Hisoka sighed a longsuffering sigh. "Since that will undoubtedly be milord's decree as well, I will have to think of something."

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was begun for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their theme for Contest #28—Bad Timing... but I didn't want to rush things in order to meet their deadline. So, I took my time. ::ironic smile:: For you young'uns, the title of this chapter comes from an old nursery rhyme. Posted on October 13, 2009. 1,450 words.


	8. Snips and Snails

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this late night encounter... especially for the one who sleeps through the whole thing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on October 10, 2009.

* * *

**Snips and Snails**

Hisoka had half expected Sesshoumaru's father to be waiting for them on the stairs leading up to the front gates of the Western Fortress when they arrived on the morrow. In his mind's eye, he could see the great Dog General leaning with deceptive casualness against the outer wall, bronze-gold eyes fixed upon the road as he watched for his delinquent son. _But __that__ would have required him to wait, and the Lord of the Western Lands is __not__ a patient person. _

Sesshoumaru's expression closed the instant he felt the turbulence in the approaching youki. "Father is displeased."

_Two stubborn dogs, and I am privileged to stand between them_. "Hnn," Hisoka concurred, glancing with a measure of concern towards the 'minor detail' he'd left out of the report he'd sent back with the guards. Their human companion slept soundly, one of her hands loosely grasping the trailing edge of Sesshoumaru's sleeve. "Let me do the talking, milord." After another moment's consideration, he added, "This is an opportune time to exercise some subterfuge, and it may be wise to offer _her_ what protection you can... just in case."

The Inu no Taishou was a good leader, but if Hisoka were to fault him in any respect, it was for his impulsiveness. _Quick to react and slow to change. Should he wish to vent his ire, it would not do for the girl to bear the brunt of it._ In the scant minute that remained, the lordling slipped under the blankets with the young woman, shielding her with his presence.

The heavy fall of boots announced the Western Lord's arrival. "Hisoka," rumbled a rich, low voice through the darkness. "Is there a reason you're creeping along the road like snails? If you _must_ return home with your tails between your legs, you could _at least_ be quick about it."

"A reason... yes," he acknowledged, eyes lowered. "We tarry for this girl's sake."

"My son lies in the embrace of a _human_?"

"Yes, milord."

"Why?"

Hisoka's brows lifted. "Warmth?"

"Try again," the Dog General growled.

"She was lost, and he found her. She was ill, and he tended her."

"Where is she from?"

"I do not know, milord."

"And you let him keep her?"

"It is not my place to dictate his lordship's whims," Hisoka returned diplomatically.

The Western Lord snorted. "It _is_ your place to direct them."

"They interact well. She shows no fear, behaves courteously; he hunts for her, protects her."

"His instincts are good, but the object is unworthy."

"A child learns by doing, milord," Hisoka smoothly offered. "Her presence will cause a stir, but it will also explain Lord Sesshoumaru's _interrupted_ hunt. By bringing her home, he may save face in the eyes of the court."

"Keh," The taiyoukai uttered moodily. "The boy will answer for himself—and for her—upon your return."

"Yes, milord."

Once the teacher was sure the Dog General was gone, he turned to tell Sesshoumaru that it was safe to leave his place, nestled in the girl's arms. However, Hisoka was amused to discover that his pupil was no longer shamming... and decided to let them sleep.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #56—Stairs. The contest version of this ficlet was pruned to exactly 400, but this version stands at 526 words.

**Nudge:** I recently posted a SK oneshot titled _Pale Shadows_. Story Summary: It's Halloween, and Kagome keeps catching glimpses of something... or someone... out of the corner of her eye. An imposing presence, and implicit threat, and a message from beyond. Canon Universe, Modern Era, Divergence. If you're interested in reading this 'ghost story', it's listed on my profile. ::wink::


	9. You're It

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this very important discussion... especially for the one who got an answer, even if it wasn't _exactly_ the answer she was looking for. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on October 14, 2009.

* * *

**You're It**

By mid-morning, they reached the forest's edge. Hisoka lowered Kagome onto a mossy patch amidst a tree's roots before removing a bulky pack and his staff from his shoulders. Pointing towards a village in the valley below, he said, "This would be an opportune time to purchase those supplies, milord."

"Yes," the young lord agreed. "See to it."

Once Hisoka left, Kagome quietly asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, what am I to you?"

The question was silly, but he could tell it was important to her. Sesshoumaru considered carefully before replying, "You are mine."

"Your... _what_?"

His brow furrowed, for his answer covered everything that needed to be , the boy folded his hands into his sleeves and pondered the young woman. When he'd discovered her, she'd been frightened and alone, like a deer separated from its herd—easy prey. Her instincts _should_ have sent her flying from a predator's presence. Instead, trust shone in those soft eyes, wide and dark as any doe's. She went against nature—different, perplexing, interesting.

"You are an exception," he announced. Questions clouded her face, but before she could ask them, Sesshoumaru raised his hand, delivering his final word on the matter. "You are _my_ exception."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #57—Patch. 200 words.


	10. Rags to Riches

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this easy-going progression... especially for the one who shows an aptitude for hiding their true feelings. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on October 22, 2009.

* * *

**Rags to Riches**

When Hisoka returned from the village an hour or so later, he carried a bundle under one arm. Glancing first at Sesshoumaru for permission, he presented the parcel to Kagome. "The Western Fortress is beyond the next rise," the neko-youkai announced evenly. "Two hours will see us at its gates, and all eyes will be on you. His lordship agrees that it would be wisest to make a good first impression."

Kagome swallowed nervously and looked to Sesshoumaru. He nodded meaningfully towards the bundle, so she loosed the ties and folded back the surrounding cloth. "Oh!" she gasped. The topmost item was a comb, and beneath it lay neatly folded silk.

"Did the merchant remember everything?" Hisoka inquired.

_These must have cost a small fortune_, the young woman realized with dismay. No less than three layers of kimono had been provided, along with a simple _yukata,_ presumably for sleeping. There were several strips of cloth for underpinnings and belting, a plain blue _obi_, pristine white _tabi_, and sandals. Kagome glanced down at her own clothing; in spite of her efforts to neaten her appearance, the dress and sweater hadn't fared well over the last few days. "I must look a mess," she murmured apologetically.

"Yes, you do," Sesshoumaru agreed.

As Kagome self-consciously pushed her fingers through her hair, Hisoka cleared his throat. "These clothes are not as... _detailed_ as yours, but they have the same colors, and his lordship favors blue."

She plucked at one of the many snags on the misshapen cardigan that covered her flower-sprigged dress. Its skirt barely passed her knees, and though the neko-youkai had only commented on its pattern, he managed to implicate the unconventionality of her attire._ I represent a scandal in more ways than one, but you are doing your best to give me an air of respectability for Sesshoumaru-sama's sake._ Her fingers trembled as she smoothed the topmost garment. Alternating blocks were indeed in shades of blue—one so pale it was almost silver, the other a bold indigo that closely matched the color of Sesshoumaru's hakama. _He probably chose this kimono so we won't clash. Grandpa was always saying he appreciated Meijin-dono's attention to detail. _"Thank you for considering my preferences, Hisoka-sensei," she replied in subdued tones.

"Hnn... I only carried out milord's wishes."

She flashed a quick smile at the boy who sat beside her. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." He regally inclined his head.

Hisoka reclaimed his staff from amidst the baggage and propped it over his shoulder. "If you take your human to wash, milord, I will prepare a meal." Kagome shot him a disgruntled look for the 'your human' part, and the neko-youkai had apparently been waiting for the reaction. He met her gaze evenly and said, "Should you prefer _another_ form of address, you have but to enlighten us."

Sesshoumaru's feline tutor had peppered her morning with subtle and unsubtle reminders that she was withholding her name. His disapproval of her reticence increased in direct proportion to his pupil's apparent disinterest on the subject. _I don't know if it's safe to tell them. Maybe I'm making too big a deal out of this? _Still,Kagome couldn't shake the persistent feeling that telling the whole truth would be disastrous.

The lordling stood abruptly and said, "Come."

While Kagome found her feet, he crossed to the packs and extracted a few items, including towels and a canteen. "Where are we going?" she asked as she clutched the bundle of clothing to her chest.

"To water," he said shortly.

"Oh," she sighed. Ever since sunrise, Sesshoumaru had been noticeably standoffish, and Kagome had no idea why. She'd woken with a nagging sense of loss, and after some consideration, she'd decided that she must be missing Shippo because her arms felt empty._ I just want someone to hold... or to be held. _Transferring these longings for comfort onto Sesshoumaru was impossible. As adorable as her young protector was, she simply couldn't imagine cuddling him close. _Even at this age, Sesshoumaru is unapproachable. It's like his personality cancels out his cuteness. _Kagome treated him with the same respect she would have afforded his adult self, if only because someday, he'd remember what she'd done... and exact his revenge. "Is there a spring?"

He peered at her with a mixture of surprise and pity. "You cannot hear the stream?"

She held her breath and listened carefully, but finally shook her head. "Nope."

"It's not far... but far enough for privacy," he announced before leading her through the trees.

A narrow path, probably a deer trail, provided smooth going for bare feet, and before long, she could hear the burble and chuckle of water. The stream was narrow, but deep... and very cold. Focusing on the things she had to be grateful for—like the cake of soap that had accompanied the towels Sesshoumaru passed to her—Kagome laid out her meager supplies and began to unbutton her sweater.

"I am staying," the boy announced as he sat a short distance away, his rigid back turned.

"Are there dangerous animals in a wood that's so close to a village?" she inquired.

He huffed and corrected, "I am staying _because_ of the village."

"I doubt any humans will bother us."

"It is a youkai village."

"Erm... does that make a difference?" she inquired, pausing in the process of lifting her dress over her head.

"Yes."

"Oh... well... thanks, then," Kagome murmured, quite grateful for her watchdog as she eased out of her undergarments and into the stream. She took her time in spite of the icy temperatures, mindful that inu-youkai would be judging her on scent just as much as appearance.

After a few minutes, her companion spoke up. "Hisoka-sensei says that you must have a name."

"Of course I do," Kagome replied quietly. "Everyone does."

"Why is yours a secret?"

"That's... a secret, too."

"Why?" he demanded. "Are you ashamed of it?"

"No... but... my name is my own." She struggled for the words to make her reluctance sound reasonable. "It's the last thing I have that's mine, and I'd like to keep it to myself for a while longer."

"That is a strange idea," he said thoughtfully. "It might be interesting to have nothing but your name."

Kagome stepped out of the stream and onto the cloth she'd spread by the water's edge. Toweling vigorously to rub feeling back into her legs, she remarked, "I suppose that's not _entirely_ true... because I have memories."

The boy half-turned his head, but didn't peek. "Will you give me one of those instead?" he inquired, carefully casual.

_Surely there's no harm in that. _She hummed softly, then said, "I remember finding a boy who was very lonely, with no father or mother."

"Are humans often orphaned?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I've met many orphans, but... _this_ boy is a kitsune."

"How did a human come to know a kitsune?" he inquired, sounding mystified.

"He tried to play a trick on me," Kagome replied, smiling at the memory. She twisted her hair into the towel and began to dress in her new garments. "When I found out he was alone, I watched over him... kind of like how you're watching over me."

"Do you miss this orphaned kitsune?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?" he asked.

"With my friends."

Sesshoumaru pondered that for some time before asking, "So he is one of the friends that you are missing?"

"Yes."

"Does _he_ know your name?" the young lord inquired.

His tone was difficult for Kagome to interpret, but he definitely didn't sound happy. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you can turn around," she announced brightly, hoping to avoid the question. He purposefully closed the distance between them, and one look in those golden eyes assured her that he wasn't going to let the matter drop.

"You are mine," he reiterated. "However, you wish to keep your name as your own."

"Yes, please."

He tapped his fingers lightly against his thigh, but finally declared, "I will allow it."

"Thank you," she murmured, offering him a faint smile.

"I _only_ allow it because you have been truthful," he stated bluntly. "Your refusal to speak is displeasing, but it is preferable to lies."

"You can tell that I've been honest?" she asked, her face brightening. _That means that if I explain how I came to be here, he'll believe me! Maybe... just maybe... there's hope! _

"Lies are sour," he replied matter-of-factly. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, giving Kagome an unprecedented view of the tapered markings that decorated each lid before they blinked open again. "Your scent carries no such unpleasantness." More than anything, Kagome wanted to pull Sesshoumaru close and hug him, but she folded her hands tightly around the comb and placed them in her lap. Intelligent golden eyes took on a calculating look, and he added, "You wish to stay with me... that will have to do for now."

She blinked as he echoed the very words she'd spoken to his teacher the day before, then realized that the sharp-eared boy had probably been listening to their entire conversation. _I might as well have shouted everything from the rooftops_, she realized with a mental groan. _And... if Sesshoumaru was eavesdropping then... I suppose that means Hisoka-sensei is listening now. _

"Are you surprised?" he asked gravely.

Ignoring the color that began creeping into her cheeks, she opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't think of a thing to say. She simply nodded.

The boy was watching her expression carefully, and then he leaned so close that they were nearly nose to nose. "Are all human's senses as dull as yours?"

"It varies from person to person, but a human's senses are nothing compared to a demon's."

"You will need to be more careful once we reach my home." The lordling's pupils dilated, then narrowed to slits as he held her gaze. He whispered, "When you are ready to tell me your name, I will take you someplace where no one else can hear."

"I'll be more cautious," she promised. "And... when I'm ready... I would welcome the privacy."

Sesshoumaru nodded, but instead of pulling back, he bent so that his mouth was right beside her ear. In the lightest of whispers, he said, "I have not forgotten that you knew my name _before_ it was given. How many more secrets do you hold?"

"Quite a few, I'm afraid," she breathed.

"Good," he replied, straightening. One corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a half-smile that sent her heart into confused dither. "I want to discover them all."

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #29—Rooftops. 1,760 words.


	11. Be Nimble

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this minor epiphany... especially for the one who fits right in. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Be Nimble**

"We will be able to see the walls once we round this bend," Hisoka announced. "Since the guards will be able to see _us_ as well, you shall walk from here."

As he set Kagome on her own two feet, she sighed, "I've been _trying_ to tell you... I'm feeling _much_ better, and I'm perfectly capable of walking." To prove it, she stepped briskly towards Sesshoumaru, only to have her stride checked by the confining length of her new kimono. When she stumbled, the tutor caught her elbow, saving her from herself. Her cheeks flamed, but the cat wisely held his tongue. With head held high, Kagome moved forward... at a much more sedate pace. Sesshoumaru was waiting for her at the point where the road swung south, and when she reached his side, her embarrassment was quickly forgotten. "_That's_ your home?" she gasped.

The Western Fortress dominated the entire vista, its stone walls crowning a rocky rise. What looked like a small, enclosed city stood at the very edge of a sheer cliff face, the base of which was dotted with caves. The road they'd been following curved along the edge of the surrounding plains, climbing gradually towards the fortress's gates. Even from this distance, Kagome could make out the varying peaks and slopes of tiled roofs beyond the walls. _A hundred people could live there! Maybe more, depending on what's on the other side of that hill. _

"Father built it for Mother," Sesshoumaru replied with a trace of pride.

"We should continue, milord," the tutor urged. Now that his hands were free, the neko-youkai leaned casually against his staff.

The young woman eyed his _nintoujou_ curiously. _It looks just the same, but sort of out of place... though I'll admit, it's definitely a better height for Hisoka-sensei. _

Meanwhile, the neko-youkai continued, "It will take quite some time for your human to cover the distance, and I'd like to arrive before dinner."

"She _is_ slow," Sesshoumaru agreed.

Kagome's temper flared, and two pairs of slit-pupiled eyes slanted her way. Wide gold managed to convey puzzlement, but Hisoka's brilliant orange cast a knowing look. "I'm not _that_ slow," she protested.

The two demons exchanged a glance, and Sesshoumaru replied, "Yes, you _are_... but we will wait for you. Hisoka-sensei says it is better if you walk."

"It is?"

Hisoka's mouth tightened into a near-grimace. "If I were to carry you, some might think you were... an _unwilling_ guest."

The neko-youkai's meaning was clear behind his carefully diplomatic wording. "There's no _way_ anyone could mistake me for a prisoner; I _want_ to be with Sesshoumaru-sama," she declared adamantly.

The tutor nodded patiently. "That will become self-evident, but first impressions are important... so take care, girl."

"I will lead; Hisoka-sensei will follow," Sesshoumaru crisply directed.

When he turned on his heel, the action strongly reminded Kagome of his adult self. _Every time we crossed paths with Sesshoumaru-sama, he turned his back and walked away... just like that. _She started after him with a sigh, glancing self-consciously down at herself. With her mind on the necessity of making a good impression, she straightened the fold of her kimono and smoothed her hands over the garment's bold pattern of alternating blue blocks. For several perplexing moments, a memory teased at her, flitting just out of reach, but when it clicked into place, Kagome stopped walking. _Oh... wow. _

"Tired already?" exasperatedly inquired Hisoka.

_It's déjà vu... backwards. _Her lips quirked, and she giggled.

Sesshoumaru paused and looked back. "You are smiling," he commented.

"I _am_," she agreed, laughing softly.

"Does something amuse you?" Hisoka inquired.

"Something _does_," Kagome replied, twinkling up at the wary neko-youkai. "You see... everything's _totally_ mixed up, but at the same time, it makes _perfect_ sense."

Hisoka slowly shook his head. "Perhaps the fever is returning?" he asked in an aside to the young lord.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to Kagome, nose twitching. "You are happy," he surmised.

"Yes," she agreed, hugging herself.

"Why?" he bluntly inquired.

"Because... I think I'm right where I belong, at least for now."

"That is good," he replied, giving her an approving nod. Turning back towards the Western Fortress, he called, "Come."

Kagome followed, her eyes down as she placed her feet with exaggerated care. _My past is this little boy's future, but when I first met his adult self, his past was still my future. If I am remembering something that doesn't happen for several centuries, then this is an echo of what's to come... but for him...? _Strange as it might seem, she thought that on some level, the Sesshoumaru of the future remembered her. _And... it's a __good__ memory. Why else would there __be__ an echo?_

She glanced up at the inu-youkai—straight back, smooth stride, silver hair. He led a human girl in a checkered kimono who owed him her life, and behind her strode his retainer, carrying the Staff of Two Heads. A rueful smile playing at the corners of Kagome's mouth as she took comfort in the fact that—in an admittedly convoluted way—everything was as it should be.

* * *

**End Note: **I wrote this because it came next. Posted on October 30, 2009. 853 words.


	12. Be Quick

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small introduction... especially for the one who knows more than she should. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on November 5, 2009.

* * *

**Be Quick**

In spite of earlier comments about her slowness, neither of Kagome's youkai companions seemed to be in much of a hurry. They set an easy pace without further comment or complaint, for which she was abundantly grateful. _I know how fast Sesshoumaru can move. When he and Inuyasha fought over Tetsusaiga, I could barely see them. Yet... whenever we saw him, Sesshoumaru was walking. Hmm... maybe people who live for millennia don't feel the need to rush? Nooo... that can't be right. Kouga-kun's __always__ in a hurry, and he's just as much a demon as these two._

She glanced over her shoulder at the neko-youkai, whose gaze was turned inward, concentration drawing his brows together. _I guess Hisoka-sensei is a thinker, and though Sesshoumaru-sama is very curious, he isn't hasty. They're a lot alike. _Kagome frowned, wondering if Sesshoumaru came by his slow and steady habits naturally, or if they were a mark of Hisoka's influence. _How much has he already learned from the teacher he so obviously looks up to? _

The road was hard but smooth, the sun was high and warm, and little puffs of breezes sent ripples through the luxurious weight of her silken kimono. As Kagome grew more accustomed to her new sandals, she spent less time watching her feet, and the view was truly striking. A haze of pale yellow-green carpeted the plain they were skirting, softening the slopes that led towards the formidable Western Fortress. She had mixed feelings about facing the youkai who lived within its walls, and as it loomed over them, she realized that hers weren't the only steps that were lagging.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she quietly called. The young lord immediately stopped and turned, and she was stunned by the change that had overtaken him. _And here, I thought he was too serious before. _The impenetrable mask that she knew from the future was firmly in place, choking all the life out of his wide, golden eyes. Kagome felt sick. _I did this. _

If it weren't for her, Sesshoumaru would have succeeded in his hunt, his rite of passage. He had taken responsibility for her life, but she was responsible for his failure. Tension radiated from his small frame, and the rigidity in his shoulders made him appear stiff... brittle. _If it was me, what would I feel? Dread, shame, fear... _Her heart went out to him. _What can I do? _Kagome looked to Hisoka, hoping for some inkling of how she could help, but the neko-youkai's orange eyes were carefully neutral. It was as if they were both distancing themselves from the upcoming confrontation. _Will it be that dreadful? Sure, Sesshoumaru is the heir and everything, but aren't parents still parents? _

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she ventured again, scrambling for inspiration.

"I am listening."

"When will I get to meet Ah-Un?" she inquired brightly. "They're the only ones who are missing."

A glimmer of life seeped back into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "You wish to meet _them_?" he asked.

Kagome nodded eagerly, and Hisoka hummed. "We _could_ enter the Fortress by the stairs beside the stables... if that is what you wish, milord."

Sesshoumaru left the road without hesitation, cutting across the plain, and Kagome hurried to follow. Once again, she was struck by the rightness of their new direction. Every time she and her friends crossed paths with Sesshoumaru and his entourage, it was because _they_ were on the beaten path. The taiyoukai from her memories never bothered with roads, stepping across them as if they meant nothing.

The change didn't mean that Sesshoumaru would avoid the consequences of his decision, but by swerving off the road, he was able to move towards the inevitable on a path of his own choosing. Some of the earlier lightness returned to the young lord's gait as tension gave way to anticipation. Hisoka fell into step beside her, and though the tutor said nothing, his brief nod communicated gratitude.

As they drew closer to the south-facing cliffs, Kagome realized that the caves lining its base were too uniform to be natural. "What do you keep in the caves?" she asked.

"They're stables," Hisoka replied.

"Father's herd is sheltered in them," supplied Sesshoumaru.

Kagome squinted, trying to make out the figures milling in the distance. Sunlight glinted upon scarlet scales, and she gasped, "Dragons!"

"Hnn," acknowledged the neko-youkai. A moment later, the sharp-eyed cat warned, "Milord, Ah-Un has slipped free from Katashi."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied, slowing to a stop.

It took a few moments for Kagome to spy the small, bronze-scaled blur that was quickly closing the distance between them and the fortress. Hisoka cautioned, "Ah-Un can be very _enthusiastic_, milord. It may be wise to take precautions where this girl is concerned."

"You are right," the boy agreed, calmly facing the charging dragon. "You will protect her, Hisoka-sensei."

"Yes, milord."

Kagome was finally able to make out Ah-Un's twin heads, and she almost laughed at how small the miniature steed appeared. Her first thought was, _So cute!_ However, her second thought was, _So... fast! _The oncoming dragon wasn't holding back, and belatedly, she realized that the young dragon posed a potential threat. "They're not slowing down," she nervously murmured.

Before she actually stood any risk of being trampled, Hisoka muttered a hissing expletive and scooped her into his arms. The neko-youkai sprang up and backwards, neatly avoiding Ah-Un's charge. For a moment, it looked as though the young dragon would leap after them, but Sesshoumaru swiftly distracted his pet, and by the time Hisoka landed at a safe distance, Ah and Un were frisking in circles around the young lord, noisily greeting their master. As the neko-youkai set Kagome on her feet, he dryly remarked, "Thank you for not screaming."

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"The height..."

"Oh, _that_," Kagome smiled. "That jump was nothing; I'm used to it, actually."

"You're _accustomed_ to vaulting through midair with little or no warning?" Hisoka inquired sarcastically.

"Yep... totally," she replied smugly. "Vertical leaps, falling off cliffs, tree-top chases, leaping tall buildings in a single bound—I lost my fear of heights a _long_ time ago. Or... to come, I guess."

"I... see..." the neko-youkai replied, though clearly, he didn't.

"You just have to trust the person who's carrying you," she added sagely.

Hisoka frowned thoughtfully but simply said, "I have only done what his lordship asked."

Kagome nodded and turned towards Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un. The dragon's back came to the boy's shoulders, but the two heads towered over him—or would have if they hadn't been twined around the young lord's shoulders. Neat, wedge-shaped heads chittered and crooned as they rubbed against Sesshoumaru's face, tickling him with their bristling manes. He accepted their affection, returning it with gentle pats and low murmurs, and Kagome lowered her eyes, feeling like an intruder.

"Come here," Sesshoumaru called, his light, childish voice firm. He held out his hand towards Kagome and curled his fingers coaxingly. "You wanted to meet them."

She stepped forward slowly, not wanting to startle the dragon, who turned one head, then the other to watch her approach. Sesshoumaru stepped back, giving Ah-Un room to turn, and when Kagome extended her hands to the two heads, the dragon grunted and tested the air before sidling closer on taloned feet. They nosed her hands and snuffled into her wide sleeves, sneezing and shaking their heads before pressing nearer, stretching long necks upwards to investigate her hair. When their explorations pushed Kagome off balance, Sesshoumaru swatted the dragon's rump and growled softly. Immediately, Ah and Un ducked their heads and peered up at their young master from under long lashes. "Be gentle; humans break easily," he sternly instructed.

The dragons briefly conferred through a series of sharp chirps and high-pitched rumbles, and when they turned to regard Kagome once more, she could see the intelligence shining in their eyes. "You didn't mean any harm, did you?" she cooed, dropping carefully to her knees in front of them. "It's all right to be curious. May I pet you?"

Ah was the first to accept her invitation, thrusting his nose into her outstretched hand and grunting happily when she caressed soft scales. "Hello, Ah! Aren't you just the sweetest thing?" Not to be left out, Un lay his chin upon her other hand and rolled his eyes in delight when she tickled its underside. "Hello, Un! You are just _too_ adorable!"

As she fussed and gushed over the dragon, Sesshoumaru slowly stepped back, confident that his pet would do no harm to his human. Ah was in heaven, but the young lord was somewhat gratified when Un cast him a longsuffering look after being called 'sweetheart'.

Hisoka moved to his side and said, "She is an odd female, but she is definitely female."

"Perhaps she misses her cat?" Sesshoumaru asked sweetly.

His teacher snorted, then said, "You have chosen another strange one, milord. Most humans will run in fear from a dragon, and even demons will remark upon a creature with two heads. Yet she greets them with open arms and speaks to them as if they were old friends. When did you find the time to tell her their names?"

Kagome giggled and rubbed noses with Ah, and Sesshoumaru looked on with what could only be called an indulgent smile. "I did not have to," he calmly replied.

"Milord?"

The boy glanced up at his teacher and arched a brow. "She already knew them."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their oneshot prompt for Contest #30—Crossroads. 1,568 words.


	13. Mother, May I

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this wee bit... especially for the one who's _definitely_ acting like a temporally-displaced tourist. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on November 8, 2009.

* * *

**Mother, May I?**

Sesshoumaru's only instruction before they passed through the gate above the stables was a clipped, "Stay close."

From what Kagome could see, they were essentially sneaking in the fortress's back door; there was nothing grand or glorious about the long courtyard they cut across. A group of women were hanging laundry on racks. A thickset man in an apron tossed the contents of a bucket at a flock of excitable chickens. A youth ran past, message scroll firmly tucked under his arm. Kagome tried not to gawk like a temporally-displaced tourist, but everyone had pointed ears; a few even bore facial markings. _Demons... they're __all__ inu-youkai! _

"Stop dawdling, girl," hissed Hisoka.

Heads turned... brows were raised... bows were scraped... and the young lord remained aloof. Although she was tempted to return the stares of all the youkai whose conversations stalled the minute they detected a human in their midst, Kagome kept her eyes glued to Sesshoumaru's back. "Where are we going?" she whispered.

"My rooms."

Sesshoumaru strode unerringly towards a small pavilion set back from the surrounding buildings by a formal garden. "You live here?" she asked, glancing at the other, larger, grander structures in the vicinity. "I expected the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands to have the biggest house."

"They do," Sesshoumaru replied.

"You don't live with your parents?"

He shook his head and said, "When Hisoka-sensei was appointed as my tutor, we were moved here. Mother did not wish to keep a cat in the family residences."

"She doesn't approve of you?" Kagome asked the neko-youkai.

"I am the Western Lord's choice... and the Western Lady's bane."

"That sounds awkward," she murmured sympathetically as Hisoka steadied her up the steps.

The neko-youkai hummed noncommittally, but once they were safely inside, he remarked, "Milord, your father will no doubt disapprove of your keeping a human here."

"I know," Sesshoumaru replied with a cunning smile. "That is why I will speak to Mother first."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #60—Glue. The contest version of this ficlet was pruned to 200 words, but this one tallies in at 326.


	14. Double Dog Dare

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this reality check... especially for the only one who wasn't worried. Silly girl. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on October 26, 2009.

* * *

**Double Dog Dare**

"Is there anything I should or shouldn't do."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Do not show fear."

"I'm _not_ afraid."

"You do not fear my father?"

"Should I?" she asked lightly.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru gravely replied. "Father is the greatest demon alive."

"It is foolish to bait dogs," Hisoka warned. "Keep your eyes down and your mouth shut."

In the Western Lord's receiving room, Kagome's flippancy wilted; a monstrous youki pressed against her, heavy with displeasure.

"_Breathe_, girl," Hisoka muttered.

Suddenly, a second demonic aura made itself felt—much smaller, but equally demanding. Kagome met Sesshoumaru's steady gaze and found the courage to continue.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #58—Bait. 100 words.


	15. Count to Ten

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this confrontation... especially for the one whose temper is showing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on November 17, 2009.

* * *

**Count to Ten**

Hisoka guided Kagome to a cushion, and she gratefully sank to her knees. The Inu no Taishou's displeasure covered the receiving room with an oppressive pall that Sesshoumaru's presence only partially offset. The neko-youkai knelt beside her, and the young lord continued forward, taking an unobtrusively protective stance a few paces closer to his parents. Though his position partially blocked her view, Kagome caught her first breathless glimpse of Inuyasha's father and Sesshoumaru's mother.

Her heart leapt as she was seized by an irrational sense of recognition. _I would have known them anywhere!_ Both had gleaming silver hair, predatory golden eyes, and distinctive facial markings. _Inuyasha's cheek stripes are just like his father's! And Sesshoumaru's mother has a crescent moon as well! _The Western Lord exuded confidence and scowled as impressively as his hanyou son; his Lady evinced a cool serenity that reminded Kagome strongly of the taiyoukai in her future.

After traveling through the Bone Eater's Well for two years, she'd grown accustomed to the idea that she was _living_ history. But this was different somehow. _This is living __legend__. _More than anything, Kagome wished that Inuyasha could be here with her, getting the chance to meet the father he'd never known. The thought brought a wistful smile to her lips, which faded the instant the Inu no Taishou's gaze leveled upon her with undisguised distaste. _I thought he liked humans... _

Kagome paid little attention to his words as the great Dog General's deep voice rolled smoothly through the room. _I wonder if I'll fare any better with Sesshoumaru's mother? _The young lord had only been gone for a quarter of an hour before returning to collect her for this audience with both parents. _Did he ask her if I can stay? _The Lady of the West was a match for her mate in every respect—confident, beautiful, and graceful. Kagome was so wrapped up in awe that she didn't immediately realize the demoness's intelligent gaze rested upon her; when a slim brow arched, the young woman remembered herself and lowered her eyes.

"Why have you carried home that which we took pains to drive out?"

Kagome looked up in surprise at the Western Lord's demand. His eyes were narrowed upon his delinquent son, and she wished she could see Sesshoumaru's face. She stole a glance at Hisoka, whose back was very straight and whose fists were firmly planted on his thighs. Orange eyes slanted her way, but all she received was a quelling look.

The Inu no Taishou's next words shocked Kagome to her core. "The girl's obviously a cast-off from the village we put to the torch a fortnight ago in preparation for your hunt."

Her jaw dropped. _The burned huts that surrounded the Well... __he's__ the one who's responsible? These demons attacked a human village, robbing all those people of their homes just so they wouldn't interfere with a rabbit hunt? _Shock slowly simmered towards outrage, but her building ire was checked by a soft hiss and a sharp tug to a lock of her hair.

"Not _now_, girl," Hisoka muttered. Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but her breath caught when the neko-youkai's youki flared, sending a shimmer of red across his eyes. "Save your anger for a time when it won't destroy your plans... or you. _Don't_ challenge him here."

Their brief exchange went unremarked by those who'd gathered, for the Western Lord was still speaking. "I hope you didn't expect this woman to garner my favor. Even a squirrel would have been more to my taste."

Kagome didn't care—_much_—about his insult, and she certainly hoped the fleeting innuendo went over the boy's head, but indignation seared through her for Sesshoumaru's sake. _Why are you being so hard on him? You haven't even let him explain! What's the point in belittling him? He doesn't deserve any of it! _Only Hisoka's longsuffering sigh kept her from airing her mounting grievances.

Sesshoumaru had not corrected his father about Kagome's origins, but he did not let this comment pass. "I do not give her to you," he politely corrected. "She is mine."

"Yours?" his father incredulously echoed.

"Yes," the boy confirmed, then bowed low. In a voice so childlike, yet so serious, he intoned. "I hunted, and the hunt was good. My eyes were keen, and my nose was sharp. I brought swift death upon my prey...."

Kagome was awed by Sesshoumaru's poise, and his words took on the sing-song quality of a recitation. _This must be a part of their tradition... the words spoken when the hunt is over. _

"Well-spoken, my son," the Inu no Taishou allowed. "Yet you return with empty hands. I see no proof of your hunt."

"Not so," Sesshoumaru bravely countered, and stepped backwards until he stood by Kagome's side. "I yielded my prey to this female in your stead."

A murmur rose up from the small gathering of inu-youkai who stood as witnesses, but the Inu no Taishou raised one hand and silence fell. "Explain," he demanded.

"Your strength is unrivaled, but humans are weak. Your life shall endure for centuries without number, but this female hovered near death. My prey would have been a mere token of the respect you command for every one of your subjects, but for this human, food was life." Head high, voice steady, Sesshoumaru concluded, "Without my provision, this human would be dead; her presence here _is_ proof of my success."

Kagome couldn't believe the eloquence of Sesshoumaru's words, and she watched in amazement as his careful blending of fact and flattery worked to sway his father's mood. The smothering youki in the atmosphere eased, though he did not relent entirely. "Her need was greater than mine, but the cost of her keeping was dear. Your first hunt is a failure... the first a pup from our pack has ever seen."

"If it pleases my lord, retry this Sesshoumaru," he said docilely.

The Inu no Taishou inclined his head graciously. "You _will_ undergo this rite again, but that still leaves the human."

The young lord quietly repeated, "She is mine."

"She _doesn't_ belong here," the Western Lord rejoined, the beginnings of steel entering his rich tones.

"I wonder..." interjected a new voice, light and lovely. A half-smile lurked near the corner of the Western Lady's mouth as she gazed at the lone human in their midst, but Kagome didn't find it at all reassuring. "Is it reasonable to expect our son to cast away something that cost him so dearly?"

Her mate stared at her in frank amazement. "Surely you do not approve of harboring a human within these walls?"

The Lady of the West rose to her feet and glided slowly towards Kagome, who darted a panicked glance at Hisoka before quickly lowering her eyes. Suddenly, she felt fingers under her chin, lifting her face... and leaving her throat bare to the delicate claws that brushed vulnerable skin. Kagome's heartbeat quickened as she met the demoness's dispassionate gaze, but her nervousness eased when a light touch behind her shoulder reminded her that Sesshoumaru was at her side. Once again, the Lady's brow arched, and her gaze flicked briefly to her son before she released Kagome and turned to address her mate. "The human girl is nothing more than a child's toy. He will either outgrow her or outlive her; it matters little which. I am willing to indulge his whim."

The Western Lord frowned mightily. "I would have thought you'd protest the influence..."

"Yes," she interrupted, her smile dangerously sweet. "Yes, it would seem that _once again_, we are not of the same mind where our son is concerned. In spite of my protests, you have seen fit to 'broaden his horizons' by placing him under the tutelage of a _cat_." Her silken words bit like a blade. "Thanks to this girl, Sesshoumaru can now gain insight into human nature. If they continue to encroach upon our borders, you must agree, such knowledge may prove valuable."

The Inu no Taishou's gaze flicked to Hisoka, whose face remained carefully blank throughout the lady's pronouncement. Mother and son bore identical expressions of satisfaction; their collusion was transparent... but effective. The great Dog General had been outmaneuvered, and he knew it. "Keh," he muttered in resignation. "So be it."

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their oneshot prompt for Contest #31—Transparent. 1,381 words.


	16. Quite Contrary

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this minor tiff... especially for the one whose admiration is grudging. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on November 16, 2009.

* * *

**Quite Contrary**

Indignation vibrated through every line of his small frame, and Kagome was at a loss. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she ventured as she followed him along the pebbled path that led towards his private pavilion. His upraised hand closed her mouth, and she waited until they reached the privacy of his rooms before asking, "What is it?"

He rounded on her, but before he opened his mouth, his gaze shifted to his tutor. A silent message passed between them, and the neko-youkai inclined his head. "I will procure extra bedding from the stores." With a swift bow, he excused himself, leaving Kagome alone with his student.

_He's angry... and disappointed. _Desperate to find the reason for his sudden show of displeasure, she replayed the events of the past several minutes, trying to recall the exact moment when Sesshoumaru's attitude had shifted. _His mother vouched for me... and Sesshoumaru was so pleased... and then his father spoke to me... and he demanded... __oh__._ Kagome dropped to her knees so that she could look up into the young lord's face. "I have displeased you," she murmured.

"Yes," he flung back coldly.

"Will you tell me why?"

He peered down his nose at her. "You gave to Father what you withheld from me, even though you are mine."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. The Inu no Taishou was one of the most powerful youkai she had ever encountered... and vastly intimidating. She'd recognized the look on his face. _Inuyasha does the very same thing; it's his way of relenting. He asked just __one__ question, and silence wasn't an option. _"Sesshoumaru-sama... I gave him a name, but I didn't give him _my_ name."

"There was no lie in your answer," he retorted.

"I _didn't_ lie to your father, but I didn't tell him the _whole_ truth," she explained.

"Explain."

"I gave him my family name, I share it with all my relatives."

"You lied without lying?" Sesshoumaru asked, a note of admiration in his voice.

"I fudged on the truth... just a little," she replied sheepishly.

His nose twitched as he stepped closer. "My father was tricked, but I will not be."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kagome smiled.

"Shall I also call you Higurashi?"

"If it pleases you to do so."

"It would _please_ me to know your true name," he retorted.

"One day you will know it," she promised.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #61—Fling. My original contest entry was cut to exactly 300, but this version stands at 395 words.


	17. I Spy

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exchange... especially for the one who's not an early riser. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A portion of this chapter was originally posted to Live Journal on November 23, 2009.

* * *

**I Spy**

When Kagome poked her nose around the screen the next day, she was greeted by a single tray of food and a brief nod from Hisoka to indicate it was hers. "Where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked.

"His lordship takes morning and evening meals with his parents. He will return shortly for lessons."

"Oh," she replied thoughtfully. "So they _do_ act like a normal family."

"Inu-youkai packs are close-knit... often to the exclusion of all others."

"Like neko-youkai?"

"And humans."

Kagome smiled. "At least you don't have to eat alone anymore."

"Hnn... only if I don't mind eating _this late_."

* * *

At first, Hisoka didn't seem to know what to do with an extra person at the table for lessons, but once he settled on ignoring Kagome, teacher and student fell into a comfortable pattern. She was quite content to look on, chin propped on hand and a half-smile on her face, as Sesshoumaru recited the names of the surrounding lands and the youkai nobility who laid claim to them.

It would probably be centuries before he attained the deep, rich tones she'd only heard a handful of times in the feudal era, but his voice was smooth and confident. Intelligence shone in his eyes as he pointed to the map unrolled before them, and Kagome could tell that he wasn't simply repeating the information. _He knows what he's talking about._ Hisoka stopped him intermittently to quiz him on pertinent details, and she was simply amazed that this child—this adorable boy—would become the terrifying demon who'd once tried to kill her. _Oh, wow... even after this, he tried to __kill__ me...?_

That unsettling line of thought was interrupted when Hisoka exclaimed, "My lady!"

Sesshoumaru stood to greet the pale demoness. "You _never_ come here, Mother."

Kagome looked up just in time to see the Lady of the West step through the open screen. "I come and go as I please, Sesshoumaru," the demoness archly declared. With a spare glance towards the neko-youkai, she added, "I wouldn't dream of interrupting your lessons."

The boy cocked his head to one side. "But you have."

"Only for a moment. I've come for the human."

* * *

Kagome trailed after the Western Lady, unsure if she was allowed to speak. _I think the less said the better. _Sesshoumaru's mother glided along covered walkways, leading her towards a structure of impressive size and elegance; however, she paused several times to inspect trees and shrubs whose buds were nearly ready to burst open. Squashing down her curiosity, Kagome concentrated on keeping a nice, respectful distance behind the Lady... and on not-tripping. It wasn't until they'd turned five or six corners that she realized she _should_ have paid more attention to their route. _I have no idea how to get back to Sesshoumaru. I guess if worse comes to worst, he can find me. _

"Through here," the Western Lady announced, opening a panel.

The room in which Kagome found herself was rather grand, sporting gorgeous screens, a low table, and silk cushions strewn about the floor. One entire wall was taken up by beautifully carved cabinets, which the inu-youkai opened and began to sort through. The young woman was stunned to realize that these were probably the demoness's personal rooms. _I wonder what she wants? It's __something__, surely... if she wanted this much privacy. _Kagome tried not to fidget while she waited for Sesshoumaru's mother to find whatever it was she was looking for.

Golden eyes slanted her way, and the demoness deigned to speak. "Let us be clear. You are here at my son's whim, not mine." Kagome managed a nod, and she continued. "However, any unfortunate behavior on your part would reflect poorly on _my_ decision to allow you to stay."

"I don't want to make trouble," Kagome assured, hastily adding, "...my lady."

She looked the human up and down, then said, "This will do." With the flick of one wrist, she shook out a length of golden silk decorated with butterflies. "Where did you acquire those clothes," she inquired. "They are of surprisingly good quality."

"These were a gift from Sesshoumaru-sama; Hisoka-sensei purchased them."

The demoness tutted. "That cat's taste is _appalling_; the sash should be a _complementary_ hue. You will use this one instead."

"Thank you, my lady," Kagome murmured, taken aback by her generosity.

Sesshoumaru's mother slipped behind the young woman to undo the knot on her plain, blue _obi_. While she worked, she casually said, "Most people do not warm up to my son; they find his reticence daunting." Kagome hummed an acknowledgment, and the demoness continued, "You are not discomfited when he does not speak. On the contrary, you seem surprised that he _does_."

Kagome wasn't sure if there was a question underlying the comment. She glanced over her shoulder to meet his mother's eyes and said,"Sesshoumaru-sama is himself, and for that, I'm very grateful."

"I see... yes, I see," the demoness mused aloud. The Western lady slowly wound the vivid silk around Kagome's waist, and with a series of skillful twists and tugs, created an ornate knot in the back. "Gold," she said with satisfaction, giving her handiwork a final pat. "Let this serve as a reminder to you, human. My son's eyes may follow you everywhere... but so will mine. Tread carefully."

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot started as an entry for the **Weekly Perfection **drabble contest over at the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest. The theme was Sport, and my entry was exactly 400 words. This is the un-pruned version, which weighs in at 880 words. Also, the results for the **Inuyasha Fan Guild**'s quarterly awards were posted this past weekend, and I'm pleased to announce that Hisoka took first place in the **Best Original Character** category! Wow! Thank you to all my readers who are members of the IYFG!


	18. Rubba Dub Dub

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exchange... especially for the one who offers all the comforts of home. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A portion of this oneshot was posted to Live Journal on November 30, 2009.

* * *

**Rubba Dub Dub**

At Kagome's soft, "I'm back," Sesshoumaru padded over to inspect her new sash. She self-consciously smoothed her hands over the yellow silk.

"Well?" Hisoka inquired.

The young woman managed a strained smile. "She says I stink of dragon... and that you will introduce me to suitable bathing facilities...?"

"Mother must mean that you will share with Hisoka-sensei."

Kagome blinked, and the neko-youkai sighed, "Follow me." From the depths of a small storeroom on the back of the pavilion, he hauled what looked like a large washtub. They trailed after him as he carried it back inside and placed it in the corner. "Suitable bathing facilities," he announced with a flourish.

Sesshoumaru helpfully tugged over a screen and gravely added, "Privacy."

She contemplated the set-up and ventured, "The fortress doesn't have a bathhouse?"

Teacher and student exchanged a quick glance. "It has three—including the one reserved for the Inu no Taisho's personal use," the neko-youkai replied matter-of-factly.

"Hisoka-sensei isn't allowed to use them," Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome's eyes softened as she looked up into the tutor's face. "Because you're..."

"...a cat," he confirmed. Hisoka shook his head. "Do not waste your pity, girl... especially since you are obviously subject to the same restrictions."

"It _is_ a pity!" Kagome protested as she studied the make-shift tub. "A good soak is _essential_, and... how do you even _fit_, Hisoka-sensei?"

"I do not," he replied wryly. As the young woman's frown deepened, he waved a hand. "The hunting grounds where his lordship trains are known for their natural hot springs; we go often."

"Ah and Un bathe there, too," Sesshoumaru revealed.

"If you will excuse me, I have water to fetch," Hisoka said, excusing himself with a bow.

Sesshoumaru opened a panel and produced soap and a towel, and Kagome adjusted the angle of the folding screen for optimum coverage. Hisoka soon returned with two large pails of fresh water, which he upended into the tub before striding out for more. Kagome crossed to her tiny pile of belongings and scooped up her new comb before joining Sesshoumaru beside the bath. Dipping her fingers into the clear water, she exclaimed, "Oh... it's _cold_!"

"The cistern in the kitchen courtyard stays cold even in summer," Sesshoumaru boasted, flicking the rippling surface of the water with his clawtips. "Do not worry; Hisoka-sensei can warm it." The young lord nodded towards the _nintoujou_ which was propped in the corner.

Kagome gazed thoughtfully at the Staff of Two Heads. "You know how to use it, too... don't you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I do," he said slowly. "Though... I am not allowed."

"His lordship is too clever for his own good," remarked Hisoka as he entered with two more buckets of water. "He worked out how to produce flames with my staff when he was only ninety... nearly burning down the family's bathhouse in the process."

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted to one side. "I wished to show Mother," he murmured defensively.

Hisoka's mouth quirked in dry amusement. "A highly-favored kimono was ruined; even worse, hair was singed."

"Is _that_ why she doesn't like you?" Kagome inquired.

"The incident certainly did not improve her opinion of me," the neko-youkai replied as he reached for his staff. "Back up, please." Once she and Sesshoumaru were at a safe distance, Hisoka planted the base of the Staff of Two Heads on the floorboards, and with a surge of youki, a carefully controlled stream of flames licked the water. He sustained the burst until steam rose from the surface, then stole a glance at Kagome to gauge her reaction.

She hurried forward and leaned down to test the temperature, then beamed at him. "Thank you, Hisoka-sensei!"

"Hnn... hot water is one luxury we don't have to do without," he replied, a trace of smugness in his tones. As Kagome placed soap and towel within easy reach of the tub, Hisoka suggested that Sesshoumaru join him on the roof where they could review the names of constellations... then exited.

Rather than immediately following his teacher, the young lord loitered, bending to dabble in the heated water. "Humans require baths... and so do youkai."

"Mm-hmm," she agreed as she hung her sleeping yukata over the end of the privacy screen.

"Do you always bathe alone?"

"No, not always," she admitted. "Before... I usually went to the hot springs with my friend."

"That kitsune?"

"Well... yes," Kagome admitted, her smile growing wistful. "But I was thinking of someone _else_... she's like a sister to me. We would gossip... trade secrets... laugh..."

"And you were not disturbed that these friends invaded your privacy?"

"N-nooo," she replied hesitantly, not sure where Sesshoumaru might be going. "Sometimes group bathing is nice... with other females."

Sesshoumaru considered her qualification, then pointed out, "The kitsune is male."

"Erm... yeah."

"What about grooming?"

"Eh?"

"Who grooms you?" At her blank expression, he gravely added, "Washes your back... rinses your hair... checks behind your ears."

"Oh... I'll make do," she assured. "You don't need to worry about stuff like that."

The boy frowned. "Hisoka-sensei says that a wise leader does not neglect details."

Kagome knelt beside him so they were eye-to-eye. "I'm fine, Sesshoumaru-sama. I appreciate your concern, but I'd prefer privacy."

He held her gaze and said, "Hisoka-sensei also does not have anyone to groom him, but he says that cats are solitary creatures. However, you say that humans need friends to survive."

"I _did_ say that," she sighed.

"Was it untrue?"

Sitting back on her heels, she searched her mind for the words to explain, and Sesshoumaru waited patiently. "I suppose it's _possible_ to survive without other people, but I'm not that strong. I don't want to be alone."

"Except to bathe... change clothing... relieve yourself... and sleep?" he inquired, frankly listing the sum of his experiences with her.

Color rose in her cheeks, but she nodded firmly. "Yes, please."

He pondered a few moments longer, then announced, "I propose a compromise."

Kagome blinked. "I didn't realize we were negotiating."

Sesshoumaru lifted his pointed chin importantly. "Father says I have potential, so I am learning diplomacy."

"He complimented you?" she asked softly. The boy's valiant attempt to remain aloof was spoiled by the appearance of a dimple, and Kagome smiled. "After everything that's happened... I'm glad."

"Pay attention, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru chided. "This is my first compromise."

With all due solemnity, she replied, "I will listen to your proposal."

He nodded approvingly and declared, "I will go on the roof with Hisoka-sensei... but first, I will check behind your ears."

His demand amused her more than anything. "What will you be checking for?"

"I will know it if I find it," he replied. "At least... that is what Father always says."

"He checks your ears?"

"Every night," Sesshoumaru confirmed.

"Well, then it must be important," Kagome allowed. "Your terms are acceptable."

She folded her hands in her lap and helpfully tipped her head as the boy moved to her side. With one hand, he gathered her hair, lifting it out of the way so he could scrutinize her ear. "It's round," he remarked.

"Hmm?"

"No point," he murmured, tracing its curve with one finger.

"Does it seem strange to you?" she asked as he gently grasped her ear in order to peek behind it.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru's claws lightly scratched her scalp as he released her black tresses, petting them back into place.

"Aren't these inspections usually done _after_ a bath?" she inquired while she circled to her other side. Once again, a small hand slipped into her hair, and he hummed a non-response while he continued his exploration. "And... how is _this_ a compromise?" she inquired.

"When two groups have different goals, it is necessary for both to make concessions in order to maintain peace. Each gives up something they want in order to gain something they want more," Sesshoumaru recited.

"Give and take," Kagome acknowledged.

"In order to protect you, I must be _with_ you, but you value privacy over all other necessities."

"Oh... I see."

"Father says that with females, you have to give a little to get anywhere." Kagome had to bite her lip in order to contain her giggle, and Sesshoumaru continued, "Hisoka-sensei says that getting along with females is like taming a dragon."

"Whose advice are you following now?" she inquired, eyes dancing.

"A little of both."

A sudden thought occurred to her, and she _had_ to ask. "By any chance, do you inspect Ah and Un's ears, too?"

"Yes."

Kagome didn't know whether to be touched or offended, so she laughed and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't think Hisoka-sensei meant for you to take his advice _literally_. I'm not a dragon... or any other kind of pet."

He nodded. "But a good leader gains the trust of his people, and I do not have all of yours... yet."

She sobered quickly. "I _do_ trust you."

Sesshoumaru shook his head once. "Not enough."

She drooped, her eyes filled with apologies, and the young lord frowned slightly. "Hisoka-sensei says that grooming builds trust within an inu-youkai pack."

"Is _that_ why...?" Kagome began, touching one ear.

"I will go now... before the water cools and Hisoka-sensei's efforts are wasted."

Without waiting for a response, the boy whisked out of the room, closing the door behind him, and Kagome slowly undressed and maneuvered her way into the washtub. As she clasped her knees to her chest and wriggled her toes in the bath, she considered many things—cold well water, boyish promises, yellow sashes, shunned cats, fatherly advice, dragon tamers, and youkai grooming.

She lingered in the tub until the water had cooled, and in the end, she'd reached a couple of conclusions._ He's right... I don't trust him as much as I need to, though I do trust him more than anyone. _While she wasn't ready to rush out and tell him everything, she hoped she would find an opportunity to explain... and a way back home. Which brought Kagome to her second realization. _If I don't want __Sesshoumaru's__ efforts to go to waste, I need some kind of plan. _

* * *

**End Note: **The very beginning of this oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #63—Strain. My entry was just 100 words, but I opted to continue the scene in order to provide you with this chapter, which weighs in at 1,674 words. Also, I don't believe I mentioned earlier that _Unspoiled_ was nominated for Third Quarter 2009 at the **Dokuga Awards** and took first place in the **Best Portrayal of Kagome** category. Thank you so much to all you Dokuga members who have supported this story! I'm glad you're enjoying the tale!


	19. Where the Heart Is

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this quiet evening... especially for the one who misses peace and quiet. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on December 7, 2009.

* * *

**Where the Heart Is**

Sesshoumaru trotted along the starlit path to his pavilion. Two trays were neatly stacked outside the door, evidence that the others had also eaten their dinner. Inside, his tutor sat at the table, reading scrolls by lantern light. Normally, he would have joined the neko-youkai, but tonight, he was eager to see Higurashi. Still, the lordling hesitated. _Will Hisoka-sensei think I am abandoning him? _

Luminous orange eyes lifted, then darted towards the next room. "If it would please milord... let the girl talk _your_ ear off for a time so I can finish this text in peace?"

Reassured, Sesshoumaru let himself into the sleeping chamber. On her first night, Higurashi had staked out her territory, pulling her bedding off to one side and using a screen to establish a flimsy boundary between her futon and the larger one that Sesshoumaru and Hisoka shared. Since he could still hear her and smell her, he allowed her the illusion of privacy. Tonight, it suited his purposes to ignore the barrier, and he stepped around it.

Higurashi sat with a blanket drawn around her shoulders, staring morosely at the flickering light offered by the lamp in the corner, but she smiled faintly at his appearance. "Good evening, Sesshoumaru-sama. Was it nice to go home?"

"This is my home, too."

She hunched her shoulders and asked, "Do you find it awkward... going back and forth?"

Withdrawing a small bundle from inside his sleeve, he offered it to her, then watched intently as she unfolded the napkin, revealing the sweet bun he'd snuck from the table. As her wistfulness was traded for delight over the treat, he said, "There are good things in both places."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #64—Trade. My contest entry was pruned back to 200 words, but this un-cut version stands at 281 words.


	20. Little Boy Blue

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this set of scenes... especially for the protective one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted on December 3, 2009.

* * *

**Little Boy Blue**

The time for morning lessons was drawing close, and the young lord's tutor hastened across the courtyard, arms weighed down with borrowed scrolls and a new set of brushes. He nearly made it to the garden path when a deep voice hailed him. "Hisoka... a moment?"

"Yes, milord," the neko-youkai replied, dipping his head respectfully as the Inu no Taishou strode purposefully towards him. It had always amused Hisoka that the great Dog General walked heavily... perhaps because those of his own clan took pride in being light on their feet. _There isn't an ounce of subterfuge in the way he carries himself; his gait conveys strength, solidity, and straightforwardness._

True to form, the Western Lord skipped the pleasantries. "That human woman... have there been any problems?"

"No, milord."

The Inu no Taishou folded his arms across his chest, frowning in dissatisfaction. "Does she coddle the boy?" he quizzed.

Hisoka held the Dog General's gaze and calmly answered, "No, milord... she treats your son with the utmost respect. If anything, the young lord takes pains to see to _her_ comfort... in his own way."

"Is she causing him to neglect his studies?"

_Is he searching for fault or simply trying to reassure himself regarding our newest resident? _Either way, Hisoka knew better than to offer anything but the plain truth. He glanced towards their pavilion and said, "On the contrary, he strives all the harder... perhaps to impress her."

A short bark of humorless laughter brought the neko-youkai's attention back to the Western Lord. "He's a little young to be displaying for a female."

"True," Hisoka acknowledged. "However... due to his position, Sesshoumaru-sama has no peers. The girl is barely grown herself, and in spite of their differences, she treats him..." The neko-youkai's words trailed off, and he distractedly ran a hand through his short-cropped hair. He'd intended to say, _as an equal_, but that wasn't quite right. _She defers to him... as she does to me. Hnn... _"She treats him as if he were an adult."

"Flattery?" the Dog General asked. "He's not so trusting as he once was, but he's still young enough to be foolish."

_I cannot ignore Higurashi's reticence about her provenance, but I'm certain she means him no harm._ Hisoka slowly shook his head. "No... there is no artifice in her dealings with your son. Though it has only been a matter of days, the attachment is genuine... and mutual."

The Western Lord sighed gustily. "I've spoken at length with my advisers, and they assure me that a human girl like this one is of no consequence. The only real danger posed by their race comes from those few, rare specimens who exhibit spiritual powers, be they monk or miko."

"I have heard rumors of these individuals; they are the natural enemy of youkai," Hisoka stated, then shrugged. "Higurashi manages to defy my expectations at every turn, but I cannot see her as a threat."

With a brisk nod, the Inu no Taishou declared, "I will look in from time to time... as usual. Until then, I trust your judgment, Hisoka."

The neko-youkai inclined his head and murmured, "Thank you, milord."

* * *

_He seems... restless?_ Kagome knelt at the wide table where Hisoka always conducted lessons, fiddling with her empty tea cup as she watched Sesshoumaru. _I can sympathize._ Though the rooms they occupied were more than adequate, she was beginning to think the cave they'd used for shelter in the forest was preferable. _A few days ago, he was so __different__—lively, inquisitive, expressive. _Here, within the walls of the fortress, the boy was so poised, he was taut, and a wrinkle of concentration often rode between his brows. _He tries very hard. _

The lordling sat at the very edge of the room, leaning against the door frame as he gazed past the open screens into the garden beyond. Warm breezes carried scents that must have been far more interesting than the neglected scroll that was spread across his lap. _The way he's sitting there, gazing into space... he's even more like Sesshoumaru-sama. I shouldn't be surprised; he'll grow up to be himself. _

Since her short turn through the grounds with the Western Lady a few days ago, she hadn't left the haven of the young lord's pavilion. While Kagome was getting a feel for the teacher and pupil's daily routine, she was beginning to understand that these two functioned in a tiny microcosm... separate from the rest of the fortress's doings. _Is it because Sesshoumaru-sama is the heir? Or is it just that he's a child, and children are excluded from adult concerns? _

Wide golden eyes drifted her way, and his brows lifted.

_It's no wonder he says so much without saying anything. _There were keen eyes and sharp ears everywhere, and he was cautious... even in his rooms. _I wish he could be more carefree. He's still a little boy, after all. I wonder... don't youkai children play? _

Kagome never saw him move. One second he was lounging by the door, and the next, he was sitting cross-legged on the table in front of her, smugly enjoying her startled expression. "More tea?" he inquired.

"No, thank you," she replied, setting her cup aside. "Sesshoumaru-sama... are there others your age in the fortress?"

The young lord folded his hands into his sleeves before answering, "Yes."

"Aren't any of them your friends?" she cautiously inquired.

"No."

"Erm... do you want to go outside and play?" she offered.

"I do not play," Sesshoumaru solemnly corrected.

Kagome could believe it. From what she could tell, he spent all his spare time hovering about the pavilion, watching the activities of the fortress from their secluded corner of the gardens. "So... you spend _all_ your time indoors like this?"

"No," Hisoka announced from the door. "Even in the rainy months, milord rarely keeps to these rooms."

"What?" she exclaimed, glancing between the returned neko-youkai and his student. "Where do you usually go?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted to the open doors. "Out."

"Then... why are you _in_?"

Hisoka deposited the scrolls he'd been carrying on the corner of the table, then shooed the young lord off. "If I am not mistaken, his lordship is standing guard."

Sesshoumaru huffed softly, but didn't contradict his teacher. Instead, he declared, "Humans break easily; it is safest for Higurashi to be inside."

"You're staying inside for my sake?" Kagome gasped. "I'm not _that_ fragile, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You were ill."

"I'm better... _completely_ better!" she assured. "You must miss Ah-Un... and didn't you say that you often go hunting with Hisoka-sensei so that he can bathe?"

The neko-youkai glanced up from arranging new brushes in a jar, closely following the conversation. Sesshoumaru's brows drew together. "That place is a half-day's journey from here."

_A trip! _she mentally exulted. _Maybe that will liven him up again! _With an eager nod, she replied, "That's fine!"

"But... I do not wish to leave you alone," the boy gravely explained.

Kagome blinked. "I'd like to go, too."

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened somewhat. "Mother does not like to leave the fortress."

Hisoka hid a smile at the way the young woman drew herself up. "I'm _not_ your mother," she primly declared. A heartbeat later, she diplomatically backpedaled. "Your mother is wonderful—everything a mother should be—but I don't think we have much in common. I'm accustomed to travel; I _like_ camping. So... don't hold back on my account."

"When you asked if I wanted to go outside and play... was that _your_ wish?" asked the young lord.

"Yes!" Kagome clasped her hands pleadingly. "Even if you don't _play_, you could show me what you like to do... where you go to hunt... how you train Ah and Un... _anything_!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes took on a sparkle of interest, even excitement. He turned to Hisoka, and with a measure of awe announced, "Higurashi wishes to be outdoors."

"How fortuitous," the neko-youkai blandly replied. "Shall we move our day's lessons to a more suitable location?"

The boy's half-smile was answer enough.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #32—Wrinkle. 1,333 words.


	21. If Wishes Were Horses

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities to the characters in this round of introductions, especially for the one who's probably quite glad for an outing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on December 14, 2009.

* * *

**If Wishes Were Horses**

When the gate above the stables came into view, Sesshoumaru's excitement sped his footsteps until he leapt lightly down the stairs. Kagome abandoned all hope of keeping up, but Hisoka stayed by her side and grasped her elbow. She glanced up in surprise, but the neko-youkai kept his eyes on his pupil as he remarked, "Milord would be displeased if there was a mishap."

At the base of the cliffs, Hisoka led her towards the caves, and they were hailed by a barrel-chested inu-youkai with a booming voice. "I heard the rumors! His little lordship's certainly keeping odd company!"

"Yourself included?" rejoined her escort. The big youkai guffawed, and introductions were made. "This is Katashi; the dragons are under his supervision." Turning to the stableman, Hisoka added, "Higurashi is under milord's supervision."

Kagome stood her ground as Katashi sniffed and stared. Finally, the youkai harrumphed. "It's no nevermind to me if the boy adopts a human; after a two-headed dragon, _nothing's_ strange anymore!"

"Pleased to meet you," she offered courteously. "Erm... where's Sesshoumaru-sama?"

In reply, the inu-youkai puckered his lips and whistled shrilly. Throughout the herd, heads swiveled, including those of the two-headed, bronze-scaled youngster obscuring Sesshoumaru from view. As the boy and his pet rambled towards the caves, Katashi frowned thoughtfully at Kagome. "So _you're_ what he's got his heart set on. That's just sad."

"Perhaps," Hisoka sighed. "But you're making the girl nervous."

"No offense, little lady," the stableman gruffly apologized. "I only meant... the boy has an uncanny way of getting what he wants, but he can't _keep_ you."

Kagome glanced uncertainly between them. "They said I could stay."

"That may be," Katashi acknowledged "but a human life can't be prolonged... at least, not by a mere pup."

Hisoka nodded grimly. "Someday, he'll have to say goodbye."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #65—Pucker. 300 words.


	22. I Think I Can

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this outdoor scene... especially for the one who's striving for balance. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on December 21, 2009.

* * *

**I Think I Can**

Kagome leaned against the base of a huge old magnolia, watching Sesshoumaru's determined expression as he struggled to maintain his balance. "Steady, milord," his teacher patiently urged. "Loosen your hold more."

_When Hisoka-sensei talked about 'the hunting grounds where his lordship trains', I was expecting something more... official. _As far as she could see, there was nothing special about this particular patch of woods. It was high and deep... green and growing... hushed and dappled. _It's beautiful, but it's no different than the acres of forest we traveled through to get to this particular spot. _

"Like this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That's better," Hisoka confirmed. "Now... _again_."

_Funny... I assumed 'training' meant they'd be sparring with weapons. _Kagome admired the boy's spunk as he took a calming breath, then leapt into the air. _He's been going at it for a couple hours now, and I don't think he's planning to stop until he gets it right. _Sesshoumaru's spring carried him higher than his teacher's head, and as he reached the apex, he tried to prevent—or at least slow—his descent using youki. _He's learning how to fly! _

"Find the balance between control and freedom," Hisoka directed.

The boy puzzled this over, then huffed, "They are too different to mix."

Kagome could sympathize. _I know that young Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru-sama are the same person, but they don't mesh. _These lessons were another reminder that this boy was in the process of _becoming_ the great taiyoukai, but he wasn't anywhere close to that end. _I've been treating him like Sesshoumaru-sama, but is that really fair? Everyone around him is heaping expectations on his shoulders... and here I'm doing the same thing. _She chewed her lip and tried to disentangle the boy before her from the adult she remembered. _I told your mother that you are yourself... but maybe I don't really know who you __are__... only who you'll __be__. _

After several more attempts, Hisoka called a halt. With his eye trained on the green canopy, he said, "If we wish to avail ourselves of the spring, it should be now, milord."

"Yes," the young lord sighed. "You go; I will stay with Higurashi."

"As you wish." The neko-youkai excused himself, and Sesshoumaru made himself comfortable amidst the tree roots.

Kagome slouched down so they were closer to eye level. "You can do it... I know you can."

"I will," he nodded.

"So... why do you come way out _here_ to practice?"

Sesshoumaru's expression was smug. "This is a _good_ place. Father showed me, and I showed Hisoka-sensei."

"Does everyone use these hunting grounds?"

"No!" the boy frowned. "Just us! This place is _secret_."

Kagome smiled and whispered, "You're sharing it with me?"

He inched closer. "Yes... with you."

"But... _why_ is it a secret?"

A deep chuckle rumbled through the tree trunk at their back. "For my sake, young one."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #66—Mesh. 400 words.


	23. Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short exchange... especially for the one who really does have the oddest collection of friends. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on December 28, 2009.

* * *

**Practice Makes Perfect**

"Bokuseno-sama, you are awake!" Sesshoumaru greeted, betraying a measure of excitement by eagerly flexing his claws against the magnolia's moss-mottled bark.

"Who can sleep? You're dancing about my roots like a flea upon a dog."

"It is not dancing; I am _training_," the lordling corrected. Kagome watched in awe as the tree-youkai groaned and stretched, shaking his branches and sending stray leaves spiraling downwards. Sesshoumaru leapt and sliced through them with his claws. "See?"

Bokuseno chuckled. "Are you following in your father's footsteps, little warrior?"

"I am," Sesshoumaru proudly answered. After a moment's hesitation, he added, "But... I am not strong enough yet."

His ill-concealed frustration amused Kagome, for she knew he would gain everything he desired in due course. _One day, you will lend your immense strength when it's needed most._ Wanting to reassure him, she said, "You will be perfect."

"Such conviction," remarked the ancient tree.

"Higurashi _knows_ things," Sesshoumaru boasted.

Leaves swayed in silent laughter. "She certainly knows which direction to stroke a dog."

"It's _not_ flattery," Kagome sharply protested.

The serene face that had emerged from the bark studied her thoughtfully. "No? What do _you_ call it, young one?"

Her lips pressed together, for the answers she _could_ give were tied too closely to the secrets she kept. Kagome gazed into the quizzically tilted face of the boy at her side. _He will be great... and terrible... yet good. _Gifting the boy with a soft smile, she finally replied, "Faith."

* * *

**End Note: **This is an expansion of a drabble for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #67—Sever. My original entry was was 100 words, but this uncut edition has 244.


	24. Showery, Flowery, Bowery

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this rest stop... especially for the one who's had a long day. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on January 4, 2010.

* * *

**Showery, Flowery, Bowery**

On their return journey to the Fortress, the three travelers stopped to rest under a stand of plum trees. Snowy white blossoms lent their sweetness to the warm afternoon as they lingered under the bower. Kagome blinked drowsily and nibbled at her dinner while Sesshoumaru tenaciously returned to his training.

Curiosity stirred her enough to ask, "Can all youkai fly?"

"No... capabilities vary between species, even within species." Hisoka replied. "Some bloodlines are stronger, some individuals more gifted."

"What about you?" she inquired.

"Like most of my clan, I must transform first," the neko-youkai gruffly admitted.

Sesshoumaru paused between leaps to pronounce, "On fours is _easy_." He launched himself skyward, but once again only managed to slow his descent.

"This is not," Hisoka patiently acknowledged. "Many youkai train for years before mastering the skill."

Sesshoumaru's shook his head firmly. "Father and Mother can, so I _must_."

"You will," Kagome assured, closing her eyes as she lifted her face towards the sun. She smothered a yawn before sleepily adding, "Mm-hmm... I can see you now, standing on a cloud of youki... all puffy... and billowy... and sort of sparkly."

As her rambling trailed off, the youkai exchanged confused glances. "A... _cloud_?" Hisoka echoed thoughtfully. "Using a _physical_ manifestation... hnn..."

* * *

Kagome woke as something cool brushed softly across her cheek... her eyelid... her lips. Opening her eyes, she found herself peering up into the smug face of Sesshoumaru, who hovered with apparent ease upon a radiant cloud of youki. He gave the topmost branch another shake, showering her with more petals, then announced, "It's _easy_!"

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #68—Petal. The original word count was 200, but this uncut version has 263 words.


	25. Blind Man's Bluff

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this twilit moment... especially for the one left in the dark. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted on January 11, 2010.

* * *

**Blind Man's Bluff**

Traveling was part of everyday life in the feudal era, and Kagome had grown to love it. Long walks through picturesque countryside, hair-raising scrambles up sheer cliff-faces, dazzling views from Kirara's back—nothing in her own time could compare. _This era is mostly the same... trees, trees, trees as far as the eye can see. _

Sesshoumaru and Hisoka walked ahead, immersed in a conversation that was pitched too low for Kagome to hear. She peered into the deepening shadows, automatically keeping her eyes open for a good campsite. _There __are__ new things, though, like youkai villages. _When she'd first been pulled through the Well, it had been such a shock to see living, breathing demons that they seemed to be _everywhere,_ but the shard-hunters had never discovered an established community. _The closest thing was that inn filled with kitsune... but I think that was a school. Or Kouga's pack, but they don't live in houses, just caves. Maybe humans and demons couldn't coexist... two mutually exclusive races. That's why there aren't as many demons in the feudal era... and __none__ left by my time...._

Shaking free of melancholy thoughts, Kagome squinted into the gloom. _There's no sign of the Fortress; __surely__ we'll have to stop for the night. _Inuyasha never let their party travel after dark, insisting it was too dangerous... that the night was full of predators.

Twilight faded away, and Kagome's heartbeat quickened as Hisoka disappeared from view, just another shadow in the woods. The moment she hastened her steps to catch up with the faint gleam of silver hair, she stumbled over an unseen root, and when she regained her balance, she was alone. Swallowing hard, she reached out a hand, taking a cautious step. _Not good. _She was human—weak, blind, vulnerable. _Prey. _

_Say__ something_, her mind chided. _They can't be far. _

But before she could call out, the predators found her.

"Higurashi?" Hisoka's voice came from directly in front of her, and he sounded puzzled. "Can't you see me?"

"N-no," she admitted, embarrassed. Before she could curl in on herself, his warm hand caught her outstretched fingertips.

"How strange," he murmured. "Are all humans afflicted with night blindness?"

"Mostly, yeah."

Small fingers wrapped around Kagome's wrist. "We will add it to the list."

"List?" Hisoka asked curiously.

"Yes," the young lord affirmed, then dutifully recited, "Humans require warmth, shelter, food, water, baths, sleep, friends, privacy... _and light_."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #69—Mutual. 400 words.


	26. In Marble Walls

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this wee ficlet... especially for the one who's concentrating. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on January 18, 2010.

* * *

**In Marble Walls**

Many of Sesshoumaru's lessons were beyond Kagome's comprehension. For instance, she knew little about constellations and less about navigation. But some subjects hadn't changed much over the centuries. "Like _this_, milord," Hisoka quietly remonstrated as he corrected Sesshoumaru's grip on his brush. The boy's lips pursed in concentration as he placed a neat stroke on his practice sheet. "Hnn... better." Glancing up, the neko-youkai caught Kagome's wistful expression and invited, "Do you wish to try, Higurashi?" At her eager nod, parchment was provided, along with a spare brush.

After some thought, she chose a _tanka_ she'd been taught in one of her early calligraphy classes. Holding back her sleeve, she drew her brush through the ink and carefully copied the poem from memory.

_In walls white as milk,  
__Within a crystal fountain—  
__A golden apple.  
__Marble stronghold with no doors;  
__Yet thieves break in, stealing gold._

Sitting back, Kagome smiled at her handiwork... only to realize her companions were regarding her intently. "You can write," Hisoka accused. "And read, I presume?"

"Erm... yes."

"This is a riddle!" Sesshoumaru announced, pointing to her lines.

"Yes... can you solve it?"

His eyes sparkled as he replied, "This one... and all the others."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #70—Grip. 200 words. A _tanka_ is a poem whose form is similar to _haiku_. The syllable sequence for the five lines is 5-7-5-7-7, and I adapted this one from the famous nursery rhyme/riddle called, "In Marble Walls."


	27. Rose Red

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this reality check... especially for the one who's woefully unprepared. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on January 23, 2010.

* * *

**Rose Red**

Hisoka woke with a start when Sesshoumaru touched his hand. "Sensei, something is wrong with Higurashi," the boy whispered.

The neko-youkai propped himself up on an elbow, fully alert; although Sesshoumaru was making an effort to remain calm, there was fear gleaming in his too-wide eyes. The boy scuttled across the floor to peer around the edge of the privacy screen, and Hisoka threw back his covers to follow. "What is amiss?" he asked softly.

"I smell blood."

The neko-youkai blanched. _Oh, this may be troublesome. _He cursed his lack of information on Higurashi's race. "It _is_ spring... perhaps humans go into season?" he mused aloud.

Wide, innocent eyes blinked at him. "Season?"

Hisoka hissed at himself for bringing up a forbidden subject. "Ah... hnn... ask your father," he muttered.

Just then, the bedclothes rustled, and Kagome stirred into wakefulness. Sesshoumaru immediately scooted forward to peer into their young woman's face. "Higurashi, are you hurt?" he urgently asked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... Hisoka-sensei...?" she mumbled as she rose and modestly fumbled with the closures on her sleeping robe. "Did something happen?"

"We smelled blood," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

The neko-youkai watched her confusion evaporate, and she paled noticeably. "Do you know what is happening?" he asked gently.

"Yes, of course," she replied, blushing. "I'm just not sure what to _do_ about it!"

Hisoka ran his hand through his hair, then scrubbed his face. "Your first heat?" he asked delicately.

"What? _No_! It's nothing like _that_." Kagome covered her face and groaned, "Where am I going to find supplies in _this_ era?"

"You're not injured?" Sesshoumaru pressed.

The young woman shook her head vehemently, and as she hugged herself, Hisoka sniffed discreetly. His nose might not be as good as a dog's, but her scent had definitely shifted... and not for the better. "What do you need?" he tentatively inquired.

Higurashi drew herself up and quietly asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, may I please speak to your mother?"

He cocked his head to one side. "Why?"

"This is... erm... _girl_ stuff."

Hisoka stiffened and briskly took charge. "Milord, go tell your mother I am bringing Higurashi... and that she requires a _private_ audience."

* * *

"Are you in heat?"

Kagome wilted under the Western Lady's penetrating gaze. "No, my lady," she managed. She half wished she hadn't come, but there was _no way_ she was sharing her predicament with Sesshoumaru-sama. Facing his mother was harrowing, but still preferable to the alternative. "Humans don't do that, but this _is_ part of a reproductive cycle. I can explain... if you're curious."

"First things first," the demoness declared. "Follow me."

She led Kagome to a well-appointed bathhouse; gazing into the steaming pool, the young woman couldn't suppress a frisson of joy. "Can I?" she gasped, looking hopefully at Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Wash," ordered the Western Lady imperiously. Kagome dipped a toe in to test the temperature, and the demoness added, "I can always have it drained and scoured tomorrow."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #71—Steam. My contest entry was trimmed to 400 words, but this uncut edition comes in at 486 words.


	28. Connect the Dots

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this confrontation... especially for the ones who aren't even in the room. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 1, 2010.

* * *

**Connect the Dots**

Hisoka stood quietly in the center of the room while the Western Lord strode back and forth in front of him, letting off steam. "I know the boy is precocious, but it's eighty years too soon for him to be asking _those_ kinds of questions."

"Yes, milord," the neko-youkai murmured, eyes downcast.

"It was damned awkward!" he ranted. "How do you explain _urges_ to a child who doesn't even _have_ them yet?"

"I'm sure you did your best, milord."

"I don't know how such things are handled in your clan, but a pup who's recently failed one rite of passage _certainly_ shouldn't be forcing his way through the gates of the next!" the Inu no Taishou continued, wagging a finger at the neko-youkai.

"You are quite right, milord."

"And on top of it all, my mate wishes me to remind you that all matters of this nature fall outside the scope of your responsibilities."

"I apologize, milord. Once the matter was inadvertently raised, his lordship's interest was aroused."

"Is it _her_ doing?" the Western Lord sharply demanded. "I questioned the wisdom of Sesshoumaru taking in a _human_, but perhaps I should have been more concerned over the fact that she's _female_."

"Your son's interest in Higurashi has little to do with her gender," Hisoka politely countered. "She is... uncommon."

"An interest in humans," the Inu no Taishou grumbled. "Keh."

"Hnn."

Crossing to poke through the scrolls that lay upon the cabinet, he asked, "How are his studies progressing?"

The neko-youkai took the subject change in stride. "He is an apt pupil when he applies himself," he replied diplomatically.

"And _does_ he apply himself?"

"When it pleases him to do so," Hisoka replied with a faint smile.

The Dog General snorted softly and tilted his head to scan the practice sheet that still lay upon the table. He plucked it up and read it through twice, frowning. "What nonsense is this?"

"It's a riddle."

Bronze eyes narrowed as nostrils flared, and Hisoka's heart sank as Sesshoumaru's father fixed him with a knowing look. "It is neat enough, but _not_ my son's work. Is this yours?"

Lying was pointless. "Hers." The Western Lord was wholly canine when his hackles were raised, but he could be positively feline in his curiosity. Hisoka knew exactly what he'd have to tell Sesshoumaru. _I apologize, milord. Once the matter was inadvertently raised, his lordship's interest was aroused._

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #72—Rant. The original was pruned back to 300, but this version stands at 401 words.


	29. Tug of War

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this latest installment... especially for the one who's planning to be selfish. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Tug of War**

In the next week, the weather proved fickle, shifting from unseasonably warm to decidedly inclement. For days on end, cold rain rattled against the roof tiles and tore at the trees, spoiling all the spring blossoms and dampening Kagome's mood. Trips to the stable were postponed until better days, and Sesshoumaru's mother began insisting that her son keep her company when he wasn't taking lessons. The hours spent in the pavilion felt empty, and as the place Kagome had carved out for herself closed in around her, she grew pale, distant, and tense.

Knowing that the young lord would spend the entire morning with his parents, Kagome couldn't think of a reason to leave her bed. So she didn't. From her burrow under her blankets, she listlessly listened to the hiss of rain on stones beyond the pavilion walls. _I'm alone, but I still want to hide... to disappear. _There were things she wanted to avoid—Sesshoumaru's curiosity... his mother's suspicions... Hisoka's penetrating gaze. But more than all of that, she was hiding from a truth that clamored more and more loudly for her attention. _I shouldn't be here. As grateful as I am to Sesshoumaru for taking me in, I don't want to live, grow old, and die in these rooms. Maybe it's a selfish wish, but I want to go back... to be __where__ and __when__ I belong. _It was such a relief to acknowledge her unhappiness that she quietly laughed as tears pushed past her lashes and trickled down her cheeks.

The door to the bedchamber opened with a brisk snap, and she peeked up in time to see Hisoka breeze past her meager privacy screen and crouch beside her futon, easily balancing on the balls of his feet. "Erm... good morning?" she mumbled, hastily swiping her nose.

A tray slid smoothly into view. "The tea is already cold, but if you do not eat, his lordship will accuse me of negligence. Join me when you finish."

Twenty minutes later a rather chastised young woman appeared, tray in hand.

"Did you eat?" Hisoka briskly demanded.

"Most of it."

"Then sit," he directed, gesturing towards the table where he conducted Sesshoumaru's lessons. "Do you know how to prepare your own ink?"

"Yes."

"Show me." Somewhat confused, Kagome did as she was told, taking so much care with the process that it took her twice as long as it might have. Still, the teacher nodded in satisfaction when she was done. "Now, write."

She pulled the waiting paper closer and chose a brush, but hesitantly asked, "Why?"

The neko-youkai shrugged. "Some of the characters on your practice sheets are unfamiliar, and I wish to study them more closely. Indulge my curiosity."

"Oh... what should I write?"

"How about your name," he casually suggested.

Kagome shrugged and made the first strokes of her given name, then hastily blotted then out. "Sorry... sorry," she mumbled and began afresh.

The tutor made no comment, but he moved around to her elbow and peered over her shoulder as she finished the name she'd given them. Hisoka tapped the characters with the tip of a claw and read, "Higurashi... the sound of crickets at sunset." She hummed a nervous sort of agreement, and he stepped back. "Fill two sheets, and be neat."

She gave him a sidelong look. "Are you giving _me_ lessons because Sesshoumaru-sama is gone?"

"Do you have anything better to do?" he challenged dryly.

"No," she sighed.

The next two hours passed in quiet industry. Kagome chose the smallest brush in Hisoka's collection and strove to give him her neatest work. Since she had little else to write about, she described the Western Fortress and its inhabitants. _That should be a safe subject. _They were the kinds of details she'd been saving up, hoping for the chance to tell them to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo... and to her family in the modern era. Somewhere along the way, it turned into a letter home. _One I can never send. _

When the lunch trays arrived from the kitchens, a terse note was included, announcing that Sesshoumaru-sama was being kept in the family pavilion until dinnertime. Hisoka grumbled something about stubborn dogs under his breath, then faced the young woman. "It would seem that we are both at liberty for the afternoon."

"Again," Kagome replied bitterly.

"The Inu no Taishou is away," the neko-youkai calmly explained. "Once he returns, her ladyship will not have her way quite so often."

"I can't fault her for wanting to spend time with her son," she reluctantly replied.

Orange eyes grew thoughtful, and Hisoka announced, "I plan to exchange my supply of scrolls for new ones this afternoon. You could join me."

"There's a library?" Kagome inquired, brightening somewhat.

"The fortress has an _archive_," he corrected. "It's not extensive, but it _is_ better than nothing. We can stop by the kitchen on the way back; one of the cooks has a generous heart and lets me forage."

"Just give me a minute!" she exclaimed and hurried into the next room. Kagome's excitement made her fumble-fingered as she straightened her clothing and tidied her hair. She'd been to the stables on more than one occasion, and the family bathhouse had definitely been a highlight... but she was curious about the rest of the fortress. _Maybe he'll give me a little bit of a tour? I want to see as much as I can while __I'm here. _

That gave her pause. _While__ I'm here... yes._ She latched onto the faintly optimistic note of that thought and willed it to flourish. _There has to be a way to go back! And if there's a way, I'll find it. I __must__!_

* * *

_Hisoka-sensei was right; this isn't much. _Kagome stood quietly in the corner while the neko-youkai poked through dusty cubbyholes and sifted methodically through the contents of a series of cabinets. He was about two-thirds of the way down the row, and it was impossible not to notice that all the shelves behind him were neat and orderly, but those ahead of him were in disarray. _Something tells me he knows what's on these shelves better than the... erm... archivist. _She cut a glance at the ancient inu-youkai sitting at a desk beside the door, slowly copying information from a stack of parchments into a scroll. _He makes Totosai look liked a strapping youth. _

Edging closer to Hisoka, Kagome whispered, "Are there more books and things... where you come from?"

"Yes," he agreed with a wry smile. "My grandfather's collection would fill a room five times this size."

"Oh... you grew up with your grandfather?" The neko-youkai glanced at her warily, and she smiled tentatively. "So did I."

"Hnn... I spent much of my time with him," he shared. "I did not quite fit in with my brothers."

"Does that mean you're the black sheep of the family?" she teased.

The cat's brows drew together. "Sheep?"

"Erm... never mind. You know, I have a brother," she confided. "How many do you have?"

"Last time I was home..." he mused aloud. "Twenty-eight, I believe."

"S-so many?" Kagome gasped.

"My parents have been bonded for more than a millennia, and twins run in the family."

"Are you the oldest?"

Hisoka's lips quirked. "No, I am not _quite_ so old."

"Sorry," she blushed.

He waved off her apology, and said, "I am far enough down the line to have few expectations placed on me."

"So you were free to come here?" Kagome asked.

"Something like that," he replied vaguely, then firmly changed the subject. "Since you can read, would you like to borrow something?"

She eyed the shelves curiously. "Like what?"

"What would interest you?"

Kagome bit her lip and considered. _I doubt there are any instruction manuals for time travelers on the shelf... and I don't really want to wade through the equivalent of a textbook. _She was just about to offer a polite refusal when an idea struck. _If these are the archives of the Western Fortress, there must be stuff in here about Inuyasha's father. Maybe I could find out some things to tell him when I go back?_ With the hanyou in mind, Kagome ventured, "Are there stories about the Inu no Taishou?"

Hisoka cocked his head to one side. "Every great ruler encourages the telling of tales that celebrate their accomplishments," he replied carefully.

"Legendary hero stuff?" she asked hopefully.

"Indeed."

"Then... I'd like something like that, please," she said decidedly.

He took in her expectant face, then stepped to one of the cabinets and withdrew a thick scroll. Tapping it against his palm, he asked, "Why do you want to learn about the great Dog General, Higurashi?"

She lowered her eyes, scrambling for a reasonable explanation. "These are the kinds of things a son likes to hear about their father...?"

The cat relaxed imperceptibly. "As it happens, you have hit upon one of milord's favorite subjects. He admires his father greatly."

Hugging her new reading material to her chest, Kagome smiled and breathed, "Thank you."

* * *

It was well after dark when Sesshoumaru finally returned to the lonely pavilion in the corner of the gardens. Hisoka's brows arched when the front door slapped open with enough force to rattle the frame but refrained from commenting. Judging by his hammering heart and breathless state, Sesshoumaru had dashed across the courtyards at top speed. _He's so fresh from the baths, I'd wager he's still wet behind the ears._ The boy's anxiety was understandable considering the state Higurashi had been in when he'd left for breakfast that morning. "Welcome back, milord," the neko-youkai murmured.

The girl stirred from her reading, and it was both gratifying and troubling to see her bright smile put the young lord at ease. "We saved you some things from the kitchens," Higurashi announced, waving towards the trays they'd procured earlier.

While Sesshoumaru sniffed at the contents of the dishes she uncovered, he surreptitiously sniffed at her as well, and by the time she excused herself to the sleeping room to collect a blanket, the young lord was exuding his usual smug confidence. He sidled up to his teacher and graciously inclined his head. "You did well."

"Thank you, milord."

"What did you do to fix her?" he pressed.

The neko-youkai leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. "Very little. She responded favorably to a small outing; perhaps a regular change of scenery is called for?"

"Did you find out anything more about humans?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Hisoka touched the scrolls he'd selected from the archive that morning. "These are all I could find, but the records are incomplete. They do not go into great detail, for there has been little contact between the Western Fortress and humans."

The boy flicked a glance towards the door to the adjoining room and said, "You will keep searching."

"Yes, milord," the tutor murmured as Higurashi returned.

She spread her blanket near one of the lampstands and urged the boy to join her. For the remainder of the evening, she read aloud from the borrowed scroll. Sesshoumaru's eyes took on a shine as the young woman waded through the records of a centuries-old battle between the inu-youkai clans and the dragon-youkai that lived in the mountains to the north.

"Did Father _really_ face two hundred dragons?"

"Of course," Hisoka answered easily. "No matter how savory the meat's been prepared, the bones of truth run under the surface."

The young lord nodded sagely. "He is the strongest youkai in all the world!"

Higurashi's eyes sparkled. "Well, that _may_ be true; however, this scroll doesn't actually say your father managed this feat single-handedly."

"Very astute," Hisoka remarked, amused by the defensive set to Sesshoumaru's posture.

"He led our people to victory, though," the boy argued.

"Not entirely, no," his tutor announced, adopting his best lecture voice. "Your father and Lord Ryuukotsusei reached a compromise that ended the war."

Higurashi's face was a mask of confusion. "They were allies?"

"And still _are_, though that would be a generous description," Hisoka replied seriously. "Peace has endured since that particular war, but it is a tentative one."

The boy's expression grew thoughtful, and he drew Higurashi's scroll closer, scanning the text with greater interest. "Something that happened so long ago still matters?"

"Yes, indeed," his teacher replied. "You must understand the past in order to be armed for the future."

"Are the dragons a danger to our people?" Sesshoumaru demanded with a slight frown.

Hisoka made a flipping motion with one hand. "No more than your people are a danger to theirs. Tell me, young diplomat-in-training... why did the Inu no Taishou withdraw from the field of battle?"

The lordling's chin lifted at the challenge in his tutor's voice, and he considered carefully before answering. "If Father chose to end the fighting, it was because... he could not win?"

His teacher nearly laughed at the stricken expression on his pupil's face, but he applauded Sesshoumaru's courage in voicing something that must have felt traitorous to speak. "Your father is a mighty warrior, but it is not battle prowess that makes him a great leader," Hisoka explained. "The great Dog General fought with two hundred clansmen, and they reached a stand-off with the dragons. To continue would have accomplished nothing but the loss of more lives... and additional suffering for the families who had been evacuated from the border villages."

"He made peace to protect everyone," Higurashi surmised, and the cat nodded once.

"How do you know all of this, Hisoka-sensei?" asked Sesshoumaru suspiciously. "It is not in this record."

The neko-youkai's orange eyes sparkled. "I was not much older than you when my grandfather was called upon to mediate the peace between the Dog General and the Dragon General. His firsthand accounts became my lessons in diplomacy."

Sesshoumaru pondered this some more, then asked, "Has the balance of power changed since then?"

"Who knows?" Hisoka sighed. "Finding out could be costly."

Straightening, the boy fixed Higurashi with an imperious gaze. "You will read it again; start from the beginning."

Hisoka looked on with considerable satisfaction as the impromptu history lesson modulated his pupil's hero worship into something more substantive. _If the boy is going to idolize his father, it should be for the right reasons. _

When Sesshoumaru and Higurashi were once again immersed in the scroll, Hisoka pulled the young woman's practice sheets closer and puzzled over the contents. Her writing was neat, but the parchment was scattered with enough incomprehensible words that his inquisitive mind was taxed to interpret the message aright._ I will need her to read this out... and perhaps create a syllabary. _Her meaning was sketchy in places, but the letter appeared to ramble on about everything and nothing. It was perfectly harmless, yet the way she closed the missive worried him. _'I will find a way back. Somehow. Someday.'_

_This does not bode well for his lordship's hopes. She will cause trouble for him yet. _

* * *

**End Note:** This chapter was written as a part of the **Child's Play Challenge** at the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest. The prompt was 'Baa, Baa, Black Sheep'. Posted on February 12, 2010. 2,497 words.

**FanArt: **One of the questions that comes up the most where _Unspoiled_ is concerned is, **"How big is Sesshoumaru?"** The answer to that can be found in Chapter 7—the young lord only comes up to Kagome's waist. Although he is actually one hundred, she guesses him to be six or seven in human years... even if he acts older. Since visuals are always helpful, I commissioned some artwork from **Eien-no-Melody** of _Unspoiled_'s three main characters. You'll find the link to her _Showery, Flowery, Bowery_ moment on my profile page! Enjoy!


	30. Here We Go Round

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this minor confrontation... especially for the one who has the answer. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 15, 2010.

* * *

**Here We Go Round**

As spring leaned towards summer, Kagome read more scrolls from the archive, storing away odd tidbits of history and gleaning interesting information about inu-youkai. From the fringes of fortress life, she watched and wondered about things the demons took for granted—senses, instincts, strength, longevity. _Youkai take on human form, but they have a hard time putting themselves in a human's place. Hisoka makes an effort, though; he has a very inquiring mind. _

"Higurashi!" the neko-youkai called. "It's time."

"Coming!" she called, hastily knotting her golden sash.

Sesshoumaru had gained permission to escort his human into different parts of the fortress. These outings were carefully planned and judiciously brief, but Kagome appreciated the chance to explore. Today, Hisoka allowed her to accompany him while he looked in on one of his pupil's 'other' lessons.

In the dojo courtyard, several young demons with wooden practice swords lined up, and it didn't take long for her to spot the young lord's silver hair. His match was just getting underway. Kagome held her breath as he circled a nervous-looking opponent; when he efficiently disarmed the other boy, she barely stifled her cheer.

"Stop squeaking, Cricket," muttered Hisoka.

Kagome huffed at the new nickname, but the neko-youkai serenely ignored her indignation.

The stern-faced Western Lord was also in attendance, watching as his son distinguished himself. When the two boys turned and bowed to him, Kagome's heart did a little flip, for the Dog General's smirk was pure Inuyasha. Suddenly, bronze-gold eyes cut to hers... and he was coming.

Sesshoumaru straightened and caught Hisoka's eye, and the cat unobtrusively shifted so that Kagome was at his back. The Inu no Taishou hailed his son's teacher in a deep, smooth voice. None of its tones or inflections reminded her of Inuyasha, so she tried to remember how an adult Sesshoumaru-sama sounded but came up empty. In nearly all of her memories of the elusive demon lord, he was walking away.

Forgetting herself for a moment, Kagome peeped around Hisoka's arm only to find the predator waiting for her. "Human," he greeted.

"Higurashi," Hisoka quietly corrected.

"Yes," drawled the Western Lord. His gaze made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she grabbed a handful of the back of Hisoka's kosode as the taiyoukai stepped around the feline demon, prowling nearer. "Higurashi."

Kagome recognized the command in his tone and lifted her eyes. "Yes, milord," she replied, soft but steady.

As he sized her up, he clearly found her wanting, but before wheeling away, he leaned close and spoke one word. "Egg."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #74—Stern. My contest entry was pruned to exactly 300, but I'm treating you to the full version, which weighs in at 428 words. Incidentally... **if you're confused**, you might want to peek back at the events in Chapters 26, "In Marble Walls" and Chapter 28, "Connect the Dots." ::wink::

**FanArt:** Please check out new _Unspoiled_ art by Janey-jane. The link is on my profile. ::swoon::


	31. Dibbs

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this brief exchange... especially for the one whose curiosity is only natural. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 8, 2010.

* * *

**Dibbs**

As spring leaned towards summer, Kagome accompanied Sesshoumaru into public more often, and she noticed that he always stayed between her and every other male they encountered. When she asked Hisoka-sensei about it, he explained, "His lordship is a _privileged_ male, but he is not a _dominant_ male. A stronger demon could interfere; fortunately, no one wants you." Kagome wrinkled her nose at him, but he suddenly grew serious. "The only one who would dare challenge Sesshoumaru-sama's claim is his father."

"Then I'm safe."

"Are you?"

"He obviously dislikes humans."

"He watches you closely,"

"W-why?"

"Because _you_ are watching _him_."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #73—Public. 100 words.


	32. Knave of Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this series of insights... especially for the one who remembers. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Knave of Hearts**

Hisoka leaned against the smooth wall at the entrance to the cave where Ah and Un shared stable space with their dam, Kirameki. Calm orange eyes gazed out onto the greening plain where his young pupil listened attentively to one of Katashi's underlings, who was talking Sesshoumaru through the process of saddling a dragon. The herdsman himself strolled over and remarked, "The boy's getting the hang of the harnesses."

"He is motivated," the neko-youkai replied with a faint smile.

"By midsummer, his wee lizard will be ready to train up," the barrel-chested inu-youkai opined.

Hisoka inclined his head. "The seasons cannot turn fast enough for him."

Katashi chuckled. "He's polished that new saddle of his so often, it's nearly worn out."

"Hnn."

After a few minutes, the inu-youkai jostled Hisoka with an elbow and nodded back towards the interior of the cave. "You should bring that little lady down here more often."

Sesshoumaru's tutor glanced towards Higurashi, who knelt in front of Ah-Un, crooning nonsense as she petted the twin-headed dragonling. "Oh?" he casually inquired, eyes sharp.

Katashi grunted, then murmured, "She's lonely."

"And you wish to keep her company?" Hisoka asked, lacing his light tone with menace.

The stableman laughed outright. "What do you take me for—knave or fool?"

Hisoka slowly shook his head and said, "Neither... you have my apologies."

"Are all cats as prissy as you?" teased Katashi.

"Only those who've been taught manners," he smiled. The inu-youkai snorted, and Hisoka turned and watched Higurashi intently. She pressed against the warm bulk of Ah-Un's chest, reaching up to scratch the bristling hair around Un's ears while Ah rubbed his cheek against hers. Higurashi giggled softly, but there were tears in her eyes. The neko-youkai exchanged a glance with the stableman. "You may have a point."

"Oh, I know what I'm talking about," asserted Katashi.

"Indeed?"

"You may be a fancy tutor with your head wrapped in scrolls, but you're a _bachelor_," he replied smugly, poking his companion's shoulder. "I have a mate and two daughters—_experience_."

Hisoka straightened and eagerly asked, "You understand females? Perhaps you could explain..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupted Katashi, holding up both hands. "The first thing you gotta understand is that there's _no_ understanding them."

Arms folded over his chest, the neko-youkai's brows lifted. "So, the 'wisdom' you offer from the abundance of your experience is that ignorance is inevitable?"

Katashi nodded. "The quicker you understand that, the better." Hisoka hummed uncertainly, and the stableman continued, "They're unpredictable, so you need to stay on your toes and watch out for changes in moods. Listen to everything they tell you, but pay even more attention to what they're _not_ saying."

Hisoka's expression grew thoughtful. "Higurashi's scent often contradicts her."

The stableman grunted again. "She's holding in a lot of sadness, you can smell it on her even when she's smiling. Brave little thing."

His assessment surprised the neko-youkai, and Hisoka looked long and hard at the human who'd come under his supervision. She hugged tightly to the young dragon, her face buried in Un's mane while Ah wrapped his head around her shoulders in the semblance of an embrace.

"Look at her," he crooned pityingly. "Poor thing isn't much different from my youngest."

"In what way?"

"That lot is giving her something you and the boy can't... or won't. Let's face it; his little lordship is touchy about touching, and you don't seem the sort to cuddle or coddle a human."

Hisoka drew himself up. "Of course not!"

"Exactly... but little girls _need_ it."

"She _is_ young," murmured the tutor.

"Smartest thing is to let her come down here more," advised Katashi. "She can take comfort from these creatures."

"His lordship would not complain about spending more time down here," Hisoka remarked with a wry smile.

The stableman laughed. "Summer's nearly upon us, and if memory serves, the boy spends more balmy nights _here_ than in his own bed. Will the girl change his habits?"

"Yes and no," replied Hisoka. "Would there be any objection from the herd if he comes as usual, bringing her along?"

"So long as you don't fuss the mares; three will be clutching soon... Kirameki, included." Katashi rubbed his chin and said, "They've tolerated her so far, and it's no nevermind to me. Humans aren't so different from us, you know."

A cautiousness had crept into the inu-youkai's tone, and Hisoka's proverbial whiskers quivered. "Not many would agree with you," he replied, quirking a brow.

"Not many know different." Katashi's eyes shifted, and he lowered his voice. "You see, my mother's brother has a human mate. They tried to bury the matter, so its not often spoken about."

Hisoka could imagine the scandal. He edged closer and murmured, "What happened?"

"About what you'd expect... and maybe some things you wouldn't," confided Katashi. "Uncle was warned to leave off, and he was shunned when he didn't. He up and left, taking the human woman with him. The clan expected him to come dragging back after a few decades... once she died."

"Did he?" the cat prompted.

Katashi shook his head. "That's the surprising part. My mother brought me along when she went to check on him. Uncle's mark took, and his seed as well; two of my first cousins are hanyou."

"Incredible," Hisoka murmured, running his fingers through his short hair. Out of habit, his eyes drifted to check on the status of his young charge, and they widened in chagrin when he found Sesshoumaru gazing curiously at him and Katashi. Holding the boys' gaze, he quietly said, "I can understand why your family would wish to keep such a thing secret; you may count on my discretion." Sesshoumaru inclined his head and went back to harnessing, leaving Hisoka _sure_ that he'd heard every word.

Katashi clapped a hand on his shoulder and said, "Never doubted it for a moment."

* * *

Kagome stroked Ah-Un's bronze scales, amazed all over again by how much warmth emanated from what looked like a cold-blooded reptile. "You're not a lizard, are you?" she crooned. "You're a wonderful, beautiful, magical creature!"

Ah grumbled softly and laid his chin upon her shoulder, snuffling her hair as she wound her fingers through the stiff bristles of his mane. Heavy lids slid half-shut over golden eyes as he endured the young woman's gentle ministrations. "You're so cute and tiny!" Kagome continued. "Well... not _teeny_-tiny, but much smaller than the first time we met. You have a lot of growing up to do!" Un chirped happily and slid his long neck around her shoulders so that he could touch noses with his brother, and Kagome savored the sense of being embraced by a friend. "You'll have many adventures with Sesshoumaru-sama before then."

She clearly remembered the day Rin introduced her to the two-headed dragon. Inuyasha had gotten wind of his brother and charged off to see what Sesshoumaru was doing so close to their camp; not long afterward, Jaken had appeared, leading Ah-Un. The little retainer seemed uncomfortable in the presence of so many humans and blustered a good deal. When Miroku asked if he knew what the taiyoukai had in mind, Jaken exclaimed, "Do not question the wisdom of the great and wonderful Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"He didn't tell you?" Kagome guessed.

"Nooo," replied the imp sulkily.

Rin broke the ice by inquiring, "What smells good?"

Inuyasha returned in the middle of dinner with news of a temporary alliance with his brother. "It ain't as if we _need_ his help," the hanyou gruffly pointed out. "But since we're headed in the same direction, we might as well travel together." No one had been fooled by Inuyasha's offhand manner, and the truce between brothers became the turning point in their fight against Naraku.

After dinner that first night, Rin approached Kagome, saying, "Ah and Un want to see Kagome-sama." Tugging the miko by the hand, the little girl drew her towards the dragon.

Twin heads towered, and large golden eyes fringed with thick lashes peered down at her with unnerving intensity. As with Kirara, their gaze shone with a mute intelligence that spoke to the fact that the dragon was much more than a common pack animal. "Erm... hello," she greeted, then addressed the second head. "Hi there." The steed shifted on fearsome-looking taloned feet, practically prancing in place, sending the tassels on their richly decorated harnesses swaying. Their excitement was intimidating, but Rin's complete ease in the dragon's presence steadied her nerves. "My name's Kagome," she offered.

The dragon's head to her right dipped down and a soft croon echoed from behind an ornate muzzle. The left-hand dragon grunted and shook his mane, then cocked his head as if to say, _What's the hold-up; we're waiting!_

Taking courage from their antics, Kagome allowed Rin to lead her right up to the waiting creature. "This is Ah," Rin announced, pointing to the right side. "And this is Un," she introduced, pointing to the left.

"It's nice to meet you," she murmured, raising a hand to see if they'd let her pet them.

Ah-Un lunged... but with surprising gentleness. Thick, sinuous necks darted around her and jostled her closer. She placed her hands against the dragon's broad chest to brace herself and was surprised by how smooth the bronzy scales were to the touch. Meanwhile, Ah and Un conferred in muffled chitters and grumbles behind her back.

Rin giggled and said, "Ah and Un _like_ Kagome-sama!"

Kagome laughed weakly and gave each of the dragon's necks a tentative stroke. "I guess so, Rin-chan."

When they finally settled down, the dragons were ringed around her. Ah's head rested upon her shoulder, and she reached up to scratch his ears, eliciting soft grunts amidst a steady rumble of contentment. Un somehow managed to coil his long neck around behind her, at once sheltering her and possessively anchoring her against their chest. He kept up a steady stream of chirping and Kagome remembered wondering at the time what he was trying to communicate.

Back in the present—which was to say the past—Kagome drew back from the young dragon who curled around her in much the same manner. "You remembered me! Or... you _will_ remember me," she gasped in awe. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and Un _meep_ed before pushing his blunt nose against her face. She flung her arms around them and clung, pouring out all the desperate affection that had been building up in her soul. "_Thank you_," she whispered, leaning into the shelter Ah-Un willingly provided. "When I see you again, I'll greet you properly... I promise."

* * *

**End Note:** This chapter was written as a part of the **Child's Play Challenge** at the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest. The prompt was 'Ring Around the Rosie'. Posted on March 2, 2010. 1,762 words.


	33. What Little Boys Are Made Of

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaimed all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small moment, especially for the strong one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 19, 2010.

* * *

**What Little Boys Are Made Of**

When Sesshoumaru returned from the dojo, Kagome's welcoming smile faltered. The young lord stood too straight as he hovered outside the door, his expression strangely blank. _The only time Inuyasha stands that rigidly is when he's embarrassed or... in pain. _

Gasping, she started towards him, but Hisoka smoothly intervened. He crossed to his pupil, kneeling to help him remove his boots. "A demanding lesson, milord?" he inquired diplomatically. Sesshoumaru's only answer was a slight grimace, and the neko-youkai hummed. "I will bring tea," he announced, excusing himself.

_Demons heal quickly, but...._ Kagome winced as the boy crossed to the sleeping chamber, barely hiding a limp. Pursing her lips, she hurriedly filled a shallow bowl with water and snatched up a cloth before following. "You're hurt," she chided as she knelt at the edge of his futon.

"Father is a difficult opponent."

"_He_ did this?" Kagome exclaimed indignantly.

Sesshoumaru's brows disappeared into his bangs. "Father cannot go easy on me," he said gravely, meeting her concerned gaze. "I must grow stronger."

Kagome bowed her head. _He's right... more than he knows._ Summoning a slight smile, she replied, "You'll always do your best, but when a battle ends, you should let your friends take care of you. Give them the chance to show their gratitude."

Golden eyes regarded her solemnly. "You are grateful?"

"Very."

He considered this, then asked, "And we are friends?"

"If you like."

"I will permit it."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #75—Purse. My contest entry was trimmed to exactly 200, but this version stands at 238 words.


	34. Mirror, Mirror

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this sunny day... especially for the one who breaks her silence. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Mirror, Mirror**

_Fair, fairer, fairest... pretty, prettier, prettiest...!_ The nonsensical chant swirled through Kagome's soul, keeping time with the spring in her step. Almost overnight, the plain below the Western Fortress had burst into bloom, and her excitement over the rainbow-hued landscape seemed to amuse her companions. Though they were trekking towards Sesshoumaru's preferred hunting grounds, he and Hisoka offered no protest when she dawdled in every new patch of flowers; their steps simply lagged to accommodate her whimsy.

She had no idea what she'd _do_ with the veritable bower she'd already picked, but her high spirits were having a relaxing effect on the demons. The young lord's almost-smile was particularly indulgent, which only amplified her sense of well-being. This morning's outing was welcome in more ways than one, for Kagome was learning that her best defense against niggling worries about the future was to live in the moment... and this one was lovely.

Eventually, they reached the secret depths of the forest where Bokuseno waited. Kagome cheerfully greeted the old tree demon and was invited to sit amongst his roots. "It has been many a year since these old eyes were graced by the sight of meadow flowers," he pronounced. So while Hisoka and Sesshoumaru brought out their practice swords, she arranged her floral collection and set to work twisting her harvest into coronets.

After a few minutes, it became clear that Sesshoumaru was hoping Hisoka could teach him a few tricks that his father didn't know so he could surprise him. "There is very little your lord father has not seen on the field of battle," the neko-youkai cautioned. At his pupil's downcast expression, he sighed and added, "...but he will not be expecting anything he has not already taught you."

Sesshoumaru brightened and demanded, "Show me."

As the two began to scheme, Kagome lost herself in mindless handiwork, and time quickly passed. She started when the young lord reached out and patted her arm; he crouched beside her, his head canted to one side. "What are you making, Higurashi?" he asked.

"A wreath for my hair," she explained, holding up a finished circlet.

"And that?" he asked, pointing to the second one she was braiding.

"Would you like it?" she sweetly offered.

"No."

"I could give it to Hisoka-sensei?"

"He is also male," Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Kagome donned the crown and lightly asked, "Males do not wear flowers in their hair?"

With great solemnity, the boy shook his head. "It would look foolish," he explained.

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "Are you finished?"

"Yes. I am going with Hisoka-sensei to the spring." Leaning closer he whispered, "Someone should check behind his ears."

Eye's dancing, Kagome answered, "I'm glad you don't neglect him."

"You will stay with Bokuseno-sama," he firmly directed.

"Yes, I will," she smiled.

"She is safe, young one," the tree declared, his deep voice tinged with amusement. "Tend to your retainer's ears."

"I will," the lordling replied before trotting away.

For a time, Kagome continued to weave, coaxing her remaining flowers into a second crown. "Bokuseno-sama, how far away is the spring?" she asked quietly.

"Far enough."

"Can they hear me from there?"

"No, child."

She stood and gazed up at the giant magnolia, and a wizened face breached the surface of the bark. Gazing into hooded, black eyes, she whispered, "May I talk with you _privately_?"

"Of course," he replied patiently. "You are not the first creature to tell their troubles to a tree."

"How do you know I'm in trouble?" she inquired shyly.

"Because you are confiding in _me_ instead of those two," replied the tree, his leaves swishing in the direction of the hot spring.

"You seem very wise," Kagome murmured.

"No need for flattery," he chuckled. "Many have trusted me with their secrets, and their reasons for doing so were as varied and perfect as the flowers in your hands."

"Could I give you a message to pass along to someone... if you ever meet them?" she asked hopefully.

Mossy bark arched into lines of surprise. "Few know the way into this wood, child. You might unburden yourself, but the message would have little chance of finding its recipient... though often that is for the best."

"I _want_ them to hear my words," Kagome assured, clasping her hands over her heart.

"If it is so important, why don't you speak to the pup?" inquired Bokuseno. "Doubtless his father has couriers lying about."

"That won't work," she said with a gusty sigh. "Because... the message is for someone who hasn't been born yet." Heavy lids lifted, betraying the tree youkai's surprise. "There's a chance they might come to you if they're looking for me," she continued urgently. "Probably... well, _maybe_. Actually, you're right; it's a _really_ slim chance."

"Slow down," Bokuseno urged, bringing Kagome's rambling to a halt. "Your story... I would like to hear it."

"Erm... the short version is that I've slipped out of my proper place in time," she began, going on to give him a quick glimpse of her temporal experiences. "I don't know how to get back where I belong," she concluded.

The magnolia hummed thoughtfully. "Your place seems secure; perhaps you _are_ where you belong."

"No," Kagome firmly countered. "That can't be right."

"You are a human—fleeting by nature," Bokuseno gently pointed out. "If you wish to span the centuries, time is not on your side."

"I need to find a way back before something _dreadful_ happens!"

"Dreadful?" the magnolia echoed in disbelief. "Many would call your position enviable."

"But... what if I _change_ something?" Kagome protested.

A deep chuckle set Bokuseno's timbers to creaking. "My experience with time is a lengthy, and this one thing I know. You cannot call back the ripples once a droplet strikes the water's surface. What's done is done."

"Oh," she frowned. _That would explain why Ah and Un remember me; for them, I was already here. _

Smiling weakly, she said, "So if I make a blunder, it was meant to be?"

"It's reasonable to assume that _your_ past is a reflection of _this_ present," he declared. "This does not reassure you?"

"Maybe a little," she conceded, but the color slowly drained from her cheeks. "But that doesn't explain why Sesshoumaru-sama... erm... didn't recognize me. The first time I met him, he wasn't very friendly."

Bokuseno pondered this for several moments. "Meeting and parting and meeting again—many things could have happened in the interim. Change is visited upon us all."

Kagome swallowed and nodded miserably. _I would rather he didn't know me... or forgot me... than come to hate me._

"All of this begins with a well?" he prodded.

The young woman nodded numbly. "Yes... it's _here_ in this time, but it wouldn't let me back through."

"A door that's opened once can be opened twice," offered the tree. "To leap forward to the end, you must go back to the beginning."

It made perfect sense... mostly. Kagome pressed her hand against the Bokuseno's rough bark. "And what if the door is stuck?" she asked with a sad smile.

Bokuseno's great limbs lifted and dropped in a fair approximation of a shrug. "Apply leverage?" he suggested.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their oneshot prompt for Contest #38—Rainbow. Mind you, I finished it too late to enter... but that's the way it goes sometimes! ::twinkle:: Posted on March 12, 2010. 1,195 words.


	35. Rock a bye

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this jaunt... especially for the one who falls asleep. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Rock-a-bye**

Summer arrived in a rush, sending temperatures soaring. From what Kagome could tell, demons weren't particularly bothered by the heat, but their lifestyle subtly changed with the seasons. Without any formal announcement, Hisoka-sensei began rousing them at the crack of dawn so Sesshoumaru could finish his lessons well before breakfast. After the young lord returned from the dojo, they lingered in the pavilion, dozing through the hottest part of the day. Then, as afternoon shadows lengthened, they would escape into the outdoors.

Their daily forays didn't always take them into Bokuseno's wood. In fact, Hisoka planned excursions that would introduce his young pupil to new and unfamiliar sections of his father's lands. As they walked, he quizzed Sesshoumaru on the names of trees and shrubs; each stream and rise was plotted, and when the sun set, the stars received the same treatment. These long, lazy tromps always began with the drone of cicadas and ended with cricketsong.

Kagome easily adjusted to their wandering ways, which reminded her of questing, but there was a continual challenge. During the day, it was easy to ignore the limitations her humanity presented, for her companions set an easy pace. However, once night fell, she was sunk. _It must be nice to see in the dark. _

With the trailing end of Hisoka's sash loosely held in her grasp, Kagome shuffled in the neko-youkai's wake, watching the beguiling lights of fireflies. Hardly any breeze stirred the humid air, so the flashing insects drifted in lazy circles above the long grasses. _There's no moon. I wonder if it will rise later... or if this is the night of the new moon? _Catching a flicker out of the corner of her eye, Kagome peered uncertainly towards the distant horizon. _Was that lightning? _If so, it may have only been from the heat, for no thunder followed.

The prospect of trudging though the rain unsettled her, for the last time she'd been caught out was the day she'd arrived in this distant past. Echoes of fear, disorientation, and desperation seeped into her mind and troubled her heart, and she looped Hisoka's _obi_ more tightly around her hand. Kagome wanted to ask if they were nearly home, but Hisoka and Sesshoumaru were speaking in low tones, and she didn't want to interrupt what sounded like a lesson in navigation. One foot in front of the other, she trusted her companions to lead her safely through the darkness.

"Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru's soft call alerted her to the young lord's presence at her side before his fingers wrapped around her wrist. The familiar gesture made her smile, if only because it was so _authoritative_. When Shippo reached for her, he always slipped his hand into hers, as if seeking shelter; Sesshoumaru's hold was possessive, and _she_ was the one who found reassurance. Thinking back, she realized that this was the only way he ever touched her... and that she'd never seen him touch Hisoka. _I guess Sesshoumaru-sama's reserve has always been firmly in place. _

"Are you happy or sad?" Sesshoumaru inquired. "I cannot tell."

The stars were bright enough to lend some shine to the moon-pale hair framing the lordling's upturned face, so she sent a small smile in his direction. "A little of each, I suppose."

"At the same time?"

Hisoka's wry chuckle sounded from the fore, and he said, "Such things are simpler when you are small, milord."

The fingers at her wrist tightened for a moment, then loosened and slid across the back of her hand as he released her. "It is time for my hunt," Sesshoumaru announced. "You will be safe with Hisoka-sensei."

"We will wait for you at the stables, milord," the neko-youkai instructed.

Kagome turned her head when the boy's voice carried faintly across a surprisingly great distance for so short a time. "What did he say?" she asked.

Hisoka's hand appeared at her elbow, guiding her as they continued to walk. "Not if I am there first," he repeated.

She giggled softly, then ventured, "He's very good at hunting. Will he be allowed to pass that test?"

"A re-test will be permitted after a suitable interval... probably after the rainy season."

"Sesshoumaru-sama is _obviously_ skilled," Kagome protested. "Why is his father holding him back?"

Hisoka hummed and replied, "The Inu no Taishou is a strong-minded youkai, a confident and competent leader. Naturally, he wants his heir to follow in his footsteps; he is preparing the boy for the future." She huffed softly, and the neko-youkai sighed. "Your impression is off the mark; his lordship has _always_ been pushing his son forward."

"I just don't see it."

"You lack perspective," he chided. "Shall I lend you some of mine?"

Kagome's grip tightened expectantly on his arm, and she murmured, "Yes, please."

Hisoka paused and tested the air for several moments, then began, "Like most canines, the Western Lord is stubborn—as fierce in battle as he is in his loyalty to his people. My grandfather always spoke admirably of him, saying that for an old war dog, he is actually quite progressive. The Inu no Taishou differs from most youkai in that he is willing to look past species."

"Oh! You're a cat!"

"Hnn... very perceptive," Hisoka replied dryly. "The young lord was barely eighty when the Western Lord appointed me as his tutor. Most thought him mad."

"Including the Western Lady?"

"_Especially_ her," he acknowledged. "But the Inu no Taishou was adamant; he felt that his son was taking too much after his mother."

"Erm... he didn't like cats?"

"No, not that," replied Hisoka in an amused tone. "The Western Lord secured his place at the head of the clans with power, but he maintains his position in large part due to his charisma. In his eyes, the boy is too reserved, too cautious."

Kagome plucked at his sleeve and argued, "There's nothing wrong with Sesshoumaru-sama's personality!"

"Again, you lack perspective," Hisoka sighed.

"How can you say that! He takes his lessons so seriously, and he's _always_ talking about becoming a good leader."

"Yes, _I_ know these things," the neko-youkai acquiesced. "And by some miracle, so do you, but _think_, Cricket."

There was just enough patronization in his words that Kagome's defenses went up, and she dug in her heels. "Why would it take a miracle for me to understand something so obvious?" she inquired snappishly.

"You have entirely missed my point," Hisoka grumbled. "Tell me this... why do you place such faith in him?"

She made a point of extricating her elbow from the neko-youkai's grasp before archly replying, "I trust Sesshoumaru-sama because... I _know_ him."

"Exactly. And _why_ do you know him?" he prompted.

Kagome blanched and floundered for words; the truth was impossibly complicated. _I can't just blurt out to Hisoka-sensei that I've met Sesshoumaru in the future... can I? _Bokuseno had accepted her story and would carry her message through the centuries, but the tree demon hadn't yielded anything resembling a practical plan for getting home. Should she take a risk and take another person into her confidence? _Maybe __he's__ the one who can help me?_

For several breathless seconds, Kagome teetered on the brink of confession, but Hisoka stepped into the gap and supplied the answer he'd been looking for. "You _know_ him because for reasons beyond reason, the boy has taken to you. You refer so casually to the things he's 'always talking about', yet there is a rumor circulating through the fortress that he is _incapable_ of speech!"

"Truly?" she giggled.

"Hnn," he confirmed. In the darkness, she felt more than saw him turn, and his attitude shifted to one of intense concentration. With a soft hiss, he bent nearer and politely said, "Pardon me, Higurashi, but his lordship has already met with success. I need to keep pace with him to ensure his safe return, and though it pains me to admit it, he's nearly as fast as I am." Without further preamble, he scooped her into his arms and struck out across the plain at jog that lengthened into a smooth lope.

"This feels fast," she mumbled, hiding her face against the soft fabric of his _kosode_.

"Milord is undoubtedly utilizing his youki cloud," Hisoka replied. "I believe this has become less of a lesson and more of a race."

"Will he win?"

"Not if we get there first," he quipped.

"You have a slight handicap," Kagome noted, wriggling in embarrassment.

Hisoka adjusted his grip so she was tucked more comfortably against his broad chest. "It will be close enough to be interesting."

For a while, she held still and listed to the shushing rustle of the long grasses through which the neko-youkai ran. The landscape blurred past so quickly, she couldn't see any more fireflies, so she closed her eyes and relaxed. "Is it much farther?" she finally asked.

"Another hour."

"I didn't realize we were so far away," she murmured. Hisoka didn't answer, so she asked, "Have you really been at the Western Fortress for twenty years?"

"Yes."

"Even after all that time, not many people approve of you, do they?"

"That is correct," he acknowledged. "My presence is tolerated at the Western Lord's dictate."

"Is that why you're kind to me?" she tentatively inquired.

"No," he replied stiffly. "I am acting in accordance with milord's wishes, nothing more."

"My presence is... tolerated?" she asked, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Hnn... that is the way of things."

For several minutes, Kagome was too stunned to respond, but finally, she declared, "I don't believe you."

"On what basis?"

Something about the neko-youkai's slightly mocking tone felt familiar, and it put her back at ease. Though it was too dark to confirm her suspicion, she was certain he was smiling. She shrugged and offered a roundabout answer. "I had a friend that was hard to trust, but I learned that his words were true even when circumstances seemed to contradict them."

Hisoka's hum conveyed curiosity. "Did he prove himself somehow?"

"Over and over," she quickly assured. "But then, I had an... erm... I guess you'd call him an ally. He was so hard to understand, but even though his attitude was terrible, his actions were noble... almost kind."

"And what did you learn from him?"

"That sometimes it's best to believe in what's left unsaid."

"Interesting, but the two lessons contradict each other," Hisoka pointed out.

She smiled softly and replied, "No, that's the wrong lesson."

"What insight _did_ you gain?"

"People are full of contradictions," she explained.

Hisoka lapsed into a long silence, and Kagome relaxed as the rhythm of his stride rocked her to sleep. She was just nodding off when he hummed again and stated, "So you've decided not to trust my words because they contradict my deeds?"

"Mm-hmm," she replied drowsily. "I don't think I'd be here otherwise."

He snorted and said, "I have no choice but to carry you; do not mistake necessity for any kind of fondness."

"You know what... you're right," she mumbled, barely clinging to consciousness. "He's a lot like his mother."

* * *

**End Notes: **This chapter was posted on March 19, 2010. 1,846 words. Abundant thanks to those of you who are members of Dokuga! _Unspoiled_ was nominated for their quarterly awards and was honored with First Place for **Best Canon** and Second Place for **Best Portrayal of Sesshoumaru** for 4th Quarter 2009. On a related note, The Inuyasha Fan Guild (IYFG) also wrapped up their annual Best of 2009 polls, and I'm pleased to announce that Hisoka was voted **Best Original Character** for the year. I'm grateful to have so many enthusiastic readers... and even happier to know that you're enjoying the story! ::twinkle::


	36. The Golden Egg

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this tiny glimpse... especially for the one who has something to show. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 22, 2010.

* * *

**The Golden Egg**

Kirameki uncoiled her long neck from around the egg nestled against her side and considered the solemn-faced pup crouching a short distance away. She blinked. He blinked. Words were unnecessary to convey his request. With a soft croon, the dragon invited him closer, and with a crook of his fingers, he urged his companion to follow.

Sesshoumaru's fingertips slid reverently over the shell's mottled surface before he took Kagome's hand and guided her first touch. "It's warm," she whispered wonderingly. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against the egg's smooth curve. His gentle smile only deepened her awe.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #79—Neck. 100 words.


	37. The Owl and the Pussycat

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this idyllic scene... especially for the one who's unhappy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**The Owl and the Pussycat**

Kagome's first experience riding a dragon was at once thrilling... and disappointing. Katashi personally supervised Sesshoumaru's saddling of the docile mare set aside for her use, and Hisoka lifted her onto her perch; however, all her hopes of taking to the air dwindled to nothing when they set out across the countryside at a plodding pace.

"Why do you walk if you can fly?" she asked the young lord.

"Why would we fly when we can walk?" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Giving her escorts an admonishing look, Sesshoumaru hurried forward to walk beside Ah-Un.

With a small sigh of resignation, Kagome tried to look on the bright side. _Most people in my era can only daydream about dragons, but I have firsthand experience. Not the most __thrilling__ of experiences, but that's okay. _She knew all too well that 'thrilling' adventures usually turned out to be frightening, messy, and a whole lot of hard work. _Be grateful for boredom, Higurashi. _Indulging in a quiet laugh at her own expense, Kagome caressed the supple hide of her black steed, admiring the way the gleaming scales shifted towards purple in the sunlight.

"You're in a good mood," Katashi observed.

She smiled at him and quietly hummed her agreement. For the most part, the inu-youkai of the Western Fortress either looked on her with suspicion... or pretended she didn't exist, so Kagome appreciated the head stableman's easy acceptance of her presence amidst his precious dragons. "Is it much farther?" she inquired.

"Nope," he replied amiably. "We'll reach that spot I was telling you about by mid-morning. This here's just a lazy stroll... and one we should take more often since these great lizards love it so much. The only thing they like better'n basking is bathing."

Neither Sesshoumaru nor Hisoka were particularly talkative, so Katashi's garrulous nature was a breath of fresh air. "You don't usually take them?" she prompted.

"Sure I do... just not all at once," Katashi replied easily. "Today's an exception, since we were feeling festive!"

Kagome giggled softly and looked around for Sesshoumaru, who'd taken a position at the front of the herd. With a dozen or so other inu-youkai looking on, he was at his most dignified. Head held high, he led the way towards a lake that was much talked about, but which she'd not visited yet. "I heard someone talking about a festival."

"Oh, yes... it'll be a proper doings with all the trimmings," chuckled the big inu-youkai.

"The Moon Festival is only celebrated by canine species," interjected Hisoka, who ambled along on the other side of Kagome's mount. "But with the hatching imminent, the Inu no Taishou has invited demons from far and wide to come and witness the event. He's responsible for an unprecedented gathering."

Kagome knew all about the hatching because Sesshoumaru was eagerly anticipating the day when Ah and Un became big brothers. Ever since three of the mares had dropped their eggs within a day of each other, preparations had been gaining momentum. The entire fortress was locked in a cleaning frenzy, and Kagome suspected that everyone here was glad to escaped the chaos. "Scrubbing dragons _must_ be more fun than scrubbing floors," she mused aloud.

"Hnn," agreed Hisoka. "Volunteers were easy to come by."

"Had to beat 'em off with a stick," rejoined Katashi.

"I've washed Ah and Un before," Kagome remarked. "I could lend a hand."

"Oh, these lot aren't here to do the washing," the stableman chuckled. "I'll be needing their help to coax the lizards out of the water once it's time to go. Now _that's_ the real trick!"

"I see!" she laughed.

Ah's shrill whistle sounded from the front, and Katashi chuckled as Sesshoumaru tried to curb their enthusiasm. "Our great lizards aren't meant to be pets for boys, but his little lordship had his way with that'un... which may be for the best." In lower tones, the stableman remarked, "When we shared the news with the one who made a present of them, he recommended putting the hatchling down."

"Nooo!" she protested.

"It's true enough," Katashi said with a grimace. "I hope he doesn't say as much when he notices we didn't see fit to cull the wee misfit."

"Who?" Kagome asked curiously.

"That would be Lord Ryuukotsusei, Lord of the High North," supplied Hisoka.

"Ryuukotsusei?" she gasped.

Katashi's brows lifted. "You know of him?"

"Sort of," she admitted, unnerved by the prospect of seeing such a dreaded enemy again. Knowing what she did about the future, she felt a little ill.

"Higurashi has benefited from milord's lessons, which covered the dragon wars," Hisoka smoothly interjected.

"Makes sense," the stableman allowed. "These beauties were a gift—a show of good will between allies."

"Erm... what did the Inu no Taishou give in return?" she asked.

"Dunno," the inu-youkai replied after a moment and cast a questioning glance in Hisoka's direction. The neko-youkai only shrugged, and Katashi fixed Kagome with an admiring look. "You're a sharp little thing."

"Oh... no..." she demurred.

Just then, her steed shambled into a quicker pace, and Katashi had to dart forward and catch hold of her harnesses. "We'll unsaddle her here, little lady. Otherwise, I'm afraid she'll carry you right into yon puddle!"

"I wouldn't mind," Kagome joked, for the day was already growing hot.

Keeping the mare under control, Katashi called Sesshoumaru over and challenged, "Show me you can _un_do what you did up so tidily."

While the boy set to work on the many buckles, Hisoka lifted Kagome from the saddle, and she quickly made her way to the front and politely addressed the mare. "Thank you for the ride," she offered with a smile. The adult female lowered her head and blinked large silver eyes before replying with a snort that sent Kagome's bangs flying. Then, Katashi slipped the harness over her ears, and she hurried after the rest of the herd, bound for the glittering blue lake.

* * *

Sesshoumaru remained riveted to the shore, clearly unhappy. "It _leaks_."

"Only a little!"

Wide, golden eyes fixed on Kagome with a look that clearly questioned her sanity. "It could sink."

Of the two moss-covered boats they'd found half-hidden by a stand of willows, this one was in better shape. "It'll be _fine_!" Kagome insisted, scrambling over the side and settling onto the wide plank seat. "And there's room for all of us!"

Hisoka quietly remarked, "I would not wish to take such a craft out to sea, but it will endure a few turns around a quiet lake."

"You are certain?"

"Yes, milord."

With a curt nod, Sesshoumaru boarded and eased onto the seat beside Kagome. Launching them, Hisoka took his seat in the stern and used the lone oar they'd uncovered to paddle them steadily away from the shallows where the dragons were sporting.

As the noise ebbed, Kagome relaxed and enjoyed the way the water reflected the colors of the sky and the surrounding woods. If she squinted, she could just make out the bronzed gleam of Ah-Un's scales from where they were sunning on the grassy bank; she turned to say as much to Sesshoumaru, but the comment died on her lips. _Oh, my. He's so tense._ She glanced around, but didn't see any signs of danger. Even ever-alert Hisoka seemed at ease. "Sesshoumaru-sama, don't you like the water?" she asked softly.

After a brief pause, he gravely replied, "It is both useful and necessary."

Puzzled by his unsatisfactory reply, Kagome turned her attention back to the scenery, which included a clear view of the Western Fortress. It topped the ridge they'd skirted earlier, flowing down its back slope in tiers. The tile roof of the Western Lord and Lady's residence was clearly visible, but the little pavilion in the corner of the garden was obscured by larger structures. Sighing softly, Kagome leaned over to trail her fingertips in the cool water, and immediately, Sesshoumaru seized her wrist. Startled by the fierceness of his grip, she looked questioningly at him.

"The water is deep," he stated solemnly.

She glanced between the boy and the rippling surface of the lake. "Is there something dangerous lurking down there?"

"No," Hisoka assured, steering them towards a stand of cattails at the far end of the lake. "It is well-stocked with fish for his lordship's table, though." As they reached a quiet inlet where the croaking of frogs filled the air, he leapt lightly to his feet, bracing his boots against the boat's sides. "This is where the stream feeds into the lake," he announced, pointing.

"Do not rock the boat!" Sesshoumaru demanded sharply.

Orange eyes widened slightly at the reprimand. Hisoka's move _had_ sent them into a brief side-to-side roll, but he'd quickly steadied them. Taking in the pup's protective grasp on Kagome's arm, he inclined his head and murmured, "Of course, milord."

Kagome suddenly realized what was going on. _He's__ not afraid of the water!_ Remembering the half-drowned state she'd been in on the day he'd found her, it only made sense. _He's trying to protect __me__!_ Daring to lay her hand over the smaller one still circling her wrist, she gently said, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I can swim."

He blinked owlishly at her. "Humans can swim?"

"Well, not _all_ of them... but _I_ can." With a half-smile, she inquired, "Can you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Shaking his head, he admitted, "I cannot."

The lordling looked pointedly at his tutor, and Hisoka calmly volunteered, "I do not care for the water, so I never learned." His lips quirked at his student's expression of vindication.

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru's hand a light squeeze. "I can swim, and you can fly; so the only one who's in any danger if Hisoka-sensei rocks the boat is Hisoka-sensei."

"That is true," the boy replied, eyes taking on a superior shine.

"I could teach you to swim," she graciously offered. "It's fun!"

When he hesitated, his teacher casually opined, "All learning has value, milord. We'll come back after midsummer, when the water is warmer."

Sesshoumaru nodded once, settling the matter.

* * *

**End Note:** This chapter was written as a part of the **Child's Play Challenge** at the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest. The prompt was 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat'. Posted on March 30, 2010. 1,678 words.


	38. The Emperor's New Clothes

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this good morning... especially for the one who isn't being ignored. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on March 16, 2010.

* * *

**The Emperor's New Clothes**

Kagome turned, burrowing closer to the warm body at her side, stubbornly resisting the lure of sunrise and songbirds. Somewhere in the space between sleeping and waking, a tall figure dressed in white appeared, and she was startled when he calmly approached her. _He's always ignored me_, she thought faintly as Sesshoumaru came to a stop right in front of her and solemnly studied her face.

Her heart beat crazily as he reached for her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Higurashi, wake up," he urged in a smooth, deep voice. Tongue-tied, she shook her head, and in a gesture she now _knew_, he cocked his head to one side. "We will be late."

Releasing her shoulder, the taiyoukai tentatively brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, and Kagome's eyes shot open. "Wha–?"

"Higurashi, wake up," Sesshoumaru patiently repeated. "You are coming with me this morning."

She eased away from Ah-Un's bulk and blinked uncertainly at the boy. "To... breakfast?"

"To bathe," he corrected.

* * *

Once they reached the pavilion where Sesshoumaru's parents resided, his mother took charge, sending the boy inside before hurrying Kagome towards the bathhouse. "You smell as if you slept in the stables," she remarked disapprovingly.

"Erm... I _did_," she replied evenly, earning a look of disbelief and a derisive sniff from the regal lady. "Sleeping under the stars is nice... weather permitting, and the nights are warm now... practically balmy. I think it's going to be _hot_ this summer." Realizing she was rambling, Kagome lapsed into an awkward silence.

Inside the relative privacy of the bathhouse, the demoness announced, "Several youkai delegations will be arriving over the next few days."

"For the hatching." At the Western Lady's sidelong glance, Kagome explained, "It's the talk of the stable... milady."

"We cannot hope to hide you for the duration, so we will have to acknowledge you," the demoness coolly continued. "It has been decided that on select occasions, you will accompany my son in public to forestall any unpleasant rumors."

"What kinds of occasions?" she asked nervously.

"The cat will see to your training; for _now_, concern yourself with grooming." Sesshoumaru's mother pointed imperiously towards the spring-fed bath. As Kagome unwound the golden sash that secured her kimono, the demoness remarked, "Clothing will be provided to make you more presentable, but for now... _wash_. And refrain from sleeping under the stars until after our guests have taken their leave."

Her words carried the two-fold sting of reluctance and disapproval, but Hisoka's warnings were fresh in Kagome's mind. If the Western Lord and Lady backed their son's choice of a human companion, then Sesshoumaru's claim would most likely go unchallenged. _They're protecting me... if only for his sake._

* * *

Kagome sighed contentedly as she soaked in herb-scented waters. Sesshoumaru's mother had left her to her own devices, so she had a pool large enough for a dozen people all to herself. Her squeaky-clean hair was wrapped in a towel, and her skin positively tingled from the scrubbing she'd given herself. Leaning back against the smooth stone rim of the bath, she stretched out, letting her body float while she let her mind drift like the rising steam.

The quiet interlude was interrupted when a sudden clatter at the entrance sent Kagome into a panicked flounder as she attempted to simultaneously find her feet, turn around, and cover herself. "S-sesshoumaru-sama?" she gasped. "What are you doing in here?"

Ignoring her question—and her unwavering insistence on privacy during baths—he announced, "I have new clothes, and I wish to hear your opinion... because you are female."

For several moments, Kagome tried to get a handle on her reactions to his presence... and his reasons for it. Reminding herself that Sesshoumaru was only a little boy, she kept low in the water as she worked her way towards the edge, hoping it would help preserve her modesty. _He's not peeping; he's asking for fashion advice. _Folding her arms atop the rim, she studied his new attire.

"The hakama are like Father's," he pointed out proudly.

Pristine white pants were gathered at his ankles, and they _were_ the very sort the Inu no Taishou regularly wore. However, it was Sesshoumaru's new kimono that caused a nostalgic flutter in Kagome's heart. The shoulders and sleeves were covered in red flowers—not _exactly_ the same as the stylized sakura blossoms she remembered, but similar enough to ring true.

"Well?" he prodded. "Do you like red?"

"Very much," she replied earnestly.

"Mother says it clashes, but I like red, too."

For a moment, Kagome didn't understand, but then she realized that both Sesshoumaru's parents favored colors that complimented their markings. In comparison, red and magenta were a daring combination. Shaking her head, she quietly remarked, "You have always done as you pleased."

The pup stole closer and crouched at the edge of the pool. "Does red please _you_, Higurashi?"

In her mind's eye, she saw a tall demon clad in red and white, and she truthfully answered, "It makes me very happy to see you wearing these colors."

"Then I shall," he loftily declared, shifting even nearer. With a telling glint in his wide, golden eyes, he added, "While I am here, I should check behind your ears."

"There's no need," she hastily assured, but nimble fingers were already exploring, gentle and insistent. _I'll bet the __real__ reason he barged in here was to get at my ears. _With a huff, she tilted her head and submitted to a thorough inspection, during which he took up an odd refrain of soft hums and tutting noises. In spite of the awkwardness of the situation, she relaxed under his attentions; it was nice to be fussed over, and when he finally released her, Kagome was smiling serenely. "Satisfied?" she inquired.

He nodded solemnly and replied, "Even though you are human, you responded correctly."

"I did?"

The boy's expression grew thoughtful, and he quietly confided, "Katashi said that humans are not all that different from demons. At first, I thought it was one of his jokes." Kagome slowly shook her head, and with a look of concentration, Sesshoumaru reached out and touched her cheek. "This time, I believe he was speaking the truth."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was originally written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their oneshot prompt for Contest #40—Interlude. 1,032 words.


	39. Hark, Hark, The Dogs Do Bark

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this night of the full moon... especially for the one who makes promises. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Hark! Hark! The Dogs Do Bark**

"It's so quiet," Kagome mused aloud from her station beside their front door. "Are we the only people left in the fortress?"

"Undoubtedly." Hisoka looked up from his reading and calmly inquired, "Feeling left out?"

"Maybe a _little_," she admitted. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru since midday, and according to his mother, her presence wasn't required until the following afternoon. "Do you know where they went?"

"Hnn," he replied in vague assent as he returned to his scrolls.

Kagome blew her overlong bangs out of her eyes with a frustrated puff. Very little could be seen from their small pavilion, even moreso since sunset. The heavy heat of the day had yielded to a breathless night, and the screens were thrown wide in the hopes that a breeze would find its way into the stifling rooms. _Something's about to happen... but what? _She was enormously curious about the Moon Festival, but since the celebrations were strictly for youkai of canine descent, she and Hisoka-sensei were summarily excluded from the proceedings. "Has it started?" she pestered.

"Not until the moon rises."

"When?"

"Soon," he replied.

She stared up at the blue-black sky, shifting restlessly from foot to foot. "Aren't you curious?" she inquired, knowing she sounded like a petulant child.

"Always." Hisoka rose with catlike grace and strolled across the room. Propping a hand on the top of the door frame, he peered out into the night, reading the constellations he so often lectured on. "It's nearly time."

"Where are they? What happens? How long will it last?"

Sesshoumaru's tutor smothered a smile at her rapid-fire questions and blandly inquired, "Do you wish to see for yourself?"

"Yes!"

He snorted softly, saying, "Get your shoes."

Hisoka stole through the silent passages of the fortress like a grey shadow, making Kagome feel clumsy in comparison. Even though she tried to step lightly, her steps echoed in the silence. "Such a noisy little cricket," he grumbled.

"Should I go barefoot?" she murmured uncertainly.

With a soft hiss, he scooped her up and leapt to the rooftop of the nearest building. "There will be a clear view from the southern walls," he declared in a low voice.

"Thank you," mumbled Kagome.

"Hush."

She did.

Running lightly up the sloping tile, Hisoka darted along one peak's ridge, then leapt to the next. Only the whisper of fabric betrayed their fleeting presence. A porch, a fence, and a tree branch later, and the neko-youkai deposited her atop the broad stone wall overlooking the grasslands where the dragons usually basked.

Kagome squinted into the darkness, trying to make sense of what little the starlight revealed. Something moved, and with a jolt, she realized what she was seeing; an enormous dog, silhouetted against the spangled sky, sat in the center of the wide plain. As it lifted a powerful muzzle to scent the air, she drew breath to ask the first of many questions tumbling through her mind, but a hand slipped over her mouth. The barest _hist_ warned her to hold her tongue as the golden rim of the moon breached the horizon.

As moonlight flooded the plain, Kagome gasped and edged closer to Hisoka, for the view was both fabulous... and fearsome. Every demon on the field below had shifted into the form of an animal; dogs, wolves, and foxes fanned out around three central figures, clearly the leaders of their respective clans. The Inu no Taishou, by far the largest youkai in the gathering, dipped his head, and the powerfully-built wolf at his side pointed its nose to the sky and howled.

More voices joined the first, heralding the moon's ascent, raising gooseflesh on Kagome's skin. _It's beautiful, but it makes me sad. I wish Inuyasha could see his father like this; the only memory he has is of a lifeless skeleton. _Her melancholy turn of thought was dispersed by the appearance of blue flames amidst the youkai. Foxfire danced in and out of view, further illuminating the festival-goers. "Kitsune," she whispered, as their sharp yips punctuated the prolonged notes of the wolves' calls.

"It's a song," Hisoka shared, speaking next to her ear.

"Does it make sense?" she murmured back, keeping her voice down in spite of the surrounding din.

"Do you mean... are there words?" he asked. When she nodded, Hisoka replied, "It would be more accurate to say there are patterns, and yes, they have meanings."

Kagome looked from the neko-youkai to the gathered canines. "Do you understand?"

"Most of it." With a small smile, he allowed, "I suspect that some of the finer nuances are lost on a feline like me."

"Tell me?" she begged.

"All right," he agreed. He raised a hand, slender claws gleaming in the moonlight, silently requesting patience as cocked an ear towards the tumult. After a few moments of concentration, he began a quiet translation.

_We sing for the sky!  
__Look upon our brave ring,  
__First among the brethren._

_We sing for the moon!  
__Circle upon circle,  
__Shine upon our greatness._

_We sing for the wind!  
__Bear our song far and wide,  
__Teach our foes to tremble. _

"That's just a sample; it goes on and on."

"They're very... erm... confident?" Kagome ventured.

"No more or less than any of the species," the neko-youkai shrugged. "The Inu no Taishou is wise to keep these traditions even as he bends them." Hisoka gestured to the bright disk of the moon, then explained, "The Moon Festival is an old pack tradition, unique to canines. Tomorrow, the delegations of many _other_ species will arrive, and a festival has been arranged to coincide with the hatching. There are hopes that a _new_ tradition will begin."

"Katashi said the dragons will be here."

"Yes, along with representatives from the horses, the tanuki, one of the raptors...."

"Dinosaurs?" she gasped.

He frowned and replied, "_Bird_ youkai; hawks if I am not mistaken."

"Erm... right. I knew that," she mumbled sheepishly. "Will your family be coming?"

Hisoka slowly shook his head. "I believe my presence is considered sufficient representation."

"Don't you miss them?" Kagome asked sympathetically. "You've been away from home for so long."

"I often wish for my grandfather's counsel, for there are times when I despair of ever understanding the mindset of dogs; but I am where I wish to be, so I cannot complain." Glowing orange eyes scrutinized her upturned face, and he inquired, "What about you, Higurashi? Are you where you want to be?"

"That's... hard to answer," she hesitantly admitted.

"I see," he replied, then gazed out at the chorusing packs. "If you asked his lordship to take you to your people, he would find a way." Kagome's soft laugh was uncomfortable, and Hisoka allowed the matter to drop. "Come and sit," he urged. "The concert will take several hours, and you will not wish to miss the finale."

He guided her to a niche where she could lean against the wall and still see the goings-on, then claimed a seat next to her. She appreciated his commentary and giggled softly over his occasionally biting asides. It was impossible to miss his enjoyment of the proceedings, and she wondered why a cat would take so much pleasure in listening to a chorus of dogs. "You're having fun," she accused.

"Perhaps," he allowed. The song shifted, and Hisoka leaned forward as a voice rose in solo.

"They're taking turns?" Kagome inquired.

"Yes. If you pay attention, you can easily tell the difference between the participants. Wolves are arguably the best singers, and the foxes are true poets."

"What about the dogs?"

Just then, a clear, high voice sounded from within the midst, and Hisoka gestured expansively towards the plain. "Behold... a dog."

Kagome listened as the thin howl warbled through an uncertain cadence before gathering courage. "That sounds like a puppy," she said with a smile.

"Indeed, and having reached his one-hundredth year, he is offering his first festival song."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she breathed excitedly. "He's a _puppy_?"

"He _is_ inu-youkai," Hisoka noted as his companion eagerly scanned the group.

"I can't _see_ him," Kagome mourned.

"Then _listen_ to him," the tutor urged. "He is singing for us."

She held her breath and pressed her hands over her mouth, heart aflutter over the enormity this moment had taken on. _Such a __small__ voice... but only in comparison to the others. I wonder how big he is?_

Hisoka leaned close and murmured a translation.

_My steed is brave;  
__He will carry me far  
__Once I have trained him._

_My teacher is wise  
__Even though he is a cat;  
__I will defend him_

_My friend is mine,  
__She belongs at my side;  
__I will become stronger._

"Not exemplary form, but passable for a youngster," Hisoka declared, sounding pleased. Favoring Kagome with a rare smile, he said, "A Moon Festival song is a solemn pledge, and demonstratively answers your earlier question." She shook her head in confusion, and he nodded wisely. "Wolves have technique, and foxes are clever... but a dog has heart."

* * *

**End Note: **Yes, the title of this chapter comes from a nursery rhyme. If it's new to you, by all means look it up! ::wink:: Posted on April 6, 2010. 1,502 words.


	40. Up the Hill

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this flash forward... especially for the one who's confused. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 26, 2010.

* * *

_**The Feudal Era...**_

**Up the Hill**

"Is it also this human's custom to jump into wells?"

"_This_ human?" Miroku inquired, exchanging a puzzled glance with Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's brow arched, but he didn't explain himself further.

The monk cleared his throat and replied, "Kagome-sama's situation is definitely _unique_."

Inuyasha scowled and said, "The only ones who can use the Well are me and Kagome."

"_Use_?" Sesshoumaru repeated, his voice dangerously soft.

Miroku nodded. "Kagome-sama comes to us through the Bone Eater's Well... through time."

Sesshoumaru's stunned expression unnerved Inuyasha, who explained, "She's from the future."

"_Higurashi_," his brother whispered.

Inuyasha's ears snapped forward. "That's Kagome's name!"

"Explain."

"Kagome Higurashi—people in her era have two names."

"Impossible," the taiyoukai replied woodenly.

"It is true," Miroku gently corrected.

Sesshoumaru sagged forward, planting his hands on the well as if needing the crutch. "She is _not_ the same," he growled. "I _checked_...."

Miroku boldly inquired, "You _know_ something, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

In answer, the taiyoukai wheeled, striding away. "Oi, hang on! Where're you going?" Inuyasha shouted after him.

"To find answers."

"About Kagome?"

"About _Higurashi_."

The hanyou wavered between the useless Well and his half-brother, then called, "I'm coming, too."

"_We're_ coming," Miroku amended.

Sesshoumaru hesitated, then replied, "Do as you please."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #80—Crutch. 200 words.


	41. Who's Got the Button

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exchange... especially for the one who was left behind. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 5, 2010.

* * *

**Who's Got the Button?**

_Is it __possible__?_ Every fiber of Sesshoumaru's being rebelled against the prospect that his half-brother was in some ways responsible for a turn of events that had changed his entire life; however, pieces were falling into place, fitting together too neatly to disregard. Riddles. Promises. Friendship. Betrayal. If _this_ miko was _his_ miko, then many of the mysteries surrounding Higurashi were solved. _All but the last. _

"Oi! Wait up, you bastard!"

"Relax, Inuyasha," soothed the monk. "Sesshoumaru-sama obviously set an easy pace so we could catch up."

The taiyoukai huffed softly as his intentions were misconstrued, but for the sake of the information they possessed, he allowed the eclectic intrusion—hanyou, monk, taijiya, fire-cat, and kitsune.

* * *

Once Sesshoumaru was sure Rin was warm and fed, he withdrew a small bundle from Ah-Un's pack and carried it a short distance from the camp. Slowly, he untied bindings and folded back leather wrappings from a small box. Fingertips caressed the smooth wood, then lifted the lid. He gently sifted through the contents, many of them fragile with age, before choosing the sturdiest of his boyhood treasures. Rubbing the small, blue disk with the pad of his thumb, Sesshoumaru lost himself in memories.

Shippo finally broke his reverie, tiptoeing through the darkness on silent paws. "What's that?" the kitsune asked cautiously.

As the taiyoukai studied the bereft boy's pensive expression, fellow feelings resurfaced. _We share the same loss. _

He extended his hand, and Shippo shuffled closer and tapped the plastic with a clawtip. "How come you have a button?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. The truth would doubtless come out on the morrow; confessing now meant doing so on his own terms. "She spoke of you," he admitted quietly.

Shippo froze, a high-strung bundle of hope and fear. "Do you know where Kagome is?"

"It is possible."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #81—Blue. 300 words.


	42. Up Above the World So High

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this journeying moment... especially for the one who's been elusive. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 11, 2010.

* * *

**Up Above the World So High**

Inuyasha's frustration had been building like storm clouds for days, so the taiyoukai had anticipated a confrontation. His half-brother's early grumblings were settled by the monk's peaceable counsel, but on the seventh morning, the longsuffering hanyou reached his limit. "Oi, Sesshoumaru, are we actually _going_ somewhere?"

He halted, and everyone stopped breathing, waiting expectantly for an answer. Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru gathered the shreds of his own patience before turning to face the group. Inuyasha's thunderous gaze promised a reckoning, and the taiyoukai's chin lifted challengingly in response. "Yes," he replied flatly.

The hanyou clung to civility... barely. "Then why are you chasing your tail?"

"We are traveling in _widening_ circles," Miroku hastily interjected. "Are you searching for something, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hnn."

"I figured _that_ out, but I wanna know what we're supposed to be looking for!" Inuyasha protested moodily. "There's no sign that Kagome's been anywhere around here."

The taiyoukai's eyebrow twitched at the familiarity with which he referred to Higurashi, but he ruthlessly clamped down on his irritation. _Nothing is certain. I will not rush ahead without first looking back. _

"If the location is uncertain, Sesshoumaru-sama must be tracking a person," Miroku reasoned.

"Who?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshoumaru turned his back and seriously considered abandoning the lot of them in favor of a solo search, but at that opportune moment, a telltale scent reached his sensitive nose. _Finally. _

When he took to the air, Jaken clambered onto Ah-Un's saddle, noisily urging Rin to follow suit. Miroku collared Shippo and joined Sango on Kirara, leaving Inuyasha little option. With a flying leap, he secured a place on the dragon's back; his glare dared Sesshoumaru's retainer to complain about the arrangement. Moments later, gleaming walls and fluted roof tiles hove into view, and the hanyou murmured, "A castle in the sky?"

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #82—Flute. 300 words.


	43. Who Stole the Cookie

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of mischief... especially for the one who pleads the fifth. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Who Stole the Cookie?**

* * *

**Who Me?**

The castle's courtyard was large, immaculate, and suspiciously empty. Inuyasha's nose worked curiously as they followed Sesshoumaru along a wide path and up an intimidating set of stairs. "Does anyone actually live here?" the hanyou asked.

"Yes."

"There's only _one_ scent," he concluded a short time later.

"Yes."

"They sure are making themselves scarce," Inuyasha grumbled. "Who is it?"

"Mother," he replied in clipped tones. "She may yield some answers about Higurashi."

Hurrying his steps to walk beside his older brother, the hanyou stared at the taiyoukai in disbelief. "You have a mother?"

"Most creatures do," Sesshoumaru replied acidly.

"I know _that_," he snapped. "I just figured she wasn't... _around_ anymore."

"Why?"

"Because my old man... uhh... well, damn," Inuyasha mumbled, turning pink.

Clearing his throat, Miroku intervened. "If I may be so bold, Sesshoumaru-sama... why would your honored mother have information about Kagome-sama?"

The taiyoukai stopped walking, his back rigid; turning to gaze over his shoulder at those trailing in his wake, he began, "Because...."

"Sesshoumaru," drawled a feminine voice, and everyone's gaze swung to the elegant figure standing at the top of the stairs. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Feeling nostalgic?" Her sweet tones were laced with distaste as she glanced over her son's traveling party, lingering longest on the silver-haired hanyou.

Inuyasha shuffled his feet and looked away, muttering a soft, "Keh."

"I know _I_ am," she added dryly.

Sesshoumaru resumed climbing until he was on equal footing with the Western Lady. Without a trace of emotion, he bluntly demanded, "What happened to Higurashi?"

His mother arched a brow and replied, "Who?"

* * *

**Yes, You**

"The human I claimed," Sesshoumaru replied smoothly. "What happened to her?"

"Who can say?" the Western Lady replied in a bored voice.

"Are you claiming ignorance?"

"If it suits me to do so. Are you accusing your mother of lying?" she countered loftily.

"An answer," the taiyoukai insisted.

The demoness flicked a hand, showing off manicured claws. "It was so _long_ ago. Matters of such insignificance are best forgotten."

Sesshoumaru's unyielding expression darkened, and he enunciated each word with care. "Do you know what happened to Higurashi?"

"Specifically... no." Sesshoumaru's growl was menacing enough to make his followers edge backwards, but his mother didn't bat a lash. Giving her son a look that combined scorn and exasperation, she haughtily declared, "I spoke the truth then... as I do now. Perhaps she returned to her own people."

"No!" he retorted harshly. "Higurashi had no one but me."

The demoness's expression closed. "Are you so sure?"

From below, on the stairs, Inuyasha muttered, "Does what they're saying mean what I think it means, houshi?"

"Yes, my friend," Miroku whispered. "They appear to know Kagome-sama from _before_."

"That's... impossible!"

Shippo scrambled up onto the monk's shoulders and interjected, "Sesshoumaru-sama _remembers_ Kagome... and I think he kinda misses her."

The hanyou's golden eyes widened incredulously, and Sango spoke up. "She said, 'so long ago'. Coming from a youkai, that could be a _very_ long time."

"Shh," Miroku urged. "Listen!"

Sesshoumaru's mother drew herself up and snapped, "Good riddance! That human was as unsuitable for you as that cat."

"You never approved of them," he accused icily.

"It is a mother's duty to protect her child from undue influences." She glared scathingly at his companions and concluded, "For all the good it did."

* * *

**Couldn't Be**

Recognizing an impasse, Miroku stepped up. "Please, my lady... we have reason to believe that the young woman Sesshoumaru-sama refers to as Higurashi is someone very dear to us. We are searching for her, and any information you yield would be _most_ appreciated."

The monk's plea earned the barest of glances before the demoness addressed her son. "Why revisit a centuries' old scandal? Leave the past in the past."

Sesshoumaru slowly shook his head once. "Higurashi may be alive."

"She couldn't be," his mother replied dismissively. "A human's life is barely begun before it's over."

"There are extenuating circumstances," Miroku boldly offered. "Our friend is not confined by time in the manner of most humans. She has defied it before."

The Western Lady stared at the monk as if seeing him for the first time. She took his measure, and then her pale yellow eyes slanted towards her son. "How much credence do you place on this human's words?"

"Enough."

A feminine brow arched, and she inquired, "Alive?"

"Hnn."

Suddenly, a look of startled realization flitted across her beautiful face. "You plan to finish what was started?" The question was more of a statement, flat with resignation.

"It is my right," Sesshoumaru replied solemnly.

His mother pulled her fur-lined cape more tightly around her shoulders. "I should have cast out that wretched girl at the first opportunity." Once again, she scrutinized Inuyasha, and this time, he stubbornly met her gaze. With a sigh, she remarked, "By the time we were rid of her, it was too late."

* * *

**Then Who?**

"You don't know _anything_?" Sesshoumaru pressed.

His mother held her ground, her chin proudly lifted. "Nothing," she avowed.

"Damn it all, we need answers!" Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"Your only recourse is to ask the one who took her from you." The Western Lady offered a predatory smile and suggested, "Make him answer for his treachery."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed warningly. "You assume much for one who knows nothing."

"Who's she talking about, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha demanded in a tense voice. "Someone _took_ Kagome? How could you let that happen? Why didn't you stop him?"

The demoness's musical laughter held a mocking note. "There is little a mere boy can do against the cunning of an adult male."

"_Enough_!" the taiyoukai ordered, and his mother fell silent.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, the events you speak of..." Miroku delicately inquired. "When did all of this happen?"

His lips pressed into a thin line, but he yielded, answering, "The summer after I attained my one-hundredth year."

Sango gasped, and Shippo blurted, "He woulda been just a little older than me!"

Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed a few times before he found his voice, and even then, it was hoarse. "Who has her? Who's this guy she's talking about?"

"A cat," the demoness volunteered.

"Neko-youkai," Sesshoumaru sharply corrected. "Do not demean those who are mine."

"You still claim him? After what he did?"

"I _will_ defend him."

"Whether you choose to believe it or not, he _was_ responsible for the girl's disappearance," she insisted. "Only _he_ can say for certain what became of her."

"Where is Hisoka-sensei?"

His mother shrugged eloquently. "Who can say?"

* * *

**End Note: **This four-part chapter was written for the multi-fandom Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for April 2010—Yielding. Posted on April 23, 2010. Challenge entries at **Fanfiction Bake-Off** must be between 100 and 300 words, and each of these pieces were 267, 288, 257, and 266 words respectively.


	44. Ashes, Ashes

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this tense exchange... especially for the one who remembers all too well. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 26, 2010.

* * *

**Ashes, Ashes**

A small part of Sesshoumaru still raged about impossibilities. He didn't _want_ his Higurashi to be Inuyasha's Kagome... but at the same time, if it was true, then maybe he hadn't truly lost her. He could wrap his mind around the twist that time had taken, causing their paths to cross and re-cross, but that didn't bring him any closer to what he desperately wanted. The taiyoukai's pace quickened as he strode purposefully towards the west. _She belongs with me. I __will__ have her back. _

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called, catching him up. "You've known Kagome all along?"

"Hnn."

"But you tried to kill her!" his brother bluntly retorted.

Sesshoumaru was sickened by the fact that he'd turned his claws on Higurashi. The vivid memory of poison billowing around her frightened face filled him with shame. _I betrayed her first. _If not for Tetsusaiga's interference, she would be dead. "I remember," he replied dully.

"The way you were talking up there... she sounded important or something," Inuyasha persisted, an edge to his tone. "Why the hell'd you do that?"

That was difficult to answer. He'd wanted to blot her out for being so like—yet so unlike—his Higurashi. Sesshoumaru's fists clenched, and he muttered, "It was a mistake."

Taken aback by the admission, his brother switched gears. "So... you were raised by a cat?"

"My first teacher."

"You know where he is?"

"No."

"Did _he_ do something to hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha tersely demanded.

After a long silence, Sesshoumaru replied, "No," but he sounded less certain.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #84—Billow. My contest entry's word count was exactly 200, but this is the un-cut version, which weighs in at 259 words.


	45. What's Good for the Goose

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this tiny revelation... especially for the one who believes that a promise is a promise. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 29, 2010.

* * *

**What's Good for the Goose...**

One evening after dinner, Inuyasha asked, "Was Kagome the reason you showed up at the end?"

They all knew what he meant. Everything had gone wrong in their final confrontation with Naraku... until the taiyoukai exploded onto the scene. Sesshoumaru's expression subtly shifted. "In a way."

Inuyasha straightened. "Yeah?"

"She made me promise."

"What?" Miroku prompted.

"I gave Higurashi my word that I wouldn't allow others to harm my half-brothers."

Inuyasha's ears flattened. "M-me?"

Sesshoumaru lifted a hand and pointed to Ah-Un. "Them."

Inuyasha gaped at the two-headed dragon, and Miroku began to chuckle. "Kagome-sama is a clever woman."

"Hnn."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #85—Flat. 100 words.


	46. The Dish Ran Away with the Spoon

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this set of small revelations... especially for the one who has come to despise them. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on May 6, 2010.

* * *

**The Dish Ran Away with the Spoon**

The taiyoukai refused to talk about Kagome's place in his childhood no matter how creatively Miroku phrased his inquiries, so the monk tried a different tack. "Sesshoumaru-sama, would you tell me more about your sensei? Perhaps I've heard something in my travels that will help us in our search?"

A brow quirked. There was an air of compromise in the way Miroku posed the question, and the taiyoukai approved of the diplomacy with which he was being handled. Realizing the monk might prove useful as a mediator when the time came to assert his prior claim, Sesshoumaru deigned to answer. "Hisoka-sensei was a lesser son in a noble line; the neko-youkai territory lay to the north and east, deep within forests," he recited, his words were as distant as his gaze. "Father appointed him against Mother's wishes."

It wasn't what the monk _really_ wanted to know, but Miroku nodded encouragingly. "And the scandal your honored mother mentioned?"

"They disappeared at the same time, and rumors circulated," Sesshoumaru replied expressionlessly. "Some said he was a spy looking for a hostage; others said that he took her for himself."

Kagome's friends exchanged puzzled glances, but they left the questions to Miroku. He replied with a thoughtful, "Was there any... ah... _basis_ for such accusations?"

Sesshoumaru's calm veneer didn't betray any of the lingering hurt and confusion associated with the memories he dredged up. Taking a deep breath, he confined himself to what he felt were the most pertinent details. "On the day their absence was discovered, there was much... confusion. I attempted to track Higurashi, but there was no trail to follow. It was decided that they must have taken to the skies."

Miroku's violet eyes narrowed in concentration. "You doubt their surmise?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "Hisoka-sensei was incapable of flight without transforming, and a neko-youkai of his size could not have left the fortress unnoticed."

"Not to diminish the adequacy of your efforts, but were any other... shall we say 'seasoned' searchers sent out?" the monk asked delicately.

"No one else wished to have them back."

Inuyasha stared at his brother with the strangest expression on his face, but it was Sango who leapt into the awkward silence. "Kagome isn't very good at keeping secrets," she reminded. "Would you have known if she was planning something?"

Miroku interjected, "Did she say anything unusual... or act suspiciously beforehand?"

"No. Higurashi promised...." Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched. Higurashi's pledge had been for keeps, and he would hold her to it. Taking a deep breath, he began anew. "Higurashi was mysterious, but never duplicitous."

"So she _was_ kidnapped?" Shippo asked uncertainly.

"Kagome wouldn't exactly go quietly, though," Sango reasoned. "A fight would have drawn attention."

Inuyasha began to pace restlessly. "She could fry any bastard who tried to take her."

"Provided her abductor was youkai," Miroku qualified.

The hanyou grunted and asked, "How many times you figure she's been kidnapped?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. "Five?" she asked.

"I thought six," the monk shrugged.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at this revelation. _And Inuyasha chastised __me__ for letting another take Higurashi? _

The kitsune folded his arms over his chest and declared, "Just because she _could_ doesn't mean she _would_." Fixing the taiyoukai with a look of childish solemnity, he asked, "Did she _like_ Hisoka-sensei?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure how the kit meant his question, but in the simplest sense, it was the plain truth. The three of them had dwelt harmoniously in the small pavilion at the back corner of the garden. He nodded.

"Damn... even if this cat was up to no good, she wouldn't hurt the bastard," Inuyasha grumbled. "This is so messed up! How're we supposed to _do_ anything when we can't get to her?"

Miroku made a soothing sound in the back of his throat, which did little to assuage the hanyou's frustration. "The best we can hope for _now_ is to try to find out what actually happened _then_. As it stands, we have nothing to work with but suspicions and hearsay."

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother's group hashed out all the arguments that had run endlessly through his own mind since that long-ago summer. _The facts are unalterable, and the conclusions they led to are just as inescapable. Higurashi was never seen again, and Hisoka-sensei was somehow involved. _Though Higurashi had left his protection, he could still defend his teacher; even now, as he listened to his brother's harangue, Sesshoumaru was unable to hold his tongue. "I never believed the rumors."

Inuyasha's sentence trailed off, and he looked at the taiyoukai in astonishment. "Why?" he demanded bluntly.

"I _knew_ him," Sesshoumaru declared loftily. Miroku's expression softened, but he only nodded his acceptance. When the others followed suit, simply taking him at his word, the taiyoukai gave in to impulse and shared a long-kept secret. "Also, he left things for me to find."

Inuyasha's ears snapped forward. "What kinds of things?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze drifted towards Jaken, who held the staff of two heads with both hands, but he wordlessly crossed to Ah-Un and once more lifted the wrapped box of treasures from the depths of their saddle bags. Shippo immediately recognized the bundle and leaned forward expectantly, nose twitching. From within, Sesshoumaru extracted a piece of parchment, which he grudgingly proffered to Miroku.

The monk took the antiquated missive with great care, and he quickly scanned what was written there. Sesshoumaru watched with keen intensity as he read it again more slowly, so he saw the moment when Miroku's expression shifted from concentration to comprehension. The man looked up into the taiyoukai's face and said, "He _knew_."

"About what?" Inuyasha demanded, crowding close enough to look over the monk's shoulder.

"The Well," Miroku eagerly replied. "Kagome-sama must have confided in your teacher, and I believe this was intended to reassure you."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and fought to retain some semblance of dignity.

"You did not realize?" the monk murmured, no trace of mockery in his tone.

The taiyoukai huffed. That was not an admission he was prepared to make. When he reopened his eyes, they were immediately drawn to his brother. Inuyasha's expression grew increasingly guarded under Sesshoumaru's fierce stare, which flicked for a moment to Tetsusaiga's hilt before returning with a vengeance. Finally, with more feeling than the hanyou had ever heard from his older sibling, Sesshoumaru quietly declared, "I _hate_ riddles."

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #43—For Keeps. 1,062 words.


	47. Hickory Dickory Dock

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this long-anticipated encounter... especially for the desperate one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Hickory Dickory Dock**

"Oi! Where now?" Inuyasha demanded as he sprinted after his brother.

"To speak to someone who may remember."

The hanyou fell into a brisk trot at his brother's side. "You mean like Totosai or Myouga?"

"No. Higurashi was before their time."

"You know someone _older_ than Totosai?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure on that score; the swordsmith was undoubtedly ancient. "Hisoka-sensei left before Father made his acquaintance," he amended.

"Oh." For a time, they traveled in silence through the thick forest, but finally, Inuyasha asked, "You gonna tell me who we're tracking down?"

"Bokuseno-sama is an ancient and powerful youkai. Father sought his counsel on many occasions."

Inuyasha's ears pricked forward. "He knew our old man?"

"Hnn."

"How do you know this guy'll be wherever it is we're going?" the hanyou asked skeptically. "It took you long enough to find your mother."

"His roots run deep," Sesshoumaru replied dryly.

"Let me get this straight... we're going to talk to a _tree_?"

Quirking a brow at his younger brother, he inquired, "Were you ignorant of the existence of tree youkai?"

The hanyou's expression grew pinched. "Noticed a few, I guess; they never had much to say."

_No, I suppose they would not bother with a hanyou. _Huffing softly, Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to educate his sibling. "Bokuseno-sama is the magnolia who contributed the wood for Tenseiga's and Tetsusaiga's sheaths. I returned to him for Bakusaiga's sheath as well." Giving Inuyasha a sharp look, he demanded, "You will show proper respect."

"Yeah, fine," Inuyasha grumbled. "But what makes you think some tree who's been stuck in the same place since forever ago is gonna know where to find your lost cat?"

_Because I'm desperate? _There was no way he was admitting that. This _was_ a reasonable next step to his search. "Bokuseno-sama and Hisoka-sensei often had long discussions."

"So they were friends?"

"I suppose," Sesshoumaru conceded. "He also spoke with Higurashi on several occasions."

"Keh... that's no surprise. Kagome makes friends with _everyone_," Inuyasha muttered. On further reflection, he added, "Except maybe your mom."

"Indeed."

* * *

Sesshoumaru allowed the rest of the entourage to catch up before slowly entering Bokuseno's glade. Inuyasha's ears broadcast his uncertainty, but when the taiyoukai strode forward, his brother stayed right on his heels. The monk and taijiya glanced about curiously, followed by Kirara's mincing steps. Jaken led Ah and Un by their reins, and together in the saddle, Rin whispered to Shippo about talking trees. There was no question as to which tree they sought; the sprawling magnolia was of unparalleled height and girth. Once all were assembled before it, a face emerged from its trunk. Bokuseno scanned the road-weary travelers with beady eyes, then sighed, and before his leaves had finished swaying, he inquired, "Has the time finally come? Tell me, Sesshoumaru... why have you brought this hanyou into my wood?"

_Finally? _Warning bells sounded in the taiyoukai's head. _I have been here many times since Higurashi's disappearance... and he has __never__ hinted at having knowledge of those events. _Glancing furtively at his half-brother, he understood what had changed, and dread locked his jaw.

The tree-youkai waited patiently, but when the prolonged silence grew ridiculous, Miroku stepped forward. "Greetings, Ancient One," he said gravely. "This hanyou is Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama's younger half-brother. We have come to you for advice since we are searching for a mutual acquaintance."

"Inuyasha," the magnolia drawled. "It is no wonder she was so cautious."

The hanyou edged closer as curiosity bolstered his courage. "_She_?" he demanded gruffly. "Do you mean Kagome?"

Bokuseno chuckled. "I bear a message for a hanyou clad in crimson fire-rat robes and wearing a string of beads around his neck."

Inuyasha reached up to touch the strand that bound him to the girl from the future. "It _is_ Kagome," he whispered. Then more urgently, he demanded, "A message? What did she say?"

Sesshoumaru stood like a statue, paralyzed by disbelief. _Higurashi left a message for Inuyasha?_

Emboldened by the promise of news, Inuyasha closed the distance to the tree and stared directly into the youkai's wizened face. "Well? Out with it, already!" he begged.

"_Please_," interjected Miroku, trying to make up for his friend's lapse in manners.

"As you wish, second-born son of my old friend," Bokuseno patiently agreed. "Higurashi says, 'Don't worry; I'm safe because Sesshoumaru-sama is protecting me. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry.'"

"Th-that's all?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

The hanyou sagged, then chose a seat amidst the old tree's roots. "It ain't much to go on."

Miroku cleared his throat. "That may be all of Kagome-sama's message, but I doubt it is the end of Bokuseno-sama's knowledge."

"Oi, Sesshoumaru! What about the rest? Ain't you gonna ask him about the cat?"

The taiyoukai blinked slowly, as if coming out of a trance, but when he failed to speak, Miroku intervened once more. "Bokuseno-sama, we understand you were acquainted with Sesshoumaru-sama's first teacher, Hisoka-sensei."

"Any idea where we can find him?" prodded Inuyasha.

The tree-youkai's bark brows lifted. "Hisoka visited at midsummer not many years back," Bokuseno revealed in a reminiscent voice. "He brought me flowers, and mentioned taking a swim in a lake. For three days, we visited; it was good of him to remember an old friend."

"Ah... so you _do_ know where he can be found?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes," the ancient tree chuckled. "Normally, I would warn you that gaining an audience with Hisoka would be extremely difficult, but you seem to have come equipped for the task!" Puzzled glances were exchanged, and Bokuseno hummed and murmured to himself, "Perhaps he knew...? It would not surprise me."

Inuyasha was on his feet, ready to leave as soon as he had a bearing, but Miroku remained calm. "Equipped? How do you mean?" he politely inquired.

Bokuseno fixed Sesshoumaru with a fathomless gaze and addressed him directly. "If you want to rejoin your sensei, Pup, you will first need the cooperation of... a kitsune."

A moment later, every eye swung towards Shippo, who gulped.

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on May 14, 2010... just because. 1,001 words. And while I have you here, I'll point you to my profile page. Links to new _Unspoiled_ arts have been added to the list.


	48. I'll Do It Myself

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exchange of words... especially for the one who offers wise counsel. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A portion of this chapter was originally posted to Live Journal on May 17, 2010.

* * *

**I'll Do It Myself**

When Sesshoumaru ordered the others to go on without him, Inuyasha's expression clouded, but Miroku clapped a hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "Let us allow your brother a private word while we investigate the hot spring Bokuseno-sama mentioned."

"But...!"

"_We_ need to talk as well, my friend," the monk insisted firmly.

Something in his tone convinced Inuyasha, and within moments, Sesshoumaru had the solitary audience he craved. Golden eyes slanted accusingly towards the tree-youkai. "You said you knew _nothing_ about how she was taken."

"A plain truth," Bokuseno chided. "She only told me how she came to be here."

"You knew things about Higurashi and kept them from me."

"What purpose would knowing have served?" challenged the old tree.

Sesshoumaru considered the matter and grudgingly conceded, "None."

"She chose me as her confidante, much as _you_ did shortly after she was lost to you," reminded Bokuseno.

_Another plain truth._ When Hisoka failed to return to his duties, Sesshoumaru's mother selected her son's next tutor. Because he was an inu-youkai of excellent lineage, the young lord's banishment to the pavilion at the far end of the garden ended, and when he moved into his old rooms in the family residence, a halt was put to his nightly sojourns in the stables. Sesshoumaru's sole comfort during those lonely days came when he used his youki cloud to escape without a trace into Bokuseno's wood. The old tree had been a good listener.

Sesshoumaru stared resolutely into the familiar wizened face and quietly asked, "Was there no message for me?"

The cost of asking was worth the ancient tree's answer. "Yes, pup. She did not forget you... though your message is nearly identical to your brother's."

"Tell me," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"She wished for me to say, 'I don't know what _happens_. I'm sorry.'"

_An apology... but for __what__? _Two possibilities presented themselves, depending on when the message was left. _Was she begging forgiveness because she planned to break her promise... or...?_

"I still remember how scandalized you were when she offered to put flowers in your hair," reminisced Bokuseno with a chuckle.

"That early?" Sesshoumaru asked sharply. "In the spring?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "That day, Higurashi seemed especially troubled about you. How did she say it? 'The first time I met him, he wasn't very friendly.' Do you know what she meant?"

The taiyoukai's gaze shifted to the side. "I do." This time, there were no riddles. He was certain his Higurashi was apologizing for whatever happened to make him turn on her in the future. _Too early... too late...? Does it even matter anymore? _

"What do you intend to do if your quest succeeds?" inquired the tree-youkai curiously.

"She is mine."

Bark brows shifted upwards in surprise. "She is human."

"She is _mine_," he repeated with emphasis.

The magnolia's leaves stirred with a restless clatter that Sesshoumaru had come to associate with disapproval. "When you were a boy, I listened to your troubles and offered advice, yet as years passed, you preferred to keep your own counsel."

"I am no longer a child."

"No?" returned the tree, the single word weighed with doubt. "You have not asked for my perspective, but I will give it anyhow."

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched. "Say what you will."

"The Higurashi you knew longed to return to her rightful place in time. If I correctly understand her story, _this_ is not the era to which she was born."

"That is so."

"Well then, pup," sighed the tree. "What makes you think you will find her here... or rather _now_?"

* * *

When they reached the small spring, Inuyasha ducked out from under Miroku's hand and rounded on his friend. "What gives?"

"Something has occurred to me, and I wish to address it _quietly_."

Sango exchanged a speaking look with her husband, then beckoned to Shippo. "Help me find something to eat?" she invited in a tone that brooked no refusal. The kitsune glanced between Inuyasha and Miroku, then hurried after the taijiya, Kirara close on their heels.

Grumbling softly, Inuyasha dropped to the ground, his legs crossed and his sword propped against his shoulder. As Miroku joined him on the edge of the steaming pool, the hanyou flicked an uneasy glance in the general direction of the ancient magnolia. "You wanna tell me something, but you don't want Sesshoumaru to hear?" he asked. "Why?"

The monk sighed. "I foresee a complication."

"With getting Kagome back?"

"Ah... not precisely," Miroku replied cautiously.

"Well?" demanded the hanyou. "Have your 'private word' already!"

The monk nodded and lowered his voice. "Throughout our quest, Kagome-sama has always had a place at your side, but in the past, she obviously held a place at your brother's side. Which takes precedence?"

Inuyasha blinked. "I knew Kagome first!"

"No," Miroku patiently pointed out. "In the grand scheme of things, Sesshoumaru-sama knew her _before_ you did. They met in the past."

"But _she_ knew _me_ first," he argued stubbornly.

"Yes, that's correct," the monk agreed. "So... which of these two facts do you think is more important to your brother?"

"Important...?" Inuyasha echoed faintly.

Miroku nodded solemnly. "He clings to memories, mementos; he is searching diligently for her. Would he do such things if he cared nothing for her?"

A stunned expression flitted across the hanyou's features before he slammed down the guards. "Makes sense," he replied gruffly, only to add, "But it don't make sense!"

The monk smiled bemusedly. "How so?"

"The bastard said he wanted _answers_."

"That _is_ what he said."

Inuyasha rested his cheek against Tetsusaiga's hilt, his face creased in thought. "But... that ain't what he meant," he stated flatly.

"No," Miroku replied quietly. A long silence stretched between them, and when he broke it, the monk's tone was thoughtful. "When Sesshoumaru-sama tried to take Tetsusaiga for himself, the two of you nearly killed each other. If he had not set aside his ambition, that blade of contention would have ended one of you."

"Keh... he's got his own damned sword."

"True enough," the monk replied amiably. "You have Tetsusaiga, and Sesshoumaru-sama has Bakusaiga. Balance has been reached, but in this instance, history cannot repeat itself."

"Meaning?"

"You have Kagome-sama, and Sesshoumaru-sama has Higurashi... but in the end, she is just one woman."

* * *

**End Note: **Part of this chapter was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #87—Cloud. My contest entry only encompassed the first scene, which was pruned to 400 words. However, I wanted to to include _both_ conversations in this chapter. So here you have it. 1,040 words.


	49. My Fair Lady

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this presentation... especially for the one who worries. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A portion of this chapter was originally posted to Live Journal on May 9, 2010.

* * *

_**The Early Era...**_

**My Fair Lady**

The Western Lady provided garments of exquisite quality for Higurashi's use and even sent over one of her own maids to deal with her hair. After the demoness excused herself, Hisoka marveled at the transformation. _She has been artfully arranged... pretty, but far too pale._ _Did they groom the sparkle out of her?_

Hoping to soothe her frayed nerves, the neko-youkai reviewed etiquette. Since the presence of a human at a youkai gathering was unprecedented, he'd taught the simplest courtesies. _All that is truly required is her presence. _The Western Lord would take care of the rest. "You will be acknowledged—nothing formal, but carefully arranged nonetheless," he coached.

"R-right."

When dealing with youkai, nuance was key. "Hold your head _like so_," Hisoka urged, demonstrating the perfect angle that denoted deference without seeming downtrodden.

She licked her lips and whispered, "Like this?"

He used one finger to lift her chin a fraction. "Here."

Higurashi trembled, and the neko-youkai frowned. Lightly grasping her chin, he forced her to meet his gaze. "I thought you had no fear of demons. Where is your courage, Cricket?"

"I'm _not_ afraid of demons," she replied defensively. "I'm afraid I'll do something stupid that will reflect poorly on Sesshoumaru-sama. Plus, if I goof up, his mother will probably blame you."

_She__ is the vulnerable one, yet she worries for __us__?_ With a bemused shake of his head, Hisoka released his hold. "His lordship is equally anxious to make a good impression, and your nervousness will only serve to agitate him. Be calm so that he can be at his best."

Higurashi's eyes widened, and she cautiously inquired, "I could do that for him?"

"Hnn."

"Oh," she breathed. And with purpose, Higurashi found confidence. "Right!"

As her mood shifted, she underwent a subtler transformation, one that caused Hisoka to reflect on the reasons why it escaped his notice that he lived under the same roof as a beauty. Close on its heels came another equally-disturbing thought. _After today, who __else__ might take notice?_

* * *

When Sesshoumaru came to collect her at the appointed hour, she was ready. Wide, golden eyes took in every detail of her appearance before the young lord announced, "You smell nice."

Hisoka looked askance at Higurashi and wondered if the young woman realized just how high a compliment she'd been paid. When she blinked and blushed, he thought perhaps she did.

With head held high, Sesshoumaru led the way through parting crowds until they stood at the foot of the stairs to the main pavilion. Whispers swept through the courtyard, but if Higurashi noticed them, she gave no sign. Serenely, she waited for her moment to arrive. _Well done. _Hisoka rumbled a soft approval, causing the young woman's lips to quirk and the lordling's chin to lift. _Both of you._

Rippling exclamations heralded the appearance of the Western Lord and Lady, whose slow descent signaled the beginning of festivities. As they passed their son and heir, the Inu no Taishou paused. "Sesshoumaru," he greeted solemnly.

"Father."

"Higurashi," he stated with careful neutrality.

Her eyes flew to his for an instant, then lowered demurely. "My lord."

The Western Lady didn't address the human, but she yielded a bare nod in her direction before saying, "Come along, Sesshoumaru."

The great Dog General and his mate walked on, trailing silk and fur, and as they followed, Hisoka relaxed. _It is done; she will be safe. _His eccentric actions might raise a few brows, but few would be truly shocked that the Inu no Taishou would indulge his heir's odd choice. _After all, __I__ am his._ In the end, Hisoka was sure that would be the consensus—like father, like son.

* * *

**End Notes: **This installation was originally written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their **Weekly Perfection** prompt for Week #86—Lick. My 300-word contest entry really only included the opening scene, but I didn't want to stop there. This expanded version is 611 words. **A Word of Thanks:** Voting closed over the weekend for First Quarter 2010 at the **Dokuga Awards**, and I'd like to offer my sincere gratitude for everyone's enthusiasm over this story. _Unspoiled _took first place in both Best Action/Adventure and Best Portrayal of Sesshoumaru. Thank you so much!


	50. Sat on a Wall

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in these inconsequential consequences... especially for the triumphant one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on May 19, 2010.

* * *

**Sat on a Wall**

"I wish for Higurashi to attend the Hatching with me," Sesshoumaru announced over breakfast.

"Out of the question," his mother replied haughtily. "Attendance at the Hatching is reserved for nobility."

"Kirameki _likes_ Higurashi," Sesshoumaru commented. The Inu no Taishou snorted, raising the boy's hopes. His father's amusement was always a good sign.

"Hisoka recommended a minimum of three public appearances over the course of the week," the Western Lord drawled, winking surreptitiously at his son.

His mother's lip curled delicately, and his father smirked. Battle lines had been drawn, and Sesshoumaru sat back to see which parent would prevail.

* * *

Sesshoumaru breathed deeply and smothered a secret smile. _She is happy. I knew she would be._ Hisoka had chosen an out-of-the-way niche from which they could watch the performers in the courtyard below—kitsune jugglers, musicians, and illusionists.

"Amazing!" she gasped, clapping her hands in a strange human custom.

The lordling stole a triumphant glance at her face. Higurashi's sadness was his enemy; her delight was his. She couldn't hide her feelings from him, not that she often tried. For one who harbored so many secrets, she had an honest scent—warm, bright, and laced with what could only be described as... purity.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #88—Lace. 200 words.


	51. The Dame Made a Curtsey

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this series of moments... especially for the ones who match. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**The Dame Made a Curtsey**

When Higurashi stepped out of the sleeping chamber, Sesshoumaru happened to be looking at Hisoka, so he noticed the way his teacher's eyes widened. The lordling glanced curiously at the young woman, wondering if something was amiss, but she looked fine. Mother hadn't exactly _approved_ of tonight's outing, and in a willful demonstration of her displeasure, she'd refused to bestow any favors on the human. Without a maid to dress her hair, Higurashi had simply left it unbound, the glossy black tresses falling to her waist. _A wise choice since it mostly hides her clumsy obi knot._

"Is something wrong?" she ventured, fiddling self-consciously with the fan they'd included in the pile of looted clothing they'd delivered earlier.

"Not at all," Hisoka smoothly assured, striding forward to take her arm.

The neko-youkai steadied her while she stepped into her sandals, and Sesshoumaru carefully picked up the lit lantern. He turned to find her studying his attire, and he straightened proudly. His new kimono for the village festival was white with a pattern of red flowers; hers was reversed, red with a scattering of white petals. "We match," she remarked with a shy smile.

"Milord did the choosing," Hisoka revealed.

In an odd yet graceful movement, Higurashi crossed one foot behind the other, bending her knees in a sweeping gesture of gratitude, to which Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

Outside, they joined the procession of demons leaving the fortress; adults and children alike strolled along, their lights creating a winding trail of light into the distance. They hadn't gone far when a rush of wind sent hair and clothing into disarray, and Higurashi gasped, "What _was_ that?"

"Wolves are so hasty," Hisoka answered dryly, pointing across the plain, where a pair of giant animals dashed ahead of them towards the youkai village.

* * *

**The Dog Made a Bow**

In many ways, the youkai village was like any village, and the festival was like any festival. Food. Music. Games. Laughter. Some of the same kitsune performers from the previous night roved the streets, playing simple tricks for children, and one of the recently-arrived dragon youkai set off fireworks, filling the sky with glittering lights. All that was missing were masks, for no masquerade was needed; everyone in attendance—save one—was youkai, and their true faces were strange, exotic, and many times beautiful. Even better, some were familiar.

"Good evening, little lady," boomed a deep voice.

"Katashi-san!" Kagome exclaimed in delight.

For the benefit of some whispering hawk youkai, the stableman bowed deeply to Sesshoumaru. "Your lordship," he greeted with overwhelming deference, only to undo his efforts with a broad wink.

The boy nodded graciously, and Hisoka spoke up. "Should you not be fussing over the eggs with your mares."

"On my way back now," Katashi admitted with a sheepish grin. Glancing curiously in Kagome's direction, he asked, "Will you be attending the hatching?"

Sesshoumaru's face betrayed nothing as he said, "Higurashi is not allowed."

"Ah, well... it ain't no nevermind," soothed Katashi. "We're keeping 'em, so after all this fuss is over, I've no doubt you'll be down to see the little lizards for yourself."

Kagome smiled, and even Sesshoumaru brightened somewhat.

"How much longer?" Hisoka inquired.

"Tomorrow... the next day at the latest," Katashi replied conspiratorially. "So I'll be seeing you again _soon_." With a casual wave of one clawed hand, he sauntered to the village's edge, transformed into a great black dog, and loped towards the fortress.

"Can all youkai do that?" Kagome asked in an awed voice.

Hisoka smiled faintly. "Reverting to that state is nothing to boast about; maintaining this one is what sets us apart."

* * *

**The Dame Said, Your Servant**

The Inu no Taishou roamed the village beside Lord Ryuukotsusei, talking of inconsequential things. Their diplomatic dancing was over for the day. Catching his son's scent, he followed it until Hisoka came into view. The neko-youkai showed uncommon delicacy in dealing with his willful son, and in the Western Lord's opinion, true loyalty lay under the cat's longsuffering guise.

"Isn't that your son?"

"Sesshoumaru," supplied the Western Lord.

"He favors his mother," the dragon youkai remarked neutrally.

It was a common assessment. Sesshoumaru had inherited the waning moon of his mother's line in addition to notable personality traits—caution, reserve, cunning. However, Hisoka vouched that there were glimmers aplenty of his sire... if you knew how to look.

Sesshoumaru's stance was alert, yet relaxed, and his father nodded approvingly. _He never forgets himself. _In contrast, Higurashi babbled like a brook, gushing nonsense about some human food that was spun like silk and eaten like a pink cloud.

The Inu no Taishou strolled right up behind the heedless creature, who was gesturing energetically enough to lose hold of her fan. When it clattered to the ground at her feet, he smirked and muttered, "Keh, clumsy."

She whirled so fast, he was actually startled, and for an instant, he thought Higurashi intended to grab him. Just as quickly, she shied away, gasping "M-my lord!"

Hisoka hauled the teetering girl backwards, apologizing, "She is _indeed_ clumsy, milord."

As Sesshoumaru quietly placing himself between the two demon lords and his human, the Inu no Taishou quirked a brow at Hisoka, who shrugged minutely. With a sigh, the Western Lord answered, "Then it is well Higurashi has someone looking out for her." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and the demon lord realized that he hadn't seen his son so happy since the day Ah-Un hatched.

* * *

**The Dog Said, Bow-wow**

As the night grew late, then long, Kagome's companions noticed her flagging strength and quietly conferred. "Shall I carry Higurashi home?" Hisoka offered.

"I will do it."

"Milord?" the neko-youkai inquired uncertainly, but seeing the willful light in Sesshoumaru's eyes, he bowed his head. "Of course."

They led her beyond the village boundaries; Hisoka took Sesshoumaru's lantern, then stepped back to stand beside Kagome. There was a surge of youki, and almost before she realized what was happening, the transformation was over. A white dog the size of a small hut stood in front of her, blinking at her with luminous red eyes.

She squeaked and slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Do not be alarmed; this is Sesshoumaru-sama," Hisoka explained.

Not quite trusting her voice, Kagome nodded. She'd seen his canine form before—massive, majestic, malevolent. The memory made her shiver, but _this_ Sesshoumaru was not _that_ Sesshoumaru. Fuzzy puppy fur stood out in every direction, and his paws were far too big for his body. Kagome had no idea how she was going to preserve her dignity, let alone his.

"You are _not_ frightened," Hisoka stated, sounding baffled.

She shook her head. Sesshoumaru's nostrils quivered, then he sat on his haunches; ears pricking, he cocked his head to one side and emitted a soft, high-pitched whine. Kagome's reservations melted into a puddle of puppy love. With a whimper of her own, she darted forward. "You're... so... _cute_!" she exclaimed in an awed whisper, brushing her fingers across his chest.

Sesshoumaru drew himself up, but then his tail thumped the ground. Taking that for permission, Kagome buried her face and hands in thick, soft fur. The pup made a grumbling sound in the back of his throat, and Hisoka chuckled. "Well, milord... now you know how Ah and Un feel."

* * *

**End Note: **If you didn't make the connection, the titles of each section were taken from a verse in "Old Mother Hubbard." This short series of drabbles was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for May 2010—Willful. Entries there have to be between 100-300 words; these drabbles are 300, 300, 297, and 300 words respectively. Posted on May 30, 2010.


	52. Show and Tell

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this restless night... especially for the one with news to impart. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Show and Tell**

Kagome found it incredibly difficult to fall asleep. The long-awaited Hatching had begun in the caves below the Western Fortress, but she and Hisoka weren't among the invited guests. _Sesshoumaru-sama's been gone for __hours__. _Her day had stretched emptily in spite of her efforts to fill the time, probably because it felt like she'd been left out, and the sun had set without any word from the stables.

She tossed and turned so much, the neko-youkai finally came to check on her. "Is anything amiss?" he called softly from the doorway.

"How long does it take for eggs to hatch?" she asked, trying not to sound peevish.

"Who can say?" he asked rhetorically. "Do human young come at an appointed hour?"

She smiled at the thought and answered, "No... Mama always said that babies come when they're ready."

"The same can be said for dragons," Hisoka declared matter-of-factly. When she sighed, he added, "I cannot offer a peek at the proceedings on this night. There is no way to get close to the herd without being seen, and her ladyship's wishes were _most_ specific."

"I know," she said glumly. "It's just that I keep thinking he'll be back any minute, and I don't want to miss out on the big news."

"I will let his lordship know that you wish to be informed at the earliest possible moment," Hisoka promised. "He will be sure to wake you."

"Okay," she murmured.

Even with his reassurances, it took another restless hour before Kagome finally dropped into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

In what felt like another moment, the rest she'd fought so hard to find was interrupted. Someone was shaking her shoulder and calling her name. "Higurashi, wake up," Sesshoumaru urged. "I have something to show you."

She blinked blearily at the young lord, who gave her shoulder another shake for good measure. "Welcome home," she mumbled, offering a sleepy smile.

"Come to our side so I can show Hisoka-sensei, too."

As she followed him around her small privacy screen, she realized that Sesshoumaru must have been back for a little while, for he was already dressed for bed. A lamp burned dimly for her sake, the futon lay ready on the floor, and Hisoka was smoothing the wrinkles out of his young charge's kimono, which would be returned to the family pavilion on the morrow.

Sesshoumaru knelt down in the center of the mattress and patted the spot at his side. "You will sit here," he ordered. Hisoka took his place on the far end of the futon, stretching out on his side and waiting patiently for Kagome to follow suit. She balked over crossing this particular boundary and wondered if she was being silly. Frowning over the delay, the boy said, "I will share my blanket," folding it back invitingly.

Dew-damp air made the predawn hours chilly, and it _would_ be nicer to enjoy Sesshoumaru's show and tell in comfort. "Thank you," she whispered, obligingly tucked her feet under his covers.

Satisfied, the boy reached into his sleeve and carefully withdrew a piece of egg shell, placing the curving shard into Kagome's hands. "It hatched," he announced gravely.

Kagome recognized the rich color of the speckled shell and murmured, "This is from Kirameki's egg."

"Yes, hers hatched first—a male with black scales."

"Like his sire," Hisoka noted.

Sesshoumaru nodded eagerly, then added, "The other two were females, a copper and a bronze. Father and Katashi are pleased."

"Did Lord Ryuukotsusei have anything to say?"

The boy's face creased thoughtfully. "The plain is defensibly advantageous, the caves are well-made, and the weather here is finer than they have in the high north," he promptly quoted.

"Inconsequentials, then," Hisoka mused aloud.

"Katashi kept Ah and Un in the far cave the whole time, and they were unhappy," Sesshoumaru shared pensively. "It is too bad I am not allowed to bring them here."

"For good reason," Hisoka remonstrated. "The _one_ time was more than enough."

Sesshoumaru nodded seriously, and Kagome asked, "What happened?"

The neko-youkai exchanged a look with his young charge. "Let us just say that Kirameki protested almost as much as Katashi... but we were able to make repairs before the Lord and Lady returned home."

"Caves are better for dragons," Sesshoumaru wisely declared.

Kagome giggled and said, "I'd like to hear that story sometime."

"There is a lot of noise coming from the central gardens," Hisoka remarked.

"Mother prepared a welcoming feast in honor of the dragonlings, but I came here instead. Father said it was all right."

"You're missing a party?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"It does not matter; Mother will save my favorites for breakfast," Sesshoumaru replied smugly. Then, a yawn took him, giving Kagome a good look at his pink tongue and small fangs. His fingers slid into place around her wrist, and he said, "Besides... since you could not go, I wished to come back and tell you what happened."

"Thank you, milord," Hisoka smiled.

"Yes, thanks," Kagome echoed.

He looked from Hisoka to Kagome, then nodded with as much dignity as his weariness allowed. Blinking heavy lids, he pushed his blankets around and wriggled underneath. "I like dragons," Sesshoumaru mumbled contentedly, then promptly fell asleep.

Hisoka's lips quirked, and Kagome met his gaze. "Do all demon gatherings last so long into the night?" she whispered.

"An adult youkai can easily do without sleep," he replied in a low voice. "However, young ones require nightly rest."

"Well... I should go back to my own bed."

"Stay."

"Erm... I'm not sure that would be appropriate," she mumbled.

"I hardly think it's _in_appropriate," countered Hisoka. "Inu-youkai rarely sleep alone. Under normal circumstances, a pup of his years would be sleeping with his younger siblings."

_He doesn't have any... yet. _Kagome studied the softly rounded cheeks of the cherubic demon who would one day terrorize his younger half-brother. "Are cats the same?"

"Yes. Having grown up with numerous siblings, I am accustomed to crowded sleeping quarters." After a thoughtful pause, he added, "It is hard for me to fathom what it must be like for an only child."

"He has you," she pointed out.

"Hnn," He reached out to shift Sesshoumaru's bangs, which had fallen across the crescent moon on his brow. "Sleep is trust, and you have earned his. Stay until morning; it will not be long in arriving."

Kagome bit her lip. "Will he mind?"

The neko-youkai chuckled quietly. Nodding to the small hand still firmly latched onto Kagome's wrist, he said, "I believe it is milord's wish for you to remain. He is tired. You are tired. Children need their rest."

She treated him to a glare. "I'm _not_ a child."

"Says a wisp of a human who can boast a mere seventeen years of existence," he replied lightly.

"Are you teasing me?" she asked suspiciously.

"No," he replied evenly. "I am relinquishing my place to you for the remainder of the night so that I may return to my reading."

"I guess... just this once."

Rolling gracefully to his feet, the neko-youkai collected the blanket from Kagome's futon and waited for her to curl up beside the young lord. He tucked them in, then crouched by her side. With a very straight face, he said, "I should warn you, Cricket... his lordship is a snuggler."

"You _are_ teasing," she accused.

As it happened, he wasn't.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written because it came next... so there. I'd like to extend my gratitude to those of you who might be members of the** IYFG** (Inuyasha Fan Guild). The results are in for First Quarter 2010, and _Unspoiled_ took first place in the **Best Characterization** category for Sesshoumaru. Many thanks! Posted on June 4, 2010. 1,228 words.


	53. Good for the Gander

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this pleasant interlude... especially for the one who's jealous. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Good for the Gander**

Two days later, all but one of the visiting delegations had taken their leave of the Western Fortress. Only the dragon-youkai lingered, for the Inu no Taishou had invited Ryuukotsusei to join him in a tour of the borderlands before returning to his mountain holdings. Preparations were underway to send the nobility off in style, but for the three who made their home in the pavilion at the far end of the garden, life returned to something resembling normal.

At the first opportunity, Sesshoumaru led Kagome down to the stables to introduce her to the newest members of the herd. "Is that them?" she gasped. The hatchlings almost looked like eggs, curled as they were into tight balls within a depression in the heat-drenched sands. Their scales gleamed in the sun—black, copper, and bronze.

Kirameki lifted her head and crooned softly to Sesshoumaru, who returned her greeting with a solemnly respectful nod. Katashi wasn't nearly as reserved. "There you are!" he boomed as he ambled out of the neighboring cave. "I had my suspicions we'd be seeing you today!"

Hisoka, who was never far behind his young charge, strolled over to the tiny dragons and crouched beside their nest. Gazing wonderingly at the hatchlings, he asked, "Were Ah and Un really ever this small?"

Hearing their names, the twin-headed dragon scuttled into view from somewhere further along the cliffs and trotted towards them. Sesshoumaru hurried to meet the excited pair and coaxed them into a game of chase that flowed too quickly for Kagome to follow with her eyes. She smiled at the spectacle.

"That wee lizard's been missing his young master," Katashi remarked indulgently.

"I'm curious," Hisoka said, quirking a brow at the stableman. "What did Lord Ryuukotsusei have to say about Ah-Un?"

"Well, now... to tell the truth, we kept his little lordship's dragon out of sight during the Hatching."

"Hnn... sometimes the most diplomatic course is avoidance." The black-scaled hatchling chose that moment to stir and lifted its small, wedge-shaped head to peer up at Hisoka. Emitting a courageous squeak, the little male glared at the neko-youkai with eyes as red as rubies. "Gently now, young one," he chuckled.

Katashi tutted and said, "He's a grumpy baby, though I don't much blame him. He's already having to fend for himself."

"What do you mean? His mother's right here," Kagome protested, kneeling down and offering her fingertips for the dragonling's inspection.

The big inu-youkai fetched a square of hide and tossed it over her legs. "Might as well get acquainted with the little rascal, but mind his claws. They're still soft for a dragon's, but they're sharp enough to make mischief with your silk." With that, he scooped up the little creature and deposited it in Kagome's lap.

She quickly slid her hands around him, steadying the protesting dragonling, and was immediately enchanted by the softness of his scales and the scruffy tufts of his coal-black mane. "Aren't you a darling," she cooed as she petted. "Who's a Mister Grumpy Pants? Not you!" Sesshoumaru strode into the cave and sat by her side, watching as Kagome fussed over the baby until its eyes half-closed in delight. "He's just like a big kitten!" she giggled, earning a sidelong look from Hisoka.

Ah-Un shuffled closer and bumped up against Kagome's back, peering at their new sibling over her shoulders. Katashi chuckled knowingly and said, "Here it comes."

Un started it. Stretching his neck around, he bopped the youngster on top of his head with his muzzle. It wasn't a very hard knock, and the little one blinked up at his brother, offering a cautious _meep_. Then, Ah snuck up behind him and tapped the hatchling's head. Back and forth, they kept up their game until the baby hissed in irritation. "Stop teasing him!" scolded Kagome. "He's your brother!"

"I think _someone's_ jealous," Hisoka blandly remarked.

Katashi grinned and said, "It's a big brother's job to toughen up those who come after!"

Ah moved on to nipping at tiny ears, but Kagome swatted him away, snapping, "That's enough!" Un delivered one last thump before retreating sulkily behind Sesshoumaru, who was also watching her with a carefully shuttered expression. Heaving a sigh, she exclaimed, "That's no way to treat family! Ah-Un is a big brother now! Erm... big brothers?"

"It all depends on if you count heads or tails," Katashi said glibly.

Kagome huffed. "Well, whether they're two halves of the same brother... or two half-brothers, the principle is... the... same... _oh_." As soon as the words left her mouth, she recognized the opportunity. _Is it fair to ask? Will it do any good? _She cast a furtive glance at Sesshoumaru and found him watching her intently. _I have to __try__, but I'll need to tread carefully. _

Meanwhile, Katashi announced, "We can fall back on his lordship's dictate. The Inu no Taishou named this lot Saburo... even though this was only Kirameki's second egg."

Hisoka laughed appreciatively, and Kagome looked to him in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Saburo means 'third son'," the teacher explained.

* * *

Later, Kagome went with Sesshoumaru to settle Ah-Un in the far cave. Since Ryuukotsusei and his entourage were still in residence, the twin dragon would be spending a few more days in seclusion. As they walked, she turned over Sesshoumaru's situation in her mind. _I can't ask him to love his brother because he won't, and I can't ask him not to fight with his brother because he will. _Thinking back, she could hear Sesshoumaru's voice, deep with authority as he informed Inuyasha that his life was his to end.

"Higurashi, this is it," announced a higher, sweeter voice, as a tap on the back of her hand pulled her from memories yet to come. The last cave was like all the others carved into the base of the cliff, with its rounded entrance, smooth walls, and warm sand underfoot. Facing his dragon, Sesshoumaru ordered, "You will stay here."

Ah and Un grumbled quietly to each other, and Kagome knelt down and opened her arms to them. "I'm happy for you two," she declared as she lavished them with the attention they felt they'd been slighted earlier. "You know, you don't need to be jealous of your little brother. He's sure to look up to you, because you'll be the strongest and the best he's ever seen." Dropping her voice, she promised, "He'll be proud of you even if he never says so."

When she sat back on her heels, Sesshoumaru pointed out, "These dragons cannot speak."

"Many things can be said without words," she returned haughtily.

He shrugged, inadvertently proving her point.

_It's now or never. _Gathering her wits and her courage, Kagome asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, you'll always protect them, won't you? You'll watch out for your half-brothers?"

The young lord's brows drew together. Looking from Ah to Un, then back to her, he asked, "Why are you anxious, Higurashi?"

She bit her lip, then begged, "Promise me you won't let anyone else harm your half-brothers."

Sesshoumaru indignantly drew himself up. "I would not allow it."

"Promise me?" she whispered.

His head tipped to one side, and then he placed his hand over his heart. Holding her gaze, he replied, "I promise it."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written in part to fulfill the prompt **Duck, Duck, Goose** for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest's **Child's Play Challenge**. Several of you were baffled by the Feudal Era counterpart to these events. Hopefully, Chapter 45: What's Good for the Goose... makes more sense to you now. ::cheeky wink:: Posted on June 11, 2010. 1,206 words.


	54. How I Wonder

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for this encounter... especially for the courteous one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**How I Wonder**

The two lords paused in their circuit of the fortress walls, taking in the panoramic view afforded by the heights. After several minutes, the dragon-youkai's silver eyes narrowed upon a point far below. "Isn't that your son's human nursemaid?"

"Higurashi is more of a companion," the Inu no Taishou replied vaguely.

Ryuukotsusei pursed his lips, then pointed towards two figures training in the distance. "And the cat?"

"Sesshoumaru's tutor. Surely you noticed the family resemblance?"

"Those eyes... yes."

"A grandson."

"Interesting," Ryuukotsusei murmured. "Shall we go down?"

"Ah... well..."

"It's a host's duty to indulge his guests," archly declared the dragon-youkai, starting for the stairs.

* * *

Kagome sat just outside Kirameki's cave, half-dozing in the sun as she idly played with Saburo's claws. The baby dragon's squeak alerted her to the presence of another. The slender youkai's countenance was so ashen it was nearly grey, and the dark hair tucked behind pointed ears bore an unmistakably purple cast. Two violet stripes rose from his jawline across each cheek, with a third pair jutting from under his hairline onto his forehead. Eerily colorless eyes held her gaze for long moments before it dawned on her who this must be. "Ryuukotsusei... -sama," she breathed, quickly lowering her gaze.

"You like dragons?" he inquired in a light voice that sounded nothing like the shrieking imprecations that haunted her memories.

Kagome paled and cast a desperate glance at the Inu no Taishou, who seemed to be at a loss as well. "Y-yes... milord," she murmured, hoping to salvage enough grace to do the inu-youkai justice. "They are good company."

"An odd sentiment coming from a human," the dragon lord replied softly. As he loomed nearer, youki cruelly buffeted her senses. "Shouldn't it be the other way around? _You_ are the pet, are you not?"

His gentle tone scared her more than all of the Inu no Taishou's growling. All she could do was shake her head. It was too horrible, knowing what she did. Her heart beat so wildly, a roaring filled her ears. Kagome wrapped trembling fingers around Saburo and bit her lip to keep herself from screaming the warnings she wanted to give. _Don't trust him! He'll kill you! Don't trust him! He'll kill you! _

With a frightened _meep,_ the hatchling bailed out of Kagome's lap and scooted into the cave. The Dog General dropped a heavy hand on his ally's shoulder. "You're frightening the girl," he said, a warning in his tone.

"Humans _should_ fear youkai; her ease in your midst is unnatural."

"Uncommon perhaps," the inu-youkai gruffly allowed. "However, let us not forget that while you may _enjoy_ my hospitality, you shall _not_ dictate it. This female is..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Sesshoumaru was there, standing straight and tall between her and the dragon lord. "Do not touch Higurashi!" the boy panted. "She is mine!"

His father let his hand fall from Ryuukotsusei's shoulder. Taking a step back, The Western Lord folded his arms over his chest and allowed his son to defend what was his. Hisoka approached with more caution, carrying two wooden practice swords. He dropped to one knee a short distance away, deferring to the nobles, but positioned to intervene. Kagome briefly met his fiery gaze and found reassurance within their depths. _He's like a cat poised to spring. _

"You claim ownership?" the dragon-youkai inquired, half-mocking, half-indulgent.

Sesshoumaru drew himself up. "I claim responsibility," he corrected.

The Inu no Taishou's bushy brows lifted as his son glanced over his shoulder to check on the young woman... then arched further when she calmed enough to offer a trembling smile.

Ryuukotsusei tapped his lips with one claw-tipped finger. "You'll have to pardon my ignorance of canine tendencies, but I must confess, I cannot fathom your words. Why would _any_ demon take responsibility for a _mere_ human?"

The lordling tipped his head to one side, considering, then replied with a question of his own. "I have often wondered... if humans are so far beneath us, why do we abandon our true forms?" Gazing solemnly from Lord Ryuukotsusei to his father, he asked, "Is it not the pride of every taiyoukai to achieve human form?"

Silver eyes slanted towards the young lord's tutor. "Are these the teachings of cats?"

"His lordship's mind takes interesting turns," Hisoka demurred, raised a hand in a gesture of innocence. "The observation was _not_ part of any lesson plan, but I must confess, it is an interesting point."

The Inu no Taishou's deep laughter cut across the dragon lord's obvious indignation. "Interesting, indeed! This is a puzzle best solved over a cup of sake. Come, Lord Ryuukotsusei... let us leave my son to _his_ responsibilities while we return to our own."

"There _are_ still a few matters to clear up before the morrow's departure," agreed the dragon-youkai, who walked away without a backwards glance. His host was still chuckling as he followed.

As soon as they were well away, Sesshoumaru crouched in front of Kagome and peered up into her face. "Why did you not call for me?"

"We were upwind," Hisoka apologized. "By the time we realized you were distraught..."

"It's no big deal," she assured with more confidence than she felt. "I think he was just trying to put me in my place."

"_He_ does not know where you belong," Sesshoumaru declared, his eyes flashing.

Kagome tried to smile, but her effort wobbled out of control. "I'm not sure _I_ know where I belong," she whispered.

"Stay close to me," Sesshoumaru ordered. With a confident nod, he concluded, "That is best."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written because it came next. A novel concept. 928 words. Posted on June 15, 2010.


	55. Everything Nice

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this rainy day moment... especially the curious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on May 19, 2010.

* * *

**Everything Nice**

With summer came the rainy season, and while it was pleasant to listen to the steady drum of raindrops on the pavilion roof, the humidity played havoc with Kagome's hair. She sat at the table, reading by lamplight and absentmindedly pushing her bangs out of her eyes. After so many weeks, they'd become quite shaggy, and when she puffed at them in frustration, two sets of eyes turned her way.

"What is wrong?" inquired Sesshoumaru, seemingly glad for a distraction.

"I need a pair of scissors!" she replied moodily.

The young lord glanced at his teacher, but Hisoka only shrugged. "Is that an item of human provenance?" inquired the neko-youkai uncertainly.

"Erm... yeah," Kagome replied with a rueful smile. "If I had some, I could give myself a trim," she explained, making a scissoring motion with her fingers.

"Your hair?" Hisoka asked, studying her more closely. "Hnn... human hair appears to grow faster than a youkai's does."

Sesshoumaru gave his own bangs a cross-eyed look. Patting his neatly-parted silver hair, he remarked, "Higurashi does look untidy."

Kagome bristled, but Hisoka quickly cleared his throat. "You wish to shorten your hair, Higurashi?"

She nodded hopefully. "I know you probably don't have any scissors, but maybe a small, sharp knife would work?"

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly in concentration, then with a rush, he was sitting cross-legged on the table directly in front of her, golden eyes intent. "Is this human grooming?"

Kagome fumbled to rescue her scroll, which the boy had sent skidding with his maneuver, then cautiously answered, "I suppose so."

"A trim," Sesshoumaru murmured, leaning even closer as he studied her overgrown bangs. Then, he reached out and, with a pinching, twisting motion, sent one black lock falling into her lap. "Like that?"

With a gasp, her hand flew to her forehead, checking to see how closely she'd been shorn. To her relief, the section didn't seem to be _too_ short. However, he'd picked up on her dismay. "Did I do it wrong?" he asked in a very soft voice.

"No, no... it's all right," Kagome hastily assured.

Hisoka set aside his own reading materials and said, "Let him groom you."

"Excuse me?"

"You have enlightened us on the many necessities of human life," the neko-youkai explained. "I believe today's lesson should embark upon a study of human customs. As grooming is one of the most basic of inu-youkai practices, a comparison would be most enlightening." Hisoka propped his chin on his hand, frank curiosity gleaming in orange eyes. "Think of it as a cultural exchange."

Kagome glanced Sesshoumaru's way and found an eager light in his wide eyes. With the beginnings of resignation, she sighed and asked, "Do you _really_ want to?"

"Very much," Sesshoumaru replied solemnly.

Hisoka made a careless little shooing motion with his fingers and directed, "Allow his lordship to groom you while we trade information."

Fixing Sesshoumaru with a stern look, Kagome held up her thumb and forefinger. "Just a little, and try to keep the ends even."

He held his fingers next to hers, matching her measurement. Nodding once, he said, "I will."

With exaggerated care, the lordling tentatively stroked her bangs, exploring their texture. Then, nose quivering, he scooted closer to the edge of the table and threaded his fingers into the loose hair beside her face. "That part doesn't need to be cut," she cautioned as Sesshoumaru pulled his hand through the length of her hair, letting it fall back into place.

"I know," he replied distractedly.

It was a little bizarre to think that Sesshoumaru-sama wanted to touch her, but she reminded herself that it was a child's curiosity. _He's just a little boy, and this obviously means something to him because he's inu-youkai. _Kagome had a sudden memory of Shippo playing with her hair, toying with the strands while they snuggled together in her sleeping bag. She glanced at Hisoka-sensei, who was watching the young lord thoughtfully, and asked, "Do kitsune groom, too?"

"Naturally," replied the tutor. "Don't humans strengthen the bonds of trust through physical contact?"

Kagome slowly nodded. "Yes, of course. Especially a parent and child, and also between... erm... couples."

Hisoka took her meaning and inclined his head. "All of the senses are employed in varying degrees by every species of youkai, since much of our communication is non-verbal. For instance, neko-youkai primarily depend on visual cues, but inu-youkai rely heavily on scent." Sesshoumaru chose that moment to lift a lock of hair to his nose and inhale deeply. Huffing in amusement, Hisoka continued, "Grooming is the simplest form of contact, but also the most personal. As you say for humans, it is practiced within the closest circles of an inu-youkai's pack."

Kagome tried to wrap her mind around what Hisoka was saying. It made a strange sort of sense to her that inu-youkai depended on non-verbal communication, for Inuyasha had always had a hard time expressing himself with words. He tended to find ways to _show_ that he cared. It had never occurred to her that he might be acting on an instinct from his youkai heritage. Her brows furrowed. _What does that say about Sesshoumaru-sama? In the future, did his actions communicate anything that words did not? _

While she retraced her meager memories of an adult Sesshoumaru, Hisoka's voice had taken on the sing-song quality of lecture mode. "...such as sniffing and licking. Of course, there _are_ exceptions. Tails are generally considered off-limits, and kitsune are especially sensitive about them. Also, while it's not a hard and fast rule, most demons consider it rude or even offensive if you touch their markings without invitation."

"Do _you_ have markings, Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru inquired when his teacher paused for breath.

"No... unless you count freckles," Kagome replied with a smile. "Humans don't have such pretty decorations as yours."

The little lord frowned slightly. "Males are _not_ pretty," he corrected.

"You _are_," she countered breezily. "And when you grow up, you'll be _beautiful_—frighteningly so."

He cocked his head to one side, as if unsure whether this was insulting or not. Finally he ventured, "Frightening is acceptable."

Hisoka broke into a fit of coughing that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

With a soft grumble, Sesshoumaru's expression shifted to one of concentration. Small fingertips grazed the soft skin of Kagome's cheek before taking her chin in his hand and tilted her face upward. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she held very still while he slowly and methodically trimmed her hair. When he paused midway through the task, she peeped at him from under her lashes. "Hmm?"

"Why do you think I will be frightening?" he asked solemnly. "Are you frightened now, Higurashi?"

Kagome's eyes widened, then softened. "What does your nose tell you?" she asked gently.

Hisoka hummed approvingly and remarked, "Not many humans would be so calm with a demon's claws at their throat."

Sesshoumaru looked down at his hands, then into Kagome's face, still seeking reassurance. Choosing her words carefully, she said, "If I _didn't_ know you, I'm sure I'd be very frightened."

"But you know me," he reasoned.

For a moment, a vivid memory flashed through her mind—cold rage in golden eyes and ruthless claws hazed in poison. "Yes, I do," she said firmly, giving him a tremulous smile. "Now, I do."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their oneshot prompt for Contest #44—Skin. 1,212 words.


	56. Hide the Button

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this rainy day... especially for the larcenous one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on June 17, 2010.

* * *

**Hide the Button**

Sesshoumaru dawdled on his way home after breakfast with his parents, for he was in no hurry to begin the day's lessons. _Geography on a map is boring. I like it better in person. _

Grey clouds dropped a seemingly endless supply of raindrops onto the fortress, washing the stones and filling the cisterns. Few people ventured out during the wet season, so the young lord had the courtyard to himself. Persistent showers had slowed to a fine drizzle that pattered pleasantly against his rain hat, and he crouched to watch a land snail creep over the slick stones. When it met a broad puddle, he gently plucked it up by its spiraling shell, moving it to higher ground beneath the broad leaves of one of his mother's beloved peony bushes.

Next, he stalked a twig that was being swept way by a rushing rivulet. Along the way, he conquered every puddle by pouncing it into submission. Each satisfying splash led him closer to the southern gate, where he discovered that the stairs down to the stables had been turned into a veritable waterfall. He spent some time feeding leaves to the torrent before reluctantly turning back. _Hisoka-sensei will not mind, but Higurashi may worry. _Aiming for the pavilion at the far end of the garden, he hurried to check on those in his care.

* * *

"Welcome back," Hisoka greeted pleasantly as he watched as Sesshoumaru shed his wet boots and sodden _tabi_. "What kept you away for so long?"

"I was inspecting the grounds."

"Hnn... prudent."

A breakfast tray sat on the corner of the table, and Sesshoumaru curiously lifted the lids off each dish. _She has not eaten. _Frowning slightly, he looked towards their sleeping room. "Is Higurashi awake?"

"Yes, milord."

He wriggled his bare toes against the floorboards, then ventured, "Rainy days seem to make her sad."

"Perhaps you can distract her from the weather?"

Sesshoumaru nodded once. "I will bring her out."

Doing his very best to be silent, the lordling slipped through the panel into the inner chamber. Tiptoeing stealthily, he peeked around the screen the blocked off Higurashi's side of the room. The young woman sat in the corner, smoothing her fingers repeatedly over one of the pieces of clothing she'd been wearing the day he found her. She looked his way and smiled wistfully, and he crossed into her territory. Kneeling at her side, he placed his hand on the blue sweater, testing the knobbly texture of the unusual weave. "You did not eat, and humans require food," he reminded.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Are you hiding from Hisoka-sensei?" he asked. Higurashi laughed softly and shook her head. "From me?" he pressed.

"As if _anyone_ could hide from you," she replied lightly.

He puffed up a little over the compliment, and she returned to petting her sweater with that faraway look in her eyes. While trying to figure out how to make a human who wasn't hungry eat, Sesshoumaru tapped one of the smooth buttons with the tip of his claw. They were interesting.

Higurashi's attention was drawn by the soft clacking, and she watched him fiddle with the shiny plastic for a few moments before asking, "Would you like to play a game?"

Sesshoumaru wanted to protest that he was too old for childish things, but at the same time, he wanted to distract her from her sorrowing. "Do _you_ want to play a game?" he returned.

"Yes."

"Then I will participate," he agreed.

She brightened, then tugged at the sweater's bottommost button. "Could you cut this free?" Nodding, the young lord carefully sliced through the anchoring yarn. "To play Hide the Button, we take turns. One person hides; the other seeks. The only rule is that it must be hidden in plain sight."

"I understand."

"Good! You wait in here, and I'll hide the button in the other room. Okay?" She ran lightly to the door and paused to say, "I'll call when everything's ready. No peeking!"

Several minutes ticked by, and Sesshoumaru wondered what was going on. He could hear Higurashi padding back and forth, and Hisoka murmured something that made her giggle. Edging closer to the door, he cocked his head to listen, then frowned. _Is listening the same as peeking?_

Before he could decide if he'd mistakenly broken the rules of Higurashi's game, her voice carried from beyond the door. "Ready, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He stepped out and delicately sniffed, then blinked in surprise._ I cannot tell...?_

"She's put her scent everywhere, milord," Hisoka warned, amusement lurking in his gaze.

"I've played this game with youkai before," Higurashi proudly informed him. Tapping her nose, she said, "Even clever noses can be fooled! You'll need to use your _eyes_ to find the hiding place!

Sesshoumaru walked around the room, concentrating hard. Random trails of scent covered everything; it was as if Higurashi had run her hands along the screens, the panels, the doors, the table. "I see," he remarked, intrigued by the additional challenge.

"Then look!" she urged excitedly.

Golden eyes darted here and there, but the blue button didn't immediately present itself. Settling into a methodical search pattern, he combed the room until he located the hidden treasure leaning against one of Hisoka's many scrolls.

Turnabout was fair play, and the lordling found it just as interesting to try to outwit Higurashi by placing the button in a good spot—among the dishes on her breakfast tray, atop her sandal, under the table, on the lattice of a screen. Back and forth, they took turns hiding and seeking, and while it wasn't a particularly difficult game, it was nicer than poring over maps.

Along the way, Hisoka began offering quiet advice, but as often as not, his hints were false. Sesshoumaru gazed at his ever-honest tutor in consternation, and the neko-youkai tapped his nose. "For the sake of our game only," he reassured. "Try to discern truth from falsehood."

Delighted by this new facet, the boy sift through his teacher's counsel, trying to separate direction from misdirection. The changes were subtle, but discernible when Hisoka's lies became outrageous. "The button cannot be in the rafters," Sesshoumaru protested. "Higurashi is too short." After several minutes of fruitless searching, the lordling spotted the blue disk peeping over the edge of one of the crossbeams and asked, "How?"

"Hisoka-sensei gave me a boost!" she revealed.

"Unfair!"

"Not so," the neko-youkai countered. "Forming alliances is often the key to victory when you are faced with a formidable foe."

_Formidable. _Sesshoumaru liked the sound of that. And then, _another_ sound rumbled through the room. Higurashi blushed and pressed a hand to her growling stomach.

"You _are_ hungry!" Sesshoumaru accused.

"I guess I worked up an appetite," she replied sheepishly.

"Shall we end our game and make a journey to the kitchens?" suggested Hisoka-sensei.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru firmly replied. "Higurashi must eat."

With a laugh, she disappeared into the sleeping chamber to comb her hair, and while Hisoka checked their store room for an umbrella, Sesshoumaru turned over the blue button in his hand. With the barest twinge of conscience, the boy carefully tucked it into his sleeve. _It is my prize. _It would be his treasure.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #46—Conscience. 1,197 words.


	57. Pocketful of Posies

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this tiny moment, especially for the one who poses a tricky question. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on June 19, 2010.

* * *

**Pocketful of Posies**

When Sesshoumaru returned from breakfast, he wore a new kimono, and Kagome admired the bold floral pattern. The predominant color was red, and she had an inkling there was a good reason. "Did you choose it yourself?"

"Yes," he preened.

"I'm wondering... why is it that males cannot wear flowers in their hair, but they can have them on their clothing?"

Golden eyes blinked, and Kagome just managed to keep a straight face while he pondered this new conundrum. "Do you think they are inappropriate?" he asked cautiously.

"Do you _like_ flowers?"

"Yes," he solemnly confided.

"Then you'll wear them."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #92—Bold. 100 words.


	58. Hoppy, Croppy, Poppy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this foray... especially for the one who remembers his manners. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on June 7, 2010.

* * *

**Hoppy, Croppy, Poppy**

Kagome lay back on the blanket spread upon the grassy bank, arms widespread as she basked. After so many days of rain, the sun's return was most welcome. _It feels __good__ to be outdoors again. I'm glad Hisoka-sensei resumed Sesshoumaru-sama's field trips. _

A shadow fell across her face, and she opened an eye. "That was quick," she greeted.

"_I_ am quick," Sesshoumaru replied.

The young lord moved to the fire and efficiently skewered chunks of meat on the sticks Kagome had peeled earlier. "Can I help?" she offered.

"No."

"I _do_ know how to cook."

"I will do this," he replied firmly.

According to Hisoka, Sesshoumaru was following instincts he was too young to fully comprehend, but they should encourage him to act upon them. _It's like when I was a little girl and played 'house' with my dolls, except that little demon boys play 'pack' with their humans. _She was still smiling over the idea when the shadow returned. She peeped at him through her lashes and found the lordling staring at her with fixed intensity.

Sesshoumaru leaned down until their noses almost touched, and her eyes crossed. "Higurashi, you have spots," he announced solemnly.

"Eh? Oh! They're freckles."

He straightened, golden eyes widening. "The human markings you spoke of?"

"Erm... yeah," Kagome replied, self-consciously rubbing the bridge of her nose as she sat up. "They crop up in the summertime. When I was little, Mama called them sunshine kisses."

Sesshoumaru's head tipped to one side, and he wore an expression she'd never seen on his face before. _He looks like a little boy who wants something very badly... and is figuring out how to get it. _For a second, he reached for her, but then he tucked his hands behind his back and quietly asked, "May I touch?"

Kagome wasn't sure if he was respecting her personal space or if he was allowing her the same courtesy afforded to all youkai who bore markings on their skin, but she appreciated being asked. "Sure, it's okay."

One small fang pressed into Sesshoumaru's lip as his finger gently traced a path over her cheek. He took so much time, Kagome wondered if he was counting each one. "If we stay in the sun will they multiply further?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Then you will stay," he declared. Sitting down beside her, Sesshoumaru gazed expectantly into her face.

"You're going to watch for more freckles?" she asked bemusedly.

"I want to see," he nodded.

"For the record, most human girls don't _like_ getting freckles; they spoil one's complexion."

He met her gaze and bluntly announced, "_I_ like them."

"Why?"

"They are pleasing," he declared loftily. "You are like a speckled egg."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #90—Grass. My contest entry was trimmed back to exactly 300, but this version stands at 450 words.


	59. The Little Dog Laughed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this much-anticipated lesson... especially for the one who takes on the role of sensei. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**The Little Dog Laughed**

"I have been thinking," Hisoka remarked as Kagome poked at her breakfast. "Today will be hot."

"It's been hot for days."

"Hnn," agreed the neko-youkai. "Are these conditions favorable for the lessons you promised his lordship? We could go to the lake this afternoon."

"Lessons?" she echoed uncertainly.

"You offered to teach him to swim," Hisoka reminded.

"Oh!" Kagome looked through the open screens into the hazy green garden beyond. The air was already close, and cicadas buzzed in the treetops. "Today would be _perfect_ for a swim!"

"Is there anything you need to prepare?"

"Erm... suitable attire," she admitted delicately.

He nodded and asked, "What would that look like?"

"Well, a swimming suit is... out of the question," she realized aloud. "I guess I need something I can wrap tightly, so it won't billow everywhere in the water. I have to be able to freely move my arms and legs."

"Freedom of movement?" Hisoka mused aloud as he crossed to a low chest in the corner. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru's tutor carefully removed several neatly folded articles of clothing before shaking out a sleeveless shirt cut from deep blue fabric. "Can you make do with this?"

Kagome stood and accepted the garment, holding it up to her shoulders. It was abundantly obvious that the neko-youkai's frame was larger than hers. _I'll swim in this_, she thought, then giggled when she realized both the literal and figurative could apply. "You don't mind?"

"I look forward to seeing it put to use."

* * *

"Do you need help?" Sesshoumaru inquired, wondering over the delay. He'd long since stripped to his fundoushi. Surely Higurashi's clothing wasn't any more complicated to remove than his had been. _Maybe there is a difficult knot?_

"Just hang on a sec," she called back. She'd taken refuge behind a large shrub in order to change.

After another long minute, she peeped out from around the bushes, and Sesshoumaru moved to inspect her swimming costume. She wore one of Hisoka's shirts, which would have fallen to her knees, but she'd gathered and tucked the excess fabric, securing it with the plain blue _obi_ they'd originally given to her for her kimono. The arrangement left her limbs exposed, but that made sense for what they were about to do. There was a trace of embarrassment in her scent that matched the color rising in her cheeks, but for the most part, Higurashi was excited. "You are ready?" he pressed.

"As I'll ever be!" she cheerfully replied. Leaning forward, she checked to see where Hisoka was and waited until he politely averted his eyes before seizing her chance. With a flash of bare legs, she sprinted towards the water's edge, high-stepped through the shallows, and dove.

Sesshoumaru gasped and trotted to the shoreline, then waded until he was ankle-deep in lapping water. The ripples smoothed, and Higurashi was gone. _I cannot see her. I cannot smell her. _Tensing, he took another step forward. _A human must breathe... but how often?_

Then, she surfaced a good distance away, her dark hair slicked away from her face. Waving as she tread water, she exclaimed, "It's warm! Well, warm-ish... very refreshing!"

Rather impressed by the feat, Sesshoumaru tried not to show it. "That is good," he replied, raising his voice to be heard.

"Help me with the boat, milord?" Hisoka requested.

The boy quickly obliged, grasping one side of the old rowboat they'd used on the day the dragon herd had bathed; together they eased it into the water. "I will remain close," the neko-youkai assured, shouldering his oar in the same manner he usually carried his staff. "However, Higurashi will be your sensei for this lesson."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru acknowledged in a small voice.

Lifting his brows inquiringly, Hisoka murmured, "Do you trust her?"

They both looked towards the young woman who was now moving towards the center of the lake with sure strokes. "Yes," he slowly replied, "but Higurashi is _my_ responsibility."

"You do not care for the change in roles?"

"No."

"Hnn." Hisoka crouched so he could meet his pupil's gaze. "Does it bother you because she is female... or perhaps because you are at a disadvantage?"

Sesshoumaru considered his teacher's words with care, then answered, "Yes."

The neko-youkai chuckled softly. "I can sympathize... but there is no shame in acknowledging ignorance or inability. Only a fool believes he has attained all there is, and lessons often come from unlikely sources. When we encounter someone with superior abilities, an avenue is opened for gaining new knowledge or skills."

Cocking his head to one side, Sesshoumaru asked, "Does it bother _you_ that Higurashi is female?"

"Not overmuch," Hisoka shrugged. "Keep in mind that in their way, females are even more protective than males. Let her prove she is worthy of your trust by returning it."

"Let _her_ protect _me_?"

With a hint of a smile, the neko-youkai replied, "If you can set aside your masculine pride long enough to permit it, you may obtain a skill that will make you stronger." Hisoka stood, shed his shirt and boots, and stepped into the boat. Pushing away from the shore, he offered an encouraging, "Do your best!"

Sesshoumaru gazed across the shining surface of the water, quite certain that he was about to be thrust out of his element. Lifting his chin, he waded deeper as he waited for Higurashi to return, grateful that Hisoka had assigned all his hesitation to 'masculine pride' rather than fear. _I am __not__ afraid. I am simply unaccustomed to lakes._

* * *

Kagome turned towards the shore and relaxed into a slow and steady side-stroke. The warmer water near the lake's surface rippled past, and she reveled in the sense of freedom. _Right here, right now, I can do as I please. _Rolling lazily onto her stomach, she glanced Sesshoumaru's way and drifted to a stop. The young lord looked so small and pale, his face pinched with worry. Biting her lip, Kagome searched her mind for a way to ease his introduction to the water. _I don't think he'd like holding my hands and being pulled along. Sesshoumaru-sama would want more independence... so it would be better to have... oh! _Changing course, she swam towards Hisoka.

"Are you ready to begin your lesson, Cricket-sensei?" he inquired when she latched onto the side of the boat.

"Almost. I need something that floats. Do you think I could have _that_?" she asked, pointing to the plank she'd shared with Sesshoumaru on their last ride.

Hisoka cocked a brow, but without comment, he inspected the joins, then wrenched the seat free. After checking for splinters, he laid the board in the water beside her. Deep orange eyes searched hers for a moment before he softly urged, "Take care."

"He'll be _fine_," she assured with a grin.

"Hnn."

Pulling herself up so her arms and chest rested on the wood, she churned her way towards shore, not stopping until she could coast the last little ways to Sesshoumaru, who stood waist-deep in the shallows. He put out his hands to stop her before she bumped into him, and she slipped off to kneel in front of him. "Let's start with this," she invited. "It will support you while you get used to kicking."

Sesshoumaru gave the board an experimental downward push, then solemnly met her gaze. "I will do as you say."

Kagome nodded and swam back towards deeper water to give him room to experiment. His grip on the plank was so fierce, she was pretty sure he'd driven his claws into the wood. _At least he won't lose __hold._ The young lord was a quick study, and he had no problem emulating her earlier actions; however, he attacked the lesson with a grim determination that leeched all of the fun out of it. To counterbalance his fierce concentration, Kagome began goofing off. Flipping over into a handstand, she waved her feet in the air. Floating on her back, she propelled herself in wide circles with exaggerated windmilling arm strokes. With cupped hands, she squirted water into the air, splashing Hisoka in his rowboat refuge.

As Sesshoumaru's confidence grew, she led him towards deeper water. Their neko-youkai overseer rowed out ahead of them, providing reassurance by his mere presence. Kagome explained treading water, floating, and some of the simplest strokes, demonstrating each, and though Sesshoumaru listened attentively, he showed no interest in letting go of his plank. "We can try those things next time," she concluded. "For today, it's probably enough to be _in_ the water." He nodded gravely, and she stifled a sigh. Learning was all well and good, but this was something she wanted him to enjoy. _Come on, Sesshoumaru-sama... play with me!_

Hoping she wasn't making a dreadful mistake, Kagome dove deep into the clear water and carefully swam underneath him; in passing, she swept a fingertip along the bottom of one of his feet. He recoiled quickly, and even from underwater, she heard his sharp yip.

When she surfaced a short distance away, Hisoka was on his feet in a rocking boat, concern and confusion plain on his face. She grinned at him, then waved to Sesshoumaru. "Here I come again!" she announced lightly, and taking a deep breath, disappeared once more.

Sesshoumaru paddled madly, but she bided her time, and when he stilled, she was able to tweak a toe before rising. His golden eyes fixed upon her with calculation, and Kagome splashed out of view again. This time, when she approached, the young lord all but disappeared, robbing her of her prey. _He's sitting on the board!_ Coming up directly beneath him, she rapped sharply on the wood before popping into view. Sesshoumaru's eyes were sparkling as he crouched nimbly on his narrow craft. _That's better! Now you're getting the idea! _

She plunged back beneath the surface, and to her delight, the lordling straddled the plank, dropping his legs back into range. He swished his feet slowly back and forth, quickly figuring out how to spin his board in either direction. Grazing his soles with her blunt nails, she surfaced behind him and flicked water at his back; he turned and slapped the eddying water, splashing her in return.

As she drew breath for another run, she caught a glimpse of his small smile. _Un-oh... I'm in trouble now! _Sure enough, instead of offering his toes, Sesshoumaru had stretched out upon the board and peered down into the clear water as he dangled one hand enticingly. The role of predator and prey were reversed, but instead of playing coy, Kagome swam over and fitted her hand into his, allowing him to haul her up. He held her captive for several long moments, and she waited patiently for his verdict on her behavior.

Finally, Sesshoumaru leaned closer and quietly commanded, "Again!"

* * *

Hisoka sat with his elbows on his knees, watching with growing incredulity as Higurashi gently coaxed Sesshoumaru into a nonsense game. Sneaking and splashing, teasing and tickling—she swam circles around him, and he no longer minded his disadvantage. On the contrary, his lordship was enjoying her pranks and pulling a few of his own. _They are playing, plain and simple. _

Higurashi sported in the water, heedless of the differences in species and station... let alone propriety. _Mostly grown but still a child in many ways. _She egged Sesshoumaru into chasing her, then yelped when the boy used his superior strength to quickly close the distance between them. Diving for cover, she came up behind him and sloshed water over his head, and Sesshoumaru scrambled back up onto his plank. _Hnn... retreating to higher ground... sound tactic. _But this was not time for lessons. _It would appear that for once, __fun__ is the order of the day. _

As the young lord's closest companion for the last two decades, Hisoka had been privileged to witness many of the boy's fleeting moments of childlike innocence. _He is so careful, he seldom forgets himself long enough to smile. _Sesshoumaru's rare smile was slow in coming and quick to retreat, so Hisoka was certain he was one of the few who knew it even existed. _Yet here, for her, his smile has yet to fade._

At the first soft giggle, Hisoka held his breath, too startled to believe his ears. Again, a shy noise of amusement burbled up, and the neko-youkai leaned forward, captivated. _I have never heard him laugh. Ever._ It wasn't that Sesshoumaru was an unhappy child; he was just terribly restrained. _I am relieved to know he __can__ laugh, given cause. _The boy's merriment blossomed into a real rolling laugh, and a crooked smile found its way onto Hisoka's lips as he impressed upon his memory the sight of Sesshoumaru's happiness... and the face of the young woman who inspired it.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their **Child's Play Challenge**. The prompt was **Hey, Diddle, Diddle**, the nursery rhyme from which this chapter's title was borrowed. 2,132 words. Posted on July 2, 2010. **FanArt:** Several weeks ago, Janey-jane created a perfectly lovely illustration in the hopes that this foreshadowed lesson would take place. I'd never before had a scene arted in advance! Heh. There's a link to "Swimming Lessons" on my profile. Thank you, Janey-jane! ::twinkle::


	60. A Hunting We Will Go

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this adventure... especially for the one who gets defensive. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**A Hunting We Will Go**

Hisoka loitered outside the main pavilion, hoping for an opportunity to casually approach the Inu no Taisho. An official audience would likely mean a public audience, and some words were best traded off the record. The neko-youkai prowled through the shadows, watching and waiting, and after a lengthy discussion with several old war dogs, the Western Lord separated himself from his retinue, seeking the relative privacy of the southern walls.

Hisoka followed on light feet, and he didn't get far before a deep voice edged with exasperation carried back to him. "How much longer do you intend to stalk me?"

"I apologize, milord. Do you have a moment? I need a word."

"Why _else_ would I be here?"

Hisoka suppressed a wince. _He is not in a good mood... and this will not improve matters. _With as much calm as he could evince, the neko-youkai said, "It is about Sesshoumaru-sama's upcoming re-test."

The Inu no Taisho folded his arms across his broad chest and arched his bushy brows. "What of it?"

"His lordship has two requests," Hisoka carefully replied.

"Requests?" he drawled skeptically.

The tutor ran his hand through his hair and sheepishly admitted, "His exact word was... _conditions_."

"Sesshoumaru sets conditions for his lord and father?" With a huff of amusement, the Western Lord nodded. "Now _that_ I can believe. At least he didn't go so far as to make _demands._"

"Not quite so far, milord."

"Out with them," growled the Western Lord.

"First, he wishes to name his companion for the hunt."

"You?"

"No."

Sesshoumaru's father frowned thoughtfully. "Who could have supplanted...?"

"Higurashi," Hisoka interjected. "His lordship wishes to have Higurashi attend him."

The great Dog General's frown deepened. "That is out of the question."

"If I may be so bold, milord... _why_?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I would like to hear your rationale," Hisoka politely rejoined.

"She is female."

"Many female pups are accompanied by a demoness," the neko-youkai pointed out.

"She is human."

Hisoka slowly shook his head. "It is a sign of favor to be chosen, and you will find it difficult to convince your son that his favor is misplaced simply because Higurashi is human. He values his opinions over her species."

The Inu no Taisho snorted. "She is acceptable because he has accepted her? How simplistic."

"He _is_ a child, milord."

Sesshoumaru's father stalked along the length of the wall, and when he wheeled to return, Hisoka flinched away from the fierce scowl darkening his features. Lowering his eyes, he stood his ground, determined to fulfill his duty. The inu-youkai stopped before him and growled, "This cannot be!"

"It _can_... for it _is_," countered Hisoka patiently.

"Then it must not," retorted the Western Lord.

"For what reason?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you!"

Hisoka sighed. "No, milord. But you must be prepared to explain yourself to your son."

The inu-youkai's head reared, and for a moment the neko-youkai feared the worst. But then, Sesshoumaru's father snorted and accused, "You are too much like your grandfather."

With a faint smile, Hisoka bowed his head and murmured, "Thank you, milord."

"All this pussyfooting around... diplomats are nothing more than well-mannered bullies," he grumbled. "You've steered the conversation this far. What is it you _really_ want?"

"Only to serve."

Bronze-gold eyes narrowed speculatively. "And how best can you serve me."

_Finally... he is actually listening._ _Now my words can make a difference._ Hisoka dipped his head deferentially and said, "I am not my grandfather, but I do have counsel to offer. May I speak freely, milord?"

"As you please."

_Grandfather always said there is an art to helping a leader to realize that he is defending shaky ground. We cannot force change, but we can smooth the way for it. _Once he was ready to listen, the Western Lord responded more favorably to directness rather than delicacy, so now was not the time for caution. Bracing himself, Hisoka began, "Your mate looks down upon me because I am neko-youkai, yet you were not swayed from your decision to trust your son's training to me."

The Inu no Taisho inclined his head. "I have yet to regret my choice."

"By the same token, you look down upon Higurashi because she is human, yet Sesshoumaru is unwaveringly committed to protecting her. Is his stubbornness any different than yours?"

The inu-youkai blinked. "But... humans are not youkai."

"It is true that they are vastly different than us, and yet... they are not," Hisoka replied earnestly.

"I will give the matter some thought," the Western Lord grudgingly allowed. "So tell me, grandson of my most trusted counselor. What would you have me do?"

"I think you should speak to your son."

"Keh. I would have done that anyhow," he muttered.

"Of course, milord."

Together they turned towards the stairs. "Why did he not speak to me directly?" inquired the demon lord.

"He felt this would be the most diplomatic way to broach the subject," Hisoka replied.

The Inu no Taishou looked sharply at his son's tutor. "He sent you to talk to me?"

"He did."

His steps slowed as they crossed the courtyard, heading in the direction of his son's pavilion. "So when you said you only wished to serve, you were speaking of Sesshoumaru?"

"Hnn. While it is possible for a lord to have many servants, it is impossible for a servant to have more than one lord," Hisoka reasoned aloud. "You are the one who made your son my priority."

"I was not aware that peace talks were required."

"Rest assured, you are not at war with your son," the neko-youkai quickly offered. "I am simply here to help maintain the current state of peace between him and his alpha."

"You are his retainer... the human is his packmate... and I am now his rival?" the Western Lord listed. "If this is a child's game, he's taking it very seriously."

"He takes everything seriously, milord."

"Which means he is serious about taking the human girl along," the inu-youkai concluded, bringing their conversation full circle.

"If he cannot bring Higurashi, he is willing to forgo the hunt altogether," Hisoka confirmed.

"I am not pleased by Sesshoumaru's high-handedness, but I'll admit that his initiative intrigues me."

Hisoka hummed quietly. "Before you think too poorly of your son's choice, please know that it is not an attempt to flout tradition. Indeed, I cannot argue with his reason for designating Higurashi as his companion."

"Which is?"

"His lordship refuses to leave Higurashi unattended for three days. As you have pointed out yourself, she is female... and would be left defenseless."

"No one would lower themselves to touch a human," the inu-youkai scoffed.

"By that same argument, a youkai would think nothing of using her _because_ she is a lowly human," Hisoka countered, his eyes flashing. "Your son pledged to keep her at his side; for him it has become a matter of honor."

"And what about you?" challenged the Inu no Taisho. "My son is not the only one with protective instincts where this girl is concerned."

The neko-youkai waved a hand dismissively. "His lordship is protecting her, and I am protecting him. Higurashi is under my care by default."

With a flare of nostrils and a faint smirk, the Western Lord murmured, "If you say so."

As they reached the start of the path that led to the pavilion tucked into the back corner of the gardens, he inquired. "You said Sesshoumaru had two conditions; what is the second?"

"He wishes to hunt the same grounds as before," Hisoka replied.

"That is a small thing," the Dog General said dismissively.

"Hnn... it is often the small things that are the most telling," countered the teacher. "I believe he hopes to please Higurashi with his choice."

"She lived there?"

"It is where they met."

"My son has always acted independently of his peers. Why would he suddenly allow one human girl to influence his decisions?"

"You cannot fault him for looking after his responsibilities. Preparing for every eventuality is the mark of a leader."

The Western Lord huffed in annoyance. "Some things cannot be foreseen."

"Hnn... and that is when a leader learns the wisdom of flexibility."

Reaching the pavilion door, Hisoka slid it open and gestured for the Inu no Taisho to precede him. The tall demon stepped over the threshold and glanced around the empty room, then lifted bronze-gold eyes towards the shadowy rafters overhead. Wide eyes gazed back. Before he could question his son about this odd behavior, the door to the sleeping chamber snapped open and Higurashi burst into the room. "Ready or not, here I come!" she exclaimed brightly. Skidding to a stop at the sight of unexpected company, she murmured, "Oh, erm... oops?"

The Western Lord's heavy brows drew together, and Hisoka smoothly interjected, "Higurashi, join me in a trip to the kitchens. Excuse us, milords; we will bring back tea."

"Okay," she quickly agreed, gratefully allowing the neko-youkai to hurry her past the towering inu-youkai and out the door.

Sesshoumaru dropped out of the rafters and said, "Good evening, Father." He gestured tentatively towards the table, and with a gracious inclination of his head, the Western Lord accepted his invitation.

Once they were seated across from one another, the Inu no Taisho folded his arms into his sleeves and said, "According to your tutor, you are planning to bring the human along for the re-test?"

"Yes."

The boy met his gaze steadily, and with a sigh his father continued. "One of the purposes of the hunt is to show that you can take care of yourself. You shouldn't bring along a person you will need to protect."

His son's pointed chin came up, and he haughtily declared, "I can do both."

"I have no doubt," the Western Lord acknowledged. "The hunt is a formality, but one that must be properly observed... especially by you."

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding. "I wish to hunt in the same lands I did before."

"And why is that?"

With a minute lift of his pointed chin, he replied, "The hunting was good."

His father smirked at the subtle declaration. _My son wishes me to understand that he did not truly fail the first time. _Weighing Sesshoumaru's wishes and Hisoka's words against his own doubts, he decided to bend. "I will permit these things, but only if you accept _my_ conditions."

The young lord straightened, and his eyes took on a cunning shine. "What do you ask?"

"Higurashi may attend you, but she will not be noted in the official record. Let the clans believe you chose Hisoka again."

Sesshoumaru nodded and asked, "Is that all?"

His father lifted a finger. "One thing more." Leaning forward, he dropped his voice conspiratorially. "We should avoid this subject in your mother's presence."

"She would not approve?"

"What do _you_ think?" the Western Lord challenged.

"She would not approve."

* * *

Dawn was still a long ways off when Hisoka left the kitchens with a sizable bundle of food. All the other preparations for the day's journey had been made the night before. He was mildly surprised to find the Inu no Taisho loitering just around the corner. "Good morning, milord," he greeted in a soft voice.

Sesshoumaru's father studied the neko-youkai's takings and cocked a brow. "That is hardly conducive to self-sufficiency."

"His lordship will fend for himself as expected," Hisoka quickly assured. "However, Higurashi must be considered; this is for her."

"Traveling light with a female is virtually impossible," he remarked dryly.

"Actually... we spend as much time indoors as out, and Higurashi's few requirements are easily met. The only luxury she consistently requests is a warm bath."

"She _bathes_ with you?"

"No!" Hisoka exclaimed, quietly scandalized. Pushing his claws through his short-cropped hair, he said, "Surely you did not come here to discuss Higurashi's habits."

"No indeed," the Western Lord replied. "You're the one who's going on about her."

"Hnn."

Laughing in the face of the neko-youkai's consternation, Sesshoumaru's father ambled in the direction of the gate which led down towards the stables. Hisoka followed on light feet, a grey shadow in the great Dog General's wake. For several long moments, the youkai lord surveyed the stillness that accompanied the hours before sunrise, but finally, he spoke his mind. "Be wary."

Hisoka straightened. "Do you have cause for concern?"

"Nothing definite," he admitted.

"A wise demon heeds his instincts, especially when they defy explanation."

"Is that one of your grandfather's sayings?"

"Yes," Hisoka replied with a smile. "Rest assured, I will see to your son's safe return."

"I will hold you to your word," the Inu no Taisho replied gravely. Then he sighed gustily and added, "If only I could rely upon your skills here as well."

"Oh?"

"I may have need of a mediator when word gets back to Sesshoumaru's mother that a lowly human has risen to such favor in her son's eyes."

"I cannot fathom a reason for her ladyship to willingly seek my counsel," Hisoka replied with a mirthless chuckle. "At least there are few stirring at this hour."

"It only takes one wagging tongue to undo a secret."

"I can make certain that our departure goes unremarked."

"Can you?" the Western Lord asked curiously.

Hisoka bowed. "We will be gone within the hour, milord."

* * *

Kagome sat on the blankets that would be her bed for the night, idly toying with a small stone figure Hisoka had placed in her hands just before leaving the fortress that morning. She had carried _it_ so he could carry _her_ up and over the wall in the sleepy residential section that overlooked the lake. Since they ended up circling back and traveling in the opposite direction, their roundabout start seemed odd. Sesshoumaru hadn't questioned his teacher's plan, but that could simply mean that he'd been in on it from the start.

Hisoka sat back on his heels, satisfied with the small fire he'd ignited with his staff. They were on their own tonight, for Sesshoumaru's test had begun as soon as they'd established their camp that afternoon. The young lord had decided on a night hunt, which would be more challenging; however, he wanted to make short work of his task. When day broke on the morrow, they would return home with his prey, completing the test in two of the allotted three days.

"Isn't it dangerous for him to be alone?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Not particularly," Hisoka reassured. "The woods were combed yesterday, and there are guards on the boundaries." Pausing to listen intently, he smiled to himself and added, "His lordship is currently 'inspecting' the territory; his hunt will begin in earnest once the sun begins to set."

"Oh." Holding up the squat statue, she asked, "This is kitsune magic, isn't it?"

"Hnn... it was," he replied amiably. "A trick like that only works once."

"What did it do?"

"It allowed us to slip away without a fuss."

She nodded vaguely, then asked, "Why would _you_ have it though? You're not a kitsune."

Hisoka turned to his pack and removed more blankets and a small kettle. "My grandfather's counsel is sought by more species than the dogs and the dragons," he explained. "Before my appointment as his lordship's tutor, I spent some time with the kitsune. Grandfather wanted to see if I could master their concealment charms and illusions."

Kagome's eyes widened in awe. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently not," he replied ruefully. "Or at the very least, not for me. The best I can manage is triggering the spell on an item already imbued with a bit of foxish mischief."

"That's pretty amazing!"

"Hardly," he demurred.

"It is!" she insisted. "You're very brave to try something that's never been done."

"I _failed_."

"You had mixed results," she countered, earning a low chuckle. "So can you get a kitsune to recharge this for you?"

His flared eyebrows rose. "Recharge?"

"You know... give it a little zap so it's good as new," she eagerly explained.

Hisoka huffed in amusement. "Humans have an odd way of expressing themselves."

"Sometimes it's hard to remember to use words you know," Kagome replied haughtily.

He shook his head but answered, "Yes, if I found a kitsune willing to perform the service, that statue could contain more fox magic." Lifting the empty kettle, he announced, "There is water nearby. Walk with me?"

"Sure!" They'd barely started when Kagome caught at the neko-youkai's sleeve. "Erm... can we go closer to the human settlement on the river's edge? There's a well."

Pausing to consider her hopeful face, he slowly answered, "I remember it."

"Please?"

"Very well, but only if we can manage to draw water without being seen."

Kagome could see the questions in his gaze, so she hurried the conversation along a safer path. "Why was it so important to leave the fortress unseen?"

"The Western Lord is in a difficult position."

"Because of me?" she asked softly.

"Hnn... me as well," he replied as they strolled through the woods. "The Inu no Taisho's decisions with regards to his son have been met with skepticism from many quarters. He cannot be seen to give preference to his heir, yet he wants to be sure his son is able to succeed him."

Kagome mulled this over, then asked, "Doesn't Sesshoumaru-sama's father think he'll make a good leader?"

"If a leader is too restrained, he may unintentionally alienate his people," Hisoka explained. "The Western Lord sought my grandfather's counsel about his son, and my services were offered."

"He expected you to change Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"_Guide_," Hisoka corrected. "Even at a very young age, there was a gulf between his lordship and his peers. A charismatic leader draws his comrades to his side, but this pup's manner kept others at a distance. The other youngsters feared him, which was deemed acceptable, but they didn't _like_ him. Few trust a leader they do not know."

"That makes a lot of sense," Kagome replied as she tucked the little kitsune statuette into her sleeve. "He's not easy to know, but he's easy to trust... and once there's trust, getting to know someone is easier."

"That's very circular."

She shrugged a little. "It makes sense to me."

They arrived on the rise that overlooked the human village, and Kagome's heartbeat quickened at the sight of the burned-out buildings littering the clearing. She started towards the Bone Eater's Well at its center, but Hisoka caught her arm. "Don't leap ahead, Cricket. I need to be sure there isn't anyone else here." After a lengthy pause, he hummed softly and led her across the scarred ground, her elbow still firmly in his grasp. "Something about this place sets me on edge," he muttered.

When they reached the well, Kagome brushed the low wooden structure with trembling fingertips. _So close to home... yet so far. What should I do? _Leaning over the edge, she peered into the shadowy depths. Water glinted below. Hisoka tossed in the bucket, and when it landed with a splash, Kagome flinched.

"Higurashi?" She turned blankly towards the neko-youkai, and his brows drew together. "What is it?"

"N-nothing," she managed, mentally scrambling. "So... did you have to go through a hunt like this when you were a... erm... kitten?" she asked in a tight voice.

Hisoka sat on the brim of the well, putting himself closer to eye level with her. "Something similar," he acknowledged. "Though I did not fare so well as our young lord will. All of my brothers were stronger, bolder, and fiercer than I. Upon the completion of their rites of passage, they inherited great names, great weapons, and later lands and cities. They are the rulers and warriors of our clan, but I have always been a scholar."

Kagome giggled softly. "Jocks get all the attention, but when they run into trouble, they turn to the nerds for answers."

"I have no idea what you just said," Hisoka announced.

"Brains over brawn?" she paraphrased.

The neko-youkai laughed outright. "Thankfully, that is my grandfather's sentiment. This may be my only inheritance, but it is a fine one." He held the Staff of Two Heads upon his outstretched palms, pride glowing in his flame-colored eyes.

"This was your grandfather's?"

"Hnn... and of all my siblings, he decided that his nintoujou was best suited to me."

"Why?"

"Intelligence," he replied matter-of-factly. "The Staff of Two Heads is not the most impressive of weapons in our clan's arsenal, but it takes great wisdom to wield an item of this much power."

Kagome looked skeptically at the staff she'd only ever seen in Jaken's hands. "It's a flamethrower."

Hisoka hissed softly, a feline reprimand for her disrespect. "Yes, it can bring down fire upon enemies and kindling alike, but that is hardly the extent of its abilities. Think for a moment, girl! Where do the flames come from?"

"Erm... I don't know," she admitted.

He thumped the end of the staff upon the ground and turned it this way and that, admiring the carved faces of an old man and a young woman—Wisdom and Beauty. "It brings fire from deep within the mountains near my home, where fire dances on the surface of melted stone."

"A volcano?" she gasped. "But how does the fire get from there to here?

"The nintoujou is able to open pathways!" he exclaimed. "Under the right circumstances, it can connect with other places, planes, worlds, dimensions..."

Kagome reached out and urgently plucked Hisoka's sleeve. "What about... _times_?"

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written because the story could not proceed without it. ::twinkle:: Posted on July 9, 2010. 3,595 words.


	61. High in the Pine Tree

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this tiny revelation... especially for the one who knows the way. A nod of recognition is bent to Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on June 14, 2010.

* * *

_**The Feudal Era...**_

**High in the Pine Tree**

Sesshoumaru mulled over Bokuseno's words as he followed his nose towards the campsite his brother's companions had established. Higurashi's message eased some of his knotting nerves. Despite his treatment of her, she'd left word for him. _Once she has been found, she __will__ hear me out. _

News regarding Hisoka pleased him less. _Teaching._ It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. The neko-youkai's disappearance had been a staggering blow, but it wrenched his heart to learn that _his_ teacher had taken on the education of other children. _But where? _Certainly, the old magnolia had given them a substantial clue, but two paths lay before him. _Should I appeal to the neko-youkai in the hopes that he remains in contact with his clan, or should I apply directly to the kitsune?_ Either course would take a frustrating amount of time.

The taiyoukai strolled silently into the camp, which was overshadowed by evergreens. From a high branch, Inuyasha called, "Oi! Took you long enough." Dropping to the ground the hanyou stalked over and said, "The houshi and I were just talking."

Miroku rose from his seat and calmly leaned against his staff. "Was Bokuseno-sama able to give you more specifics on your sensei's position?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head once.

"Ah... well, perhaps we can be of help," the monk offered.

Inuyasha keenly studied his brother's face, and Sesshoumaru arched a brow. With a soft huff, the hanyou explained. "I dunno if it's the same place, but we've _been_ to a kitsune school."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #91—Nerve. My contest entry was pruned to a mere 200, but this version stands at 252 words.


	62. Down Came the Rain

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this traveler's respite... especially for the one who has manners. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on June 27, 2010.

* * *

**Down Came the Rain**

Sesshoumaru sat on a narrow porch, his wrist draped over one knee as he gazed into the downpour. The inn was small, but the tanuki proprietors were the only ones they could convince to admit their human companions. Jaken had used the Western Lord's good name and gold to secure a place to wait out the rain. _Warmth, shelter, food, water, baths, sleep... I am providing for the friends I could not provide back then. _

The soft jangle of a _shakujou_ preceded the monk through the grey gloom as he returned from his explorations, a brand new rain hat shielding him from the elements. Inuyasha trailed after, looking bored and bedraggled, and Jaken brought up the rear, also sporting new headgear.

"In all my travels, I have never before encountered a youkai village," Miroku announced as he shed his muddy sandals. "I am intrigued as much by the similarities as the differences."

"Feh... it's all the same to me," grumbled Inuyasha. "They don't want hanyou _here_ any more than do in a human village." He dropped a stack of more rain hats onto the dry porch before backtracking to slosh his feet through a nearby puddle.

Sesshoumaru watched thoughtfully as his brother rinsed away the muck before stepping up onto the clean planks. _Rough manners... but manners nonetheless._

"Your scowls were unlikely to endear you to anyone," chided the monk.

The hanyou's protest was interrupted by the patter of small feet as Rin and Shippo came to inspect Miroku's purchases. "How come you bought hats?" the kitsune asked curiously.

"Since Inuyasha insists we press on in spite of the weather, we need what shelter can be had," the monk explained. "Here... there is one for each of you!"

Shippo snagged one of the child-sized hats, and Rin managed to put hers on backwards. With a snort, Inuyasha set it straight and adjusted the strap so it hooked properly under her chin. "Thank you, Inuyasha-sama!" she exclaimed before skipping over to show the taiyoukai her acquisition.

"Can we try 'em out?" Shippo asked eagerly.

Rin's eyes sparkled hopefully, and Sesshoumaru answered, "Hnn... inspect the grounds."

The kitsune drew himself up. "You bet!" he promised, grabbing Rin's hand and hurrying off.

Miroku cleared his throat and ventured, "If we continue on foot, the kitsune school is still several days' journey from here. It will be slow going."

"It'd be faster to fly," Inuyasha stated, giving his brother a hard look.

"No."

"What happened to your rush to find answers?" the hanyou snapped.

Sesshoumaru stared out at the rain. Though he was loathe to explain himself, he felt an overwhelming reluctance to speed up the search. What if rushing to find Higurashi _now_ somehow shortened the time he'd had with her _then_? That was unacceptable. "She was with me throughout the rainy season," he announced quietly.

"Ah... when did Kagome-sama disappear?" gently pried Miroku.

"In summer."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #93—Hook. My contest entry was necessarily pruned back to exactly 400, but this is the full version, weighing in at 483 words.


	63. Ready or Not

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this confrontation... especially for the gracious guest. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on July 5, 2010.

* * *

**Ready or Not**

"About damn time," growled Inuyasha.

"Indeed," agreed Miroku with strained cheerfulness. Their long day's slog had taken its toll, and all of them were as weary as they were wet. "That is a welcome sight."

On the crest of the next hill stood a bizarrely out-of-place inn. Warm light spilled into the gloom from innumerable windows, and festive lanterns ringed brightly-painted balconies. "I don't get how they think there's nothing suspicious about a place like _this_ in the middle of nowhere," Shippo remarked sarcastically.

"Travelers who find such luxuries this far into the mountains are probably be too grateful for their good fortune to ask questions," Miroku opined.

As they hurried towards the glittering lure, Sango declared, "I'm more than ready to accept the bait."

Kirara's mewed in agreement.

"Do you think they'll remember us?" Shippo asked.

"Probably," Inuyasha answered. "The houshi here made quite an impression."

Sango cut a look at her husband, who shrugged unrepentantly. "As a courteous guest, I graciously accepted what was offered, which is more than can be said for _you_, my friend."

"Buncha pipsqueak pranksters," grumbled the hanyou. "They were pestering Kagome." The mention of their missing companion immediately wiped the smiles from all their faces. Inuyasha turned pensively to his half-brother and asked, "Can you tell if your sensei is here?"

"No."

The hanyou blinked and asked, "_No_, you can't tell... or _no_, he's not here?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged slightly and said, "I smell foxes."

"Well, I smell _food_, and right now, that's more interesting than the nuisances who run that place," Inuyasha announced prosaically.

"We should avail ourselves of their hospitality," said Miroku. "Even if this is not where Sesshoumaru-sama's teacher resides, the kitsune will probably be able to point us in the right direction."

They trudged the remaining distance to the inn, and at the foot of the stairs, the monk tilted his rain hat back and called up to the bevy of giggling hostesses in bright kimono crowded just inside the front doors. "Good evening, ladies! We are but weary travelers in need of shelter for the night. Is there any chance you could accommodate us?"

"Welcome! Welcome!" they called, beckoning their guests in.

Inuyasha hung back beside his brothers, listening to the excited whispers of the kitsune. "Sounds like they're in the middle of another exam," he sighed. "What lousy luck."

"Hnn."

The hanyou glanced at his brother, whose discontent was palpable. "What's your problem?"

"I do not care for deception," the taiyoukai replied in clipped tones.

"Are you fooled?"

"No."

"Then it ain't much of a deception," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Kitsune are kitsune; trickery is their stock in trade," Sango remarked, though she didn't look particularly happy at the way the transformed youngsters were flocking around her husband. "Are you going to join in, Shippo-kun?"

"Nah," he replied carelessly. "I need to keep an eye on Rin so the others don't pick on her."

"I don't think she'll be any more afraid of these runts than Kagome was, but knock yourself out," Inuyasha gruffly replied.

* * *

By and large, the travelers were content to play along with the young kitsune as rooms were arranged and a large meal was prepared. If anyone happened to notice the odd lapse—bushy tails, pointed ears, and the occasional flutter of report cards from the general vicinity of the ceiling—no one was rude enough to point them out. Shippo whispered stories to Rin of their last visit, recounting the glories of his pranking marathon, culminating in the triumph of his placement. "I'm a lower senior eighth rank," he boasted.

"Is that good, Shippo-kun?" asked Rin.

"You bet it is!"

Sesshoumaru stoically endured the fluttering and fawning... from a distance. Taking a seat in the far corner of the room, he kept the examinees at bay with a combination of cold stares and youki flares. It bothered him that although the entire inn was crawling with kitsune, he could barely smell them. Since fox-youkai were just as protective of their children as inu-youkai, the precaution was understandable. _Their intent is to lure humans, not demons. _Indeed, his presence was probably unwelcome... and closely watched.

The only thing keeping him from tearing the place down in order to get what he wanted was the presence of so many young. Their scent may have been muted, but he could still see the uneasy fidgeting and frightened glances. With a small frown, he made a point of setting aside his swords and assuming a more relaxed pose. _There are definitely older, more skilled kitsune on the premises, and we require their cooperation._ He strained his senses, but other than the occasional issuing of grades, there was no sign of the examiners; he couldn't tell if Hisoka-sensei was among them.

When Sesshoumaru refrained from joining the others for the meal, a pair of kitsune who were probably older and certainly more reckless approached him with trays of food and offers of tea. His first impulse was to ignore them, but his next thought was a troubling one. _What if Hisoka-sensei is watching? _The neko-youkai had consistently required courteous behavior... especially towards demons of other species who were most likely to misunderstand his aloof manner. Close on the heels of this thought was an even more troubling one. _What if Higurashi could see me now?_

With a slow blink, the taiyoukai turned his gaze to the two 'maidens' and, after a breathless moment on their part, inclined his head. When he accepted a steaming cup of tea, there was a soft _poof_, and a slip of paper fluttered down from overhead. The two kits plucked it out of the air and read it with their heads together, then peered at him over the top of it, awestruck.

Sesshoumaru snatched the report card from them and idly scanned the markings. They'd earned a handful of points for courage in approaching a predatory demon, but an impressive bonus for... inter-species diplomacy. _An odd requirement for tricksters. _Cocking his head, he read the neat kanji printed along the side of the paper. _'Flattery is best reserved for foolish men. Give youkai of noble birth the honor they deserve' _In almost the same instant, Sesshoumaru realized that he recognized both the writing style... and the faint scent lingering on the paper.

The two kitsune bobbed their heads and retreated with lowered eyes, and the taiyoukai sought his brother's gaze. Inuyasha immediately rose and hurried over, which probably meant that Sesshoumaru's reserve was cracking. "What?" the hanyou demanded in an undertone.

Holding out the paper, Sesshoumaru managed, "He is here."

Immediately Inuyasha's nose began to work, taking in the scents of paper, ink, and cat. "Got him," he announced before stomping across the room, pushing open a sliding panel, and disappearing down the hall beyond. Sesshoumaru stared blankly after him, but shock gradually loosened its hold. Where there had been nothing, the unmistakably feline scent grew steadily stronger. In the twinkling of an eye, he vanished after his brother.

"Why couldn't we smell him before?"

"I do not know."

"Trail's clear enough now," Inuyasha remarked.

"Hnn."

They followed scent to the end of the hall and paused outside another set of sliding panels. "In here, right?" Inuyasha demanded.

Against his will, Sesshoumaru's heart was pounding in his chest. Dread. Anticipation. Anxiety. They were too close to the surface, and he feared that his brother could sense his tension. He barely managed the short jerk of his head that passed for a nod. _Hisoka-sensei is just beyond this door._

"Keh." Without further ado, Inuyasha flung the panel wide.

Seated at a low table, surrounded by books and scrolls, clad in the shadowy greys of shadows—Hisoka was just the same as Sesshoumaru remembered. Eyes the vivid orange of flames met his gaze, and time slipped away. He was a boy once more, glad to find his tutor safe and well.

"Good evening, milord," the neko-youkai quietly greeted.

_Unchanged._ In spite of everything Sesshoumaru had suffered, his tutor was untouched... and anger seared through him. _How dare he... how could he... why did he...?_ With a hissing expletive of undeniably feline origin, the dog lunged for the cat.

Sesshoumaru landed in the center of the table, scattering papers in every direction as it collapsed, but Hisoka was already on the window ledge. "Hnn... I believe we should take this outside," he calmly announced. Leaping gracefully to the rainswept balcony railing, he looked back over his shoulder and called, "This way, milord."

Like a silver flash, Sesshoumaru was after him.

Inuyasha hovered uncertainly at the window, which is where Miroku found him. The monk surveyed the scene of disarray with concern. "Inuyasha? Did Sesshoumaru find his sensei?"

"Yeah... he was here."

"And where are they now?"

Inuyasha beckoned the monk over, and they moved out onto the balcony. On the ground below, and in the glow of the inn's many lanterns, a battle was underway. Rain poured down steadily on the two opponents, soaking them to the skin as they circled each other.

"Are they fighting?"

"Dunno if it counts as a fight," the hanyou replied. "It's too one-sided."

"Sesshoumaru-sama has outmatched his teacher?"

"Nope, that ain't what I meant." Inuyasha tucked his hands into his sleeves, his eyes never leaving the two figures. "Though if this _was_ any kind of fight, odds are the cat would win."

Miroku soon saw what his friend meant. Sesshoumaru's fury was palpable, and he repeatedly charged the neko-youkai, swiping at him with his bare hands. Hisoka easily evaded most of the taiyoukai's swings, darting around, ducking under, and dancing just out of reach. Occasionally, the cat made contact with Sesshoumaru—catching his fist, tapping an unguarded flank, and deflecting blows that would have killed a lesser being. Though distance and downpour made it impossible for the monk to hear, it looked as though the neko-youkai was talking. "Can you tell what is being said?"

"Uh... he's giving the bastard pointers."

"Once a teacher always a teacher?"

The hanyou grunted and said, "He's got balls, talking to Sesshoumaru like that. I can't tell if the cat's trying to wind him up or calm him down... but he's got the advantage."

"To be fair, I do not believe Sesshoumaru-sama is trying," Miroku opined.

"Yeah... he's moving awfully slow to be after a quick kill. I mean, even you can see him, right?"

"Clearly," the monk agreed.

Inuyasha shook his head. "This ain't a fight, though I dunno what else to call it."

"Perhaps your brother is expressing his joy over their reunion?"

"Funny way of showing it," Inuyasha snorted.

"I'm sure it's a family failing," Miroku glibly replied.

"Oi!"

The monk chuckled and said, "Since neither of them appears to be in any danger, I suggest we return to our dinners and let them work this out on their own."

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed. "I sure as hell ain't getting between 'em, but there better be some answers about Kagome... and _soon_."

* * *

One part of the former lordling wanted to avenge himself upon his faithless retainer... and the other wanted to prove himself to one whose opinion meant more than anyone's. Sesshoumaru acted upon the bitterness that welled up from old wounds. He needed to express the enormity of his displeasure, but he could not find words for his fury. So he showed him, every strike a reprimand.

The first time Hisoka corrected his stance, Sesshoumaru's outrage wrested a snarl from his throat. When the neko-youkai suggested a different strike angle, the taiyoukai's eyes bled red. In that moment, he found claws at his throat and a soft voice in his ear. "Mind your lessons, milord," Hisoka chastised. "When rage overcomes reason, defeat slips under your guard."

When the neko-youkai released him, Sesshoumaru stood rooted to the spot. There was no mockery in either Hisoka's voice or scent; he was acting as if he were still his teacher. _Still mine. _A long-ago pledge echoed from memory—_My teacher is wise even though he is a cat. I will defend him_. Sesshoumaru bowed his head and closed his eyes, closer to tears than he had been since the day of his abandonment. Breath came harshly, more from emotion than exertion. _My humiliation could not be more complete. _

A hand dropped lightly atop his head. "You have grown, milord."

"You are here."

Hisoka's hand shifted to Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "I am here."

Golden eyes lifted, filled with accusations. "You left."

"I did," his teacher replied softly.

"I could not find you."

"I know."

The next part was harder to say, but Sesshoumaru was unaccustomed to withholding things from Hisoka-sensei. Shaking sodden bangs from his eyes, he spoke his fear. "They told me you took Higurashi for yourself."

Tightening his grasp on his former student's shoulder, Hisoka offered a faint smile. "It was a lie."

* * *

**End Notes:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their oneshot prompt for Contest #48—Marathon. 2,132 words. For those not in the know, the events of this chapter have some basis in actual factuals. In the IY manga, Chapters #505 and #506 are titled "Kitsune Inn" and "Examinee Number 77."


	64. One, Two, Buckle My Shoe

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this sequence of scenes... especially for the one who's stunned. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**One, Two  
****Buckle My Shoe**

* * *

When Hisoka led Sesshoumaru back through the inn's front door, several 'maidens' hurried forward with towels. The neko-youkai accepted his with a bland, "Hnn," while critically eyeing one disguised kitsune's lingering ear points. "There are _actual_ humans in the next room; take them as an example and adjust your transformation accordingly."

"Yes, sensei!" murmured the blushing hostess.

Turning to Sesshoumaru, Hisoka said, "We can change in my rooms, milord."

"Hnn," the taiyoukai replied vaguely. Hisoka quirked a brow at his former student, who looked abashed.

Shooing the loitering kitsune from the entry, the the neko-youkai sat to undo the buckles on his boots. "My rooms are the only place where I can guarantee your privacy," he offered quietly. Hisoka added his rain-slicked foot gear to the neat row that already included Sesshoumaru's boots—long-since dry.

The Western Lord inclined his head, then began to divest himself of the muddy wreckage of his tabi.

"You used to be more careful of your things," the teacher remarked, humor shining in his orange eyes. "Perhaps next time, you will remember to remove your socks before leaping from windows."

Golden eyes narrowed accusingly. "Perhaps next time, you will remember to remove your boots before crossing a threshold."

Hisoka sheepishly ran his hand through his hair. "Your reputation precedes you, milord. When your approach was noted, I erred on the side of caution."

"An inexcusable error," Sesshoumaru retorted, his chin lifting. "Those retained by the West should not disgrace it."

"Inexcusable, yes," acknowledged Hisoka with a serious expression. "But... can my actions be forgiven?"

A sodden tabi landed on the floor with a wet slap, and Sesshoumaru's gaze was once more cool and controlled. "I cannot say until I have heard the extent of these actions."

The neko-youkai bowed his head and answered, "Of course, milord."

* * *

**Three, Four  
****Shut the Door**

* * *

The narrow passage shimmered with signs of kitsune magic—clear warnings marking off the territories of full-grown youkai. "There are six instructors in residence," Hisoka explained as they walked. "The kitchen matrons double as den mothers and have rooms in the dormitories on the top floor."

An impressive barrier guarded the final door, and Sesshoumaru tested it curiously. Foxfire bloomed, and with a shower of shining blue sparks, his youki was soundly rebuffed.

"The head matron is a nine-tail and not to be trifled with," Hisoka confided. "The youngsters know better than to tamper with her workmanship, so I have a sanctuary from their mischief." He crossed the threshold, then reached back. "We will need to be in contact for you to enter, milord."

When he hesitated, Hisoka turned his hand, presenting his palm for Sesshoumaru to match. A blink betrayed the inu-youkai's astonishment. His teacher's hands had always seemed so _big_, but _his_ were now the larger. _I am taller as well._

"Step through," Hisoka invited. Closing the door firmly behind his guest, he smiled and added, "If you grow into those paws, you may yet reach your father's height."

It had been a very long time since anyone had addressed Sesshoumaru so casually; he hardly knew how to react. Killing him for insolence was out of the question, so he glanced around the room instead. The small space was so bare, he was offended. "Are they accepting of cats?"

"Kitsune are very accepting of others, especially the unwary," Hisoka replied lightly. "A trickster is nothing without someone to deceive."

As Sesshoumaru's expression darkened, the neko-youkai's expression softened. "I have been here long enough to be respected; indeed, I have seniority over most of the other teachers. This place has been a good place to wait."

"Wait?"

"Hnn... for you."

* * *

**Five, Six  
****Pick Up Sticks**

* * *

"We need dry clothes," Hisoka announced. "Would you like assistance with your armor, milord?"

Sesshoumaru stood stock still. Sense forbade removing his armor in the presence of a youkai who had so recently outmatched him. "No."

The neko-youkai merely nodded and turned his back as he shed his rain-soaked kosode. "It would put the children more at ease if you took your ease," he remarked casually. "I can provide suitable attire."

"It is not necessary."

Glancing at his former student, Hisoka continued as if he hadn't heard. "You still wear red flowers. Is it for her sake?"

"It is not for yours," the taiyoukai retorted.

"Of course, milord," he returned mildly. Beckoning to Sesshoumaru, he crossed to a panel and slid it aside, revealing a second room. "I spend most of my time in here."

Unable to deny his curiosity, Sesshoumaru followed and found his first teacher kneeling before a set of cupboards. He flicked a glance around this inner sanctuary, which suited Hisoka much better. Lantern-shine flickered against the books and scrolls that were neatly arranged on shelves, and an oversized map of summer constellations dominated one wall. The scents of ink, parchment, wax mingled pleasantly with the neko-youkai's own scent, voice, and youki, reassuring Sesshoumaru more than any nine-tails' barrier that this was a place of safety. Unlike any other place he'd visited in recent centuries, this room called to him with its familiarity. _Home._

Beside the door a solitary staff caught his eye, and Hisoka noticed his gaze. "My hands felt empty without one, so there have been many," he explained quietly. "That one is a gift from Bokuseno."

"You left the _nintoujou_ for me."

"I did."

"Why?"

Hisoka's rueful smile was touched by sadness. "So that you would not be the only one making a sacrifice."

* * *

**Seven, Eight  
****Lay Them Straight**

* * *

Hisoka stacked neatly folded sets of grey clothing on the floor before finding a carefully-wrapped bundle, which he extended towards Sesshoumaru. "Forgive me if I have overstepped my bounds, milord. Ever since Higurashi stayed here, I have been preparing for your arrival."

"You saw her?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru cautiously asked, "You knew her?"

"Immediately."

Golden eyes lowered. "Did you speak to her?"

"No."

"Was it... difficult?"

Hisoka pressed the package into his hands, answering, "Very."

Sesshoumaru slowly unfolded a kimono with an exquisite pattern of red flowers. _Hisoka-sensei remembers well. _In a way, this was the very reason he felt so ill at ease. His teacher knew that which was precious to him... that which made him vulnerable... that which put him at a disadvantage.

The memory of a long-ago lesson surfaced, and he could almost hear Hisoka's gentle admonition. _'__When we encounter someone with superior abilities, an avenue is opened.'_ Sesshoumaru was confident that his innate power exceeded his former teacher's, but he was equally sure that Hisoka-sensei's intelligence and experience could turn the tables in a real confrontation. His brow furrowed as he recalled the neko-youkai's other piece of advice from that day. _'Let them prove they are worthy of your trust by returning it.' _

Trust. It was much to ask, but there was much to gain. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and quietly confessed, "I did not know her."

"You saw her?"

"Yes."

Though curiosity shone in Hisoka's eyes, he did not press for more. "Has that been... difficult?" he inquired delicately.

A wave of self-loathing washed over Sesshoumaru, and he nodded jerkily. "Very."

He thrust the package back into the startled neko-youkai's hands, but Hisoka relaxed when his former student slipped his obi knot.

"Would you like assistance with your armor, milord?" he inquired once more.

"Yes."

* * *

**Nine, Ten  
****A Good Fat Hen**

* * *

"I am eager to meet your friends," Hisoka remarked.

"I have no friends."

"I _see_," the neko-youkai replied, humor shining in orange eyes. "Then I am eager to meet the tenacious souls you failed to outmaneuver."

Back in the main room, Hisoka held up his hands for attention. "Exams are suspended for the night! Since our guests are aware of your true nature, you may drop your illusions."

_Poof_s filled the room as all the pretty maidens changed into a crowd of young fox-youkai, most no taller than Rin. "How can this _be_? My heart is breaking!" Miroku exclaimed dramatically, earning several snickers.

Many kits crowded around Hisoka. "Sensei! Sensei! Sensei! Are you fighting this dog?"

His brows lifted. "Do we seem to be at odds?"

"You _were_! Some of us saw!" one child insisted, and several others voiced agreement.

A youngster tugged his sleeve. "Did he hurt you?"

"Have you forgotten the use of your nose?" chided Hisoka.

"You're _not_ hurt," the kit announced, clearly relieved.

"Does that mean _you_ taught _him_ a lesson, sensei?" slyly inquired a youth.

"Show more respect, foxling," Hisoka warned.

Two adult kitsune slipped into the room from behind a decorative screen, and clapped their hands. "To the baths," announced a six-tail, setting off a veritable stampede.

Hisoka collared the tallest of the lot and said, "Ask the kitchen matron to send additional food along with the tea. His lordship and I did not have the chance to eat." The youth swept into a deep bow and, with a whisper of fox magic, vanished. Muttering softly about show-offs, Hisoka glanced at Sesshoumaru. "The matron will have saved a hen, as she knows my preferences. Is it still your favorite?"

With a shuttered glance towards their remaining audience, he shrugged one shoulder, simply replying, "Hnn."

* * *

**Eleven, Twelve  
****Who Will Delve?**

* * *

Inuyasha's ears pricked forward as he looked between his half-brother and the neko-youkai. _Guess they worked out their differences. _He shifted uneasily at the sheer wrongness of a Sesshoumaru who didn't wear armor. _It's just... weird._

The houshi stepped forward, saying, "I am Miroku. Are you the teacher Sesshoumaru-sama mentioned?"

"His lordship spoke of me?"

"Ah... it would be more accurate to say that _Bokuseno-sama_ spoke of you," admitted the monk.

With a low chuckle, the neko-youkai said, "That makes more sense. Yes, I am Hisoka."

_He's the one. He knows. _Stepping forward, Inuyasha delved right to the heart of the matter. "Where's Kagome?"

"It is not a matter of _where_... but _when_," Hisoka calmly answered.

"Yeah, the tree said as much," he replied impatiently. While the teacher's flame-colored eyes studied him with the oddest expression, Inuyasha's ears laid back in annoyance. _Damn it all, I had my fill of demon gawkers in the last village. _

"Higurashi is _safe_," the neko-youkai stated unequivocally.

The hanyou's eyes narrowed. "You were there, too."

"I was."

"And was she _really_ okay staying with this bastard?" he quizzed. Annoyance poured off Sesshoumaru in waves, and Inuyasha considered backing down. _This is __Kagome__ we're talking about. I gotta make sure. _Glaring rebelliously at his half-brother, he gruffly said, "She obviously wanted to get back to us if she left."

"Getting _back_ to her home and getting _away_ from his lordship are very different things," Hisoka patiently explained. "Truthfully, she was prepared to stay." Sesshoumaru stopped breathing, and his teacher glanced at him in concern. In a very quiet voice, he added, "If it were not for extenuating circumstances, she _would_ have kept her promise."

Uneasiness shone clearly in Inuyasha's wide, golden eyes. "What promise?"

Hisoka sighed. "It was Higurashi's intention to remain at milord's side."

* * *

**Thirteen, Fourteen  
****Maids A-Courting**

* * *

While the room reeled at this bit of news, Hisoka swiftly crossed to Inuyasha. "Hnn... a hanyou."

"What of it?" he retorted, claws curling defensively.

The teacher spread his hands in a peaceful gesture. "You are the first I have met. It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Inuyasha-sama."

"Don't _-sama_ me," the hanyou snapped, glaring for all he was worth.

Hisoka leaned closer, clearly fascinated. "Your eyes are gold, but they lack the slit pupil of your demonic heritage. Human eyes are so expressive!"

Inuyasha blinked, at a loss; finally, he resorted to a discomfited, "Keh."

_Uncanny! How could he have picked up that mannerism? Perhaps his mother spoke of the great Dog General in stories...? _With a half-smile, Hisoka said, "It is little wonder Higurashi refused to share details about this future. The Western Lord she knew had no love for humans."

"Kagome already knew all about Sesshoumaru's attitude."

"Not your brother," Hisoka gently corrected. "Your father."

Wonder dawned in the hanyou's 'expressive' eyes. "Kagome met my old man?"

"Naturally," the teacher replied. "Her emotions were always in a turmoil at court; affection for you probably explains her fascination. There _is_ a resemblance."

Sesshoumaru snorted softly, and Hisoka turned to include him in the conversation. "You cannot deny it, milord. The likeness is there in both attitude and expression."

"I'm... like him?"

"Hnn," agreed Hisoka, warmth shining in his eyes.

Inuyasha's dark brows drew together, and he looked as if he wanted to ask more. However, he shook his head and growled, "You still haven't explained about _Kagome_!"

The neko-youkai's expression grew thoughtful. "Higurashi's early days were marked by an underlying sadness. I believe she was homesick." Hisoka's gaze swept the room, including the rest of the travelers when he said, "She missed you all very much."

* * *

**Fifteen, Sixteen  
****Maids A-Kissing**

* * *

Hisoka's glance snagged on a small figure half-hidden behind Sango's skirts, and his brows arched. _Oh, __that__ brings back memories. _Meeting the taijiya's gaze, he inquired, "Is she yours?"

Sango's hand brushed the top of the girl's head. "No, Rin-chan is Sesshoumaru-sama's."

His flared brows found new heights as he turned to his former student. "_Yours_?"

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru replied stiffly.

Dropping to one knee, Hisoka met wide brown eyes and gently said, "Hello, little one. That is a very pretty kimono you are wearing."

Rin looked to Sesshoumaru before padding forward. Clasping her hands behind her back, she politely replied, "Thank you, Hisoka-sama!"

"Hisoka-_sensei_, please," the neko-youkai urged. "It is more suitable for someone like me."

"Is Hisoka-sensei a cat?"

"A cat demon, yes."

"Does Hisoka-sensei have whiskers?"

"From time to time," he acknowledged with a smile. He was charmed to find in Rin the same combination of fearlessness and innocence that had characterized Higurashi.

"Does Hisoka-sensei belong to Sesshoumaru-sama, too?"

"Hnn... I was his lordship's very first retainer."

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed in delight. "Jaken-sama is _also_ Sesshoumaru-sama's retainer!"

She drew forward an imp, and for a long moment, Hisoka's eyes locked on the staff he carried. When he forced his gaze back to Jaken's wary face, he quietly greeted, "Good evening, Jaken-sama. I am pleased to know that his lordship does not travel alone."

Jaken's expression flitted from confusion to gratification, but all sense of dignity was lost when the girl threw her arms around him and kissed his shining pate. "Jaken-sama is always with Rin, too!"

"Enough, Rin!" squawked the imp, blushing and grumbling, as he carefully disentangled himself from her enthusiastic embrace.

_A human girl... and someone to watch over her. I wonder how many other ways history will repeat itself before all is said and done? _

* * *

**Seventeen, Eighteen  
****Maids A-Waiting**

* * *

The remaining introductions were handled in short order, with the longest exchange occurring between Hisoka and their group's oft-overlooked member. "Hello, little cousin," he greeted the fire-cat. "Have you found affection for humans, as well?"

Kirara mewed and flashed her tails from side to side, ending her half-purred pronouncements with a smug _meep_.

The teacher chuckled and bowed his head. "Yes, the wait has been long, but it is nearly at an end."

"You can tell what she's saying?" Shippo asked curiously.

Hisoka's eyes shone with amusement. "More or less."

"How much longer _is_ the wait?" Miroku inquired.

"Higurashi arrived in early spring and remained until the deepest part of summer."

"Which means her return is many days off?" the monk pressed.

Nodding, Hisoka answered, "Yes, from what she told me... the comings and goings always coincide."

"Yeah," Inuyasha confirmed. "Time of day, seasons and stuff... it's always the same in both eras."

"You experienced the time slip firsthand?" Hisoka inquired excitedly.

"Well, sure." The hanyou fidgeted under the teacher's gaze. "But the Well stopped working."

"In spring?"

"Yeah."

"How did Kagome-sama end up so far away?" Miroku asked.

Hisoka shook his head. "I do not know, though I believe Higurashi suspected something. She was not very good at hiding things."

"How come it took so long for Kagome to come back?" Shippo asked.

Hisoka acknowledged the kit with a nod before addressing everyone in the room. "Higurashi did not immediately return for a very simple reason; she did not know how to get back. After many weeks of waiting, she found the key... and confided in me."

"So we have _you_ to thank for her eventual return," Miroku summarized.

"I do not know what is to come any more than you do," Hisoka cautioned. "But that is my hope."

* * *

**Nineteen, Twenty  
****My Stomach's Empty**

* * *

"Something doesn't match up," Inuyasha grumbled, eyeing Hisoka suspiciously.

"Oh?"

"You said Kagome was searching for a way back."

"That is true."

"So how come you're also saying she was planning to _stay_?"

"Because that is _also_ true," Hisoka acknowledged with a swift glance in Sesshoumaru's direction. "Higurashi's reasons were never _fully_ expressed, but I believe she feared the consequences of her actions."

Miroku shook his head in confusion. "Kagome-sama was afraid to leave?"

"I am quite certain that her knowledge of what was to come influenced her decisions," Hisoka explained, treading carefully. "For reasons she was unwilling to explain, Higurashi was convinced that Sesshoumaru-sama would never forgive her."

"How come she left, then?" Inuyasha persisted.

"That is... _complicated_."

Sesshoumaru stared fixedly at nothing as he tried to process Hisoka's revelations. _She was prepared to stay. She would have kept her word. Then why did she leave? _There was only one possible answer. "She _was_ taken," he murmured.

The neko-youkai winced, but he did not immediately deny it. At that opportune moment, their second dinner arrived, and Hisoka urged everyone to make themselves comfortable. "There will be plenty of time for questions and answers," he assured.

Hisoka guided Sesshoumaru to a cushion, and a heavy-laden tray was placed before him. It was a fine meal that somehow managed to encompass many of the dishes that had been his favorite as a child, but the grown lordling had little appetite.

While anticipation and speculation accompanied the pouring of tea, Sesshoumaru closed himself off from the bright chatter. _Higurashi feared the future. _The woman who shined in his memories had _never_ feared him, but he had given her reason to dread. Sesshoumaru stared at his large hand with its deadly claws and deadlier poison. _Does she fear the demon I have become?_

* * *

**End Notes: **This series of drabbles was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for July 2010—Shine. Entries there have to be between 100-300 words; all ten of these drabbles are exactly 300 words in length. Posted on July 30, 2010. **FanArt: **I just wanted to give everyone another nudge towards my profile page. There's been a small explosion of _Unspoiled_ art, so there are oodles of new links for you to follow! Go see!


	65. When She Comes

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this decisive moment... especially for the one who's on edge. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on July 19, 2010.

* * *

**When She Comes**

"Wait out the rains in comfort," Hisoka invited. "Once the skies clear, I will return with you."

Inuyasha gruffly asked, "Can you fix the well?"

"Actually, I already have," the neko-youkai explained. "I opened the time slip for Higurashi centuries ago, but it would ease my mind to see her safely returned to his lordship."

"Kagome's returning to _us_," Inuyasha stated bluntly. "Not _him_."

"Milord has not explained...?" Hisoka quirked a brow at Sesshoumaru, whose youki flared warningly. "Hnn... in that case, I _insist _upon joining you."

"Keh. Why?"

The neko-youkai smiled faintly. "Higurashi will likely need a seasoned diplomat."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #96—Slip. 100 words.


	66. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this show of unity... especially for the one who isn't wearing a stitch. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on July 5, 2010.

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

Hisoka banished the youngsters to their dormitories and invited Inuyasha and Miroku to join him for a bath. Beneath the building, a series of interconnecting pools filled the air with mineral-heavy steam. "Tell me this ain't awkward as hell," Inuyasha muttered as he undressed.

"Oh, it _is_," Miroku cheerfully countered. Somehow, the neko-youkai had prevailed upon Sesshoumaru to join them. "Hisoka-sensei said this will strengthen pack bonds."

"Riiight... bonding," the hanyou muttered.

* * *

Miroku's sigh of contentment spoke for them all. Despite expectations to the contrary, it seemed the half-brothers could peacefully cohabitate a hot spring. Lids drooped over two pairs of golden eyes, and they might have drowsed half the night away if it hadn't been for Kagome.

She tiptoed in wearing nothing but a towel and shyly asked, "Is there room for one more?"

With a curse and a snarl, Inuyasha lunged for her, but a crouching feline suddenly barred his way. The hanyou skidded to a stop and watched in absolute astonishment as Sesshoumaru threw his kimono around the scantily clad woman. Inuyasha slowly shook his head. "Idiots."

With a soft _poof_, a slip of paper fluttered down, and 'Kagome' whooped. Examinee number seventy-seven had just leveled up.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #94—Towel. 200 words.


	67. Sleep Tight

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this nighttime scene... especially for the one who takes comfort. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on July 28, 2010.

* * *

**Sleep Tight**

While the Kitsune Inn's guests settled in for the night, Hisoka approached his former student. "Would you care to join me, milord? I cannot tell you anything more than I have, but we could... talk." From what he'd seen thus far of Sesshoumaru's interactions, the neko-youkai sincerely doubted that any _actual_ conversation was in the offing. Still, he wanted to spend more time with the grown lordling. With a little encouragement, he felt certain that the gap that remained between them could be bridged.

Tipping his head to one side, the inu-youkai considered his teacher's invitation. Then, with a glance to make certain that Rin was content and Jaken was on guard, he nodded gravely.

It was a good start.

* * *

In the privacy of the neko-youkai's rooms, silence lay thick between them, so Hisoka placidly reverted to the evening routine they'd kept once upon a time. _Old ways are the easiest to tread. _Moving to the low table in the inner room, he lit a lamp and brought out his scrolls. Not long after he began to read, Sesshoumaru meandered into the cluttered space and chose a seat in the corner. Hand draped over knee, he simply watched his sensei, and gradually, he relaxed enough that the quietude became companionable.

The hour grew late.

Sesshoumaru's head turned an instant before a cautious tap sounded on the door. Brows arching, Hisoka rose smoothly to his feet and excused himself with a nod. When he slid open the panel, he found a small kitsune shivering on his threshold. "Examinee number seventy-seven," Hisoka intoned, eyeing the youngster carefully. The boy's hair stood on end, and his tiny furred feet shifted nervously on the planking. Gentling his tone considerably, the teacher inquired, "What brings you to my door, Shippo?"

"Uhh... can I come in?"

Hisoka crouched so they were closer to eye level. "Hnn... did the other kits put you up to this?"

Shippo slowly shook his head. "I'm alone."

The heartbreaking simplicity of his statement was all the convincing Hisoka needed. "No tricks, foxling," he warned.

"Nuh-uh."

Extending a hand to guide the boy past his barrier, Hisoka welcomed Shippo into his home. "Now then, young sir, what do you need?"

"I want to hear about Kagome," Shippo announced. His gaze flitted towards the inner doorway, and green eyes widened somewhat when Sesshoumaru put in an appearance. Gulping, he added a whispered, "Please."

Hisoka took in the child's pale face; there were shadows under his eyes, and he was more than a little frightened... but not necessarily of them. _He fears for __her__, I think. Understandable in one so young. _

"All right," the neko-youkai allowed before crossing to a cupboard. "First, help me with the futon."

"S-sure," he agreed, and the next few minutes passed in wordless busywork.

"You are an orphan?" Hisoka inquired as they finished smoothing the blankets.

"Yeah."

"How long ago?"

Shippo shrugged and answered, "Long enough."

"Higurashi said she found you... much as I found her," Sesshoumaru quietly interjected.

The boy looked up at the Western Lord with a measure of awe. "Kagome told you about _me_?"

"Hnn."

A fleeting happiness shone in the kitsune's eyes, though it quickly dimmed. Hisoka sat back on his heels, startled that the inu-youkai had volunteered so much. _Apparently, it pleases his lordship to offer comfort to a lonely boy. _Realization dawned in the next moment. With a stricken look into Sesshoumaru's carefully guarded face, he silently asked, _Is this how it was for you?_

"Uhh... Sensei? You okay?" Shippo's voice shook Hisoka from his inner turmoil.

Offering a wan smile, he replied, "Not entirely, but it is no matter. Tell me, foxling; did you usually sleep with Higurashi?"

"Yeah... pretty much," he mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"I thought as much; instincts are instincts, after all," Hisoka calmly replied. He stretched out on one side of the wide futon, clasping his hands behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling. "Children never find it easy to sleep alone."

Shippo nodded to himself, then shot a speculative look in Sesshoumaru's direction. "You were just a kid when you had Kagome. Does that mean you slept with her, too?"

The taiyoukai grew very still, and Hisoka came to his rescue. "From the very beginning, Higurashi fiercely guarded her privacy, so we males mostly stuck together," he explained, neatly sidestepping the question.

"Yeah, Kagome can get pretty upset about stuff like that," the kit said with a crooked grin. "Miroku used to try to peek at her and Sango, but I would let 'em know when he was in the bushes."

A slim brow twitched, and Hisoka felt it would be advantageous to redirect the conversation onto safer paths. Pointing firmly to the open mattress at his side, he said, "Young demons need their sleep. Lie down; I will tell you something about Higurashi as your bedtime story."

Shippo dropped to his knees on the very edge of the futon, but he hesitated. Looking up at the taiyoukai, he asked, "Isn't this _your_ spot?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, then coolly remarked, "I do not need to sleep."

"Neither did _I_ when you were a child," Hisoka remarked with a faint smirk. Sesshoumaru blinked again, as if the thought had never occurred to him. "At least come closer," his teacher remonstrated.

With a short huff, the inu-youkai crossed the room and sat against the near wall. Shippo glanced between the two before lowering his gaze and crawling a little further onto the futon; curling into a tight ball, he peered expectantly at the neko-youkai, waiting. Hisoka took the time to arrange the blankets over the boy as he gathered his thoughts. _Normally, I believe he'd enjoy a hair-raising adventure tale, but for tonight... something reassuring. _

Choosing innocuous moments, he weaved together a rambling account of a fearless girl who always overslept, had a weakness for sweet buns, knew both her letters and her numbers, and smiled in spite of her sadness. "Her emotions changed so often, I could barely keep up," Hisoka confessed.

The blankets rustled as Shippo wriggled closer, more relaxed and eager for more.

"Higurashi played like a child, and invented the strangest games," the neko-youkai continued.

"Yeah, that's Kagome," the boy wistfully asserted. "She knows how to have fun." He edged even nearer, as if getting closer to the storyteller would bring him closer to the one whose tale was being told.

Hisoka rearranged himself and offered a faint smile of encouragement. "I am not her, but I remember her. Higurashi would want your fears put to rest... and for you to get the rest you need."

"You think so?" Shippo quavered.

"Hnn... I am quite certain." And with that, he gently drew the boy to his side.

The kit stared into Hisoka's face with sleepy solemnity. "You took her away, but you're giving her back, so I guess that's okay."

"Thank you," he gravely replied.

Nestling closer, Shippo begged, "Tell me more?"

"Only if you will tell me some of _your _stories on the morrow."

"'Kay," he agreed, and as Hisoka brought out more old memories, small hands fisted in the cloth of his shirt. Warm and weary, the kitsune soon dropped off to sleep.

_Another snuggler_, he thought with a nostalgic sigh. Glancing Sesshoumaru's way, Hisoka was pleased to note a deep calm; the taiyoukai's youki ebbed and flowed in lazy patterns as he gazed at the kitsune from under his lashes. _Perhaps this telling was a balm for not one, but __two__ souls__. _After further consideration, he decided the benefits had actually been measured out threefold. Pulling the blankets more closely around Shippo, he murmured, "I didn't really expect him to take to me this quickly."

"You were easy to trust."

The commendation pleased Hisoka, and he found the courage to ask, "Was it like this for you?"

"Worse." Sesshoumaru's gaze slipped to one side. "He has hope; I had none."

The neko-youkai winced at the bluntness of this summation. The consequences of his choice had caused pain, and unlike Higurashi, he could not slip into the past. _Sesshoumaru will not go back to being the child I used to tend, and I cannot ever undo what I have done. _Hisoka could only hold out hope that Higurashi would indeed be returned to them, somehow making things right. With a deep sigh, he said, "I owe you more apologies than I know how to express."

"Why did you leave?" Sesshoumaru demanded in a low voice.

"To see her safely home."

"Why did you not return?"

Hisoka's jaw clenched. "It was forbidden."

"By whom?" he asked, his voice dangerously silky.

The neko-youkai's eyes closed and he shook his head. "It no longer matters, milord. And though it cannot make amends for what transpired, please know that I _wanted_ to stay."

Sesshoumaru waited for Hisoka to open his eyes again. Then, tilting his head to one side, he shared, "At first... for a while... Father would come."

He nodded to the kitsune, and Hisoka understood. _Like this. _Though the great Dog General had many times declared that his heir was well beyond the age of coddling, he had not let his small son face his nights alone. Gratitude towards the Inu no Taisho swelled in Hisoka's heart.

"Father talked of many things, and... he always spoke of you with respect." Sesshoumaru shrugged a shoulder. "It helped."

Hisoka bowed his head. _It does._

* * *

**End Note: **This installment was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their oneshot prompt for Contest #49—I.O.U. 1,567 words.


	68. Garden of Verses

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this diplomatic feat... especially for the one who rarely gives a straight answer. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on August 2, 2010.

* * *

**Garden of Verses**

"How did you do it?" Inuyasha asked as he stared out at the Kitsune Inn's rainswept garden.

"Do what?" Hisoka inquired.

"Open the Well so Kagome could get back?"

"I used the _nintoujou_."

Jaken jerked to attention, and Sesshoumaru's gaze gained new intensity. Inuyasha frowned and asked, "The imp's staff?"

"Yes," he replied quietly. "It is... _was_ mine."

"So... that thing's more than a fire-starter?"

Hisoka gestured towards the tattered hilt propped against the hanyou's shoulder. "Tell me," he challenged. "How did you attain Tetsusaiga?"

"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked warily.

"According to my grandfather, it was hidden _very_ carefully."

Inuyasha tugged an ear. "Well, there was this riddle..."

"Seeing, yet never seen. Protected, yet never known to its protector," Hisoka quoted.

"Yeah, that's it! And then there was this black pearl," he listed. "And a portal thing was opened to my old man's grave."

"_How_?" the neko-youkai prodded.

The hanyou's face creased in concentration. "Sesshoumaru did it. He used... _oh_! He used that staff to open a way!" he remembered excitedly.

"I used a similar technique to encourage the time slip within the Well to open."

"Sounds easy enough," Inuyasha ventured.

Hisoka smiled wryly. "It wasn't."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #98—List. 200 words.


	69. Bye, Baby Bunting

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in these conversations... especially for the one who learns something new. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on August 12, 2010.

* * *

**Bye, Baby Bunting**

Gradually, the Kitsune Inn's long-term guests fit into the daily routine, finding ways to keep busy while they waited out the weather. The only person who resisted these diversions was Inuyasha, who kept largely to himself. Hisoka was frankly fascinated by the scowling young hanyou, whose reticence was entirely different than his brother's. _Sesshoumaru still does as he pleases; he appears to be ignoring those around him, as if their opinions mean nothing to him. In contrast, Inuyasha is very conscious of the opinions of others, and he hesitates to do anything. Indeed, I wonder if he even knows what he wants? _

For a few days, the neko-youkai watched carefully and found the hanyou easy to read. His ears and his eyes gave him away, betraying his interest and telegraphing his reactions with every flick and flash. Hisoka soon learned that Inuyasha was quick to notice the needs of others. More than once, he caught the hanyou rescuing a kit from bullying peers, and though Inuyasha was awkward in expressing himself, he spoke his mind more often than Sesshoumaru. _He is kind, and once you get past the gruff and bluster, his intelligence is clear to see. Like his father, he is a leader, or __would__ be if the world were not filled with fools._

Hisoka was plagued by 'if onlys'. _I wish his training had been given to me as well. _Then and there, the teacher decided to do what he could for the hanyou. He wasn't able to arrange a _completely_ private conversation since both Sesshoumaru and Shippo had essentially moved into his rooms, but drawing the Inu no Taisho's other son into that safe circle appealed to him.

"Would you care to join me?" he invited after dinner.

"How come?" Inuyasha demanded. "Ain't Sesshoumaru gonna be there?"

"Yes."

"I dunno if you noticed, but we don't exactly get along."

The neko-youkai's brow quirked. "You are capable of civility."

"Keh... 'course," the hanyou grumbled. "But you're on _his_ side."

Hisoka frowned. "In what sense?"

Silver ears laid back, then pricked forward. "You want to give Kagome to him," he accused. Drawing himself up, he revealed, "She promised to stay with _me_, you know. _Before_ she ever saw you and him and... whatever."

The teacher's frown deepened. _This son has a prior claim? Cricket, you continue to cause me trouble! Spare me from the possessiveness of dogs._ Running a hand over his close-cropped pewter hair, Hisoka sighed and said, "I should have realized that Higurashi was important to you since you were obviously important to her. I apologize for my thoughtless remarks."

Inuyasha was far from mollified. "How would you know if I was _obviously_ important to Kagome?" he challenged. "You said she wouldn't tell you nothing about the future."

"Hnn," Hisoka replied, giving the hanyou an approving nod. "An astute question. I can _show_ you how... if you come along to my rooms." Indecision warred in Inuyasha's golden eyes, but the neko-youkai knew how to tip the scales in his favor. "Please?"

With a grumpy huff, he muttered, "Guess so."

* * *

Inuyasha hovered awkwardly just inside the door, nose twitching. Sesshoumaru sat in the corner he'd claimed as his own, poring over a scroll; he spared a glance at this half-brother's arrival, nothing more. Deciding to give the hanyou a little space, Hisoka strolled towards the inner room and was forced to lift a foot to avoid colliding with Shippo. The kit practically tumbled over himself in his eagerness. "Hey, Inuyasha! Are you sleeping here, too?"

"Hey, runt," Inuyasha replied as he folded his hands into his sleeves. "Nah... I don't need to sleep."

Shippo snickered and announced, "That's what Sesshoumaru-sama always says."

"I would have thought you _needed_ rest," Hisoka remarked as he reappeared with a scroll in hand. "Humans certainly require it, and you are still young for a demon."

The hanyou's ears drooped. "Well... yeah. I gotta sleep, but that don't mean I'm _gonna_."

"Should the need arise, you are welcome to sleep here," the neko-youkai remarked casually. Hisoka set the scroll beside Sesshoumaru, who had nearly finished the one he was reading, then turned to Shippo. "Futon?"

"Yup!" agreed the kit.

Inuyasha fidgeted while mattress and bedding were hauled from their closet and arranged in the middle of the floor. Once everything was squared away, Shippo pounced onto the middle of the bed and gave it a pat. "C'mon!" he urged the hanyou.

"No thanks," Inuyasha mumbled, retreating to the corner opposite his brother's.

"Your loss," Shippo declared breezily, then turned his hopeful gaze on the teacher. "Will you tell another story?"

"I will," Hisoka calmly agreed. "Tonight, you shall hear about the first time Higurashi met the Lord of the Western Lands."

"My old man?" Inuyasha blurted, betraying his curiosity.

"Yes," the neko-youkai acknowledged, making himself comfortable on the futon. He folded his hands behind his head and gazed towards the ceiling. "The Inu no Taisho was waiting to receive his son and heir at the conclusion of an eventful hunt. However, instead of bringing home _ordinary_ prey, he escorted a human girl into his father's presence."

"Sesshoumaru-sama found Kagome and brought her home," Shippo explained for Inuyasha's benefit. "Did you know your Dad had a _whole_ fortress?"

The hanyou hunched his shoulders. "How would I know _that_?" he muttered, casting an ireful glance in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Now, foxling," chided Hisoka. "Do not interrupt."

Shippo snuggled in beside the neko-youkai, boldly asking, "Did Inuyasha's dad like Kagome?"

Hisoka chuckled softly and frankly answered, "_No_. His lordship was _not_ pleased. I will never forget the look on his face."

"Was he angry?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"Disappointed," interjected Sesshoumaru in a flat voice.

Hisoka craned his neck to look at the taiyoukai. "_Mystified_ might be a better word, milord. Your father did not know what to make of her any more than we did." Glancing in Inuyasha's direction, he added, "Higurashi was the first human to capture the great Dog General's interest, but certainly not the last."

Sesshoumaru hissed softly and returned to his reading, but Shippo pressed for more of the story. "So what _happened_?"

"Hnn... to make a long story short, he questioned her," Hisoka replied. "She stood in the middle of the room, with her chin up and her eyes down while the most powerful youkai in the Western Lands prowled around her. He _expected_ to be feared."

Inuyasha snorted. "Kagome ain't that easy to scare."

"As his lordship discovered," Hisoka acknowledged with a smile. "He pressed and postured, doubtlessly believing that a mere human would crumple at his feet, begging for mercy. She withstood it all, and in the end he demanded just one thing from her."

"What?" Shippo asked, enthralled.

"A name," the neko-youkai revealed.

Green eyes widened. "How come?"

"By learning her name, he acknowledged her," Hisoka explained. "It was my impression at the time that the Western Lord's concession rewarded _her_ courage as much as his son's."

Inuyasha's ears pricked. "Sesshoumaru's?"

"Your brother saved Higurashi's life," the neko-youkai declared seriously. "She was weak and feverish when I discovered them; she could not have survived on her own."

Inuyasha was clearly rattled by the news, and Shippo scrambled to his feet and trotted over to Sesshoumaru. "Is that so?" he demanded.

Golden eyes lifted from their perusal of a scroll that wasn't any nearer being finished than when the conversation started. He held the kitsune's gaze for several moments, then said, "It is so."

Inuyasha reeled, and Hisoka saw his opportunity to impress a few more facts upon the hanyou. "Even after she regained her strength, Higurashi was in a difficult place; no one accepted her because of what she was."

"Keh... I wonder what _that's_ like," he replied in a sarcastic undertone.

"You were no better off," Sesshoumaru interjected, his eyes on his former teacher.

"I beg to differ," Hisoka argued. "At least _I_ could take care of myself; she could not."

"Oi... what're you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded.

The teacher sighed and replied, "Despite your father's approbation, my presence was not universally accepted in the Western Fortress."

Inuyasha simply shook his head in confusion, so Sesshoumaru said, "They hated him."

With a baffled expression, the hanyou pointed to Hisoka and asked, "_This_ guy?"

His elder brother tilted his head to one side. "He is feline."

"Yeah? So?"

Sesshoumaru nodded once. "That was my assessment as well."

Hisoka laughed softly. "Our situations were parallel. She was a human among demons. I was a cat among dogs. Neither of us were welcome... save by a few."

Inuyasha pondered this for several moments before asking, "Why'd you stay if they didn't want you around?"

"A variety of reasons," the neko-youkai replied vaguely. "However, the _point_ is, your brother protected Higurashi with everything he had. She was _safe_ because she was _his_."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting the picture... _finally_. Oi, bastard, why didn't you tell us any of this before?" Inuyasha waited until Sesshoumaru's gaze slanted his way, then uttered a curt, "Thanks."

"I did not do it for you," the elder brother replied loftily.

"I _know_ that," grumbled the younger. "That don't mean I ain't grateful."

"Hnn."

"Keh."

Hisoka's fit of coughing didn't fool anyone... but neither brother understood what the neko-youkai found so funny.

* * *

When Shippo was finally asleep, Inuyasha's patience found its end. "Oi, Sensei... you said you were gonna show me something."

"So I did," acknowledged the neko-youkai. Easing away from the sleeping kit, he beckoned for the hanyou to follow him into the inner room. "Higurashi was unusual in many respects. Early on, I was startled to discover she could read and write; not many females bother to learn... let alone humans."

"It's different where she's from," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "Homework and tests are everyday stuff for her."

"I see... that may explain why she took refuge in studies," murmured the teacher. He lit the lamp, then moved to the crowded shelves, carefully extracting a long, flat box. "One day when she was particularly depressed, I gave her an assignment. At the time, I was curious about the unusual characters she used, but her calligraphy practice became something more. Come... sit here." Hisoka placed a piece of parchment on the table and drew the lamp closer. "It is very delicate, and the ink has faded in spots. If you cannot make out the words, I could probably recite it word for word."

The hanyou shot him a look. "I can read, if that's what you're getting at."

Hisoka inclined his head apologetically. "Then please do. It is essentially a letter. Higurashi was homesick, and I am certain you are one of those she was missing."

Inuyasha turned his attention to the parchment, and before long, he commented, "Gardens, courtyards, stairs, stables—what's this place she's rambling on about?"

"The Western Fortress... it is where your brother grew up."

"Huh." Silence stretched, and Hisoka amused himself by watching the hanyou's dog ears. At one point, they performed a new feat—one cocking at a sharp angle while the other dipped dramatically. The neko-youkai was still trying to attach an emotion to the reaction when Inuyasha gave him the oddest look. "She says you shared your bathtub with her."

"That is true... we were not permitted to use the bathhouses," Hisoka replied candidly.

Sesshoumaru strolled into the room and calmly took a place at the table. "Higurashi _required_ privacy," he announced in a flat tone. "They took turns, little brother."

Hisoka's eyes widened. "Naturally!"

"_You're_ the idiots who acted like Shippo was the real thing," Inuyasha retorted, a blush rising in his cheeks. "There's_no__ way_ the Kagome I know would walk into a room full of... us."

"For a moment, I believed the kit was her, and I reacted with more haste than sense," the neko-youkai explained sheepishly. "Though it is a flimsy excuse, your foxling's illusion was exceptionally good,"

"Yeah, well... he knows her pretty damn well," allowed Inuyasha. "The runt's had it rough; he misses her."

"We all do," Hisoka gently pointed out.

The hanyou cut a look at his brother and said, "That's just... _weird_."

Sesshoumaru reached for the letter, and Inuyasha swatted his hand away. "Oi, I'm not finished!" With a sniff, the taiyoukai neatly folded his hands into his sleeves and pointedly waited. Inuyasha just as pointedly read the whole letter twice more before relinquishing it to his brother. "You actually memorized this?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"It happened before I noticed," Hisoka affirmed with a wry smile.

"Why? Do you read it a lot?"

"Once a year."

"For how many years?"

"All the ones that lie between then and now," Hisoka replied.

"Is that fancy-talk for losing count?"

The neko-youkai chuckled and said, "If you know how old your brother is, we need only subtract a century."

The hanyou snorted. "I don't even know how old _I_ am."

"No?" the teacher inquired. "Did _you_ lose count?"

"I guess," Inuyasha replied uncertainly. "I lost track, and then I lost some time. I dunno where to count from anymore."

"Three hundred and twelve," Sesshoumaru announced.

"Eh?"

"Less the five decades you were sealed," he brother added as an afterthought.

"Two hundred sixty-two," Hisoka mused aloud. "So you are aging as a youkai rather than a human. Interesting!"

"Y-you keep track of my birthday?" Inuyasha asked, amazed.

"_No_."

"Then why do you know...? Oh... right... never mind," the hanyou mumbled. Hastily changing the subject, he pointed to Kagome's letter. "Where's this place she's describing? I never heard of any fortress."

"For good reason, since it no longer stands," the neko-youkai replied.

"Why not?"

"The dragon slew the dog. The dog sealed the dragon," Hisoka recited. "On the night Ryuukotsusei was defeated, the dragon-youkai retaliated; there was war, and without the Inu no Taisho to defend it, the Western Fortress fell."

"It all happened _that_ night?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru's gaze flicked over his half-brother's pensive face. "It was a dark night," he said in a steely tone.

"Mother said he saved us... the night I was born," the hanyou said, glancing to the neko-youkai for confirmation.

Hisoka shook his head. "I was _here_ by then, so I have no firsthand memories to share. My grandfather told me about it afterwards."

"I was there," Sesshoumaru pronounced very softly. "The dragon slew the dog, but the dog refused to die. Not before he fulfilled his pledge."

"You spoke to your father that night?" Hisoka inquired, intrigued.

"I did... and he threw my words back in my face," the taiyoukai said stiffly.

His former teacher leaned forward and asked, "What did he say?"

"He asked if I had something to protect," Sesshoumaru replied with a growl.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #50—Parallel. 2,446 words.


	70. Worried the Cat

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this set of scenes... especially for the one who isn't shy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on August 30, 2010.

* * *

**Worried the Cat**

"Are you coming?" Hisoka asked.

Inuyasha's brows drew together. "Take the houshi instead. He likes the same stuff you do, and he probably understands it better'n me."

The neko-youkai hesitated. "Are you certain?"

Waving him away, the hanyou said, "If something important comes up, Miroku'll tell me."

_A delegate... impressive. _Hisoka wasn't certain if Inuyasha was avoiding Sesshoumaru... or simply opening a door for his friend. Either way, there was no mistaking the monk's eager expression, and he felt a small twinge of guilt. _I have been remiss._

The nine-tailed matron had taken a liking to Sango, so warded quarters had been established for her and her husband. Whenever Hisoka excluded Miroku from his evening plans, he told himself it was to give the couple time alone. _Perhaps __I__ am the one avoiding things. __Strange, the way old fears linger. _

* * *

Miroku proved to have a keen mind, a ready wit, and enough curiosity to impress the cat. Additionally, he wasn't shy about asking questions. "How well did Kagome-sama integrate into an entirely youkai population?"

"The answer depends on whose perspective you take. Higurashi had no quarrel with the denizens of the Western Fortress." Gesturing towards Sesshoumaru, he explained, "We existed on the fringes of daily activity, so she was sheltered... and as content as possible under the circumstances."

"And the inu-youkai?" the monk inquired.

"Most viewed her as a harmless novelty, little more than a tame pet. She was not precisely welcome, but the Western Lord and Lady were prepared to tolerate her presence for the handful of decades a human's life endures."

"I am guessing that something changed?"

"Indeed," Hisoka confirmed, gently lifting a small statue from one of his shelves. Gazing thoughtfully at the kitsune talisman, he revealed, "_Everything_ changed the day we discovered Higurashi was a miko."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #102—Tame. 300 words. **A Note of Thanks:** I'm very grateful for those readers who are members of the **Inuyasha Fan Guild** (IYFG). The results for Second Quarter 2010 were recently released, and Hisoka took first place for **Best Original Character**. ::confetti toss::


	71. Cat and Mouse

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this turning point... especially for the one who has something to confess. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on August 9, 2010.

* * *

_**The Early Era...**_

**Cat and Mouse**

_Open a path between __times__? _Higurashi had always been puzzling, but up until now, Hisoka chose to assign her strange quirks to various things—her youth, her femininity, her humanity. _Times!_ With that one word, something in his keen mind flipped around and clicked into place. "Why did you want to come to this well, Higurashi?" he inquired softly. If his tail had been in view, it would have begun a low, slow switching.

"Erm... water?"

"Really?" he asked, allowing her to hear his doubt. The young woman's heart fluttered, and she tried to hide her reaction by staring into the well. Hisoka still sat on its rim, so he simply leaned back and peered into her pale face. "Are you planning to jump in again?"

Higurashi started. "Sesshoumaru-sama told you about that?"

"In passing," he replied. _What is the secret you have locked away? _Hisoka knew he was on the brink of something truly fascinating, and the possibilities excited his intellect. Driven by the desire to know more, he remarked, "He considered it odd behavior for a human."

"Y-yeah," she said, managing a nervous little laugh.

Hisoka's focus narrowed. _Whatever she has been hiding from us, it is too much for her to bear. Higurashi is frightened, desperate, and vulnerable. _Immediately, his expression softened. "Is there something you have been wanting to tell someone?"

She nodded, but no words came.

"Will I do?"

Higurashi began to shiver, and she whispered, "Hisoka-sensei, I don't belong here."

"In this place?" he inquired, teasing at the secret.

"In this _time_."

The revelation was stunning, and dozens of questions leapt to the neko-youkai's mind; but Higurashi's fears took precedence over his curiosity. _So his lordship's human is nothing more than a lost child._ Hisoka huffed quietly and opened his arms. "Tell me," he urged.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #99—Driven. 300 words.


	72. In for a Penny

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this step closer... especially for the one who has decided to trust. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on September 6, 2010.

* * *

**In for a Penny**

It was such a relief to _tell_ someone the truth that all of Kagome's bottled up fears and sorrows came pouring out the minute she was in Hisoka's arms. The neko-youkai held her close, making a series of little tuts and rumbles as she sobbed against his chest. He was treating her like a child, but that's exactly what she needed right now; she felt so very weak, and he seemed so very strong. Asking Hisoka to share her burden of knowledge was an enormous imposition, but a flash of recollection caused her heart to skip a beat. _Meijin-dono knew this would happen... so it must be okay. _Relief only made her cry harder, and she clung more tightly, sure that _this_ was where her trust belonged.

She was dimly aware of the soothing touch of Hisoka's youki, which rippled around her in gentle waves as he filled her ears with odd bits of nonsense. He praised her for being a brave child, then turned around and scolded her for embarking alone on such a foolhardy journey. "I didn't mean to," she weakly protested.

"Yet here you are," Sesshoumaru's teacher retorted.

She giggled brokenly, and he tipped her chin up, cradling it in the palm of his hand; huffing softly, he used the edge of one sleeve to clean her face. Orange eyes studied her with more curiosity than concern. _He believes me; he can help me._

Her lip trembled, but he shook his head. "Enough of that. _Tell_ me... how did you get here, Cricket?"

"Th-through the well." Words spilling out in a jumble, urgent and disorganized because she didn't know where to begin. "It took too long... and the water was too deep... and I was _so_ cold." A shiver traveled through her body. "I didn't know what to do, and I was so scared... but then Sesshoumaru-sama was here... and I knew I went too far."

"You _recognized_ Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked in puzzled tones.

She ducked her head and nodded, her cheek rubbing against damp fabric. "He's someone I knew I could trust," she whispered. "So are you. I trust you, too."

Hisoka gripped her shoulders and asked, "Higurashi, how do you know his lordship?"

"He's there... where I come from. Or... where I usually go," she answered. "He's not the same, though."

"How is he different?" the boy's tutor asked, easing away now that she was calmer.

"Erm... he's taller."

The neko-youkai's lips quirked, and he crouched down to draw a line in the dirt. "You are here with us... but you are from a future when Sesshoumaru-sama is older?"

"N-no," Kagome replied, pointing to two separate points along the timeline. "_He's_ here, but I'm from _here_... five hundred years later."

Resting his fingertips on the feudal era, Hisoka asked, "Is he an adult at this point?"

"He's about as tall as you," she helpfully offered.

"Hnn. And are you still under his protection?"

She laughed uncomfortably. "Not exactly. We're acquainted... sort of."

"You know him, but he does not know you?"

Kagome fidgeted and cautiously answered, "Until now, I didn't know he _should_ know me. Maybe he forgot?"

Hisoka touched the three points on his simple timeline, muttering to himself. Finally, he bluntly announced, "Cricket, that makes _no_ sense."

"Oh," she murmured sadly. "I was afraid of that."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #103—Palm. My contest entry was necessarily pruned to 400, but I'm giving you the un-cut version, which stands at 553 words. **FanArt:** Please check out my profile for links to _more_ new fanart. The collection of illustrations for this tale has been growing like gangbusters!


	73. In for a Pound

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this sequence of events... especially for the one who's so brave. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**In for a Pound**

Before further questions could be raised, Hisoka stilled, then slowly rose to his full height. Something in his expression warned Kagome to be quiet, and she found herself holding her breath. The neko-youkai leapt to the top of the well, his eyes trained on the forest, and she strained her own meager senses... to no avail. "What is it?" she finally whispered.

"Something is wrong," he replied, dread lacing his soft voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Hisoka held up a hand as he tested the wind. Kagome was staring at him so intently, she saw the moment when his pupils dilated in shock. "I must go," he muttered, glancing around as if unsure what to do with her.

"Take me with you," she begged, catching at his sleeve.

For a split second, the neko-youkai hesitated, but then with a soft hiss, he scooped her up and began to run. _So fast. _The forest blurred in a way that made Kagome's eyes cross, so she turned her face against Hisoka's chest and asked, "What's happening?"

"These woods were combed. There should be _nothing_ here to endanger a pup," he explained in clipped tones.

"But...?"

"I smell blood," he replied between clenched teeth. "And fear."

Kagome gripped the fabric of Hisoka's shirt and pled, "Hurry!"

His answering growl began deep in his chest and didn't abate until they burst through a stand of wispy saplings and into a clearing. At its center, Sesshoumaru stood small and pale, armed with nothing more than a wooden sword and facing a towering opponent. In the deepening shadows, Kagome struggled to make out the young lord's attacker; dark skin helped him blend into their surroundings. But then, lurid red eyes swung their way, and needle-like fangs bared in a sinister smile. Fear shot through her body like ice in her veins.

Hisoka all but dropped her at the base of a tree and growled, "Stay back," before darting away.

Kagome reached out to steady herself against its rough bark, then put it at her back... just in case there was another demon lurking nearby. Biting her lip, she refrained from calling out to Sesshoumaru. _How many times has Inuyasha grumbled about my distracting him in the middle of a fight? _Her heart clenched at the state the young lord was in. The back of his kimono was torn, and the dark stains soaked into the ribbons that remained were most likely blood. Judging by the smears on his pants, he'd already taken a few falls. It would be many years before Sesshoumaru became the indomitable demon she'd first met. _If we don't do something fast, he might never become the taiyoukai I remember! _The very idea sickened her.

A sibilant hiss slipped past the enemy's lips, cold and reptilian, in keeping with the odd pattern of scales that decorated his dusky skin. As he glided menacingly around his prey, a ridged tail swept into view. _A lizard demon? _If Kagome understood right, that meant that this demon wasn't a taiyoukai because while he was walking on two legs, he wasn't able to perfect the human form. Sesshoumaru outclassed him, but the boy was still outmatched. _All he can do is dodge while he waits for help. _

Suddenly, another demon slipped out of the shadows on Kagome's left, and she shrank back against her meager shelter. _Two of them? _Only... this wasn't a reptile; it looked more like an enormous panther, slinking along the edges of the clearing. The sleek cat lifted its voice in a warning yowl, then when it flicked a glance in her direction. Orange eyes briefly met hers, and with a jolt, Kagome realized that _this_ was Hisoka-sensei.

The neko-youkai tried to draw the attention of the demon towering over his student, but to no avail. However, Hisoka's arrival certainly boosted Sesshoumaru's morale; the young lord growled in a high, light tenor that only seemed to amuse their foe. The reptilian demon's next lunge was accompanied by a rasp of mocking laughter.

Ducking under the blow, the boy rushed forward, his hand limned by a faint green glow, and delivered a poisonous slash. Though their enemy snarled in irritation, Sesshoumaru's claws couldn't penetrate his tough hide. Before the young lord could dart back out of range, a heavy fist collided with his ribs, and Sesshoumaru yipped in pain as he was thrown to the clearing floor.

"No!" Kagome whispered. _No more. _Scrambling for something to use as a weapon, she drew the small kitsune statue from within her kimono sleeve. _It'll have to do, I guess._ Marching into the clearing, she shouted, "Hey, _ugly_!" Two pairs of eyes veered her way—red and orange—both registering surprise. When the reptile rounded on her, she noted with relief that he was moving _away_ from Sesshoumaru's crumpled form. Resolutely standing her ground, Kagome tightened her fingers around the stone talisman and drew upon the power that resided in her very soul. The familiar blaze of spiritual energy sparkled and snapped as she forced it into the statue, drew back her arm, and threw it at the oncoming demon. "Hit the mark!"

A howl of agony filled the air as the reptilian demon pitched backwards, and Kagome seized her opening. Before she could think twice, she scooped up Sesshoumaru's castoff weapon and, in true Inuyasha style, charged the flailing enemy. The wooden sword blazed with purity, and with a wordless cry, she plunged it into the youkai's chest. In one blinding flash, the threat to Sesshoumaru's life was reduced to a paltry pile of dust, and Kagome's triumph was met with a deafening silence.

* * *

Hisoka's every thought rebelled against what he'd just seen. _Surely not. _Yet each hair on his body stood on end, and his instincts screamed danger. The girl stumbled towards the young lord on legs that wobbled, and the neko-youkai's whiskers quivered as he searched for any sign of that bright energy returning. As she gently gathered Sesshoumaru into her arms, some of the tension bled out of the cat's taut body. _Surely not. _

Higurashi's plaintive voice rambled softly, and his ears pricked forward to listen to her litany. "Are you okay, Sesshoumaru-sama? _Please_ be okay. We need you, you know." Lifting her eyes, she gazed pleadingly into his face, no trace of fear or surprise at his altered state. "Hisoka-sensei, will he be okay?"

With a brief rush of youki, the feline transformed, and Hisoka crouched in front of her. "Higurashi, what did you _do_?"

"I had to stop that demon before he hurt Sesshoumaru-sama."

He shook his head slowly, then looked towards the edge of the clearing where a half dozen dazed-looking inu-youkai exchanged uncertain glances. _The other guards... now witnesses. _"This is _bad_."

"R-really?" the young woman stammered, peering fearfully at the unconscious boy. "What should I do for him?"

"His lordship will recover," Hisoka assured distractedly, his mind skipping gears as it tried to take it all in.

"Oh, thank goodness," she sighed, brushing bangs from Sesshoumaru's face.

Hisoka stood and crossed to investigate the spot where their enemy met his demise. _There is nothing left; even his scent has been cleansed from the air. _The strange atmosphere set the neko-youkai's teeth on edge, and he glanced uneasily at Higurashi... and the young demon who had sworn to protect her. _I fear you will not be able to keep your pledge, milord. Even __you__ will not be able to save her from these consequences. _Treading lightly over the trampled grass, Hisoka located the stone statue she'd thrown, weighed it in his hand, then tucked it away in his sleeve. Already the whispers had begun, and it would not take long for word to reach the Western Fortress. These inu-youkai had reached the same damning conclusion. _Higurashi is a miko. _

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written because it was inevitable. Posted on September 24, 2010. 1,295 words. **FanArt:** More new illustrations have been linked to my profile page, including a fetching portrait of Hisoka-sensei by Fox. In related news, Sugar0o has up and established community for this story on deviantART. -insert dazed expression here- If you're a fellow deviant, you're invited to join unspoiled-fanclub!


	74. Sat Among the Cinders

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this shift in perspective... especially for the one who believes that nothing has changed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Sat Among the Cinders **

Sesshoumaru stirred, a whimper forming in the back of his throat before dark lashes fluttered open and Higurashi's tear-stained face came into focus. She was holding him, and that wasn't right. _I am not a baby._ Strange scents assaulted him, and the boy tensed, remembering the demon, the chase, and the battle he could not win. _Hisoka-sensei came._ He searched for his teacher and found him right where he belonged, hovering close. There were others, too. _Father's soldiers. _The young lord squirmed to be put down, but pain seized his ribs and stole a gasp from his lips.

"Hold still, milord," Hisoka urged in a low voice.

"It'll be okay now," Higurashi whispered.

_Of course it will. _Sesshoumaru could tell from the mingled scents the clearing that the enemy was long gone. Hisoka and the guards must have dealt with him, and for that he was grateful. _If I died, who would take care of Higurashi?_ It was strange, though, that he could not smell blood. Confused, he tested the air more carefully, and what he found frightened him more than anything else that had happened. _Hisoka-sensei is afraid. _

Wide golden eyes grew solemn, and Sesshoumaru sank much more willingly into the security of Higurashi's embrace. His submission only seemed to add to Hisoka's concern. _Why? _The murmurs of the guards filtered through the clamor of his own thoughts, and their words confused him further. _Why do they think I am in danger? It hurts, but I am strong. _

"Please excuse me, milord," Hisoka murmured. "I must speak to the soldiers."

Sesshoumaru and Higurashi watched him stride away, taut and wary as he hailed the inu-youkai. "Something is wrong," he said gravely. "Do you know what it is?"

"Don't you remember?" she asked worriedly. "A demon attacked you; that's why you're hurt."

He shook his head. "That is not it." Again, his nose twitched as he tried to make sense of the strange atmosphere surrounding them. Finally, he asked, "What is that smell? It is... bright."

"I can't smell things like you can, Sesshoumaru-sama," she reminded. Her fingers were trembling when she reached up and gently smoothed back his bangs, and he stiffened in surprise. She snatched back her hand and gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... erm... impose."

Sesshoumaru ignored her rambling as he caught her hand and drew it back. She fell silent when he pressed his nose to the palm of her hand and breathed deeply. "It is _you_," he announced in amazement.

"M-me?" she stammered.

Her scent hadn't exactly _changed_, but an underlying quality had been brought to the fore. He nosed her hand as he tried to fix the new nuance in his mind. _It is sharp, like a blade. _Scrunching up his face in concentration, he tried to figure out why it felt dangerous. _Higurashi is not dangerous. _Determined to quell the nagging voice that whispered in the back of his mind, Sesshoumaru set about proving that this human was not one to fear... but to be protected. _Mine_, he insisted with a soft growl.

He licked the inside of her wrist with slow swipes of his sensitive tongue. In part, he was acclimating himself to the odd brilliance that hummed beneath Higurashi's skin, but he was also overlaying it with his own scent. Though he could taste her embarrassment, he did not stop. This was too important.

"What are you _doing_?" she asked softly.

"Making it better."

Hisoka cleared his throat and asked, "Does her scent make you uneasy, milord?"

The neko-youkai had returned to crouch beside them, and Sesshoumaru paused to consider his teacher's pensive expression. He added one final lick before replying, "No."

With a glance towards the inu-youkai guards, Hisoka announced, "We need to return to the Western Fortress immediately. Your father needs to know what has happened."

"There is no need. I am fine," Sesshoumaru insisted.

"Your well-being is not the only consideration," his teacher patiently replied. Almost immediately, he winced. "Hnn... or perhaps it is. Please, milord, there is no choice in this matter."

"Why not?"

"I will explain as we go," Hisoka promised. Without further ado, the neko-youkai gingerly extricated Sesshoumaru from Higurashi's grasp and stood.

"Erm... guys? I can't see," she called.

Night had indeed fallen, so she would need assistance. Yet... Hisoka hesitated. Sesshoumaru stared at his teacher with an expression of fierce disapproval and said, "I will walk."

"But you're hurt," argued the young woman, who struggled to her feet.

Hisoka sighed. "I can carry both of you."

By the time everyone was arranged, they were nested together—cat holding girl, girl holding dog. Hisoka struck out through the woods at a steady lope, and the other soldiers fanned out around them, providing an escort. Sesshoumaru stared intently into his teacher's face and asked, "What has changed?"

The neko-youkai blinked, then ruefully praised, "Very astute, milord."

"_Tell_ me."

Nodding once, Hisoka cut to the chase. "Higurashi, you are a miko?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze swung to the young woman, whose head rested wearily against the neko-youkai's shoulder. She frowned slightly before answering, "Yes."

"What does that mean?" the young lord demanded.

"It is my understanding that rare humans are born with an innate power that exists in opposition to youki. A monk or miko can damage a demon's aura... sometimes irreparably. This destruction is called purification."

"A rare trait," Sesshoumaru mused aloud.

"A _dangerous_ trait," Hisoka corrected.

"Higurashi is not dangerous," the boy muttered defensively.

"A human who can kill with a touch cannot be considered harmless."

Higurashi huffed and mumbled, "I'm right here, you know."

Sesshoumaru wriggled around in the young woman's grasp and said, "Nothing has changed. She will not kill anyone."

"She already _has_," Hisoka replied gravely. "Milord, Higurashi purified your attacker."

"You did?"

"What else _could_ I do?" she replied.

Silence reigned for several moments, and then Sesshoumaru slipped his fingers around the young woman's wrist. _Because she protected me, I can still protect her. That is good. _Giving a small squeeze, he pronounced, "I am grateful."

"Unfortunately, your parents will _not_ be," Hisoka interjected.

"Why not?"

"This human could end your life," he replied, an edge to his tone.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to one side. "I could end hers as well."

"I _wouldn't_," she protested.

The neko-youkai hissed to himself. "The fact remains that you _could_, and that potential is more than enough to condemn you. You have become a _threat_, Higurashi."

"I've been with you guys all along!" Incredulity and sadness lent a tremor to her pleading voice. "Surely that's proves I'm not going to hurt him! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"That will not matter," Hisoka flatly replied.

"I protected Sesshoumaru-sama," she pressed. "I might have even saved his life!"

"That will not matter," he repeated. "The Western Lord and Lady will not endanger their only son by allowing him to keep company with a miko."

"But... that's unjust!"

Hisoka's answer was as unrelenting as the pace he had set. "That will not matter. Be prepared for the worst."

"W-worst?" she echoed. "What do you think will happen?"

"Many things _could_ happen," the neko-youkai replied honestly. "None of them are particularly pleasant. However, the guards have agreed to let _me_ break the news to the Western Lord."

"Won't that mean trouble for you?" Higurashi asked softly.

Hisoka's voice was oddly hoarse as he replied, "Undoubtedly, but it _may_ mean a chance for you."

"What a mess," she groaned.

"Hnn," he agreed. "Just in case, I would say goodbye now," the neko-youkai advised. "This might be your only opportunity."

"But... I don't _want_ to say goodbye," she replied earnestly.

"Oh?" Hisoka retorted. Sesshoumaru was puzzled by the odd note of disbelief in his teacher's tone... and by Higurashi's sudden bout of fidgeting.

"Not like _this_," she insisted.

When her arms tightened around him, the lordling permitted it. He was mending fast, but there was still an ache... and a growing sense of dread. Hisoka-sensei was usually right, but something else was wrong. _He will tell me._ Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru's keen mind sifted—scents, impressions, facts, rumors, memories, instincts. No matter which way he approached this problem, one thing remained the same. _I cannot protect her if they take her away. To keep my promise, I must keep Higurashi. _

_

* * *

_

**End Note: **Though it should go without saying, this chapter was written because the story needed it. Posted on October 1, 2010. 1,381 words.


	75. Fly Away Home

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this swift exchange... especially for the one who tries to steer the conversation. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on September 26, 2010.

* * *

**Fly Away Home**

"Higurashi saved my son's life?"

"Indeed. Her battle experience is unquestionable," Hisoka assured. "My first thought was to pull his lordship out of harm's way; hers was to eliminate the threat. She is more of a warrior than I."

"I find that _difficult_ to believe," growled the Inu no Taisho.

"Milord, please," the neko-youkai begged. "There are other, _weightier_ matters to consider."

"Such as?"

"The attacker," Hisoka murmured. "It was a dragon youkai."

The Dog General's eyes were aflame. "Show me."

"I cannot."

"There _must_ be proof."

"Nothing remains but my word... and the girl's."

"_Why_?"

"The assassin was purified."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #106—Flame. 100 words.


	76. Where Is the Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this desperate bid for help... especially for the one who can't rush time. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on October 7, 2010.

* * *

**Where Is the Boy**

Katashi hummed quietly as he raked sand in the farthest of the caves that lined the cliffs below the Western Fortress. The burly stableman planned to move some of the herd's young males into this space because Suiboku had begun eyeing them with suspicion. Keeping the big stallion happy was definitely a priority, but with three new hatchlings and two more mares carrying, all the caves would soon be full. _Best talk to his lordship about carving more before the summer's spent_, Katashi mused.

A burst of agitated youki assaulted his senses, and he turned to see what had fussed Sesshoumaru to such a degree. When the pup darted through the entrance and launched at him, Katashi reflexively dropped his rake to catch him. Concern quickly shifted into wariness as he felt the prickle of claws at his throat. "What's this?" he inquired, keeping his tone passive.

"I must protect Higurashi," Sesshoumaru replied fiercely.

"Already knew that, your lordship," Katashi replied. "Your little lady's in no danger from me." The boy's resolve wavered then, and the big inu-youkai gently grasped his hand between thumb and forefinger, easing it away from his jugular. "If this is some kind of training exercise, I'll be having a little talk with Hisoka."

"This is not a game!" Sesshoumaru's soft growl ended in a whine. "I must keep my pledge, and your way is the only one I can think of!"

"My way?" Katashi echoed blankly.

"You said humans and youkai are not so different," he replied urgently. "Explain the mark and the seed!"

Comprehension only fostered new questions, and the stableman slowly shook his head. "No offense, your lordship, but _that_ is something best explained by your father... and not for another century or so."

Two small hands fastened onto his shirtfront and shook as he fiercely retorted, "Father is the one I must protect Higurashi from!"

Confusion multiplied, and worry creased the inu-youkai's forehead. "Wait... where's Hisoka?"

"That does not matter!" Sesshoumaru insisted. "If you will not help me, I... I will tell what I heard."

Katashi's expression grew solemn. "Milord, if you need help from a loyal subject, then _ask_ for it. Don't threaten one of your own." The boy drooped, and in the very tones he used to sooth a riled dragon, the stableman urged, "I don't want to see your little lady hurt. Help me understand what's happened, boy."

Sesshoumaru squarely met his gaze and began, "I met a demon in the woods..."

With every second that passed, the stableman's incredulity increased. A second hunt. A lurking enemy. A bright-scented savior. An ominous prediction. A closed door. As Sesshoumaru's tale unfolded, two things became glaringly obvious. First, the young lord could be surprisingly articulate, and second, he was asking the impossible. "I've heard of them... humans with power," Katashi said cautiously. "Enemies of youkai."

"Higurashi is _not_ my enemy!" Sesshoumaru countered passionately.

"I'll agree with you on that'un," he conceded. "She's a loyal little thing who did you a good turn."

"Hisoka-sensei says that will not be enough to save her."

"Save her?" the stableman echoed, trying to keep up.

"People are whispering. I heard some of them say... bad things."

This situation was serious, and Katashi couldn't make believe otherwise. Whatever he told the boy could have far-reaching consequences, and he didn't fancy becoming the brunt of the Great Dog General's displeasure. Deciding it was high time he sit down, Katashi carried Sesshoumaru to the mouth of the cave and made himself comfortable on a patch of sun-warmed sand. The big inu-youkai leaned against the smooth stone wall, digging in the heels of his boots as he gazed out over the plain. _If it was one of my girls... wouldn't I want to eliminate the threat? _With a gusty sigh, he acknowledged his answer. _Maybe so... but not if it was Higurashi. The girl's proved herself. _Finally, Katashi asked, "Why do you think the things I know will help your little lady?"

Sesshoumaru held himself stiffly in the stableman's loose embrace, golden eyes expectant. "Your uncle kept his human, and I want to keep mine. It is the same."

He nodded at the childlike simplicity of his assertion... and tried to figure out how many adult complexities to hand down. The boy had accomplished impossible things before, but it would be centuries before he reached maturity. _Even a clever child like you can't rush time. _

Sesshoumaru interrupted his train of thought with a small shake. "She needs me _now_, but I do not understand what to do!"

Katashi shook his head. "You can't _understand_ because you're not _ready_. You're too young for such things."

"Tell me, and I will know!"

"Even if you _did_ know, you wouldn't be able to follow through. The best you could hope for... hmm..."

The young lord pounced on the shred of hope. "What? Tell me... _please_!"

_He can't possibly keep her, but he could keep her safe._ Rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, Katashi said, "You won't be able to finish what you start, but a start _might_ be enough to tip the scales. I'll explain it _once_, so listen sharp. And... I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention where you learned any of the... uhh... finer points."

"I will not tell," Sesshoumaru promised.

With a decisive nod, Katashi pointed out across the pasture. An impressive black male stood beside one of the mares, his chin resting possessively across her back. "Look over there at Suiboku," he prompted. And then the stableman launched into a convoluted lecture that began with stallions, mares, and dragon eggs... and ended with the very thing Sesshoumaru needed to know.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Contest #54—Make Believe. 940 words.


	77. Pat It, and Prick It, and Mark It

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this inevitable progression... especially for the one who must bear it. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Pat It, and Prick It, and Mark It**

Kagome stood beside Hisoka and concentrated on remaining calm. The neko-youkai had begged her to control her temper... and to let him do the talking. He needn't have worried about her temper flaring up, though; any anger she might have felt was drowning in apprehension. _Where did Sesshoumaru-sama go? Why wouldn't they let him stay? _When they'd wrested him away from her, his wild-eyed gaze darted from one whispering adult to another, and his pale face grew ashen. He'd started forward again, but only his father's snarl and Hisoka's soft hiss had prevented him from launching after her... and then the doors to the receiving room slammed shut.

With the Western Lord's youki raging through the room, she keenly missed her young protector. He was only a boy, but he was Sesshoumaru. The stricken expression on his face had rattled her to such a degree that she was having trouble paying attention to what was going on around her. _What if the reason Sesshoumaru-sama didn't recognize me in the future was because... he knew I __died__ here? _She cast a quick glance in the neko-youkai's direction. Would Hisoka-sensei have sent her into this past to die? Orange eyes slanted her way—grave, guarded. _I sure hope not. _

Kagome started when the Inu no Taisho's deep voice came from behind her. He slowly circled the two of them, and she wondered how long he'd been talking. "I've questioned my men. They tell me that by the time they reached my son, the area was flooded with an uncanny light."

"Purification, milord," Hisoka supplied quietly. "It _is_ uncommonly bright."

Bronze gold eyes swung her way, and the Western Lord continued, "And when the light faded, this woman stood before them... and my son lay injured upon the ground."

"She did _not_ harm Sesshoumaru-sama," the neko-youkai quickly interjected. "The dragon youkai dealt a heavy blow just before Higurashi stepped in."

"How convenient," the Western Lady drawled from her seat on the dais.

Hisoka blinked. "In what way, milady."

If the Western Lord's expression was like thunder, his mate's was lightning. Kagome could almost bear the Inu no Taisho's displeasure, but the lady's steady gaze promised death. With a delicate sneer, she said, "Your sole duty in this place is to my son; your sole responsibility during this trip was his safety. Instead of answering for your colossal failure to protect, you bring us excuses."

"With all due respect, milady, there was an assassin..."

"So you keep saying," she countered loftily. "Yet you cannot produce him! Indeed, none of our loyal soldiers found a _trace_ of this so-called attacker."

"Bring in your son," Hisoka urged. "He can describe the assassin as well."

"Indeed," she returned silkily. "I am certain he would say anything to protect his pet."

The Western Lord growled, and his mate fell silent. "The fact remains, the other guards saw nothing... smelled nothing."

"They arrived too late," the neko-youkai returned evenly. "Higurashi was very thorough in eliminating the threat."

"She _is_ the threat," the Western Lady retorted, her voice dangerously low.

Pacing slowly around Hisoka and Kagome, the Inu no Taisho reasoned, "I have the word of my only son, my retainer, and a human girl that my ally may have acted traitorously. I can prove nothing. I can verify nothing."

"That is correct, milord."

"Tell me, diplomat, what would you have me do?"

"Be wise in your dealings with those who play at loyalty, and be fair in your dealings with those who have proven their loyalty," Hisoka urged.

Kagome quavered as the Western Lord stalked past, pacing in ever tightening circles around them. _For all his eloquence, Hisoka-sensei doesn't seem to be getting through to them. _Out of the corner of her eye, she stole glances at the other occupants of the room. Hostile-faced inu-youkai—leaders, advisers, nobles—stayed well back, as if they expected her to burst into flames at any moment. _They're not listening. They don't __want__ to listen. _It took everything she had for Kagome to resist the urge to slip behind her defender.

And then, the Inu no Taisho said, "Step forward." The silence grew deafening, and youki roared around her before she realized that he was talking to _her_. He crooked his fingers impatiently, and she managed a shuffling step. "Closer," he demanded.

His disdainful scowl that was so like Inuyasha's, she found it perversely comforting. "Yes, milord," she whispered, fighting tears as she complied.

"Let me see this power," he challenged. All around the room, gasps and murmurs rose.

Kagome blinked damp lashes and asked, "Wh-what?"

He strolled closer. "Strike out at me," he invited. "I would taste this purification for myself."

Unsure if the inu-youkai was crazy or just cocky, she replied, "No."

"Refusal?" He stalked closer, and one large hand slipped around her throat, gentle as a caress. Claws scraped her skin, reminding her just how vulnerable she was. "Even now?" he inquired, quirking his brows challengingly.

"I will not harm you," she vowed.

"You _could not_ harm me, human."

He smirked down at her, and again she glimpsed the son he had yet to sire. _Inuyasha, I miss you so much._ As her eyes slid shut, a tear escaped. Perhaps this was the way it was supposed to be, and Kagome's lip trembled at the thought. _Maybe I don't make it, but I'll pave the way for other humans, including myself. You and your sons will learn to care one day. _For all their sakes, she would face their father with as much dignity as she could scrape together. Opening her eyes, Kagome tried to nod, but the Western Lord's grasp prevented it. "I don't know if I could, but I would rather die than see you dead. It would be all wrong."

He leaned closer, and his nostrils flared. "Is that not why humans of your ilk are born? To oppose youkai?"

"That's not why _I_ was born," she replied grimly. "Who knows... maybe with _this_, I've served my purpose?"

"More riddles?" the Western Lord inquired. Glancing down, he released her throat and caught up her hand instead, inspecting the wrist his son had taken his time tasting. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm... not sure?"

His frown deepened. "Why are you covered in my son's scent?"

"I carried him here." Kagome licked her lips nervously and amended, "Well, I carried Sesshoumaru-sama, and Hisoka-sensei carried me."

The Great Dog General's gaze slid to Hisoka, but it was his mate who spoke first. "You recklessly endangered Sesshoumaru's life even after this creature's true nature was revealed?"

"She faced a dragon-youkai to _protect_ him," the neko-youkai patiently reiterated. Meeting the Western Lord's scowl, he declared, "Higurashi would not harm Sesshoumaru-sama any more than she would harm you. Your son was her first and last concern... just as she was his."

"Keh." The Inu no Taisho released his grasp and began to pace again. Rounding on her, he pointed to Hisoka and ground out, "He claims you saved my son's life."

Kagome managed to answer in a steady voice. "I'm sure Hisoka-sensei or your guards would have done the same."

"Yet _you_ acted first?"

"Yes, milord. I _couldn't_ just stand by and watch. Sesshoumaru-sama needed help, so I... erm... jumped in."

"Swift decisions often turn a battle," the Western Lord muttered, eyeing her speculatively. "You did not hesitate... even though by acting, you exposed yourself as an enemy of youkai?"

"He who hesitates is lost," she quoted moodily. _How many more times will I have to tell him I'm not an enemy before he believes me? _

Perhaps sensing her rebellious thoughts, Sesshoumaru's father got in her face again and demanded, "Why do you hesitate _now_?"

Kagome closed her eyes and wearily replied, "Because I _am_ lost."

* * *

Once the Western Lord was through with his questions, the room erupted as his many advisers offered their opinions on what to do with the miko in their midst. As their voices rose around her, Kagome numbly sank to her knees. _What if he listens to them?_ She stole a glance at Hisoka, whose frown deepened with every suggestion that was thrown out—imprison her, banish her, use her, sell her, kill her. It only went from bad to worse.

From the direction of the doors, there came a clatter and muffled shouts. The Western Lady stood, and her mate turned in time to see their son burst into the room, guards stumbling in his wake. "No!" Sesshoumaru hollered, startling everyone into silence. "No! I won't let you!"

Kagome hardly recognized the boy's upraised voice, but there was no mistaking the oncoming youki. She instinctively braced herself just before Sesshoumaru collided with her back in his haste. He threw his arms around her shoulders, and growled a warning to all in the room. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she breathed, gladder than she could express.

His grasp tightened and his soft hair tickled her cheek as he glared up at his father from over her shoulder. "Higurashi is _mine_," he announced with impressive authority. "You cannot take her from me."

"A human was one matter," the Western Lord countered, steel in his tone. "A miko is another."

"My pledge!" the boy argued. "You have said that a good leader keeps his promises."

"That may be, but in this instance..."

Before his father could continue, the lordling lifted his voice so that it rang through the room. "I am Sesshoumaru, heir to the West. Our people are proud!" The Inu no Taishou's head snapped back, and his eyes widened in utter disbelief. Heedless to the shifting mood in the room, Sesshoumaru continued. "Our pack is strong! I will add to our strength!"

"Impossible!" shrilled the Western Lady. "Stop this instant!"

Fixing Hisoka with a hard look, the Western Lord demanded, "You taught him the rote?"

The neko-youkai raised his hands, pleading innocence. "I have never heard it," he promised. "What is its purpose?"

With a shake of his head, the Inu no Taisho answered, "It is usually sung to the morning star..."

Kagome's confusion mounted as the tension in the room doubled and trebled with each line of the young lord's recitation. It obviously meant something to all the inu-youkai in the room, but no one was standing by to fill her in on the significance. _Whatever it is, I hope it helps. _

Suddenly, his mother sharply exclaimed, "Sesshoumaru, don't you dare!"

Then, the boy tugged clumsily at the collar of her kimono, and Kagome's eyes flew wide. She clutched at the silk, anxious to preserve modesty, but Sesshoumaru patted her hand and spoke softly in her ear. "Higurashi, hold still. This must be done, and you must bear it."

And because it was _him_, she trusted.

His nose prodded her bared skin, and she gasped as a quick pinch sent pain shooting through her shoulder. The Western Lord stepped forward, claws cracking ominously, and Sesshoumaru's youki flared up around them along with a treble growl, sending a message that was clear even to her. _Stay back!_

With a gulp, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and focused on keeping her spiritual powers from rising in her defense. _He said this is necessary_, she reminded herself, whimpering softly as he bit harder. His warning rumble grated against her nerves, and something wet slipped past her collar bone. _Blood_, she registered distantly.

"It is enough, Sesshoumaru," came a low voice, gruff in its gentleness. Kagome opened her eyes only to find the Inu no Taishou on one knee before them. It wasn't a threatening stance, but the lordling only rumbled more insistently, hugging her more tightly. "Release her, and I will acknowledge your claim." The boy didn't budge until his father added, "On my word of honor."

Sesshoumaru gently withdrew his fangs and lapped apologetically at the wound he'd made. "You are in pain," he murmured. "I am sorry, Higurashi. It is the best plan I could make."

Kagome wasn't sure what he'd accomplished, but she nodded dumbly. He still leaned over her, holding her snugly against his chest, and she could feel his trembling.

"This is unacceptable," came an icy voice from the dais.

The Western Lord raised a hand, calling for silence. "This was rash, Sesshoumaru," he remarked in a strangely casual voice. "It's not like you."

"She needed my protection!" the lordling stubbornly replied. "Do _you_ have something to protect?"

"There are _many_ who fall under my protection."

"Someone special?" challenged Sesshoumaru.

With a faint smirk, the Western Lord offered, "There is _you_, son."

Adding another small lick to Kagome's shoulder, Sesshoumaru raised his voice once more. "Here is my choice! This is my mark! She shall be mine!"

With a small shake of his head, the Inu no Taisho responded, "So be it."

* * *

A few terse words were enough to send those assembled hurrying from the receiving room. The Western Lady rose from her seat and glided down the short flight of stairs towards her son, radiating displeasure. Her pale yellow eyes narrowed upon Hisoka as she said, "Look what your negligence has wrought!"

The neko-youkai bristled, but his voice remained calm as he replied, "I am not entirely certain what has been wrought, my lady. If you wished to prevent it, perhaps you should have stepped in yourself."

"Insolence," she spat.

"What's done is done," growled the Inu no Taishou, who had resumed pacing.

Kagome wanted to ask what _had_ been done, but she was reluctant to speak up in the Western Lady's presence. Hisoka exchanged some hasty words with Sesshoumaru's father, and she hoped he was sorting things out. At the moment, all she could really concentrate on was the tense boy at her back, who grumbled soft, soothing noises as he continued to sniff and lick at her shoulder. It felt like an apology, so she reached up and touched his hand reassuringly.

"I guess I did it right," he whispered. "Now, I can keep you."

"Surely not!" the demoness protested. "Her presence should not be borne!"

Her mate's expression was stony. "_You_ are the one who was willing to indulge a boy's whim... against _my_ better judgment."

"A helpless girl, a tame pet, yes," the Western Lady acknowledged defensively. "Not this enemy to our kind. If what they say is true, she has already killed one youkai. What is to prevent her from turning on us next?"

"Higurashi killed your son's attacker," Hisoka reminded, his politeness wearing a trifle thin. "And nothing will be gained by shifting the blame for something that could not be foreseen."

Sparing a glance towards his son, the Inu no Taisho inclined his head and repeated, "What's done is done."

"Against _my_ better judgment," his mate jibed.

"I gave my word," the Western Lord retorted.

"This one wonders _why_," the Western Lady rejoined archly.

Bronze-gold eyes flicked between his son and Kagome. "Keh... who knows," he muttered. Cocking a brow at Sesshoumaru, he firmly announced, "We need to talk."

His mate's lip curled, and she flicked a hand dismissively at the other two. "Take her out of my sight."

Hisoka didn't need to be told twice. He crouched before Sesshoumaru, and the boy reluctantly released Kagome, entrusting her to the neko-youkai. With a brisk nod, Hisoka caught her up and fled towards the gardens... and the pavilion that had been her shelter since she'd arrive at the Western Fortress.

Curling her fingers into the fabric of the neko-youkai's shirt, Kagome whispered, "What just happened?"

Hisoka sighed and said, "For better or for worse, milord has kept you safe."

"He bit me," she complained, cautiously touching the tender skin of her shoulder.

"He marked you," he corrected.

They reached home, and Hisoka carefully placed her on her feet and guided her through the door, casting a long look over his shoulder before sliding the door shut behind them. "The consequences are still uncertain, but this much is clear," he explained gravely. "The heir to the Western lands has declared his choice, and his father acknowledged it. Nothing can come of it, of course; he is much too young. However, his actions will give us more time."

She blinked up at him, trying to assign meaning to words and phrases that were obviously intended to convey something of import. Shaking her head, she begged, "Can you put it less diplomatically, Hisoka-sensei? I don't know what you're trying to say."

"You heard the rote?"

"I was there," she hedged.

"It is apparently a tradition among inu-youkai... a declaration before the clan... generally with the female's consent... and never before the male has reached his third century."

Kagome frowned, feeling frustrated and a little nervous. "I still don't understand."

The neko-youkai took a deep breath, then frankly announced, "You are betrothed."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written in part for the **Child's Play Challenge** at the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest; the prompt was **Pat-a-Cake**. Posted on October 22, 2010. 2,783 words.


	78. Pinkie Swear

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of aftermath... especially for the ones who make a pact. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Pinkie Swear**

"Betrothed?" Kagome echoed, staring blankly into the neko-youkai's grave face.

Hisoka nodded. "His lordship has declared his intention to take you for his mate."

Lifting a hand to cover her aching shoulder, she said, "Where I come from, this is _not_ how someone proposes marriage."

"Does it hurt?" he inquired concernedly.

"Of _course_ it does," she retorted peevishly. "He _bit_ me."

With a soft huff, Hisoka stepped closer and gently folded back the silk, careful not to touch the wound. "I could look for bandages, but the bleeding has stopped."

Kagome craned her neck to try to see. The pale gold of her skin was rent by four puncture marks from the young lord's top and bottom canine teeth. Between these fang-marks, the skin was broken or abraded, and the whole area was already darkening with bruises. "Looks like I'll have another scar," she sighed.

"Another?" Hisoka prompted.

She shook her head, saying, "It's a _long_ story. So... erm... are you telling me that demons go around biting their girlfriends?"

"No. Well, _yes_. That is... not precisely," he answered, fumbling in his embarrassment. He scrubbed at his face, then took refuge in lecture mode. "I am not acquainted with _all_ inu-youkai mating traditions, but according to the Western Lord, Sesshoumaru adapted one to suit his purposes. The rote is usually accomplished in canine form, sung before a gathering of witnesses." Using his hands to demonstrate, Hisoka explained, "The male covers the female in the presence of the pack. If she allows it, he is accepted; if she turns on him, he wisely retreats."

Kagome's fingertips ghosted over her injury. "So... this?"

"A way to grasp while... ah... positioning," Hisoka offered, his eyes downcast. "For two youkai in true form, the hold is natural, and a demoness is not so fragile. Even if the male is clumsy, the female would heal within moments. However, the instinct to _take_ is partnered with an instinct to _tend_. Any male worthy of a female's consideration would know enough to measure his strength."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama _didn't_?" she ventured, beginning to catch on.

Hisoka inclined his head. "His lordship is two centuries too early to have attempted such a thing, so he was going through the motions without the benefit of instinct. Your injury is the result of incomplete understanding and overcompensation." With a rueful smile, he added, "Milord tries very hard."

"Which means he _bit_ very hard," Kagome supplied wryly.

"One day, I am sure he will be mortified," the neko-youkai opined.

This time, she was the one to lower her gaze. "Yes... he'll probably regret it."

"I believe that is why his father stepped in," Hisoka mused aloud. "As alpha, he could not condone such rough treatment of a female."

"That was nice of him."

"Do not mistake instinct for favor," Hisoka warned.

Kagome nodded slowly. "So... is Sesshoumaru-sama in trouble?"

"Undoubtedly."

Hisoka made his way to the storeroom where their makeshift bathtub was kept, and she trailed after him. "Because he bit a human?"

The neko-youkai shook his head and chided, "Were you not listening? His lordship marked you as his own by embracing you before us and reciting the rote; your injury is incidental." Hisoka placed the tub in the corner of the room and began arranging folding screens before it. "As it is, the mark is incomplete, and will remain so."

She watched him pour water into the washtub, then warm it with the nintoujou. Once the sharp bursts of flame ended, she ventured, "Do I want to know how a mark is completed?"

Orange eyes flicked her way as he passed, moving to the cupboard. "Coupling is required to forge a permanent bond."

Kagome's eyes widened. "They do _that_ in front of everyone?"

"No," the neko-youkai replied. "The rote is a public declaration of _intent_," the neko-youkai replied. He pursed his lips and added, "I do not know how milord will react when he realizes that in order to keep his promise, he has made a promise he cannot keep."

"Because I'll die before he grows up?"

"Hnn."

"What do we do now, Hisoka-sensei?" she whispered.

"We wait for him." He dropped towels into her hands, saying, "I am not entirely sure how many of milord's instincts are stirring, but _you_ are the one he is fighting for. If he is permitted to return, give him his due."

"I _do_ need to thank him," she offered tentatively.

Hisoka nodded briskly and coached, "I have never seen him so distressed. Reassure him."

"And _you_, too!" Kagome warmly exclaimed, reaching out. "You stood up for me."

Stepping back, the neko-youkai offered a short bow and quietly replied, "Bathe and rest; I will stand watch outside."

"Thank you," she called halfheartedly, for Hisoka was already gone.

* * *

Hours passed too quietly, without any sign of the young lord's return. Hisoka could hear Higurashi's quiet stirring within the pavilion, and he knew the moment when her weakness caught up with her. While she slept, the neko-youkai stared out onto the garden while his mind replayed the recent revelations. _A well. A portal. An assassin. A miko. A marking._ The complications continued to mount.

Long after sunset, Sesshoumaru trotted up the path and climbed the steps onto the porch. "Do your parents know you are here?" Hisoka inquired idly.

The boy shrugged a shoulder, averting gaze. "This is my pavilion; I come and go as I please."

With an amused twitch, he bowed his head. "Yes, milord."

Crouching down before him, Sesshoumaru solemnly met his teacher's gaze. "Father and Mother are angry, but Higurashi is safe." Hesitating for several moments, he quietly asked, "Is Higurashi angry?"

"No, milord," Hisoka calmly assured. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Mother said..." The boy stopped, and his chin trembled. Sorrow swam with the unshed tears in his eyes. "I could smell her pain... taste it." Sesshoumaru put a finger to his mouth, touching the tip of his tongue before mumbling, "I hurt Higurashi."

"She knows you did it to help her," Hisoka offered comfortingly. Keeping his tone carefully neutral, he inquired, "Milord, where did you learn the rote?"

Sesshoumaru's bottom lip protruded stubbornly. "I promised not to tell."

"Hnn... and a promise is meant to be kept," he allowed. Relief spread over the young face, and the teacher smiled faintly. "She has been worrying after you. Why don't you go in and reassure her? I will stand watch," he added unnecessarily, for Sesshoumaru was already gone.

* * *

Kagome dreamed, and the dream was like a memory. She knew the place, understood what was happening, and yet... she was seeing everything differently. Inuyasha whisked by, spitting curses and blood as he tried to keep up with his older half-brother, and her heart swelled at the sight of him. "Inuyasha!" she cried.

His silvery dog ears twitched, and he cast a glance at her over his shoulder—warm gold, so familiar, so filled with concern. "Stay back, Kagome!" he ordered in a gruff voice. "I'll take care of this bastard!"

And Sesshoumaru streaked past, trailing silk and fur, almost too fast to be seen. The taiyoukai drew back his fist and slammed it into the hanyou's jaw, sending him sprawling. Kagome blinked in astonishment, for by now, she was more accustomed to the clash of blades. _Where __are__ their swords? _In an instant, she remembered, and she turned towards the golden table where Tetsusaiga waited.

_Oh, no...! _Kagome gazed around their battlefield with fresh horror; ribs circled them, caging them in. _His_ bones. _His_ grave. _His_ sons. The three of them were _inside_ the Inu no Taisho, struggling for possession of the fang he'd had hidden close to his heart. Biting her lip, she searched for Sesshoumaru and studied his face. _This must be __terrible__ for him... the father he loves and admires. How can he stand to be in such a place?_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Look out!"

Uncomprehending, she glanced around, then down at her hands. Somehow, Tetsusaiga was already there, and that meant... _oh, dear._ She felt him looming over her, and her heart began to race... only this time, it wasn't fear. Anticipation surged through her veins.

Bravely meeting the taiyoukai's gaze, she understood the confusion lurking in his golden eyes. Sesshoumaru was reaching, but it wasn't for the sword; he grasped her shoulder instead. Gently. Kagome didn't flinch away when deadly claws slipped under the collar of her middle school uniform, pushing aside the fabric. She didn't struggle this time, didn't twist away from those questing fingers. _It will be all right. I understand now. _But just as before, something died in his eyes, and she turned to see what was wrong. His thumb brushed over smooth skin, unmarked by puppy fangs, and she gasped in dismay. _It's too soon?_

"W-wait! I can explain!" she stammered, clutching Tetsusaiga to her breast as she peered earnestly into the taiyoukai's face. However, Sesshoumaru's expression hardened, and when he drew back his hand, it began to glow green.

Kagome whimpered, but then, from behind her, a new voice softly called, "Higurashi?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she gasped, gladly turning away from the nightmare. Kagome opened her eyes and dimly made out the young lord's pale face hovering over hers. She blinked several times, but it must have been the middle of the night. "Your parents let you come back?"

"I am here," he replied loftily. Then, in a somewhat gentler tone, he asked, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I did. Thank you for waking me."

"Should I light the lamp?"

"No... it's okay," she answered. "You chased my nightmare away."

He hummed softly, and Kagome suspected that the idea pleased him. Then, he cocked his head to one side and asked, "Why are you in my bed?"

With a twinge of embarrassment, she realized that she'd fallen asleep on the wide futon that Sesshoumaru and Hisoka usually shared. "I didn't want to miss your return," she admitted. Kagome moved to sit up, but her injury had stiffened while she slept, and her muscles protested mightily.

As groan escaped her lips, and Sesshoumaru whined softly. "Stay still," he ordered. Small hands fluttered over her shoulder, barely touching as they grazed over the wound he'd made. Fingertips were soon followed by a snuffling nose. "Humans heal too slowly," he muttered, but she could hear the worry underlying his complaint.

"I'll be just fine, but what about _you_?" she countered. "You were hurt pretty badly."

"I am well." Sesshoumaru crawled around and slid under the covers with her. "My strength has returned."

"You were very brave, facing that awful demon by yourself."

"Yes," he agreed, wriggling closer, like a child who needs comfort in a storm. "So were you, I think. Father said so."

"Really?" Mindful of Hisoka's instructions, Kagome drew Sesshoumaru to her side and whispered, "I don't know how to thank you for standing up to him like that. You probably saved my life again."

"I think so, too," he said solemnly. His arm slipped around her, and he clung tightly. "I kept my promise. You are safe."

"Yes, you did," she praised, but words didn't seem to be enough. Tentatively, she touched his hair, threading her fingers through strands as fine as silk. The boy sighed and relaxed under her cautious petting, so she continued with more confidence. Holding and being held—it was what they both needed.

After a time, Sesshoumaru shifted to look towards her face and asked, "Do humans have a rote?"

"Well, there are vows... different than your rote, but similar," she replied thoughtfully. "Pledges, oaths, contracts... humans have lots of different ways to make promises."

"Promise me?" he asked hopefully.

_He wants me to return his pledge? _Amazement tilted towards delight before sliding into a warm and fuzzy feeling of affection that didn't seem to belong anywhere near Sesshoumaru. Their betrothal was nothing more than a formality, but he wanted to share it with her. His seriousness was sweet... and utterly irresistible. "We could make a pact," she offered shyly. "It's what friends do."

"What is my part?"

"Hold out your hand like this," she instructed, offering her own with pinkie extended. In the darkness, his small fist bumped hers, and she linked their little fingers together. "Erm... what kind of promise do you want me to make?"

"Promise you will stay like this," he suggested.

"Like what?"

"Here... and happy."

"I _am_ happy to be here with you," she murmured, still amazed that such a thing could be true.

"I know," he replied smugly. "It smells nice. I like it."

"But I'm not sure that's a promise I can keep," she gently reminded. "Happiness comes and goes."

"I will make it stay."

Kagome smiled, knowing that wasn't a promise _he_ could keep either. "How about this?" she offered. Tightening her pinkie around his, she said, "I promise that when Sesshoumaru-sama is near, I will have a reason to be glad."

"That is an acceptable rote," Sesshoumaru proclaimed. Rather than release her little finger, he wrapped his other hand around hers and tucked it under his chin. Yawning hugely, he mumbled, "It means you will stay close."

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on October 29, 2010. 2,188 words.


	79. Puss in Boots

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this late-night rendezvous... especially for the one who's the key to everything. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Puss in Boots**

Hisoka reread the short message three times before raising a baffled gaze to the maid who stood primly before him. "I am summoned?" he inquired.

The inu-youkai nodded briskly and replied, "Now."

Rising gracefully from his self-appointed post on their pavilion's porch, the neko-youkai inclined his head and begged, "A moment, if you please." He slipped inside and quickly checked on Sesshoumaru and Higurashi, who were nestled together on the futon. _Holding hands, no less_, he realized with a bemused shake of his head. Provided this impromptu meeting didn't last until dawn, they would never miss him. Taking up his _nintoujou_, Hisoka stepped back out into the dark night, nodding to indicate that he was prepared.

Dread dogged his heels as he followed the swift-footed maid towards the main pavilion. He was not surprised when she bypassed the main doors and instead led him to a small side room, nor was he startled by the distinctive youki that filled the space. _A private meeting... in the night... very likely in secret... this does not bode well. _

The silent maid preceded him into the lamplit room, bobbed to her mistress, and retired to a seat in the corner. Hisoka stepped forward and bowed lower than propriety dictated, for he knew he stood in enemy territory. "Milady," he murmured respectfully. "How may I be of service?"

"First and foremost, you will observe the rules of diplomacy," she demanded. Cool yellow eyes cut towards him. "I will speak my mind, and you will mind your tongue."

_A demand for confidentiality? This could prove troublesome for many reasons... not the least of which is her mate._ Still, Hisoka inclined his head and formally intoned, "Your secrets are mine; my counsel is yours."

"Such as it is," she muttered ungraciously.

The neko-youkai merely nodded. The Western Lady was strong in her convictions and clever enough to rival every strategist he'd ever encountered. His young pupil benefited from his mother's keen intellect, but those were mere glimmers of what had been perfected in the formidable demoness before him. _I must tread with the greatest care. _

"My son is in danger."

"Indeed," he readily agreed. "Rest assured, I will curtail our usual excursions beyond the fortress lest your son fall prey to another assassin's attack."

"Do _not_ try my patience by feigning ignorance, cat," she warned. "The threat of which I speak is _much_ closer to home."

Recalling Sesshoumaru's current coziness with said threat, Hisoka lowered his eyes. _May she never learn __how__ close_, he pleaded silently. "I stand by my first counsel," he declared respectfully. "Higurashi has no intention of harming your son."

"I care nothing about her intentions; her capabilities are my concern." The demoness's chin lifted as she challenged, "Have you discovered that she is _not_ a miko?"

"No, milady."

"Her kind exist in opposition to all youkai... correct?"

"I cannot deny it."

The demoness's head tilted to one side, and she slyly inquired, "Tell me, cat... how was your first taste of purity?"

Startled by the question, Hisoka's gaze turned inward. Yesterday's memory was one he'd been avoiding in the hopes that distance would give him perspective; however the scene blazed across his mind's eye, and once more, he was unable to look away. Power flared up around Higurashi, searing across his senses, raising his hackles. The dragon youkai's scream echoed in his ears as the miko's brutal cleansing consumed her foe in stinging light. If he hadn't seen it for himself, he never would have believed that one so helpless could harbor so much power. Every instinct rebelled, and without thinking, Hisoka recoiled.

"I thought as much," the Western Lady said with satisfaction. "You _know_ what she is, and you are correct to fear her."

"It is not _her_," the neko-youkai defended. "It is the purity."

"And are the two not inextricable?"

_A fair question. _Hisoka frowned at his hasty compartmentalization, questioning its validity.

The demoness pressed her point. "That abomination does _not_ belong here. She and my son do _not_ belong together."

"Your son does not agree."

"He is a child—ignorant and impressionable." With the elegant arch of a brow, she sniped, "If _this_ is what comes from broadening his horizons, it is high time to return to tradition."

Hisoka bit his tongue, knowing she had not brought him here to debate. Acting upon his grandfather's longstanding advice, he attempted to consider the situation from her point of view. Social standing, political repercussions, future prospects—they all had their bearing, but first and foremost, the Western Lady was a mother who had nearly lost her child. Her surge of protectiveness was both natural and understandable. _Since she can do nothing about the attempted assassination, she has fixed her eyes on Higurashi. Hnn. _Meeting the demoness's gaze, he gently warned, "A lesser threat often masks the presence of a greater one." Her glare ably communicated her opinion of him, but at the same time, he could see the wheels of her mind turning. _Good. She will be wary. _

"I _will_ see them separated," she stubbornly asserted.

The neko-youkai's grip tightened on his staff, but he flexed his fingers, determinedly relaxing his hold. "Why am I here, milady?" he inquired flatly.

"As I said... Sesshoumaru is in danger, and I will use all the means available to me to protect him." Her gaze flicked his way as she added, "Even _you_."

Hisoka frowned in confusion. "Higurashi's place has already been secured; his lordship acknowledged your son's claim."

The Western Lady laughed softly. "Our son is the light in his eyes and the beat of his heart. My mate will see his son safe at _any_ cost, even that of his honor."

Though he opened his mouth to argue, Hisoka closed it again. He knew the Inu no Taisho well enough by now to recognize the truth of her statement. _His standards have a way of doubling when he wants something badly. _Nodding curtly, he tried another approach. "I will not harm the one Sesshoumaru-sama has sworn to protect."

"Your duty is his safety, not his happiness," she retorted sharply. "To protect him, you must get rid of her."

"I will not cooperate, milady," he declared quietly.

"That is your choice, of course," she replied casually. "Short-sighted as a child's and contrary to your own purposes... yet another indication that you are unsuited to your post."

Hisoka's keen mind latched onto her phrasing. "Contrary?"

"Indeed," she assured with all the graciousness of an opponent who had gained the upper hand. "If my son's happiness is foremost amidst your petty concerns, you have only succeeded in securing his sorrow."

"Why would this be your assessment?"

"This farce _will_ end," she announced. His brows lifted, and she deigned to clarify. "Every day she remains here hastens her towards her death. If you do not want my son to experience tragedy, take her and be gone."

_Strictly speaking, her words are true; indeed, they could apply to any human._ It was not a direct threat, but it tasted like one. Then her last phrase registered in a blinding flash of clarity. "Take her?"

"I have noticed, even if you have not, foolish male," she purred. "In spite of the threat she posed, you carried her here. In spite of your duty, you defend her. In spite of your fear, you stand guard over her sleep. One does not protect that which is meaningless... or is it different for cats?"

The mockery in her tone set his teeth on edge, but Hisoka refused to be drawn in an further by empty insinuations. "I protect her for his sake."

"Thereby placing _her_ safety over _his_," she accused.

"I _know_ my duty," he said coolly.

"Then do it."

* * *

Hisoka intended to return immediately to the pavilion, but halfway there, he changed his mind and lit towards the walls instead. With a curt nod to one of the guards, he stalked along the top of the defenses until he reached his favorite perch, then sat gazing off towards the horizon. _She sets two choices before me—stay, assuring Higurashi's death, or go, assuring her son's safety. _With a shake of his head, he recalled one of his grandfather's earliest lessons: the wise steer the unwise with choices. _Do not expect me to believe that these are the only two paths available to me. _

The demoness's goal was to remove not one, but two undesirables from her home, but her little ploy brought some interesting points to light. _She is correct to suspect her mate will not honor his promise. His first concern will also be Sesshoumaru-sama's safety. Higurashi is in danger so long as she stays within these walls. _She was the key to everything.

Reining in his scattered thoughts, Hisoka rehearsed his grandfather's litany. _Above all else, remain neutral. Weigh the opposing desires of each party. Devise a plan that shapes their course until all can reach a satisfactory conclusion. _Considering Higurashi's problem from all sides, he came to one unenviable conclusion._ I am caught between too many opposing forces, and there is no way for me to escape unscathed. _Get rid of the girl, aid the girl, protect the girl—if he was very, _very_ careful, he could do all three. The solution would not please everyone, but that was the nature of a compromise. All of them would lose something, but in the fullness of time, that which they each wanted most would be preserved.

With the long view firmly in mind, Hisoka began to plan for the future.

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on November 5, 2010. 1,588 words. **Fair Warning: **November is National Novel Writing Month, and I am in the midst of the annual NaNoWriMo frenzy. Focusing on this necessitates setting aside fandom adventures... at least in part. Please be advised that there will be no _Unspoiled_ update next Friday. (Pardon me, I'm going to say that again for people who usually skip these author's notes.) **THERE WILL BE ****NO UPDATE**** NEXT WEEK!** ::ahem:: If all goes well, I'll give you the next chapter in two weeks' time. Thank you for your patience. ~forthright


	80. Higglety Pigglety

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection of moments... especially for the ones who are drawing closer together. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note: **For the uninitiated, _**higglety pigglety**_ means, "utter disorder or confusion." There's a rhyme and reason for this jumble of snippets... for when time is short, moments are precious.

* * *

**Higglety Pigglety**

**

* * *

**

**Peek-a-Boo**

As the first glow of morning lightened the paper-covered screens facing the east, Kagome drew a deep breath and sighed. Her first conscious thought was a pleasant one. _Together. _Her next was somewhat bewildered. _Sesshoumaru? _And with her third, it all came rushing back. _Ouch._

During the night, they'd lost hold of one another's hands, but the young lord still grasped her sleeve. Rounded cheeks. Pointed chin. Dark lashes. Innocence in repose. Though Kagome could _see_ that Sesshoumaru was just a little boy, she was having trouble separating him from the stoic taiyoukai she remembered. _Someday, he'll be angry, but someday might never come again. Not for me. _That just left this time, this place, and this Sesshoumaru. _Would it be so bad to stay where I am wanted?_

Kagome tried to ease away from the sleeping child, but golden eyes blinked open. His grasp tightened on her sleeve, and his gaze flicked towards the ceiling. To her astonishment, he growled softly, and a short burst of youki flared protectively around them. "What was that for?" she whispered.

"Father."

"Wh-what?"

"On the roof... I told him to go away."

Kagome stared upwards and asked, "What was he doing?"

"Checking. Father always checks," he answered without a trace of concern.

"But... he can't see anything from up there."

"You do not need to _see_ someone to know they are safe... or happy." With a smug little smile, Sesshoumaru pressed closer and mumbled, "It is early. Stay longer."

What else could she do? Pulling the blankets more closely around them, she put off the future and clung to her now.

**End Note:** A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on November 8, 2010 for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest's Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #112—Stare. My contest entry was necessarily pruned to 100, but this version weighs in at 268 words.

* * *

**Sticks and Stones**

In the days that followed, Hisoka-sensei strove to establish a sense of normalcy, resuming lectures and practical lessons and adding long walks within view of the Fortress walls. Kagome noticed the whispers whenever she and Sesshoumaru left the pavilion, and judging by Hisoka's grim expression, not all their words were kind.

Sesshoumaru's response to the rumor-mongering was nothing short of amazing. _I wonder what it's like to be so __sure__ of yourself? _Somehow, he shut out all the stares and snide remarks, denying their importance. He had what he wanted; the details didn't matter. His towering self-confidence was oddly comforting.

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for November 2010—Detail. 100 words.

* * *

**Stayed Home**

Dog demons may have earned a reputation for their protective instincts, but Hisoka shortly proved that he could give the whole species a run for their money. Despite increasingly frequent suggestions for outings, the neko-youkai staunchly refused to leave the Fortress's environs. He might bend to his young charge's whims when no harm was done, but knew his duty down to the last detail. "No, milord."

Golden eyes blinked at the steel beneath the teacher's soft answer, but Sesshoumaru stubbornly rallied. "We have not visited Bokuseno in many weeks."

"He has patience enough to wait for a safer time," Hisoka calmly replied.

The lordling frowned and tried again. "Higurashi would like the mountain path."

"It will be even prettier in autumn."

Sesshoumaru thought hard, then declared, "You could use a proper bath."

Hisoka spared him a flat look. "By all means, milord, bring water from the cistern. _You_ could use the exercise."

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for November 2010—Detail. 152 words.

* * *

**Bend and Break**

_Dog or dragon—who will bend first? _Hisoka looked on with wry amusement as Higurashi and Sesshoumaru tried to coax and cajole Ah-Un into cooperating, but the dragonling wasn't having any of it. Bucking and twisting, they tossed their manes and pranced just out of reach.

Katashi was past master at quelling reptilian tantrums. "Now then, you wee lizard," the stableman said sternly. "Everyone has to grow up sometime, and your turn has come." Ah squeaked, and Un grumbled as muzzles were fitted over their snouts. With firm gentleness, the burly inu-youkai assured, "In time you'll see that this is for the best."

When the pair were loosed, they turned to look at one another and knocked their newly-armored muzzles together. Ah blinked, Un blinked back, and then as one, they lifted their voices in piteous creeling. "Shhh," soothed Higurashi. "You must train with Sesshoumaru-sama so you can stay by his side."

The boy stepped forward with a glint in his eye. "Stand still," he said, adopting the stableman's firm tone. With drooping ears, they submitted to their young master.

While Katashi oversaw the tightening of every buckle, Higurashi stroked the disconsolate dragonlings' necks. Their heads butted her shoulders as she stroked the supple bronze scales on their necks, whispering all the while. "He'll have need of your bravery, I'm sure. Sesshoumaru-sama will rely on you... and give you a fine saddle... with elegant stitching and red tassels... and you will grow tall and strong... and carry cargo that is precious."

As she shared other small details, Hisoka eyed her keenly. _Hnn... memories and promises mingled. This is why she can express herself with such confidence. Would that I had the benefit of her perspective when offering counsel. _More than anything, the neko-youkai hoped that he was doing the right thing.

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for November 2010—Detail. 300 words.

* * *

**Drive Her Away**

He hadn't meant to, yet it was too late to take it back. _I should have been more careful. _Ashamed that he'd betrayed himself so fully, Hisoka slowly lifted his eyes to study every shifting detail of Higurashi's expression—surprise, concern, confusion. She'd asked for something to read, and he'd selected a scroll from his shelves; while passing it along, the young woman's fingertips grazed his hand, and he'd flinched. _Maybe she will not realize... _But then her face clouded, and it was quite apparent that she _did_. _Her intuition has always been keen._

Hastily dropping her gaze, she murmured, "Thanks for the scroll, Hisoka-sensei. I'll just read in the other room so you two can... erm... focus. Sorry to interrupt."

Once the door to the inner room slid shut, Sesshoumaru leapt onto the table and crouched before him, nose twitching as he glared into his teacher's carefully blank face. "Why are you afraid of Higurashi?" he demanded.

"Am I?" Hisoka asked lightly. However, as those wide golden eyes continued to bore into his, the neko-youkai was first to lower his gaze.

Sesshoumaru's lips pressed into a firm line, then he declared, "I cannot keep Higurashi happy if you are making her sad."

**End Note: **_"I love little pussy / Her coat is so warm / And if I don't hurt her / She'll do me no harm / So I'll not pull her tail / Or drive her away/ But pussy and I / Together will play. / She will sit by my side / And I'll give her some food / And she'll like me because / I am gentle and good." _This drabble was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for November 2010—Detail. 202 words.

* * *

**Strings and Sealing Wax**

Hisoka sighed and ran a hand over his hair, pushing it into further disarray. _I need to order my thoughts. _He longed to talk through his theories with someone, but secrets and promises hemmed him in on every side. More than anything, the neko-youkai longed for an excuse to call his grandfather to the Western Fortress; however, doing so would draw attention to the very thing he wished to keep secret, so he settled for the next best thing.

In the darkest part of the night, he prepared ink, weighed down the corners of parchment, and tied back his sleeves. The letter began with commonplace things, for his grandfather enjoyed tales of the young lord's little adventures. Hisoka's lips quirked in amusement as he recounted Sesshoumaru's two-fold failure to complete his first century rite of passage, only to have him skip to a third century rite. _My little phenom... is there nothing he cannot accomplish? _

Pleasantries aside, the neko-youkai delved into the true purpose behind his missive. With careful brushstrokes, he detailed his current knowledge of the nintoujou's abilities, his postulations on ways to expand its application, and speculations about theoretical interactions with other sources of power. It took hours to explain, but once he was done, Hisoka felt better. _I know my own mind... and Grandfather may be able to offer suggestions. _With great care, he bound and sealed the scroll; on the morrow, he would place it in a courier's hands. _Perhaps with this, I can actually make some progress._

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for November 2010—Detail. 252 words.

* * *

**Sat in the Corner**

Kagome knew something had changed. Worse, she was pretty sure she knew why. With mournful eyes, she watched as Hisoka-sensei gathered up his scrolls and hurried out the pavilion door. The neko-youkai was as patient and courteous as ever, but a new distractedness had crept into his manner. The wry humor and gentle teasing were missing, and Kagome often felt as if Hisoka was ignoring her. On the day she'd confessed she was from another time, he'd embraced her with all he was, but now, he was holding her at arms' length. _He hasn't called me Cricket since that day. _It was a small thing, but telling.

Sesshoumaru joined her in the corner, and a small hand slipped around her wrist as wide golden eyes studied her intently. _He knows it, too. _Gathering her nerve, Kagome asked, "Is he afraid of me?"

"Yes."

"Oh," she whispered. "Are _you_ afraid of me?"

"I am not afraid of _anything_," Sesshoumaru declared stoutly.

Smiling in spite of her heavy heart, she remarked, "You're braver than I am."

The boy's brows lifted. "What are you afraid of? I will protect you from it."

With a wistful smile, Kagome replied, "I'm afraid of the future."

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #110—Ignore. 200 words. Posted on October 23, 2010.

* * *

**Don't Say a Word**

Hisoka unrolled a star map and carefully fastened it to the wall, then stepped back to view his handiwork with satisfaction. _It is a place to start. _

"What is this for?" Sesshoumaru inquired, wandering over to gaze at the chart. "We have already studied constellations."

"There is no harm in reviewing," his teacher replied mildly. "Can you tell what season is depicted."

The young lord promptly answered, "Summer."

"Very good." With half an eye on Higurashi, he added, "I found it in your father's library, and it will help me with an unusual problem I am trying to solve." Her expressive eyes sought his, and he wondered if she would guess what he was up to. Ever since his meeting with the Western Lady, a nagging sense of urgency pressed him onwards. The sooner he could unravel the mystery surrounding Higurashi's well, the quicker he could figure out how to open a portal. _Assuming it is even possible._

"These are not for _my_ lessons?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking rather relieved that the stack of scrolls were not part of his assignment.

Hisoka chuckled. "No, milord... these are for my _personal_ studies."

Already, he'd scoured the Inu no Taisho's library, and he planned to write to his grandfather, requesting more information about the _nintoujou_ and its capabilities. Both the practical and theoretical aspects needed to be addressed, and there was no way he could hide his extracurricular research from Sesshoumaru and Higurashi... so he wasn't even going to try. _Many a secret has remained safe in plain sight. _He shared his plans with them... with a few judicious omissions. "My grandfather and I are trying to solve a puzzle," Hisoka announced. "I am hoping to find answers to some of my questions in these."

"Does that mean I will have a break from lessons?" the boy shrewdly asked.

"That will not be necessary," the teacher assured. "I will study these at night, while you and Higurashi are asleep."

"What kind of puzzle?" Sesshoumaru asked seriously. "I can help."

The neko-youkai smiled faintly. "I am sorry, milord, but I have promised my confidentiality in this matter." The boy's brow puckered in confusion, Hisoka framed his statement in simpler terms. "There are secrets I must keep."

Nodding solemnly, the lordling said, "This is a matter of honor."

"It is." Though Hisoka watched Kagome's face carefully, she showed no sign of noticing his subtext.

"You will succeed," Sesshoumaru decreed.

Hisoka offered a small bow in gratitude for his student's show of faith. _Let us hope he feels the same way several centuries hence. _

**End Note:** 428 words.

* * *

**The Cock Doth Crow**

Just as a rooster crowed in the direction of the kitchen courtyard, impatiently urging the sun to show itself, Kagome slipped from the sleeping chamber and tiptoed towards the water jar in the corner. The recent oppressive heat made for restless nights, but she hoped a drink would help her find her way back into dreams. _I wish I could hang onto the good ones. _Though the details were fuzzy, she knew she'd been dreaming about Shippo this time.

Halfway across the room, she realized that the pre-dawn hush was quieter than it should be. _Hisoka-sensei is gone? _Lately, the neko-youkai reminded her of Miroku whenever he approached a building he'd been paid to exorcise. She could almost hear the monk's coaching,_"The danger is certain, but the direction from which it will come is not." _Biting her lip, she padded towards the front door instead. _Maybe he's on the roof?_

"Mornin', little lady." Kagome blinked in surprise, for Katashi sat on the porch, quietly oiling harnesses. "I was told you're a late sleeper, yet here you are, up with the chickens."

"Where's Hisoka-sensei?

The stableman gestured vaguely in no particular direction. "Off somewhere... but don't you worry. He'll be back before sunup."

"What's he doing?"

He returned to working a leather strap. "Who can say?" he replied casually. "Go on to bed, little lady. I'll mind things 'til then."

"Oh... okay," she murmured, hovering uncertainly. "Thank you, Katashi-san."

"Best get back to his little lordship before he comes lookin' for you," he urged with a friendly wink.

Kagome huddled close to Sesshoumaru, feeling chilled in spite of the heat. While it was reassuring that Katashi was looking after them, it was troubling that Hisoka felt a guardian was needed. It could only mean one thing. _Sesshoumaru-sama is still in danger._

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for November 2010—Detail. 300 words.

* * *

**This Old Man**

The Inu no Taisho was not a subtle person, which probably saved Hisoka from a reprimand for dozing off on duty. After two decades with Sesshoumaru in his keeping, he'd grown too accustomed to a full night's rest. Twigs snapped under boots, announcing the Western Lord's approach, and the neko-youkai started and stirred to check on the boy. _He is faring well enough... thanks to Higurashi. _

As Hisoka did his best to cover the yawn that took him by surprise, the dog demon chose a seat by his side. "I've heard that cats enjoy basking in the sun."

"Hnn... it has been said before, and not without cause."

"That explains why the two of you so often take your lessons out-of-doors," The Western Lord remarked blandly. "And... what is my son learning today?"

Hisoka's lips twitched, and he replied, "Higurashi called it the doggie paddle."

"Can there be value in such nonsense?"

"Swimming is a useful skill."

"Oh? Then why aren't you in the water as well?" challenged the great Dog General.

The tutor stirred, ready to rise, but the inu-youkai placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, no," he casually bid. "Rest... you've been _busy_ lately."

Hisoka stilled, immediately wary. He'd been _so_ careful, but he should have known better than to think he could evade the Inu no Taisho's notice... especially since he was slipping out of the fortress most nights. Dog demons were very protective, and though Sesshoumaru had moved out of the family pavilion, his father was far from absent in his son's upbringing.

"She's strange," he remarked, his eyes on his son's intended. "Indeed, she's unwelcome."

"Yet she is _here_."

"For the time being," agreed the Western Lord. With a thoughtful glance, he added, "She represents an opportunity, and I don't think your grandfather would have missed it. I know you're a peaceable scholar, but I can't imagine _why_ you quaver before an insect."

"Milord?"

The Western Lord smirked. "These days, you jump more than your Cricket. You cannot possibly fear for your life."

"No," Hisoka replied flatly.

"Nor my son's," he drawled.

"No, milord," he offered with more respect.

"Hers, then?"

Hisoka closed his eyes and inquired, "Has she cause to fear?"

The Inu no Taisho huffed softly. "Your grandfather once told me that you can learn just as much from the questions someone _refuses_ to answer as you can from the answers they're willing to give."

"That is true," he carefully conceded, painfully aware that his companion had also dodged a question.

Bronze-gold eyes followed Sesshoumaru's progress for a little while longer, then slanted towards the tutor. "Strange that _she_ should be the one teaching my son to face his fears."

Hisoka bristled at the mocking edge to the Western Lord's tone. "Your son claims to fear nothing."

"Keh... a child's boast," his father countered, smirking when the boy produced a youki cloud in order to evade his human teacher's grasp in their race towards shore. There was a speculative look in his eyes as he said, "That may well be the _only_ non-hostile human with spiritual powers you will _ever_ encounter. Learn what you can while you can."

"Is that your command, milord?"

"Think of it as a challenge," the Inu no Taisho suggested, rising to his feet. With a final glance at the young woman splashing water at his son in the lake shallows, he turned to leave. After a few strides, he paused and called over his shoulder, "Oh, and Hisoka... we _will_ talk more. Soon."

It was a straightforward declaration, but with everything that hung in the balance, the Western Lord's words felt more like a threat. Too many unanswered questions lay between them, and the alpha male's interference could bring all to naught. Sifting through these new variables, Hisoka's keen mind scrambled through his options; however he calmly bowed his head in a show of resignation. "Yes, milord," he murmured respectfully.

**End Note: **653 words.

* * *

**Put Your Right Hand In**

Hisoka folded and refolded his hands on the smooth surface of the table, feeling restless, reckless, and utterly ridiculous. With every second that slipped past, the silence that blanketed the room shifted from expectant to awkward. Finally, Sesshoumaru spoke up with childlike solemnity. "It is time to begin, Hisoka-sensei."

"Hnn... it is." The neko-youkai cleared his throat and announced, "Today we will be studying... humans." Sesshoumaru and Higurashi exchanged a long look, then gazed at him curiously. He forced himself to calmly continue, "More specifically, we will be studying humans with spiritual powers."

"Me?" the young woman asked, quite unnecessarily pointing to herself.

"You wish to study purification?" Sesshoumaru guessed.

"Hnn," Hisoka acknowledged, wondering why this was so difficult. It was said that a neko-youkai could plunge into peril just nine times during their lifetime and come out unscathed. Though his older and braver brothers had always been willing to put the maxim to the test, Hisoka had yet to throw caution to the wind. _Theoretically, I can survive this several times over... however, __once__ is all I ask. _

"Hisoka-sensei?"

Orange eyes blinked back into focus upon Higurashi's concerned face. "Hnn?"

"Are you sure?" she ventured.

_Will you think less of me if I said __no__?_ Though he wasn't sure he wanted to know why the Western Lord might prod him towards learning more of the miko in their midst, the seed and been planted. Over the intervening days, the idea took hold and flourished. _Grandfather would not have passed by this chance._ Higurashi was a mystery... an opportunity... and the very one who could help him face his fears. _If I allow it. _With a hissing sigh, Hisoka unfolded his hands and turned to Sesshoumaru, "Since your parents would react badly if I were to allow any harm to come to you, the lesson will be mine."

"Higurashi cannot harm me," the lordling said confidently.

"I am inclined to believe you," he replied with a glance in the miko's direction. "However, intellect bows to instinct, especially in the face of the unknown."

"We know Higurashi," Sesshoumaru pointed out stubbornly.

He inclined his head, but firmly stated, "Nonetheless, milord, you will observe. For today, Higurashi is the teacher, and I am her student."

Higurashi's scent vacillated through several emotions before settling into a richly reassuring happiness. "Do you hope to become a monk, Hisoka-sensei?" she inquired with a teasing smile.

"I cannot attain a power that is opposed to my very essence," he countered. "My goal is knowledge... understanding... and perhaps appreciation."

Smiling softly, Higurashi leaned towards Sesshoumaru and whispered, "Hisoka-sensei is a courageous scholar."

The boy nodded, then helpfully offered, "Purity smells clean and tastes bright, and if I push at Higurashi with my youki, the edges tingle."

Hisoka scrubbed at his face and reminded himself that this was to be expected. _Of course he would indulge his curiosity. _Indeed, under any other circumstances, the neko-youkai would have tried to unravel the puzzle Higurashi represented. Instead, he'd become obsessed with the _threat_ she represented, and fear had conquered his intrinsic curiosity. "Youki sounds like a good place to start, milord. Thank you for the suggestion."

"What do you want me to do?" Higurashi asked curiously.

"Lecture _me_ for a change," he suggested. "And refrain from purifying me while I explore."

"Hisoka-sensei, I would _never_ hurt you," she promised, a note of reprimand in her tone.

With a brisk nod, he started the ball rolling. "Are your spiritual abilities a family trait?"

The two youkai listened attentively as Higurashi formulated an answer that was riddled with fits and starts. _Is she vague because she doesn't understand the concepts herself... or because there are things she cannot reveal about the future she is from? _It was mildly frustrating to try to follow her erratic explanation, but Hisoka was grateful for the distraction. As he guided her along with periodic questions, he gently extended his youki. A cautious brush, a bolder press, and finally, his aura enfolded her in much the same way as it had on the day he'd offered her comfort.

She smiled encouragingly, then shared, "There's a miko who trains me whenever I'm around, but most of what she teaches is stuff anyone can do—herbs, medicine, birthing, being there. The only time purity actually comes in handy is when the village is during a demon attack." With an almost apologetic glance at her companions, she continued, "Even though this miko is an old woman, her arrows are worth those of a dozen men, and they carry a bite that can drive back a youkai, or weaken it so that the villagers can strike it down."

Hisoka frowned and remarked, "She does not simply purify the attacker as you did?"

"Oh... erm... I'm sure she would if she could," Higurashi offered uncomfortably. "Kaede-sama says that my soul shines brighter than that of any other miko she's met."

While Hisoka filed away the slipped name for future reference, Sesshoumaru asked, "Another exception?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied with a shrug. "My life seems to be one right after the other."

"You are strong," the lordling pronounced smugly.

Orange eyes rolled towards the heavens as Hisoka heaved a longsuffering sigh. _Wonderful. I am not invoking the power of just __any__ miko... but one whose power is unparalleled. _As Higurashi went on to tell him about some of the tricks she'd learned from a monk she knew, he began to detect a pattern. The things she grasped best and communicated most clearly were thing things she'd experienced. None of her explanations encompassed theory, though she showed a certain intuitive understanding of her own limitations. "You are self-taught," he blurted, speaking the realization the moment it dawned.

"Yep!" she agreed. "Well, mostly. My friends have tried to help, but there was never time to stop for proper training and stuff."

"Hnn," he murmured, tightening the coils of his youki, trying to stir a response from the quiescent purity that lay within this human girl. "Why do you not retaliate?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

The tutor huffed and pointed out, "At the very least, he experienced a tingle."

Higurashi's eyes took on a sparkle. "Sesshoumaru-sama was much less polite."

"Indeed?" He arched a brow at the young lord, and the boy blinked placidly.

"Look, I'm not well-trained, but I've been fighting alongside youkai for a while now," she explained. "Mir– ...erm, my friend says that my emotions have more control over my spiritual powers than I do. They follow my heart."

"Form an alliance, and you will be safe," Sesshoumaru advised, lifting a line from a previous lesson in diplomacy.

Reaching across the table, Higurashi held out her hands. "It will be okay, Hisoka-sensei," she whispered.

"How do you know?" he challenged.

Holding his gaze steadily, she answered, "Because I _know_ you."

There was a message lurking under the simple statement, and he grasped it. _We will meet again. _The future he was trying to open up for her was a future they would share. _I have another part to play in this girl's life. _Placing his faith in her certainty, Hisoka offered Higurashi his hand and urged, "Show me."

It didn't occur to him until later that his demand was the same one made by the Inu no Taisho. However, his words were not a challenge, nor was his courage combative in nature. Curiosity spurred him forward, enough to kill a cat, and Higurashi obliged his request. Power rose from within her fragile body, spiking the air with a brightness that sent tingles rippling through his aura. Red gleamed across the surface of his eyes, and Hisoka's heart raced as he struggled to curtail his instincts. Fear was soon displaced by fascination as he gazed over and around them. "What is this?" he whispered.

"It's a barrier," the miko replied. "With this, I could protect you from the attacks of another demon... or from someone else with spiritual powers."

_She would protect a demon from another miko? I suppose it is no different than a demon protecting her from another demon. _Hisoka's wondering gaze returned to that of the young woman who clasped his hand between hers. With a bemused shake of his head, he traded a few of his fears for a healthy respect.

"Barriers are really useful in the middle of a battle," she ventured, trying to read his expression.

This was not battle; this was knowledge, and he was drawn to it like a moth to the flame. "Please continue, miko-sensei," he urged, giving her hand a small squeeze. "I think I am beginning to understand."

**End Note: **1,437 words.

* * *

**Higglety, Pigglety**

Kagome sat inside one of the caves at the base of the cliffs, where the sand remained cool in spite of the summer day's heat. Out on the plain, grasses swayed in a fitful breeze, tickling the underbellies of the dragons who milled on the sun-drenched pasture. Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un were having another riding lesson under Katashi's supervision.

Eventually, the lordling hurried over, and Kagome smiled a welcome. "Are they learning?"

"Yes, but not at the same time," he grumbled, sitting beside her.

He twitched and straightened as something outside caught his interest; following his gaze, she blushed lightly. Suiboku, the dragon herd's stallion, had chosen _that_ moment to casually rise up and cover one of his mares. Sesshoumaru watched the entire process with grave intensity, but Kagome kept her gaze firmly fixed on her lap. _Please__ don't ask me any questions, _she silently begged.

As if on cue, the boy spoke up. "Higurashi...?"

"Hmm?" she replied, peeping at him out of the corner of her eye.

Sesshoumaru's brow was creased in thought as he asked, "Do humans lay eggs?"

Kagome's embarrassment eased into amusement, and she gently replied, "No, Sesshoumaru-sama. No eggs."

"Oh," he replied, frowning somewhat. "Too bad."

**End Note: **This rhyme is too cute not to share! _"Higglety, pigglety, my black hen / She lays eggs for gentlemen / Gentlemen come every day / To see what my black hen doth lay."_ This drabble was written for the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest and their Weekly Perfection prompt for Week #113—Twitch. Originally posted on November 13, 2010. 200 words.

* * *

**Combed Her Hair and Brushed it Well**

Kagome sat very still while Sesshoumaru indulged in his new evening routine. Even after several sittings, she still found the process a little embarrassing. _It could be worse. At least he still lets me bathe alone._ Small fingers sifted and separated, combing through her hair with infinite patience, banishing tangles from her damp locks. "Is this absolutely necessary?" she dared to inquire.

Sesshoumaru huffed. "Father says that my duty is to care for my mate, but... it is easier said than done if my mate has other ideas. Do you have other ideas?" he quizzed sternly.

Amused, she suggested, "You could use my comb."

"No. This is better," the lordling declared.

"_I_ could use my comb," she coyly offered.

"Your ideas are unacceptable," he grumbled. "You should just let me take care of you."

"What if you needed _me_ to take care of _you_," she challenged.

"If it was absolutely necessary, then I would permit it," Sesshoumaru replied with exaggerated patience. "_Without_ bringing up unacceptable ideas."

With a soft giggle, Kagome submitted patiently to the young lord's grooming, which included the all-important detail of checking behind her ears.

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for November 2010—Detail. 188 words.

* * *

**Eating Bread and Honey**

_He is himself, but he is a __different__ self when we are alone. _Kagome couldn't help puzzling over the contrast. In public, Sesshoumaru kept her close, but he kept his distance; however, when they were alone, he closed the distance. Poking idly at the sweet rice cake on her breakfast tray, Kagome blurted, "Why is Sesshoumaru-sama so... erm..."

"Attentive?" Hisoka inquired, neatly filling in the blank.

She nodded and awkwardly pointed out, "He's changed from when I first came here."

"He is inu-youkai."

Kagome flashed him an impatient look. "Thank you for clearing that up all those pesky details for me, Hisoka-sensei."

"I was prepared to expound," he placated, a wry smile tilting across his mouth. "However, that _is_ the short answer."

"Well, I think it's bizarre!" Glancing towards the door, she lowered her voice. "The Sesshoumaru-sama I remember was the farthest thing from clingy!"

"Hnn," he replied, looking faintly amused. "And at that time, were you a member of his pack?"

"N-no," she mumbled, her heart beginning to thud. "Does that make a difference."

The neko-youkai peered at her over the brim of his tea cup and answered, "Indeed... it will."

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for November 2010—Detail. 192 words.

* * *

**Diddle, Diddle, Dumpling**

"What's going on?" Kagome asked again as Sesshoumaru led her along one of the narrower passages in the residential section of the Western Fortress.

He held up a finger. "Shh... I promised you would not come closer, but she said that you could look," he explained, pointing to a gate.

"Erm... okay?"

Drawing her closer, he peeped through the opening, then waved her closer. Kagome followed suit and peered into a charming courtyard that boasted a small garden and a spindly fruit tree. Near the door to a tiny house, a demoness sat on a stool. She was a kitchen maid judging by her dress, and she had a wide-eyed toddler in her lap. Apparently, she'd been expecting them, for she bobbed her head at the young lord before going back to feeding tidbits of a dumpling to her little one.

The baby was adorable in every detail, from his dimpled cheeks to his tiny toes, and when Kagome couldn't restrain a soft coo, the demoness showed a dimple of her own. "She is mate to one of Katashi's grooms," Sesshoumaru solemnly explained.

Kagome smiled softly at the pretty picture the pair made, then turned to the lordling. "Did you want to show me a baby?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because... he is seventeen, too."

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for November 2010—Detail. 213 words.

* * *

**Come to the Window**

Duplicity was not Hisoka's strongest suit, yet his research continued right under the noses of those he felt he was deceiving. While Sesshoumaru and his human grew closer, he plotted the best means to tear them apart. To his chagrin, it seemed as though Higurashi's plans were changing even as his were progressing. _For his lordship's sake, she is willing to stay, yet for all our sakes, she must be sent on ahead. _

Another letter from his grandfather had arrived that afternoon, and he was anxious to put to test some of the details the old neko-youkai had added to their theories. As midnight approached, he re-rolled the scroll he'd been reading and peeped through the window slats, then crossed to the screen leading onto the garden. Sliding it open, he slipped out into the darkness. "Is everything ready?" Hisoka inquired softly.

"Yep... just like you asked," Katashi gruffly acknowledged.

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for November 2010—Detail. 150 words.

* * *

**End-End Notes:** This collection of peeks fulfills the final remaining prompt for dokuga(underscore)contest's **Child's Play Challenge**—Peek-a-Boo. **Fair Warning: **(Pardon me, please. I need to raise my voice.) **THERE WILL BE NO UPDATE NEXT WEEK!** Due to NaNoWriMo and (American) Thanksgiving, there will be another two week gap between chapters. Thank you for your patience!


	81. Fetch a Pail of Water

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this late night rendezvous... especially for the little lady who's at the heart of this whole mess. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Fetch a Pail of Water**

Katashi gazed curiously at the village in the valley below and asked, "Think they've noticed us?"

"They have noticed," Hisoka replied distractedly.

"Why don't they defend their territory, then?" the stableman inquired in bafflement.

"They have abandoned the hilltop."

With a grunt, Katashi pointed out, "Heights are more defensible."

"They fear the wood... so they cling to the river." More than once, Hisoka's curiosity had led him close to the small cluster of huts on the banks below. These people were ruled by their superstitions, and stories had cropped up to explain away that which they didn't understand. "The day before last, I heard a man say that the flashes of light are a sign that the gods have touched this place. They now count this hilltop a sacred place."

"Didn't all those humans live up here a season ago?"

"Until his lordship drove them out, yes," Hisoka acknowledged. _Their tenacity is impressive, but their tendency to redefine that which they do not understand is puzzling. _Higurashi had never done this, but she'd mentioned often enough that she was an exception. "Perhaps they fear the truth as well?"

Katashi gave him a sidelong glance and asked, "How many times have you snuck down here to eavesdrop?"

Smiling sheepishly, Hisoka confessed, "I may have lingered in the vicinity a time or two." It had never been for long, for his trips to visit the mysterious well were necessarily short... and always well after dark. Fortunately, a few of the old men were fond of passing a sake bottle and trading tales long into the night. Their gossip fed the neko-youkai's considerable curiosity.

Chuckling softly, the big inu-youkai ambled back towards the lone dragon grazing at the edge of the wood. "Just as well they're situated down there. It'd be pretty useless to rebuild up here when we're taking away their water source. Mind you, we'll be sending it back to them."

"I doubt they would be grateful if they knew their benefactors were the same ones who burned them out of their homes," Hisoka remarked blandly as he matched his collaborator's stride.

The stableman rubbed his chin. "Let 'em thank their gods then. I'm only here for the little lady."

Hisoka nodded his agreement, then asked, "Has Suiboku rested enough?"

At the sound of his name, the big black dragon lifted his head expectantly. As they drew alongside, Katashi slapped the stallion's broad shoulder in a friendly way. "What do you say, you great lizard? Ready for more?"

Together, the three of them ambled towards the far side of the hill, where the land dropped away at a sharp angle. They'd chosen the site in part because it was shielded from the village and in part because Katashi felt it was the quickest means to their ends. "Are we close?" Hisoka inquired.

"The scent of the soil is changing the deeper we go," Katashi acknowledged. "We'll break through tonight."

"That's good."

The stableman explained what was needed to Suiboku, who endured the rehearsal with solemn placidity. Finally, the big stallion butted the stableman's shoulder in a _Come __on__ already!_ manner.

Katashi poked him back, but he swung into the saddle, saying, "Up you get, then."Suiboku took to the sky, black against black, and the neko-youkai nodded and dropped to a crouch on the verge of the hill.

Hisoka had discovered that at breakneck speeds in feline form, he could cover the distance between this hilltop and the Western Fortress in a matter of hours rather than the days it took on foot. Using stolen moments while his charges slept, he'd mapped out the location of the underground spring that the humans had tapped. From Higurashi's description, it was clear that the well's contents were an obstacle, and though he'd needed to take Katashi into his confidence in order to deal with the matter, it was by far the simplest of the many problems Hisoka needed to address.

Orange eyes lifted to the sky, fretfully noting the position of the constellations._ I need more time. I have no time. Time is no object._ With a sigh, he wondered which one was actually true. _In any case, these summer nights are far too short. _Katashi had prevailed upon his mate to stand guard over Sesshoumaru and Higurashi in their stead, so he and Hisoka had slipped away from the stables as soon as the dark was deep enough.

At this late stage, the stableman practically only needed to point Suiboku in the right direction and allow the dragon's unique offensive abilities to take care of the rest. Still, it was wisest to coach the stallion, making sure he controlled his output. _It would not do to blast half the hillside away, nor do we want to attract more attention than necessary. _The villagers below had written off most of their activity as heat lightening... at first. _Turn a blind eye just a little longer,_ he silently begged.

"Easy does it," Katashi cautioned. He guided Suiboku into position, filling the dragon's ears with a steady stream of instruction and encouragement as energy crackled around the broad, black muzzle. Youki gathered in the space between impressive fangs, pulling into a tight, bright ball before blazing forward. Short. Narrow. Precise. With each burst, Suiboku blazed through solid stone, deepening the smooth channel that carved through the hillside.

Hisoka watched their borrowed dragon intently. While the big male was by far the strongest in the Inu no Taisho's herd, it was taxing to maintain these blasts while hovering in midair. As much as they needed to hurry, their progress could not come at the expense of their lord's prize stallion. "Nearly got it," Katashi called over the crackle of dragon energy.

The rock beneath Hisoka's feet shuddered in anticipation. _I hope this works as well in reality as it did on paper._

"Keep focused, now," the stableman urged his steed. "No sense undoing all your efforts at the end."

Suddenly, something deep within the hill cracked, and the hiss of steam filled the air. Suiboku glided backwards as a gout of spring water burst outwards, spilling towards the rocks far below. Katashi grinned broadly and slapped the dragon's shoulder in wordless approbation. The pair returned to the hilltop, and they gazed down at the waterfall they'd created. Water rushed in a steady stream, and they eyeballed the land below, trying to guess the new course it would take. "It'll join the river," Katashi opined.

"Hnn," Hisoka agreed, turning towards the well. He strode over and peered down into the shaft, trying to ascertain the water level. _It is too early to tell._ Still, they had accomplished much, and he glanced up with a triumphant smile as Katashi joined him.

But the stableman wasn't smiling anymore.

"What...?" Hisoka began, but then his hackles rose. They turned as one towards the forest and the silent watcher whose tightly controlled youki had been given a little play. _Just enough to tease his prey. _The Inu no Taisho stalked towards them, dressed in full battle armor. _An ominous touch. _Indeed, the neko-youkai had to remind his clamoring instincts that the Western Lord was his ally, not an enemy. _Unless his lordship believes we have betrayed him. _One look into those fierce bronze-gold eyes, and he knew it was entirely possible. Katashi groaned softly and dropped to one knee, and Hisoka immediately regretted dragging him into the whole mess.

"Katashi," the Inu no Taisho greeted, his deep voice rich with authority.

"Milord," the stableman murmured deferentially.

"When you told me the time had come to carve more stables, I assumed you'd do the work closer to home."

Katashi grimaced and tentatively answered, "I mean to get to our caves next week, milord."

The great Dog General's bushy brows lifted. "That's hardly the point."

"I reckon not," Katashi acknowledged in subdued tones.

"He is here at _my_ request," Hisoka interjected, anxious to divert the Western Lord's attention. "Please, milord, I am the one who should answer for... this."

"I know it." The Inu no Taisho paced forward, looming aggressively into the teacher's personal space. With a grim smile that could only mean trouble, he added, "Let's have that talk."

* * *

Katashi was dismissed, sent back to the Western Fortress with Suiboku; once the stableman disappeared beyond the treetops, the lord of that fortress squared off with his son's tutor. Strong arms folded across a spiked breastplate, the armor plates creaking faintly as they shifted to accommodate the familiar action. "What brings you so far from home?"

"Duty."

"To whom?"

"Your son."

The inu-youkai's eyes narrowed. "I fail to see how you're fulfilling your duty to my son by leaving his side with increasing regularity."

Hisoka dragged his fingers through his hair and replied, "It is complicated."

"Fortunately, I'm prepared to hear you out," the Western Lord replied. "Satisfy my curiosity, and _if possible_, confirm the trust I've placed in you."

"Yes, milord." Placing a hand upon the well's wooden frame, he began, "I cannot explain _everything_, for I do not understand everything myself; however, my presence here _is_ for your son's sake. It is Sesshoumaru-sama's earnest desire to keep Higurashi safe, and the best way to do that is to return her to her home."

"Does Sesshoumaru know of your plan?"

"No, milord."

The Western Lord frowned. "So you are acting apart?"

"I am."

This obviously didn't sit well with the inu-youkai, for his frown twisted into a scowl. "Justify your reasoning."

_I cannot very well tell him that I am working on behalf of the demon his son will become in a future we have yet to see. _Hisoka chose his words with care, completely honest if not entirely forthcoming. "As much as I approve of the friendship they have forged, I believe Sesshoumaru-sama and Higurashi should be separated."

The Western Lord's head tipped to one side. "You do?"

"Indeed," Hisoka replied seriously. "Giving her up will be painful for his lordship, but it will be for the best."

"Keh... agreed, but he will not relinquish her. Not willingly."

"Higurashi is convincible," the neko-youkai revealed. "As devoted as she is to your son, she yearns for her own people."

With a short huff, the lord tapped the well with the tip of a boot. "Why this place? Why are you messing with a human well?"

Keeping his tone casual, Hisoka said, "I have conferred with my grandfather, and we believe it is possible for the nintoujou to open a portal from here to the place where she belongs. Can you feel the power stirring in this place?"

"There _is_ something here," the Inu no Taisho admitted thoughtfully. Hisoka followed his gaze down into the well and noted that the water had visibly receded. "Where does she comes from?"

Deciding to err on the side of caution, the neko-youkai replied, "Somewhere far from here."

"I suppose that explains her odd manner and turn of speech," the Dog General mused aloud.

"You have been watching her?" Hisoka inquired innocently, only too happy to push the conversation onto a rabbit trail.

"My gaze is never far from my son, and my son is never far from her ...or you." With a long sigh, Sesshoumaru's father set aside his posturing. In a voice shadowed by weariness, he inquired, "Why did you attempt to keep your plans from me?"

"It seemed best." With great delicacy, Hisoka added, "And... I am under an obligation."

The Western Lord's gaze turned towards his lands and his home. "I know it."

Hisoka's heart leapt. If the Inu no Taisho had learned of his mate's machinations, there was a chance he could step in. "I am prepared to fulfill the dictates of this obligation," he offered tentatively, praying for contradiction.

However, the inu-youkai bared his teeth in distaste. "So be it," he growled.

Bowing his head, Hisoka resignedly murmured, "So be it."

A heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder, and he looked up in surprise. The Inu no Taisho commanded, "I will permit you to carry out your plan. Tonight."

Orange eyes widened in dismay. "I still have many preparations to make...!"

"Tonight," he repeated confidently. "You are released from your regular duties; settle your affairs and return here to ready this portal of yours."

"But... his lordship?"

"Sesshoumaru will be busy all day," the Western Lord assured. "His mother will call for him."

Hisoka's mind reeled. _Tonight? _Shaking his head dazedly, he pointed out, "I have not yet secured Higurashi's cooperation."

"That will not matter."

"Milord?"

The Inu no Taisho smirked. "I will bring the miko."

* * *

**End Note: **Thank you for your patience. Posted on December 3, 2010. 2,095 words. Additionally, I'm grateful to those who supported _Unspoiled_ at the Dokuga Awards. The story placed first for Best Characterization of Kagome for Third Quarter 2010. Many thanks!


	82. Ding Dong Dell

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this latest turning point... especially for the one who can't avoid the future. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Ding Dong Dell**

The futon dipped, and Kagome lazily opened her eyes and smiled at the boy crawling across the soft mattress towards her. Sesshoumaru was already dressed, which meant it was nearly time for him to join his parents for breakfast. "It's early," she murmured.

"Mornings come early, Higurashi." He cocked his head to one side and reasoned, "They must, or the day could not begin."

She propped herself up on her elbows and yawned. "Well, it can start without me. I'm in no hurry."

The boy edged closer, then touched her shoulder. "I will check you before I leave."

"You don't have to," she demurred. "I'm fine."

"I will check," he repeated firmly.

Kagome simply nodded. This had become their morning routine, and she secretly enjoyed his boyish concern. _It's kind of cute... and_ _sweet_. He took his new role very seriously, and she was warming to hers.

Folding back the fabric of her yukata, Sesshoumaru gravely inspected her healing bite mark; his fingertips ghosted over brand new skin, still pink and puckered. It wasn't as ugly as the scabs that had lingered there until a couple days ago, but it wasn't exactly pretty, either. There would definitely be a scar. "The colors keep changing," he announced.

That aspect of her injury had been a source of fascination for both Sesshoumaru and his teacher. Youkai wounds healed with impressive speed, so watching the process take place in slow motion was a novelty. Kagome was a little tired of being fussed over, but she knew the boy was trying to make up for giving her the wound in the first place. As he nudged at the mark with his nose, she remarked, "Bruises do that as they fade. It'll be gone soon."

"How much longer?" he asked curiously.

"A few days, I suppose," she guessed, interrupting herself with a yawn. "You'll just have to wait and see."

He sat back on his heels and declared, "I must go."

"See you after breakfast," she replied, promptly curling up under her blanket.

Sesshoumaru patted her head, then tiptoed away, allowing Kagome to drift back to sleep.

* * *

When Kagome emerged from the sleeping chamber at a what she felt was a more reasonable hour, she stopped in confusion. _Is something... wrong? _She'd lived in the pavilion long enough to know most of Hisoka's quirks, for he was a quiet, orderly creature of habit. He should have been sitting at the table, reviewing some scroll or another in preparation for Sesshoumaru's morning lesson. Instead, he was in the process of removing the large star map from the wall, his bookshelves in shambles, with most of their contents scattered over table and floor.

As he worked, he was muttering to himself. "I must mark the position of the stars later. Yes, that would be prudent."

"What happened?"

Hisoka started and whirled. "Higurashi... you are awake."

Kagome nodded as she peered at the mess. "Did you lose something?"

He blinked slowly, then gazed around as if seeing the wreckage for the first time. "I have been organizing my thoughts."

With a crooked little smile, she teased, "They must really be a mess."

"An astute observation," he replied dryly.

On the corner of the cluttered table, two breakfast trays were stacked together. _He hasn't even eaten?_ Shaking her head, she accused, "This isn't like you."

"You are quite right," he sighed as he returned his attention to the map. "I cannot leave things in this state."

"What about Sesshoumaru-sama's lessons?" she asked. "Will we have classes outside today?"

"No, not today," he answered quietly. "A note arrived with breakfast. He will be attending his mother this morning."

"So you decided to do some housekeeping?" she ventured, peeking under the lids of the various dishes on her tray.

"Something like that," Hisoka replied vaguely. As he rolled up the large chart, he tentatively asked, "Did you see his lordship before he left this morning?"

"Yep," Kagome replied with a soft smile as she poured herself some tea. "Same as always."

"I see," he muttered. "Good."

Kagome lingered over her breakfast, for there was no need to rush with lessons postponed. The morning passed quietly as Hisoka systematically put his shelves back to rights. Most of the scrolls found their way back to their former places, but the neko-youkai kept back a few items. These, he packed carefully in a sturdy-looking sack. _Is he returning borrowed books... but why would he need his little kitsune talisman?_

While he worked, her mind drifted. Summer was at its height, and fresh fruit had begun appearing on their trays. _Time is passing, and yet in this place, time stands still. _In a decade, these youkai would still be just as they were now. Perhaps in three or four decades, she would be able to tell that Sesshoumaru-sama had grown. _If I stay with them for the rest of my life, I think I could be happy. Hisoka-sensei is patient, and his lessons will keep life from growing dull; Sesshoumaru-sama is kind, and all his petting and patting will keep me from being too lonely. _Nothing would change... except for her. "It won't be so bad," she whispered.

"What won't?" Hisoka asked sharply. Everything had been tidied away save a single piece of paper on the center of the table. When she blinked up at him, he repeated, "What won't be so bad?"

"Staying." With a wistful smile, she said, "It will make him happy."

The neko-youkai pushed his hand through his hair and inquired, "You wish for milord's happiness?"

_What else is left to me? _There was no bitterness, simply resignation. With a self-conscious laugh, she pointed out, "There's not much else I can give him."

He held her gaze, suddenly very solemn. "I am working towards the same goal."

"Then we're allies," Kagome replied lightly. Hisoka inclined his head, then took up the bulging bag before reaching for his staff. His gaze slowly roved over the room, as if he wanted to remember every detail. Suddenly uneasy, she blurted, "Where are you going?"

"I have an appointment to keep," he replied briskly. "You will be safe."

"Of course," Kagome hastily agreed. "I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama will be back soon."

"Hnn." Hisoka hesitate at the door and glanced over his shoulder at her. "I will see you later," he promised softly.

* * *

The day wore on in silence, and Kagome was restless and bored. At lunchtime, a lone tray arrived, and she picked at the food, then rested fitfully on the futon. _It's a drag, just waiting for time to pass. _A part of her heart rebelled against her confinement. This wasn't the kind of life she wanted... not really. Staying might not be so bad, but it was still a sacrifice. _I might feel better if I knew my sacrifice was making a difference. _Right now, it felt empty.

Then, a thought occurred to her. _If this is pointless, then Meijin-dono wouldn't have sent me back._ She was sure he had, and that tiny hint that there was a purpose for her displacement soothed away a fraction of her fears. Maybe when Hisoka returned from his meeting, they could talk again. He was _much_ better than she was at making sense of complicated things. _Yes... I'll do that._

A lone dinner tray arrived, and she wondered offhandedly how the kitchen staff knew that Hisoka wasn't in the pavilion. "Maybe I should have gone to visit Katashi-san this afternoon," she said to the silence. The stableman would have been good company, but she'd promised both Hisoka and Sesshoumaru not to leave the pavilion alone. _I doubt I'm any safer sitting here all by myself_, she reasoned moodily.

As twilight settled over the garden, Kagome didn't bother lighting the lamps. Instead, she sought what comfort she could. Extracting her battered blue sweater from the neat pile of clothing in the corner of the sleeping chamber, she put it on. The evening breezes weren't cool enough to warrant the extra layer, but she wanted it anyhow. Hugging herself, she curled up on the pavilion's porch and watched fireflies rise in the garden. _It's bath time, now. He'll come after his bath. _

Darkness deepened, and the moon had yet to rise, but Kagome had been watching for silver. When a pale figure appeared on the garden path, her heart leapt; when he took too long in coming, she hurried to meet him... only to stumble to a halt. "Disappointed?" The deep voice held the barest hint of mockery. "Did you actually mistake me for my son?"

"I cannot see well in the dark," she announced defensively, tacking on a belated, "Milord. Erm... Is Sesshoumaru-sama okay?"

"Are you worried for him?" the Inu no Taisho inquired, strolling closer.

"Well... yes," she whispered.

"Shouldn't you be worried for yourself?" She took breath to answer, but he pressed a finger to her lips; leaning down to gaze into her wide eyes, he growled. "If you scream, you're dead."

It was a challenge, one she had no wish to accept. Kagome nodded shakily, and the Western Lord picked her up as if she was nothing. "What do you want?"

"To leave before the moon rises," he replied brusquely.

Kagome had never experienced anything like his next move. She could feel his youki gathering, and then suddenly, they were rocketing upwards so fast, she was choking on the rush of air. Without anything else to hang onto, she cast aside all vestiges of propriety and clung to the great Dog General, burying her face against his muscular chest and praying he'd forgive the whimper that escaped her tight throat.

Oddly enough, her pitiful protest brought him up short, and she was able to drag air into her lungs again. _Maybe that was dog for 'I think I'm going to be sick.'_ Kagome was very grateful she'd had little appetite at dinner. Eyes tightly closed, she tried to calm her rattled nerves, but dignity seemed to have fled for good. Her fingers wound more tightly into the silk of his kimono as she curled against him. _Western Lord or not... if he asks me to let go, he's out of luck. _Even without looking, she knew they were far above the fortress... and she was at his mercy.

The Inu no Taisho made a grumbling noise in the back of his throat that reminded her a little of Sesshoumaru's fussing, and he adjusted his grip so she was cradled more securely in his arms. It wasn't much, but she figured it was dog for _'If I wanted you dead, you would be.' _

Opening one eye, she found her voice. "Where are you taking me?"

"Away," he replied, and they were moving again, but not as fast as before.

"I don't want to go," she protested. He kept his eyes forward as they cruised through the sky, so she tried again. "I can't just leave him like this."

His gaze flicked to her face. "You can and you will."

"If I go now, he'll never forgive me," she said with conviction.

The Inu no Taisho snorted. "If you stay, he will never forgive himself."

"Why?"

"He will be unable to protect you."

Mystified, Kagome asked, "From what?"

"Me." His grip tightened ever so slightly, and she could feel the prickle of clawtips on her skin. "You do not belong with my son."

Although she knew it was foolhardy to argue, she murmured, "Your son would disagree." _Both of your sons would. _

"I know it."

She gazed up into the fierce face of the proud demon who was doing what he thought was best for his boy. Not for the first time, she wished Inuyasha could have been here, meeting the father he'd lost on the day he was born. "You love him very much," she said in a tender voice. Bronze-gold eyes narrowed at her. "Your son... you love him."

His jaw clenched, and he looked away. "I am a father," he said stiffly.

Kagome knew perfectly well that this was dog for _'Of course I do, you idiot.' _Smiling tremulously, she offered, "Your son would be glad to know it."

"He has no reason to doubt it."

Her small laugh ended with a sob, and she closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay. "So am I being banished?"

"Yes," he replied gruffly. "You saved Sesshoumaru's life, so I will spare yours. Hisoka says he can return you to your home, and I'm allowing it."

"Hisoka-sensei?" she echoed, her heart fluttering.

Sesshoumaru's father studied her face closely. "You're a changeable little thing."

"I haven't changed."

The Inu no Taisho's mouth twitched. "That's what Hisoka says as well."

"Did he say what he's going to do?" she ventured.

He hummed and replied, "His duty."

For a while she could not think of anything to say, but finally, she realized that there was _one_ thing she very much wanted to tell the father of her friend. "Thank you," she whispered.

He huffed and asked, "For _what_, Higurashi?"

"For protecting your son."

With a shake of his head, no doubt over the strangeness of humans... or females... or both, the Inu no Taisho offered an eloquent, "Keh."

* * *

The moon was on the rise when the Western Lord set her on her feet atop a familiar hill, and she ran straight into Hisoka's arms. "Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously, looking accusingly at her kidnapper.

"You won't find any mark of _my_ making on her," chided the inu-youkai.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. With an effort, she stepped back and stood tall. "What's going on?"

"I will send you back tonight," Hisoka replied, leading her towards the well. "We've already drained away the water, and I've been testing the path you took. Now that you're here, perhaps it will open."

"Just like that?" she asked, torn.

"Indeed," the neko-youkai answered with a faint smile. "How do you usually activate the portal?"

"I jump in."

"Hnn... it is a long way down," he commented worriedly. "In case it is not yet working, I should carry you."

Kagome stared down into the empty shaft and asked, "Just like that?"

"Yes." His brows lifted, and he asked, "What else is there?"

She balked, mind reeling. _I miss my family, my friends... but now, I'll miss you, too! How do I say goodbye? _Not sure how to explain, she said, "This is just so _sudden_."

"I apologize," the neko-youkai said, with a sidelong glance at the Western Lord. "This course became necessary. I will give you a few minutes to compose yourself."

Unable to keep a tremor out of her tone, she complained, "I didn't get to say goodbye to Sesshoumaru-sama."

"If you had, his lordship would not have let you go."

With a gusty sigh, the Inu no Taisho said, "If you won't toss her in, I will."

Kagome shot him a dirty look before recollecting herself, but the Western Lord seemed amused by her lapse. Before either she or Hisoka could object, he sauntered over, plucked her up, and jumped into the well. The mud at the base of the shaft squelched audibly.

"Milord?" Hisoka called, his orange eyes wide.

"We're not rid of her yet," the Inu no Taisho grumbled.

"Do you _want_ me to purify you?" Kagome muttered, her temper simmering dangerously.

"I welcome your attempt," he replied with a smirk. "After all, you favored my son's tutor with a taste, sending half the fortress into a panic in the process. The least you can do is try."

Kagome winced at the memory of the aftermath of her little barrier demonstration, but she wasn't going to put out for the great Dog General. "Can we get out of here, please?" she asked, pointing towards the starry sky above.

When he returned her to Hisoka, the Western Lord remarked, "If you can't open this portal you keep talking about, you'll be stuck with her. By any chance, has that been your goal all along?"

"Do not jest," Hisoka replied stiffly. "I did not expect the path to open so easily, but it was necessary to test the possibility."

"Let's get on with it," the Inu no Taisho urged, scraping his boots on a nearby patch of grass. I'll need to wash before I can return."

The neko-youkai patted the rim of the well, saying, "In order for Higurashi to pass through, I will need to use my nintoujou from here. Milord, if you would be so good as to wait below? If I cannot sustain the opening long enough, you can catch her."

With a flat look, the inu-youkai left off cleaning his boots. Vaulting over the side of the well, he dropped out of sight, then called, "If you send _me_ away, I will _not_ be pleased, Hisoka."

"Yes, milord," he replied with a faint smile. Turning to Kagome, he said, "Climb onto the edge, and when it seems right, please jump."

He helped her onto the edge of the wooden structure, but she didn't immediately let go of his hand. "Tell him I would have stayed," she begged. "Sesshoumaru-sama needs to know that I _would_ have stayed."

Hisoka's expression grew pensive, and he asked, "Why would you do that, Higurashi?"

"_Here_, he wants me. I think he might even need me... maybe?" she replied, fumbling through her explanation. "We're close now, and I promised... well, _things_."

The teacher nodded slowly. "If Sesshoumaru-sama is _there_, your word will not be broken, merely delayed. He will have you back."

"I don't think he wants me."

The neko-youkai smiled faintly and asked, "Are we talking about the same pup?"

Kagome shook her head and whispered, "He grows up."

"Naturally." As nervousness made her tremble, he squeezed her hand and said, "If by some chance, he does not want you, come find _me_. You will not be without friends in the future, Cricket."

Hearing his pet name once more did wonders for Kagome's courage... though she knew full well that many others would also be waiting for her. Still, she didn't want to lose everything she'd gained while she was here. _Meijin-dono will be waiting. _Smiling a little, she said, "Thank you for sending me back... and forward. Both."

"Both?" he echoed with a blink.

She only nodded and released his hand, saying, "At least after I go, Sesshoumaru-sama will still have you."

"No, Cricket," he said quietly as he brought his nintoujou into position. "I'm the scapegoat. There is no going back for me."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she gasped, "But... you didn't say good-bye either!"

"True," the neko-youkai replied grimly. "But he will still have has his father."

Glancing down into the well shaft where the Inu no Taisho was waiting... and undoubtedly listening... Kagome mutely shook her head. _Not for always. He'll lose his father, too!_

Hisoka's brows drew together in concentration, and the staff began to respond. The head of the old man opened his eyes and gazed towards the stars, humming; the young woman's head also opened its eyes, but she gazed downwards. After several moments more, she followed her partner's lead. "Higurashi," Hisoka said between clenched teeth. "Wisdom and Beauty sing the same melody. Is it the right song?"

From below, the Inu no Taisho impatiently called, "Miko, can you feel that? Is this what you're waiting for?"

Startled, Kagome gazed down into the Bone Eater's Well, which thrummed with familiar power. Sparks like blue fireflies drifted upwards, and she could faintly see the Western Lord's upturned face, which bore a puzzled frown.

"It is," she gasped, her body thrilling at the half-forgotten tug of time.

"Then, go," Hisoka whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome leapt into the light.

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on December 10, 2010. 3,286 words. I am taking a break for the holidays. Weekly updates will resume in January.


	83. Leapfrog

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this resumption of the tale... especially for the waiting one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Leapfrog**

_**The Feudal Era...**_

Hisoka frowned at the fading stars, then shrugged helplessly. "There was only a slight chance that Higurashi would arrive here, in this time," he reminded the brothers. "It is most likely that she bypassed this juncture and continued on to where she truly belongs."

"Five hundred years in the future," Inuyasha supplied glumly.

"That _is_ where she started," the neko-youkai gently replied. He glanced towards his former student, whose gaze was fixed upon the moon as it sank towards the horizon.

The three of them stood atop the hill, a fair distance and well upwind from the Bone Eater's Well, for the stench of decay still hung in the air. Inuyasha's gaze strayed to the wooden frame that stood in the midst of the lush meadow, and he shoved his hands into his sleeves. "I dunno, Sensei... you sure you got the right night?"

"I cannot say that I am sure of _anything_ at this point," Hisoka conceded with a rueful smile. "Perhaps it would be wise to return tomorrow night."

"Yeah, we'll do that," Inuyasha agreed, starting towards the village. The neko-youkai followed, but Sesshoumaru lingered until the other two reached the top of the stairs. Under the _torii_ arch, his half-brother turned and called, "Oi... you coming?"

Stirred from his reverie, the taiyoukai drifted after them, a troubled expression on his face.

* * *

That morning, Sango announced her intention to clean her hut from top to bottom and shooed everyone out, warning them not to expect lunch. Miroku assured his lovely wife that they were more than capable of fending for themselves and beat a hasty retreat. After a brief conference, there was a parting of ways, with Hisoka and the children left in the monk's hands.

For his part, the neko-youkai was quite taken with the village. "These people are accustomed to interacting with demons?"

"Ah, yes," Miroku replied, glancing around. "There are many here who have chosen to trust Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara. Both Kaede-sama and Kagome-sama vouch for them, so the villagers tolerate them."

"So she was only doing what she had always done," Hisoka mused aloud. "May I meet some of these humans who will not shy away?"

"Certainly," agreed the monk with a chuckle. Miroku, Shippo, and Rin whiled away the morning introducing their flawlessly polite companion to the headman, a handful of rice farmers, a group of women doing laundry, and the two boys who were the kitsune's regular playmates. After some gentle wheedling from the children, the tour culminated in a trek down to the river. The shallows beneath the waterfall was a fine place to play on a hot summer's day, and Shippo and Rin splashed around happily under the casual supervision of Miroku and Hisoka.

"If the Well has truly been opened, Kagome-sama should be able to come back and visit us once again," Miroku mused aloud. He'd chosen a seat on the river's edge, kilting up his robes so he could cool his feet in the water. "The lizard demon's carcass... it remains in the shaft?"

"It does," the neko-youkai confirmed.

"Which probably indicates some sort of blockage?" the monk ventured.

"So it would seem."

Miroku gazed thoughtfully at the current that rippled around his ankles, then inquired, "She was definitely able to enter the passage between times?"

"Yes," Hisoka acknowledged. "With my own eyes I saw her vanish."

The monk plucked some grass and dropped it into the water, murmuring, "Carried away."

"I did not create the path," the neko-youkai offered. With the flick of a claw, he toppled a nodding blossom into the slowly-moving current. It spun away, and they watched until it caught Rin's eye; the girl caught it up with a bright smile and tucked it into her sash. "I merely opened the way."

"Have you tried opening the Well here?"

"No." Hisoka ran his fingers through hair and admitted, "If Higurashi does not return tonight, I will certainly try. I cannot understand what is impeding the immense power that flows through that well."

"I wonder...?"

"Hnn?"

Miroku smiled serenely and said, "Perhaps _you_ are to blame."

The neko-youkai's orange eyes widened in consternation. "I have only done what I could to help... not to hinder!"

"Up until now, yes," agreed the monk. "But who is to say what the future holds."

Hisoka's expression grew pensive as he considered the possibilities, but he sighed in frustration. "Speculation does little good. I cannot know the future until I reach it."

"That may be." Miroku idly rubbed circles on the palm of his right hand with his thumb before nodding. "Still, there is one thing I would like to know about your multi-talented _nintoujou_."

"Ask it," Hisoka invited.

"The Staff of Two Heads opened the way," the monk said with an inquiring look. At the neko-youkai's nod, Miroku asked. "Is it too much to assume that it could also _close_ the way?"

* * *

Inuyasha stuck close to the village, offering to do odds and ends for Kaede. The old miko sent him up onto the roof to patch a few leaks that had cropped up during the rainy season, which was fine with the hanyou, since he could easily keep an eye on his brother from that vantage point. Sesshoumaru had chosen a spot just beyond the _torii_ arch that marked the base of the stairs, and he pretty much just sat there, staring into space. Not that the hanyou was doing much better. After a short burst of hammering, his restless gaze wandered back towards the top of the hill, hoping to see a familiar figure skipping lightly down the stairs, smiling and waving just like always. _Waiting is so damned hard!_

Early in the afternoon, a small commotion drew Inuyasha's attention, for a handful of village kids came running down the stairs. He stood on the roof, eyes alert in case anyone took a tumble, and when they were close enough, he called, "Oi! What's got you in such a hurry?"

"Taka-jiji sent us!" one of the boys shouted excitedly. "We need to tell the headman!"

The hanyou tensed and glanced in the direction from which they'd come, spotting old Taka, who was taking the stairs at a much more sensible clip. He was muttering to himself, and Inuyasha's ears pricked forward, trying to catch his words. "How come?"

"It's the Well!" exclaimed the oldest boy. "The Bone Eater's Well is fixed!"

He shot a look at his brother, who was already on his feet, but rooted to the spot._ I thought the sensei said it was the middle of the night when he sent Kagome through. _Muttering expletives, Inuyasha dropped his hammer with a clatter and sprang towards the stairs, taking them ten at a time.

Kaede pushed past the bamboo mat in time to see Sesshoumaru vanish with a rush of air that rustled the grass.

* * *

The race to the Well was no contest. Though his brother had reacted more quickly, Sesshoumaru's superior speed brought him to their goal first. He leaned over the rim, staring downwards as he sampled the faint tang of power that lingered in the air. _Empty. _The well had lived up to its name, eating the bones of the demon the villagers had thrown into the shaft.

Inuyasha wasn't far behind; he skidded to a stop and peered into the Well with wide eyes. Relief flooded across his features and spun through his scent as he muttered, "The crap's cleared out!"

"Hnn."

"I'll check it," he announced hastily, then vaulted over the rim, dropping out of sight.

Sesshoumaru stepped back, startled by the sheer magnitude of the power flared up to meet the hanyou, embracing his form and whisking him away.

* * *

_**The Modern Era...**_

After a prolonged fall through a vast darkness sparked by bits of blueish light, the time slip set Inuyasha down on cool, dry earth. He could immediately tell that he was in the future, for he recognized the wellhouse's dusty smell, and the roof overhead blocked his view of the sky. "Finally," he muttered.

The hanyou coiled for the spring that would carry him out of the shaft, then strode towards the stairs leading up to the doors; however, he froze when he realized the panel was half-open. Golden eyes widened in disbelief. _Where the hell did the sun go? It's the middle of the afternoon!_ Creeping cautiously up the steps, he stuck his head out the door and assessed his surroundings, nose twitching.

A scattering of stars shone wanly through the haze of light that blanketed Kagome's city, and the usual noise of the city was hushed. _Feels late... or early. _Frowning in consternation, he tried to find the constellations Hisoka had pointed out the night before. Dim as they were, they were right where they belonged. _Same day, wrong time. Hang on... ain't this about when the sensei said Kagome should be back? _Inuyasha glanced indecisively between the dark house on the opposite end of the shrine courtyard and the silent well. _Something's not right, but I don't know what's wrong. _

Slowly descending the steps again, he rested his hands on the rim and growled softly. _I want to know what in the hell is going on, but I can't barge in and wake up Kagome's family. It ain't like I can answer any of their questions. I need answers, too! _He bowed his head, trying to calm down enough to think, only to have a nagging detail about his surroundings hit him full force. The scent filling his nostrils wasn't lingering there because he'd been standing next to his brother before he jumped through time. It was fresh, warm, and _here_.

Inuyasha whirled to face the tall figure leaning against the wall in the corner. His youki was under tight wraps, and he wore a dark red yukata scattered with tiny white flower petals. "What in the hell? How did you get here?" he exclaimed. "You can't get through the Well!"

"You are correct," Sesshoumaru replied quietly. "I was forced to take the long way."

"Huh?" The taiyoukai strolled forward, and again Inuyasha was struck by a sense of the surreal. _Those ain't his clothes. Where's his swords? Is he taller? _Without thinking, he backed away, stammering, "S-sesshoumaru?"

He stopped and quirked a brow. "Calm down, little brother. We have no quarrel here."

Inuyasha scowled uncomfortably at the stranger who smelled like his sibling... but definitely wasn't the same. "This makes no sense!"

"Yes, it does," Sesshoumaru countered. "Think for a moment."

The hanyou drew himself up and studied his companion, who maintained a neutral stance as he impassively met his brother's gaze. _Yeah, it's him all right. _Silver ears pricked forward as soon as he realized what was going on. "You're older," he said in an awed voice.

"Approximately five hundred years older," Sesshoumaru acknowledged. Tipping his head to one side, he added, "You look very young."

With a huff, Inuyasha muttered, "I'm the same as always."

"Hnn."

"So how come it's night?" he demanded gruffly. "And where's Kagome?"

"She is not here," Sesshoumaru replied. "You have a talent for disrupting things, little brother."

"What are you talking about? I just came through to check on her!"

"I know it." His older brother glanced towards the Well, repeating, "She is not here."

"Oi... how come _you're_ here?"

"I wondered what happened."

"To me?"

"Yes."

It occurred to Inuyasha that _this_ Sesshoumaru was a good deal more forthcoming than the tight-lipped version he had to deal with on an increasingly regular basis. "You're _you_, so you know the same stuff as you do back there," he ventured, pointing to the portal.

With a soft huff, the taiyoukai replied, "Yes."

"So... what is it that you and the sensei aren't telling us? I know it's gotta be something important, or you wouldn't be tracking Kagome down like this."

"She is mine."

"Yours?" he asked in a flat voice. "But she promised to stay with _me_."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, but said, "I claimed her centuries before you were born."

"You were a kid!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Father and Mother both recognized my choice," he replied solemnly. "Kagome will confirm it."

"But she promised me _before_ she disappeared," the hanyou snapped. "Her promise to me came first."

"That is so." He stepped forward again, and this time Inuyasha didn't back down. "You _will_ find and fight for something of your own. Indeed, you will get your revenge before I ever wrong you."

"What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?"

With a wistful half-smile, Sesshoumaru replied, "Your happiness has been tormenting me for centuries, little brother."

Inuyasha didn't know if he should believe a word of it, but the taiyoukai spoke with such conviction, he couldn't quite ignore the promise his words held. "You and me... we know each other _now_... in Kagome's time?"

"Yes."

The very idea made the hanyou's head spin, but he charged on. "I'm happy?"

"Quite."

"And you're pissed off?"

"Regularly."

A small smirk worked its way onto the hanyou's face, but he mulishly declared, "Keh... I won't listen to you."

"You never do."

It was too much and too strange, so Inuyasha pushed the news aside, planning to mull it over later. Right now, there were more important things to deal with. Fiddling with the bindings on Tetsusaiga's hilt, he reluctantly asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Come to the house, and speak with Kagome's family," Sesshoumaru invited. "After weeks of waiting, your return will help put their minds at ease."

"It's way too early to wake everyone up."

"They left the front door unlocked, and the sun will rise soon," the taiyoukai replied, gesturing for his brother to precede him up the stairs. "Stay and talk."

"You've met them, then?"

"I have. Hisoka-sensei has already explained most of what has happened to the Higurashis."

"The sensei is here, too?" Inuyasha asked in growing amazement.

"He is."

The hanyou took the stairs two at a time, then turned back to give his brother a searching look. "You said _Kagome_ again," he accused. "How come you're not calling her Higurashi anymore?"

Sesshoumaru ran his thumb over the end of a neat stack of papers that looked suspiciously like sutras before tucking them into his sleeve. "She invited me to use her true name."

"When?"

Golden eyes with slit pupils strayed to the quiescent well for several long moments. When Sesshoumaru finally stepped past Inuyasha, he murmured, "Any minute now."

* * *

**End Notes: **Posted on January 7, 2011. 2,410 words. Thank you kindly for your patience, and _**Happy New Year!**_ During my break from this story, I wrote a second installment to last year's S/K Christmas story, _Counting the Hours_. The tale continues with _Counting the Days_. Enjoy!


	84. Tumbling After

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this moment that everyone's been waiting for... especially for the one who loses her shoes. Again. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**The Feudal Era...**_

**Tumbling After**

Sesshoumaru stepped back, startled by the sheer magnitude of the power that flared up as his brother was whisked away. _He has gone to where she is. _Envy twisted in the pit of his stomach, knotting with the mass of apprehension already weighing it down. He was annoyed that Inuyasha would be the first to speak to Higurashi after her... _her what? Ordeal? Defection? Escape? _There was no way of knowing how the miko viewed her sojourn in his childhood.

Time may have passed, but she would remember. A duty lay before Sesshoumaru, and he would perform it, provided the hanyou did not try to prevent him. Would Inuyasha warn her away? Would his brother return at all? Golden eyes narrowed in displeasure as he reviewed all the things that could still go wrong. _Somehow, I will reach her. She must be made to understand. _

There's no telling how long Sesshoumaru might have stood there, wallowing in his inner turmoil, but a single sound arrested him, mind and body. From within the Bone Eater's Well came a small squeak... not unlike the chirp of a cricket.

* * *

Kagome's final view of that earlier era was of the faint smirk on the Inu no Taisho's upturned face as he waited with open arms in the muck at the base of the well. As she slipped through a veil of blue twinkles, she marveled over her realization that in spite of his dislike of humans in general and her in particular, Sesshoumaru's father would have caught her.

Automatically, she began to count. _5... 6... 7... _Her emotions were in a tangle, but as she fell through the timeless passage, anticipation gradually took hold of her heart. _I'm going back! _Though she didn't know what would happen next, she was on her way to the place she belonged. _Places_, she corrected, for there were two eras that felt like home, and she missed them both. Mama would fuss. Inuyasha would grumble. Shippo would cling. Meijin-dono would have some explaining to do. She was eager to see them all... well, mostly. One reunion would be hard to face, possibly even hard to arrange. _Somehow, I'll find him. I'll make sure he understands. _

She expected it to take longer than usual to reach her destination, and she vividly remembered the shock of being plunged into cold water on her arrival in the distant past. However, she hadn't even begun to brace herself when something strange happened. _12... 13... 14... w-wait... what's that?_

All of the sudden, her effortless glide was interrupted by a patch of unexpected turbulence. With nothing else to hold onto, she curled up, hugging herself as the time slip jostled her this way and that. For just an instant, she thought she glimpsed a familiar figure, silver-haired and red-clad, but before she could call out, the fathomless passage vanished. Kagome squeaked in surprise as she tumbled onto her hands and knees on cool, damp earth.

Pulling herself together, she rubbed at the dirt on her palms as she gazed upwards, trying to figure out what went wrong. _Blue sky? How is that possible? _The lack of a well house made it obvious that she hadn't made it all the way home to the modern era, but this was the first time she could remember arriving at a different time of day than when she left. With a sick lurch of her stomach, Kagome realized that she may have been left in yet another unknown era. _One way to find out_, she admitted to herself, getting to her feet.

With a determined glint in her eye, she pushed back her sleeves and approached the tumble of vines that had always grown along one side of the well shaft. Familiar as they were, they were no good for marking what year it was; the overgrowth could have been there for years before and after her first arrival in the feudal era. _Oh, please... don't let me be alone again. _She fought her way upwards, using the same toeholds she'd found by trial and error when her adventures were just beginning. _I guess if this __is__ the wrong time, I can always just jump again. Maybe then, the Well will carry me the rest of the way home? _

She was nearly out when a shadow fell across the opening, and she glanced up. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she breathed, and in her surprise, her hold slipped. Swiftly, the taiyoukai's hand closed around her upper arm, steadying her; then he grasped her other arm and drew her from the well in a rush that left Kagome's sandals behind. They clattered unnoticed back into the shaft, for she was too busy trying to decide if the grown lord was pleased to see her. His lack of expression made it impossible to tell. Once he set her on her feet, she dared to ask, "Do you know me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

His gaze traveled over her pale face, tousled hair, smudged silk, and bedraggled sweater, and then he stepped closer, reaching out. Kagome didn't pull away when he eased back the collar of her checkered kimono, baring the mark of his ignorance. The pad of his thumb grazed across the bruises and tender pink skin, fresh reminders of an old promise, and Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened. Golden eyes met hers, their intensity so different from that of the wide-eyed child she'd curled up with the night before. _Are you still in there, Sesshoumaru-sama? _

Then, in an endearingly familiar gesture, he tilted his head to one side and quietly replied, "I know you."

Sagging a little, she murmured, "Thank goodness."

Without another word, the taiyoukai's large hand closed around her wrist, and with an insistent tug, he pulled her after him. _We're running __away_, she realized, glancing back in the direction of the red _torii_ arch that marked the brow of the hill. Dazedly, she wondered if there was somewhere they were running _to_... or if there was something they were running _from_.

Kagome did her best to keep up, but with her bare feet, it was only a matter of time before she stepped on something that caused her to wince. At her sharp intake of breath, the taiyoukai rounded on her, a brow quirked in inquiry. Taking in her lack of shoes, he gave a short huff and scooped her up, mindful of the many spikes decorating his armor.

"Thanks," she mumbled as he strode deeper into the forest, his pace quickening with every step until the trees whipped past in a blur. Then, with a smooth leap, Sesshoumaru took to the sky and banked sharply, flying away in a totally different direction. Kagome had been along on enough of Hisoka's field trips to know that the taiyoukai had left a false trail to confuse anyone who might try to follow them. "Erm... are we going somewhere?"

Golden eyes slanted her way, but all the answer she received was a soft, "Hnn."

Smiling warmly, she accused, "You sound like Hisoka-sensei."

The Western Lord's eyes widened for a moment, and Kagome worried that she'd broached a touchy subject. _Does he know that Hisoka-sensei helped me?_ However, Sesshoumaru merely inclined his head. As the angle of their flight changed, she glanced around; nothing but forest stretched in every direction, yet he was definitely planning to land. _We're here, but where's here? _They dropped through the treetops, but he didn't allow any branches to touch her, casually brushing them aside as he slowed their descent with a billow of sparkling youki that brought back a vivid memory of springtime and flower petals.

Afternoon sunlight filtered into a hushed wood that she didn't recognize, and Sesshoumaru scanned the surroundings before carefully letting her down. "Why are we here?" she ventured.

"Privacy."

"Okay...?" She fidgeted a little under the weight of his gaze. _Was he always so tall? Probably. I don't think I've been this close to him since... well, since that first time. _With all his armor, weapons, and fur, the taiyoukai was vastly more imposing than the skinny little boy she'd taught to swim. _It's hard to believe they're the same person._

He took a deep breath, then tentatively said, "Higurashi."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He spoke slowly, as if choosing his words with care. "I promised to bring you someplace where no one could hear when you were ready to tell me your true name."

His deep, smooth voice was foreign to her ears. Still, in the solemn manner with which he expressed himself, Kagome finally glimpsed the boy she knew, and her heart clenched. "So you did," she replied with equal gravity. "Is this a good place?"

"It is."

"And... you still want to know?"

His chin lifted a fraction, and he said, "It would please me to hear it from you."

A tremulous sigh was the only fanfare she could lend her revelation. "My name is Kagome," she whispered. "Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru's fists clenched, and he took a step back, distancing himself from her. The action confused her, and she clasped her hands over her wildly beating heart. When he took another step back, she feared he was about to disappear. Paling, she drew breath to apologize for leaving... to beg him to understand... to hold him there; however, Sesshoumaru went no further.

With his eyes fixed upon her face, he lowered himself to his knees, settling back on his heels, his fists planted on his thighs. Then, to Kagome's chagrin, Sesshoumaru lowered his head, and in a rough voice, declared, "I would have killed the one I swore to protect." Gazing fixedly at the ground, he added, "I do not deserve your pardon, so I will not ask it."

Kagome was stunned that the proud demon would abase himself. "But it was a mistake! I didn't know you like I do now, and... and it was a mistake," she ended lamely.

"I make no excuses," he growled.

Frowning in dismay, Kagome hurried forward. Uncertain what to make of the fur billowing over his right shoulder, she placed a hand on his left and gave a firm push, urging him to straighten. Sesshoumaru obediently lifted his face; his expression was as rigid as ever, but his gaze was stricken with remorse. "I forgave you long ago," she promised, offering a tentative smile. "Before it ever happened."

His new position put him closer to the height he had once been, and his head canted as he considered her from the new vantage. "You were _not_ the Higurashi I remembered," he explained in a low voice. "_You_ are the Higurashi I remember."

"I know that now," she assured, keeping her tone light.

The taiyoukai sighed deeply, and then quicker than she could process, he moved. Kagome let out a strangled _eep_ and stiffened, for all at once, Sesshoumaru's arm was around her waist, pulling her close as he nuzzled in the vicinity of her flip-flopping stomach. When he raised his gaze to hers, his expression was unusually open, and his voice was quite small. "Father?"

"That's right," she acknowledged softly. "He was good enough to help me get home... though, I think he was just glad to be rid of me."

Sesshoumaru hid his reaction by once more pressing his face to her shabby cardigan.

"You must miss him," she offered gently. "He was an amazing person."

His other arm came up, locking her in place while he took long breaths.

_Scent. _According to Hisoka-sensei, scent and touch were important to packmates, so while Sesshoumaru greedily reinforced his memories inu-youkai style, she cautiously touched the top of his head. When he didn't protest, she smoothed her hand over gleaming silver, belatedly offering comfort for a wrong she'd just committed... centuries ago. "I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered.

Slow minutes drifted by, and they remained as they were. Kagome turned her face towards the green-gold light that filtered through the leaves far overhead and continued the kind of gentle petting and patting he'd angled for as a child.

Eventually, he spoke again, his voice as fierce as his hold. "I will not lose you again, Higurashi."

"I'm not lost anymore," she assured. With a wistful little smile, she added, "You waited so long to learn my name; it would be a shame if you didn't use it."

"Hnn," he acknowledged. "Kagome."

* * *

**End Notes: **Posted on January 14, 2011. 2,052 words. I'd like to express my gratitude to those of you who are members of **The Feudal Association**, an awards group for the Inuyasha fandom. This past quarter, _Unspoiled_ placed first in the Best In-Character Fiction category for Kagome's portrayal and second in the Best Drama category. Thank you kindly!


	85. Poor Dog Bright

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this chance to catch up... especially for the one who's expectations are dashed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**The Feudal Era...**_

**Poor Dog Bright**

Kagome wasn't sure what to make of the inscrutable demon who disentangled himself, picked her up, and once more took to the skies. His reserve returned full-force, accompanied by a weighty silence that she was too tired to break. _I guess I have jet lag. _According to her internal clock, dawn was fast approaching, and she'd gotten precious little sleep the night before. Soon, her head was bobbing, and her last, bleary thought was, _We're going back. It'll be so good to be __home__. _

She woke with a start when the fluttering breezes of flight were replaced by the steady rhythm of measured strides. "We're back?" she murmured, lifting her head to glance around. _Oh. Not what I meant, but I suppose this counts as __back__. _Sesshoumaru was carrying her towards an unmistakeable line of caves carved into the base of a cliff. Choosing the stable that had once belonged to Kirameki and Ah-Un, he swept inside, circled the interior, then set her on her feet. "Where are all the dragons?" she asked.

"They are gone."

"That's kind of sad."

"Hnn," he agreed. "Stay here."

She reached for him and caught a handful of soft fur. As soon as Kagome realized that she was clutching his mysterious pelt, she snatched her hand back, but he turned enough to meet her gaze, waiting. "Where are you going?" she begged.

"You need food," he replied calmly. "I will hunt."

"Oh... erm... what should _I_ do?"

Slender brows drew together, but after a considerable pause, he replied. "There is wood in the next cave. Prepare a fire."

By the time Kagome stuck her head out of the cave and peered around, Sesshoumaru had disappeared from view. Judging by the angle of the sun, it was late afternoon, and she gazed around at a landscape that had changed drastically overnight. The plain seemed much smaller, as if the surrounding forest was closing ranks around the old fortress, and without Katashi and his herd, the empty space that remained felt lonely. Other than the twitter of birds and the buzz of insects, everything was quiet.

Resisting the urge to tiptoe, she made her way to the next cave over and explored its contents. Kagome found dry firewood, a sturdy chest, a water pot and dipper, buckets, and even some harnesses hanging against the wall. _Maybe he comes here sometimes with Rin? Or maybe... maybe this __is__ home? _After seeing the grandeur to which he had been accustomed as a child, that thought was a bit sad. _I wonder if he's still considered a lord... or if there's anyone left for him to lead? _

A shallow depression of darkened sand was obviously the fire pit, and she set to work arranging wood for a new fire; however she'd barely finished the task when the soft scuff of boots made her turn. Sesshoumaru strode into cave with dressed rabbits in one hand and green wood for skewering them in the other. "You've gotten faster," she said, impressed by his efficiency. Gesturing sheepishly towards the kindling, she added, "I'm not very good at starting fires without matches."

Without remark, he handed her two carcasses, warm and limp, then thrust the sticks into the sand. He crossed to the chest and withdrew the simple tools required for sparking a fire. Though it would have been faster with the Staff of Two Heads, Sesshoumaru soon sat back and gazed with satisfaction at crackling flames.

Noting Kagome's lack of progress, he rose gracefully to his feet and plucked a rabbit from her hands, quickly dividing the meat and spitting it. She attempted to follow suite, but without a knife, she wasn't able to do much. Sesshoumaru quietly took the second carcass and sliced away a strip of meat with his claw, passing it to her so she could help. By the time all the meat was arranged around the flames, she had contributed two skewers to the array. "I will bring water," he announced, taking two of the buckets and whisking away.

In no time at all, he returned, rinsed out the water jar, then filled it. When he offered her the dipper, she gratefully drank, exclaiming, "It's cold!"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, saying, "The cistern still keeps water cool in summer."

They spread blankets and towels from the trunk in the sun to air them out before nightfall, and Sesshoumaru produced a yukata that was far too large for her. It joined the bedding out on the sun-drenched grass. Busywork was a good distraction from the bizarreness of her situation, but Kagome couldn't help stealing long glances at the taiyoukai. His pale face had lost all the roundness of childhood, and innocence had been stripped from his eyes. His countenance was a strange blend of his father's and mother's features... with a slight edge going to his mother. He had her elegance, and the refinement of his features made him almost beautiful.

Kagome wondered anew at the fur looped over his shoulder, for both his parents had sported similar extravagances. At the time, she'd assumed it was wardrobe, but when she'd latched onto it earlier, the fur had been warm to the touch. _It's a part of him, I think. He certainly didn't have it when he was little, so he must have grown into it. I wish I dared ask... or that Hisoka-sensei was here to ask. _

Golden eyes met hers from across the crackling fire, and she realized she was staring. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Do as you please."

She nodded, but turned her attention to the skewers, giving those closest to her a quarter turn. _He's the same, but he's so different. _It was almost useless to try to compare the boy with the adult. _I trusted the boy because I knew what kind of person he would become. But how am I supposed to treat a grown Sesshoumaru? He's no longer the little boy I... oh. _Sadness for the child she had grown to love welled up inside her, and Kagome found herself blinking back tears.

"What is wrong?"

"I saw you just this morning... erm... yesterday morning," she replied, waving her hands as she searched for a way to explain. "You were a little boy yesterday."

"That was a long time ago."

"I know," she sighed wistfully.

His head cocked to one side as he studied her face. "Do you miss me?"

"_Yes_."

* * *

_She is the same. _Impossible as it was for a mere human, nothing about Higurashi had changed, save his perceptions. There had been a time when he felt secure in her embrace, but now... _She is so small._ Her dainty figure called out for his protection, and he was aware of her femininity in a way that hadn't occurred to him as a child.

Seeing her again gave him a feeling of lightness, for a lingering burden of guilt had been lifted. Sesshoumaru had always considered his failure to keep his very first Moon Festival pledge a smudge upon his honor. However, she was safe in his hands once more, and he was better able to protect her. He had neither broken faith with her nor the moon, and the vindication was sweet. Her disappearance was explained. His faith was justified. Her forgiveness was secured. His plans could proceed. Overall, Sesshoumaru was quite pleased.

_She is mine. _Instincts clamored at him to show her that he could provide for her needs, and so when she finished eating, he made sure she drank more water. Weariness made her quiet, and he was tempted to insist that she sleep immediately, but there was something more he wished to give her. He collected the sun-warmed blankets, towels, and clothing, depositing the bedding inside the cave. "This way," he announced, beckoning for her to follow. "You will have your bath while the sun still shines."

To his immense satisfaction, she perked up. "Bath?"

"The bathhouse is gone, but the spring remains," he explained, leading her towards the stairs. They were in a sad state, many crumbled and several deeply scored by claws. Still, enough smooth stones remained to make it possible for a human to climb to the courtyard above. Rin could accomplish the feat in record time. "You will go first," Sesshoumaru instructed. That way, if she stumbled, he could catch her.

Gazing upward, she tentatively remarked, "The walls are gone."

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"The dragons returned," he replied tonelessly.

With a resigned expression, she asked, "Was there another war?"

"Hnn."

"I wish I could have warned your father about Ryuukotsusei," she confessed softly.

"You knew?"

Kagome winced at the accusation in his tone. "Of _course_ I knew. I was there when Inuyasha finally killed him. But... I couldn't risk changing the future." With a look that pleaded for understanding, she said, "I wanted to come back to everything I remembered."

Thinking over the events that had led up to the fortress's downfall, Sesshoumaru wondered if her warning would have made any difference. The war between dogs and dragons had been a millennia old when Higurashi arrived, and the Inu no Taisho wouldn't have accepted the counsel of a human girl. Still, something about her words bothered him. "So you always intended to leave?"

Her stunned expression made it obvious that the idea had never occurred to her. A moment later, she rallied. "No," she replied firmly. "I was just trying to protect the ones I love."

With that, she whirled and started briskly up the stairs. Sesshoumaru trailed after her, privately amused that her moods still changed more often than the direction of the wind. _She stood up to Father, and now she stands up to me. _The experiences was oddly exhilarating... and he pondered how best to meet the challenge she represented.

Suddenly, she spun, her eyes widening noticeably when she realized how closely he had followed. "Erm... Sesshoumaru-sama? I forgot to ask..." she began nervously. "Is this the right time?" His brows lifted inquiringly, and she rephrased her question. "_When_ are we?"

"Your well ceased to work in early spring of this year; it is now summer."

"So I _am_ picking up where I left off," she murmured with relief. "A-are the others worried about me?"

"Yes."

"And... are they all okay? Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo... and everyone?"

"Yes."

She looked as if she wanted to ask something more, but she simply nodded and returned to climbing, saying, "A bath will be nice."

The ruins of the Western Fortress were hardly worth a second glance. Nature had reclaimed most of the hilltop, though there were still signs of the stronghold's former glory. Patches of pavement, stone foundations, the odd stretch of crumbling walls. A veritable thicket of tree peonies marked the position of a former garden, and as they drew closer to the place where the majestic family pavilion had stood, the mineral-rich scent of rising steam filled the air.

Only two partial walls remained around the private pool where Sesshoumaru used to bathe with his family. From a shelf set into one of those walls, the taiyoukai withdrew soap, then handed her the towel and yukata. Kagome gazed around, then asked, "Do you bring Rin here?"

"Yes," he replied. "She is human and requires the same things you did." As an afterthought, he added, "I bathe here, too."

"But not with me," she said quickly.

"You shall have the privacy you require," he replied seriously. Retreating to what must have been the bathhouse's front step, he declared, "I will remain here."

"Thanks," she called.

Before long, he heard the young woman enter the pool, and the scent of soap rose on the steam. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes forward as she splashed and pottered about in the water, and he wondered if she would take even longer than Rin, who was wont to coax Ah-Un into the spring with her.

Eventually, Kagome called out, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I am here."

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"For what?"

She sighed and answered, "For everything."

"Is this not the time you wished to return to?" he inquired.

"I _did_ want to return to where I belong," she admitted. "But everything happened so fast; I didn't even get to say goodbye. Hisoka-sensei was sad about that, too. Was he able to talk to you again?"

"Not at the time."

"Oh."

"He left two things behind," Sesshoumaru revealed. "His staff... and a riddle."

Water sloshed, and Kagome's voice drew nearer. "How did he give you the staff? He told me he wouldn't be allowed back into the fortress after he used it to open the well for me."

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and found Kagome watching him curiously from the pool, her arms folded upon its edge. "I found the nintoujou in a niche behind a newly-formed waterfall."

"And the riddle?"

"It was waiting on the table." Looking away towards the setting sun, the taiyoukai recited,

_Little lost cricket,  
__Cowering in the corner  
__Of our pavilion,  
__Sang sweetly for a summer  
__Of memories yet to come._

"Did you understand what his message meant?" she asked gently.

"Not at the time."

* * *

_How long does Sesshoumaru-sama plan to keep me here?_ More than once during the afternoon, she'd wanted to ask him to bring her back to Kaede's village, but she felt she owed him this much. Often during her time in the past, Hisoka had needed to explain what was going on around her. Youkai didn't simply use words for communication, and they often reinforced what words they used in tangible ways. It was instinctual.

Therefore, she wasn't terribly alarmed that Sesshoumaru wanted to make amends in his own way. She'd forgiven him, and he'd forgiven her; however, for an inu-youkai, that wasn't enough. Words were good, but actions were essential. If he wanted to reaffirm her place she'd held in his pack once upon a time, she was willing to play along. Floating on her back in the steaming spring, she gazed up at the stars as the appeared one after another.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm," she replied lazily.

"Do not fall asleep in the water."

"M'kay." With a regretful sigh that ended as a yawn, she picked her way over to the side where her towel waited and patted herself dry. The yukata he provided was enormous, but with some folding and tucking, she managed to secure it in a way that didn't leave her tripping over the hem. "All done," she announced with a sleepy smile.

Sesshoumaru rose and gathered her into his arms. At her squeak of protest, he said, "Humans cannot see well in the dark. You will not risk the stairs." That said, he shortened the trip down by flying her to the stable.

She spread blankets on the soft sand and sat down to finish toweling her hair, but she froze as Sesshoumaru knelt down beside her. With startled eyes, she peeped up at him through her bangs, and he gazed back expectantly. _Does he actually expect to... oh, my goodness. He does. _When Sesshoumaru was little, his struggle to mesh the demands of his instincts with her human sensibilities had been sort of cute. Pack-inspired attentions from an _adult_ demon were much, much harder to accept. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Untangling your hair."

"Why?"

"It builds trust," he replied matter-of-factly.

Hisoka had hinted that things might be different if she came back as a member of the young lord's pack, but this was almost too much to comprehend. "I _do_ trust you."

Sesshoumaru shook his head once. "Not enough."

She remained still and allowed him to continue their evening routine, but relaxing was out of the question. From the tone of his soft grumble, he was dissatisfied with her response, but she couldn't hide her discomfort. "This is strange," she protested.

"It is not," he countered. However, he paused and inquired, "Do you fear me?"

"No."

"Then why do you resist?"

"You're being very familiar, and it's embarrassing," she confessed, cheeks aflame.

"You permitted it before," he pointed out reasonably.

"That was _different_."

"Nothing has changed."

"_You_ have!" she protested, wishing Hisoka was there to rescue her from further explanation.

"That is true," Sesshoumaru conceded. He touched the mark on her shoulder and said, "I know what to do, now."

"But... I'm not in danger anymore," Kagome replied blankly.

"That does not matter."

Her pulse quickened and nervousness seeped into her veins. "But... why would you want to do... _that_?"

Sesshoumaru blinked placidly at her. "To keep you."

"But that's really very _unnecessary_," she insisted. "The betrothal was meant to protect me, and it did. You were too young to... erm... follow through."

He leaned nearer, holding her gaze captive. "I grew up."

Kagome edged backwards, stammering, "I-is that why you brought me here?"

To her relief, Sesshoumaru made no attempt at pursuit. He merely watched her with a vaguely puzzled expression on his face. "You no longer find me suitable?"

"It's not that!" she replied hastily. "I'm sure you're very suitable!"

"Then why are you trembling?" he asked quietly.

Hugging herself, Kagome replied, "You shouldn't rush in and do something like... like _that_ just because you _can._" Indignation sparked in her eyes as she exclaimed, "There's something _very_ important that you're totally ignoring!"

"What?"

"My feelings."

* * *

Kagome woke much later that night and blinked in confusion. The moon had risen, and its light spilled through the cave entrance, glinting dully off the heap of armor that lay against the wall. At first, she couldn't remember what had woken her, but then the sound rose again, low and plaintive. Creeping from her makeshift bed, she stole towards the cave mouth and stared at the scene that lay before her.

A solitary silver dog sat on his haunches in the middle of the plain, and as she watched, he lifted his muzzle towards the stars and sang to the moon. Memories of another night and other songs washed over her, and she remembered what Hisoka-sensei had said about dogs. If this song revealed Sesshoumaru's heart, then his seemed very sad.

Clutching a blanket around her shoulders, Kagome hovered in the shadows until the huge canine disappeared in a tumult of youki, and a tall, pale figure walked towards her across the grass. Sesshoumaru stopped before her and gently chided, "Humans need sleep." Cautiously grasping her arm, he steered her back towards her bed.

Her lip trembled, and she blurted, "I'm _really_ sorry! Everything changed so quickly, and I don't know what to _think_ or _do_ or... anything!"

"Some things have not changed," he soothed. "You are still mine."

"Your _what_?" she demanded, much more petulantly than the last time the question had been posed.

"There was a time when you called me your friend," Sesshoumaru replied, meeting her gaze steadily.

"Friend?" she echoed.

"Hnn... lie down, Kagome." She did so, and he spread another blanket a handsbreadth from hers and stretched out as well. When she tensed up at his proximity, he huffed and said, "You are safe." He rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand as he gazed at her; then, he offered his other hand, pinkie extended. "I am willing to swear it."

With the beginnings of a smile, Kagome reached out and fit her pinkie around his. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I have supplied you with all that a human requires—warmth, shelter, food, water, baths, sleep, and privacy," he stated solemnly. "This time, I can also give you what was lacking. Tomorrow, I will return you to your friends."

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on January 21, 2011. 3,256 words.


	86. Leave Them Alone, and They'll Come Home

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this meanwhile, especially for the one who doesn't have all the pieces to the puzzle. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Leave Them Alone, and They Will Come Home**

Hisoka's sharp ears caught snatches of burgeoning excitement in the village, so he excused himself from Miroku and the children to investigate. Reining in his curiosity long enough to make a courteous inquiry of the elderly miko, he streaked up the hill towards the well with enough haste to send Kaede's voluminous hakama flapping. _This is the wrong hour! What could have gone awry? _

Beside the well, the neko-youkai took several moments to calm down and take stock of the scents that sent his emotions spinning. _She was here! _Circling outward and spiraling back, he sifted through the three trails. Inuyasha's ended, which implied that he'd jumped through time and hadn't returned. Higurashi's began, which implied that she'd returned through the portal, and she and his lordship's scents led away together, headed in the opposite direction of the village. _They have reunited. What was lost has been found. _

Relief washed over him, even as the time difference nagged at his inquisitive mind. _I am quite sure she should have arrived several hours ago, well before dawn. _Hisoka gazed down into the empty shaft, and something that had not been there before caught his eye. Dropping into the shadowy depths, he crouched to pick up a cast-off pair of sandals. Higurashi's scent and the setting vividly brought back that night. _She was so very distraught... brave, yet fragile. I would have liked to be here to reassure her, but I cannot begrudge his lordship's greater claim. _Gazing thoughtfully at the square of blue sky overhead, he silently begged his former pupil not to be hasty.

Suddenly, the neko-youkai's hair stood on end as a swell of power burst around him, and with a rush of ancient power, Inuyasha appeared in front of him. "At least the sun's in the right place this time," the hanyou muttered. Glancing down at the gawking cat demon, he said, "Oi... what are you doing down here?" Hisoka raised the sandals in wordless response, and Inuyasha crouched down beside him. "Lemme guess. Kagome's back, but she ain't here."

"Yes... and no," he confirmed.

With a soft growl of frustration, Inuyasha said, "Come on, then. It's been a day, but we should still be able to track them."

The hanyou sprang, and after a startled moment, Hisoka followed, calling, "Inuyasha, if what Kaede-sama and the villagers are saying is true, you have only been gone for an hour."

His eyebrows lifted then furrowed, and he quickly glanced at the position of the sun. "Well, damn... that's messed up."

"In what sense?"

"I jumped in the middle of the afternoon," he replied, pointing towards the sun, then backing up the angle, indicating an hour ago. "When I showed up in Kagome's time, it was the middle of the night. With one thing and another, they kept me way too busy, so by the time I got away and jumped back through, it was late afternoon. Same as now." Inuyasha waved between the sun and the well, saying, "I was gone _all day_, and it was a damned confusing one."

"Confusing?" prompted Hisoka.

"Hell, yeah," Inuyasha replied gruffly. And with that, he stalked off, following the fresh trail left by his half-brother.

After a moment's hesitation, the neko-youkai hurried to catch up. "I am quite certain his lordship will not harm Higurashi."

"That bastard shouldn't have run off with her, though," he retorted indignantly. "He keeps spouting 'she is mine, she is mine' like saying it makes it true."

"I was not aware that his lordship was _capable_ of spouting," Hisoka countered dryly.

"Yeah, well... there's a hell of a lot of stuff that I wasn't aware of," Inuyasha groused.

Hisoka noted that though he doggedly followed his brother's scent, the hanyou wasn't rushing ahead. "Such as?"

Inuyasha's jaw tightened, and he kept walking until the trail ended. Squinting into the sky, he huffed in annoyance, saying, "Just like he said... the bastard."

"_Who_ said?" Hisoka pried, feeling as if he'd missed something important.

Rounding on the neko-youkai, Inuyasha said, "Y'know, Sensei, you're as bad as Miroku... not giving a straight answer unless someone asks the right question."

"Is that so?" he replied cautiously.

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and fixed him with a scowl that did his sire proud. "How come you never told us that Sesshoumaru and Kagome are betrothed?"

Orange eyes widened, and Hisoka's mind raced as he asked, "How did you learn of it?"

"_You_ told me, Sensei."

He shook his head. "I am most certain I did not."

"Yeah, well you _will_," Inuyasha snapped. "This whole time travel thing is giving me a headache."

The neko-youkai ran his hand back and forth over the top of his head. "You spoke to _me_ in the future?"

"More like _you_ spoke to _me_... but yeah. You're there."

Growing very still, Hisoka admitted, "Higurashi did imply that she knew me, but she was cautious about giving details."

With a snort, Inuyasha said, "Yeah, I got the whole don't-screw-up-the-future lecture."

With mounting curiosity, he begged, "Did I offer any explanations?"

"Nope."

"How about advice?" Hisoka tried.

Inuyasha's ears laid back, and he admitted, "Yeah... sorta."

"Well?"

"You guys told me to do whatever the hell I want... since that's all I ever do anyhow."

Hisoka chuckled. "I seem to recall giving similar counsel to your father."

The hanyou's ears pricked, but he didn't ask the questions that must have been lurking behind his gruff guard. Instead, he asked, "Do you know where Sesshoumaru took her?"

"Not specifically," he replied honestly. "I could venture guesses, nothing more."

For several minutes, the hanyou seemed torn, but he finally sighed and revealed, "Sesshoumaru promised that Kagome's okay. He'll bring her back in the morning."

"He was there, too?"

"Keh... isn't that what I just said?"

"And you believe him?"

"Guess so." With a shifty-eyed shrug, he admitted, "He told me some stuff, and so far... everything's like he said it would be."

"May I ask a personal question, Inuyasha?"

"Guess so," he repeated warily.

Hisoka inclined his head and began, "You were advised to do whatever you want?"

"Yeah."

"Then may I inquire... do you _know_ what you want?"

"That's easy, Sensei," he confidently replied. "I wanna talk to Kagome."

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on January 28, 2011. 1,036 words.


	87. Turn Yourself Around

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this very busy day... especially for the one whose perspective has forever changed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Turn Yourself Around**

Kagome woke to warmth, and she slowly opened her eyes, almost afraid of what she would find. Silk and fur filled her view, and when she shifted, strands of silver hair slipped down to tickle her nose. _This is... this is __not__ a big deal. _At least, not in the sense that this was in any way inappropriate. _For inu-youkai, sleeping together is trust; he's reinforcing a sense of belonging. I'm his packmate... we're like family. _At least, that's what she told herself. It helped a little.

She was tucked up against the taiyoukai's side, her head pillowed on his arm, and she had _no_ idea how he'd coaxed her into that position. _I guess this means Sesshoumaru-sama is still a snuggler._ She doubted he needed the sleep anymore, but he'd slipped into Hisoka's role; the reversal meant it was her turn to be watched over. Kagome might not ever be able to look at the taiyoukai in same way again, but that was already a given. _I wonder if Rin gets cuddled when no one's looking? Is Jaken sworn to secrecy? _

Ducking her head to hide her smile, she wriggled her toes and discovered an abundance of soft fur looped over her. She was luxuriating in the ticklish sensations when Sesshoumaru grunted softly and opened his eyes. His gaze slanted her way, and she offered a tentative, "Good morning?"

"It is morning," he solemnly agreed. He turned his head to push his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply before remarking, "Better."

"We'll go back today?" Kagome inquired, studying his face in the grey light that presaged dawn.

"I will keep my word," he replied calmly. "Does that please you?"

"I'm relieved," she answered, hoping she wasn't offending him. "We can just sort of... break off the engagement."

He blinked slowly, then asked, "You plan to refuse me?"

"Erm... it's like I said yesterday; there's no need for you to follow through."

"I made a promise," he countered.

"You _want_ to be betrothed?" she asked in consternation. _And more_, her brain helpfully supplied.

"Yes." He met her gaze steadily as he replied, "You are still mine."

"Your _friend_," she corrected firmly.

The taiyoukai merely blinked again as if to say, _Your point would be...?_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you don't need to feel responsible for me anymore," Grasping at straws, she added, "And... I'm _human_."

"Precisely," he replied gravely. "I will not lose you again; if you are bound to me, you will be safe."

"You would just be putting off the inevitable," she pointed out with a humorless smile. "Humans die."

"You will be the exception," Sesshoumaru confidently declared. "When you are properly bound to me, you will live."

Her brows drew together. "Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?"

"Only if you are correct in your assumptions."

She huffed and asked, "Do you mean that... hypothetically speaking... I would live longer than normal?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "You will share my lifespan."

"That's pretty amazing, actually," she murmured.

"Hnn."

"So... you're offering to do this to keep me from dying?"

"Yes."

With a half-smile, she asked, "You want to protect me?"

"That was my pledge."

"That's not a very good reason to marry someone. I mean, I appreciate it and all, but this is way to sudden. And besides, I'm only seventeen."

His nose grazed her temple, and he frankly pronounced, "You have reached maturity; I am certain the bond can be accomplished."

"In my era, I'm still a student," Kagome nervously insisted. "No one my age gets married unless they have to!"

"What necessitates an early bonding?"

There was no way she was going to answer that one, and color rose in her cheeks as she staunchly declared, "My family would never approve it, and I refuse to marry for the wrong reasons!"

"What are the correct reasons?" he pressed.

She sighed. Sesshoumaru had always been inquisitive. "Affection. Attraction. Stuff like that," Kagome answered, feeling more and more awkward.

He stared at her, and she could practically see him adding two more items to his mental list. Finally, he asked, "In which respect am I lacking?"

_Why is he being so stubborn? I thought we settled this last night! _With a discomfited squirm, she declared, "Ideally, humans marry for love. I want to be in love."

"And you are not?"

"Of course not!" she snapped. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I barely know you!"

The embarrassment was really too much, so she turned around, planning to escape from both the demon and this conversation; however, his arm looped around her waist, pulling her back against him. She wriggled, but he didn't let go; keenly aware of her vulnerability, she whimpered. In a low voice, he commanded, "You will stay, and you will listen." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "Do not break your promise to me, Kagome."

She stilled, thinking hard, and Sesshoumaru took advantage of her lapse to settle more comfortably behind her. He fussed with blankets and fur, carefully tucking her in against the coolness of the cave at this early hour. "What promise?" she finally ventured.

"Your rote," he replied patiently. "The first time we made your human pledge."

"I couldn't promise to stay," she remembered.

As sadness seeped through her scent, the taiyoukai growled, and the note of displeasure rattled right through her, for he still held her close. "Do you remember it?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Say it," he urged.

Taking a deep breath, she renewed her vow. "I promise that when Sesshoumaru-sama is near, I will have a reason to be glad."

"Good," he said with satisfaction. "Even if you hold no affection for me, you should not fear me."

Kagome curled up, disappointed in herself for even thinking her friend might do anything to harm her. The Sesshoumaru she had known might have done as he pleased, but he'd also shown a keen interest in her perspectives. Her own accusation came back to haunt her as she realized, _He __always__ considered my feelings_. Limp as a submissive puppy, she hid her face and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's just odd to have you being so... you."

"I have always been myself."

"But you were so..." Kagome hesitated, for she doubted he would appreciate being called _cute_. "Erm... short."

"Hisoka-sensei believes I will grow taller."

The remark startled her, and she turned towards him. "He's here?"

Golden eyes searched her expression. "Does that please you?"

"Yes, of course!" she exclaimed. "Did he explain what happened, then?"

"In part." The taiyoukai began straightening the tumbled mess of her hair as he said, "He was waiting."

"For me?"

"Hnn." Bitterness edged his tone when he said, "I was not waiting. I underestimated you... a mistake I will not make again."

"I wonder what he was thinking," she sighed.

Sesshoumaru's hold on her tightened, and he asked, "How long?"

"Erm... what?"

"This time I will not wait in ignorance," he announced. "At what age is a human female permitted to be in love?"

She gawked at him, because really, what could she say?

* * *

Hisoka briefly touched Inuyasha's shoulder and announced, "They're coming."

The hanyou's ears snapped forward, and a few moments later, he caught the distant reverberations of familiar youki. "I'll go; wait here," he commanded firmly.

"Will _you_ be running off with Higurashi next?" the neko-youkai inquired lightly.

Inuyasha scowled and said, "A head start, then. Find the runt." He took off towards the hilltop, then, intent on intercepting his brother... and seeing for himself that Kagome was okay. By the time he reached the top of the stairs, Sesshoumaru was already in the meadow, setting Kagome on her feet beside the Bone Eater's Well. She was barefoot and the clothes she was wearing weren't hers, but it was definitely her. _Finally_. Hurrying forward, he called, "Kagome!"

The young woman whirled, almost tripping on the ridiculously long yukata she wore, and a smile lit up her face. "Inuyasha!" she cried, stumbling towards him.

She'd have fallen on her face if he hadn't caught her. "Hey, Clumsy," he gruffly greeted. "Took you long enough."

Kagome laughed, and it sounded good. She threw her arms around him, and he hugged her just as fiercely. Burying his nose in her hair, he sought and found reassurances that she was happy and healthy. In the back of his brain, he knew Sesshoumaru was watching him act all soppy, but he didn't give a damn. All that mattered right now was that Kagome was back where she belonged.

Drawing back to look at him, she blinked back tears and said, "I missed you _so much_!"

"Keh," he muttered awkwardly.

To his surprised, her smile widened and she hugged him again. "Your father would have _loved_ that!"

He glanced in surprise towards Sesshoumaru, hoping for some kind of explanation, but his brother watched them without expression. For an instant, he was tempted to do just as Hisoka suggested and run away with Kagome. He could gather her up and leap away to a place where his brother couldn't follow. Inuyasha's gaze flicked to the Well, but he didn't entertain the idea for long. _I ain't gonna be like that selfish bastard, trying to take her away from everyone who's been looking for her. _

"C'mon, Kagome," he urged. "There's a buncha people waiting on you. You had us worried."

"Yes," she eagerly agreed, allowing him to guide her towards the stairs. "I was worried you'd be worried, but you didn't have to worry. I was safe," she rambled. "So much happened, I don't know what to tell you first! Maybe I should wait for everyone, so I only have to say it once?"

With every step, Inuyasha felt better. Kagome was the same old clumsy chatterbox, and she was back by his side. _It's gonna be okay. _

Then, she slowed to a stop, and he paused to follow her gaze as she looked towards Sesshoumaru, who stood alone beside the Well. "You're coming, aren't you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she called.

The hanyou frowned, but he wasn't really surprised. Friend or stranger, Kagome was always reaching out to people, bringing them into their circle. Sometimes it bugged the hell out of him, but deep down, he was grateful. She cared about people no one else would have given a chance. _Like me... and now him. _Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha said, "Of course he's coming. His kid and his imp and his dragon are around here somewhere. Oh... and his sensei, too."

"Hisoka-sensei?"

Excitement and nervousness and sadness and joy took a whirlwind tour through Kagome's scent, and Inuyasha rubbed his nose in consternation. _Damn, it's hard to keep up with Kagome's moods. _

"Kagomeee!" yelled Shippo. The boy was little more than a streak of coppery fur as he hurled himself towards the young woman, leaping into her arms. "Kagome, you came back!"

In a choked whisper, Kagome managed,"Oh, Shippo. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

The kit strained upwards and pressed his nose to her neck, panting hard as he fought to keep his tears at bay. Inuyasha was glad for the boy, and shoved his hands into his sleeves while the two took time to get reacquainted; however, Kagome did something she'd never done with Shippo before. Instead of the usual cradling and coddling, she tucked him under her chin and began to hum. Inuyasha's eyebrows slowly rose towards his hairline as the young woman crooned and tutted as she stroked Shippo's hair, working her fingers through the messy bangs and running them behind his ears. The kid turned to mush.

A low chuckle announced Hisoka's arrival. "You seem surprised, Inuyasha."

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "I didn't know the runt had an off switch... or that Kagome knew about it."

The neko-youkai softly remarked, "Higurashi remembers well."

To Inuyasha's ever-increasing amazement, Kagome gave a glad cry and flung herself at Sesshoumaru's former teacher. Hisoka's arms opened to accept both her and the clingy kit, saying, "Hello, Cricket."

"You did it! I'm back!" she enthused, apparently comfortable enough with the neko-youkai to be cozied up to him in front of everyone.

"So I see," Hisoka calmly replied as he tucked her under his chin and gave her head a gentle pat.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, and he cut a look in Sesshoumaru's direction, hoping for some clue as to how he should be reacting. His brother's face was so blank, it worried him a little. Sidling over, the hanyou jerked a thumb towards the three-way cuddle and muttered, "Oi, what _is_ this?"

"What I lost."

* * *

By the time they all reached the bottom of the stairs, Sango was running towards them. The taijiya pulled Kagome into a rib-cracking hug, and in the circle of her feudal sister's embrace, she finally broke down, sobbing tears of relief into Sango's shoulder. The males wisely backed off, giving them some space... all but Miroku. He fearlessly waded through the swell of feminine emotions and wrapped his arms around both women, uttering a heartfelt word of thanks for Kagome's safe return.

Kaede stumped out of the hut and took in the scene, Rin at her side. With added brightness shining in her single eye, the elderly miko brusquely declared, "Enough of that. Come help with dinner and tell this old woman what's been keeping thee busy for the last few months. These males are too tight-lipped about matters a woman finds important."

Kagome gave a snuffly little laugh and would have obeyed, but for the arrival of a runaway dragon. Poor Jaken clung precariously to the saddle as Ah and Un pranced onto the scene, whistling and bugling their excitement. Sesshoumaru quickly intervened, capturing their reins and holding them back; they strained forward, chirruping piteously over being kept from their goal.

"Aw, hell... them, too?" Inuyasha asked in an undertone.

Hisoka mildly replied, "The stables were our second home. Many in the herd became attached to her, but she doted on Ah-Un the most."

Darting towards the dragon that easily dwarfed her now, Kagome reached to touch first one muzzle and then the other. Sesshoumaru kept a hand on the dragon's broad shoulder, but the twin-headed dragon took great care as they fawned over the young woman. "You grew up, too!" she exclaimed as she lavished affection on each in turn.

Eventually, Kagome withdrew into Kaede's hut, and one after another, everyone filed in until the small structure nearly burst at its seams. Tea was served, and as Kaede and Sango prepared the evening meal, Kagome fielded questions. It didn't take long for her to run out of explanations, for she knew no more than they did, but she was only too happy to describe the grandeur of the Western Fortress and the courage of the two demons who'd given her shelter. In return, Miroku told her about their own search for answers as to where she'd gone.

After dinner was done and the sun sank below the horizon, bedrolls were spread. Sesshoumaru watched Shippo claim a place at Kagome's side, then pretended he didn't care. While he pointedly did not watch her lavishing affection on the boy, he caught Hisoka watching the pair with an oddly wistful expression. Quirking a brow at his former teacher, he received a rueful smile. "Join me outside?" suggested the neko-youkai. "We can review your constellations." Sesshoumaru's glance drifted towards Kagome, who tickled the blissful little kitsune's ear, and with a short nod, he rose.

Once they were well out of earshot, Hisoka stretched out upon the grass and watched fireflies rise from the meadow grass. He confessed, "I had grown used to Shippo's company, but I have been usurped."

Sesshoumaru sat beside him, his eyes fixed on the swiftly-darkening sky. "Hnn. It would please me to be the one at Kagome's side."

With a sidelong glance, the neko-youkai asked, "A return to childhood, milord?"

"No," Sesshoumaru admitted. "I would prefer to complete the bond."

"Did she refuse you?"

"Yes."

"On what grounds?"

In a flat voice, he confessed, "She said I neglected to consider her feelings."

"I see," Hisoka murmured. "That is not the same as being unsuitable."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his former teacher. "She did say she was sure I _am_ suitable."

The neko-youkai frowned thoughtfully. "Perhaps there is a human requirement that is missing?"

"She mentioned affection and attraction," he relayed. "Do you know anything about human mating rituals?"

"Not at all. I have noticed the behavior of the monk towards his... wife." Hisoka folded his hands behind his neck and crossed his ankles. "They use different terms, but the relationship is essentially the same as that of a mated pair."

"She also said that she is too young to take a mate."

"That cannot be right," Hisoka mused aloud. "There are mated females in this village who are no older than she."

"There was no lie in her explanation, but I did not fully understand it." Shaking his head, he admitted, "She still uses words I cannot understand."

"You should be aware that your brother also received a promise from her," Hisoka said delicately. "Perhaps that is the source of her hesitation?"

"What manner of promise?" Sesshoumaru asked sharply.

"Higurashi agreed to stay by your brother's side."

"She belongs at _my_ side."

"That is for _her_ to decide," Hisoka corrected. "Every female has the right to refuse."

"She accepted me before," he retorted haughtily.

Hisoka lapsed into thoughtful silence. Finally, he offered his counsel. "Higurashi's words may not constitute absolute refusal. Rather, she has set a condition."

"Explain."

"Her feelings may not allow her to accept you at this time, but her feelings have been known to change." Glancing towards the pensive face of his former student, he suggested, "Sway them."

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on February 4, 2011. 2,944 words.


	88. Fair of Face

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this adjustment period... especially for the one who isn't sure what to do next. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Fair of Face**

For as long as Sesshoumaru could remember, he'd done as he pleased and encouraged others to do the same. Untouched and untouching, living apart from those who neither knew him nor trusted him, he had wandered. Mother said he _wallowed_, but she could believe what she wished. He did not expect her to understand what he refused to explain. Yet now, he wasn't content to let another do as she pleased. He wanted to change Kagome.

Hisoka strolled over and joined Sesshoumaru, leaning against Ah-Un's bulk. "Is anything amiss, milord?"

"There is no danger."

The neko-youkai nodded patiently. "I concur, but I meant to inquire personally. Your absence from meals caused some concern."

Sesshoumaru lifted a shoulder. Just then, Kagome left the old miko's hut with the taijiya, carrying a bundle of clothing; he picked up the words _'bath'_ and _'wash'_.

"Higurashi is the one who asked after you," Hisoka quietly offered.

He nodded, acknowledging the remark as he waited to see if she would glance his way. The miko's gaze often sought his, reaching out to him even as she held herself back. "Father took her."

"Hnn, he took her," Hisoka acknowledged. "And was taken with her, in his way. Your father was fond of riddles." Noting the glum silence, he added, "He called her your first childhood rebellion and counted her as a sign of your strength."

"What did _you_ think of her?" Sesshoumaru inquired softly.

Orange eyes blinked. "I knew she was sad... and frightened... and far from home."

"Not know. _Think_."

"There have been many thoughts over the years," Hisoka replied vaguely. "My opinion has changed little, for she has not changed."

The neko-youkai was dancing around the question, which irked him. "Pick one and speak it."

"One thing?"

"Hnn."

"I think she is very beautiful."

* * *

**Full of Grace**

Kagome was glad for the chance to have a _real_ talk with Sango. The women had the local spring to themselves, and they slipped into gossip as easily as they slid into the steaming water. Eventually, Sango turned the conversation to the newcomer in their midst. "Hisoka-sensei seems nice."

"Oh, he _is_," Kagome replied guilelessly.

"Did you know there were rumors about the two of you?"

"Hmm? What kind of rumors?"

"According to Sesshoumaru's mother, you two ran away together."

"Seriously?" Kagome's brows drew together.

"Of course, when we found Hisoka-sensei, he set everyone straight. Still, I think it threw Inuyasha off when he greeted you with so much affection."

Waving her friend's words off, Kagome explained, "That's just the whole pack youkai thing."

"Oh?" the taijiya replied, dark eyes searching. "He's been very attentive. Even Kaede remarked on it when he gave you new clothes."

"But... he's _always_ like that. He took care of me for Sesshoumaru-sama's sake," she explained.

"He's _not_ Sesshoumaru-sama's teacher any longer," Sango pointed out reasonably. "Are you sure he's not acting on his own?"

"Quite sure!" she protested as she escaped the spring to dry and dress.

"All right, I believe you," Sango relented.

Kagome shook out the graceful new kimono Hisoka had provided. Scattered leaves made a pretty pattern upon the fine silk. She was mildly surprised that the neko-youkai hadn't chosen red flowers. Then, she noticed a small detail in the decoration and burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Crickets!" Kagome exclaimed joyously. "There are crickets among the leaves."

"So there are," the taijiya replied bemusedly. She assisted her friend into her finery, then remarked, "While it's very true that pack-type youkai are close-knit, I think you're forgetting something important."

"Oh?"

Sango gave Kagome's obi knot a pat and said, "Hisoka-sensei is a cat."

* * *

**Full of Woe**

The girls barely stepped foot back in the village when Inuyasha jumped into their path and announced, "I'm borrowing Kagome for a while."

To his relief, she smiled and said, "Sure, Inuyasha."

Kagome was a familiar weight against his back as they made their escape. _My turn. Finally. _They ended up on a broad tree branch, and he kept her in his lap so the rough bark wouldn't spoil her new kimono. Wrapping his arms securely around her, he asked, "What was the bastard like as a kid?"

"Very serious... and very sweet," she divulged with a giggle.

"Keh. I don't believe it."

Smothering a grin, she added, "And very brave. He protected me with everything he had."

"That's good," Inuyasha said gruffly. "That you're safe, I mean. So, what is he to you?

"We're... childhood friends."

"Friends, huh?" he asked doubtfully. "I heard you were betrothed."

"Erm... yeah." Kagome reached up to touch her shoulder, saying, "He only did it to protect me."

"Oi, what's this?" Inuyasha muttered, his attention drawn to the fading bruise peeping out from under her collar. Tugging aside the silk with a finger, he stared in disbelief at the unmistakeable fang marks. "He fucking bit you! How come? Did it hurt?"

"Of _course_ it hurt," she retorted. "He _bit_ me! But it was a mistake. A little boy's mistake. He didn't know what else to do, and your father stopped him by accepting his claim. It was really confusing, but Hisoka-sensei says it saved my life."

"My old man?" he whispered. "You saw him?"

"Yes," she said with a special smile. "I saved up so many memories for you!"

"Tell me?" he begged.

And so Kagome did her best to infect the Inu no Taisho's _other_ son with a serious case of hero worship.

* * *

**Far to Go**

Sesshoumaru somehow managed not to scowl when Kagome returned 'fresh' from her bath two hours late and covered in his half-brother's scent. Thankfully, he didn't have to make inquiries, for Shippo suspiciously demanded, "What were you guys doing?"

"We were sharing memories," Kagome replied matter-of-factly. "About his father."

"Can I hear the stories, too?" the boy asked.

"Maybe Hisoka-sensei should share something," she ventured.

The neko-youkai held Sesshoumaru's gaze, then inclined his head towards Kagome, suggesting, "Let's tell everyone together."

What followed was a mingling of his facts and her impressions, a blending of perspectives that gave a fuller picture than either could have given alone. Eventually, questions arose, mostly from Miroku. "Then does Sesshoumaru-sama look like their father?"

"Not particularly," Hisoka opined. "I believe each son favors their mother."

"Inuyasha will have his eyebrows," Kagome piped up.

"Hnn... that is inescapable."

Shippo perched on the hanyou's knee for a closer look. "Thick and scowly?"

"Making for impressive glares," Hisoka replied with a faint smile. "If he were to arrange his hair differently, add the markings..."

"He has them," Sesshoumaru interjected in a low voice. "When his youkai blood takes hold."

"Fascinating," Hisoka breathed.

"I know!" Kagome scurried to the corner to rummage through her things, then called, "Rin, will you help me?" In a moment, the two of them were up to their elbows in silver hair.

"Oi!" Inuyasha protested.

"Hush. Let us fix your hair like his," Kagome wheedled.

The hanyou hunched his shoulders unhappily as Rin combed and Kagome smoothed and gathered, however, his expression underwent a gradual shift, eyes crossing as the tension ebbed from his shoulders. Hisoka coughed suspiciously when the miko whispered, "Rin-chan, check behind his ears?"

"For what?" the little girl whispered back.

"You'll know it if you find it," she replied seriously.

* * *

**Loving and Giving**

That night, Sesshoumaru pushed for answers, so the following morning, Hisoka begged an audience with those most likely to possess them. "I know little about human customs," he began apologetically. "If my questions are rude, please instruct me so that I do not offend others in the future."

"Feel free to ask us anything," Miroku invited.

Bowing gratefully, Hisoka turned to Sango. "How old are you?"

"This is my nineteenth summer."

"Two years older," the neko-youkai mused aloud.

"Kagome-sama is seventeen," Miroku casually remarked. "Is this about her?"

"In a roundabout way, yes," Hisoka conceded. "She impressed upon us the idea that she was too young to accept a mate. At what age do humans usually pair off?"

"Most village girls are married at fifteen or sixteen," Sango answered.

"So you have been mated for four years?"

"No," she replied, rubbing absently at the callouses Hiraikotsu left on her palms. "I put off marriage to avenge my family; it hasn't been a year yet."

"Then, at what age are females permitted to experience love?"

Miroku cleared his throat and announced, "Love is not governed by _age_."

"Neither is maturity," his wife added with a sidelong glance at her husband.

Sesshoumaru huffed impatiently and accused, "You have taken a mate; you will bear his offspring. You _must_ know these answers!"

The monk stared blankly at the taiyoukai. "Offspring?" He next turned to his wife and tentatively inquired, "Sango?"

At her abashed expression, Hisoka ventured, "Humans cannot tell when they are carrying young?"

"Not at first," Miroku replied, slipping his arm around his wife's waist, as if to prevent her escape. Beaming, he took the time to address Sesshoumaru's assertion. "No two women are the same, but one thing is certain; if a lady says she is too young, then she _is_."

* * *

**Work for a Living**

Hisoka had always faced dilemmas without becoming unduly ruffled, applying his mind without involving his feelings. In theory, he was eminently qualified to lend Higurashi his diplomatic expertise. However, the neko-youkai knew it was the very last thing he _should_ do. Neutrality was a necessity he no longer possessed.

He was muddling over the inescapable predicament when Inuyasha tracked him down. "Why would Kagome want someone like Sesshoumaru?" he demanded without preamble.

"Does she?" he inquired carefully.

"Sure doesn't look like it," he bluntly replied. "She fawns over Shippo more than anyone."

"So you mean _hypothetically_ speaking?"

"Yeah."

With a soft sigh, Hisoka inquired, "Are you aware that inu-youkai are highly demonstrative within the privacy of their dens?"

"How would I know that?" he muttered.

"All right, let me ask you this. Are you different with Kagome than you are with... say, me?"

Inuyasha frowned deeply. "I dunno. You're pretty damned easy to trust. Makes a difference."

Pleased by the gruff compliment, Hisoka tried again. "It would be safe to assume that your brother considers Higurashi a packmate. Because of this, he would show a different side of himself to her than he would to others, save Ah-Un, Jaken, Rin... and myself."

"He's _different_ with you guys?" Inuyasha demanded suspiciously.

"Exactly."

Confused feelings warred upon Inuyasha's face before he confided, "Look, I dunno what's _supposed_ to happen, but Kagome's mine, too."

"It would be dangerous to court a female who has already been marked by another," the neko-youkai warned.

"Yeah, well... you also told me to do whatever the hell I want," he countered stubbornly. "And having a choice is better than having no choice."

Hisoka suspected Inuyasha spoke from harsh experience and felt a pang of sympathy, but more than anything, he was proud of the hanyou. "Well said."

* * *

**Fair and Wise**

"Hisoka-sensei?" Kagome called softly. "Do you have some time?"

Turning, the neko-youkai spied the young woman hurrying after him along the trail. _Time, she says._ With an ironic smile, he replied, "I am at your disposal for as long as you need me."

"Thanks," she replied breathlessly, and they continued towards the river together.

_When this is over, I shall need to seek out Bokuseno_, he decided wryly. Even confidantes had secrets to confide. He'd had centuries to prepare himself for any number of conversations, but now that Higurashi was here, Hisoka decided he'd rather be facing a room full of wriggling kitsune on the first day of foxfire training. They walked in silence to the river bank, which they followed to the waterfall. On impulse, the neko-youkai gestured for her to wait, then scaled a steep section of mossy stone near the base of the falls.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"There's a niche here," he explained. "It is where I left the nintoujou."

"Sesshoumaru-sama obviously found it."

"Hnn. I had no doubts on that score."

"Did he leave anything for you?"

"There is nothing," Hisoka replied, leaping back to her side. He led her to a stone that still held the day's warmth in spite of the fading daylight and gestured for her to sit. "What do you need, Cricket?"

As he claimed a place at her side, she whispered, "Why would Sesshoumaru-sama want someone like me?"

"Does he?" he inquired, amused by the similarities to his earlier conversation with Inuyasha.

"I'm not so sure," she said hesitantly. "Keeping promises is important, protecting things is good, but is his offer a matter of instinct... or honor... or what?"

"Instincts shape us, guide us, drive us," Hisoka explained. "We act in accordance to our nature."

"Except for when we don't," she countered softly.

"I was speaking of youkai."

Kagome smiled and said, "I know you were, but it's the same for anybody—human or demon. You can make choices that run contrary to your instincts. We can set aside our hopes and go on."

"What hopes?" he inquired with concern.

"Well... in the past, I would have lived and died without ever once being a wife or a mother, but I still could have been happy," she explained.

"You want those things?"

"I want lots of things."

Hisoka chuckled and remarked, "You have the makings of a diplomat."

"Erm... thanks?" she replied, giving him a wan smile. "Hisoka-sensei, I don't know what to do. Before, it was simple because I didn't really have a choice."

"Untrue," he chided. "You chose to be brave... and to smile in spite of your sadness... and to trust me with your secret... and to leap into this future where even more choices were waiting." She brightened considerably, and he hummed approvingly. "Also, I feel duty-bound to point out that you actually answered your own question."

"I did?"

"Hnn," he acknowledged. "When a demon chooses to live in a manner contrary to his instincts, it is because he has chosen to do what he truly wishes."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written in part for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for February 2011—Escape. Posted on February 11, 2011. The first six drabbles in this sequence are 300 words each, but I refused to prune the final conversation. The seventh section is 518 words.


	89. Pudding and Pie

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this tête à tête... especially for the one who faces uncomfortable questions. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Pudding and Pie**

Kagome watched Inuyasha with new appreciation. He was just as gruff and grumbly as ever, but instead of focusing on all the ways in which he was different from humans, she was picking up on all the ways he was different from demons. _His human heart really does set him apart, making him something different... and quite possibly something more. _

For the first time, she understood just how difficult it must have been to reconcile his dual heritage, for neither species seemed to know much about the other... nor wanted anything to do with half-breeds. Still, he'd done a decent job of figuring things out as he went along. Inuyasha relied heavily on his youkai characteristics, even though he didn't seem to fully understand them. _I wonder if I can help him? _What she'd learned during her months in the distant past might give him a nudge in the right direction, but it would be much better if someone like Hisoka could teach him the things he needed to know. _Or... maybe Sesshoumaru? _It made sense for the older brother to come alongside the younger since by rights, they _should_ be packmates. Maybe they still could be. _It couldn't hurt to ask_, she decided, plucking up her courage. _So... I'll ask._

With that purpose in mind, she sought out Sesshoumaru. Ever since he'd returned her to the village a few days ago, he'd been standoffish. Though she knew he often watched her, the taiyoukai held himself apart much as he'd done when bringing Rin for visits—ever on the fringes, avoiding contact as he watched over his young charge. This stoic-faced demon bore no resemblance to the Sesshoumaru who'd apologized to her upon her return, so it was no wonder Inuyasha had a hard time understanding why she put so much faith in him. _If they were packmates, he might finally see what I see. _

She found the taiyoukai on the edge of the woods not far from the shrine stairs, unobtrusively keeping an eye on Rin as she played with Shippo and a few of the village children. Jaken sat by his side, busily polishing the armor that Sesshoumaru had removed. As she approached, golden eyes slanted her way, and his expression brightened somewhat. Rising smoothly to his feet, he inquired, "You wish to talk?"

"Erm... yes, please," she replied, glancing uncertainly at the imp.

"Jaken, if anyone inquires, I will return her shortly," Sesshoumaru directed.

The Western Lord's retainer eyed her critically, but only replied, "Yes, milord."

That said, the taiyoukai turned and walked away, calmly calling, "Come, Kagome."

She started at the sound of her name, then hurried to catch up, following him a short ways into the wood where he turned and held out his hand to her, inviting contact. "I also wish to talk."

Cautiously curious, she stepped closer and placed her hand in his; Sesshoumaru drew her even nearer, then turned her around and looped an arm around her waist as a glittering cloud gathered under their feet. The billowing youki slowly carried them upward, and Kagome exclaimed, "I remember the day you learned this trick!"

"As do I." Sesshoumaru held her snugly against his chest and bowed his head to push his nose through her hair.

She forced out a small laugh and asked, "What are you looking for?"

He stopped immediately, admitting, "My scent."

"I don't think you're going to find it," she said, amazed that she was able to keep her voice even. "I bathed yesterday."

"Hnn," he acknowledged. "I do not like the scent of other males on you."

"That's silly," she chided.

"It is the truth."

"Well, I care about many people, male and female," Kagome countered. "I probably have the scents of a dozen of them on me."

"You do," he confirmed. "However, mine was lacking."

"And that matters to you," she supplied.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because... you are mine," he stated, a trace of stubbornness in his declaration.

She sighed and pointed out, "All of my _other_ friends spend time with me throughout the day. How do you expect your scent to be included if you avoid me?"

"I do not know," he replied. "There is little privacy in this place."

Turning a little to see his face, Kagome decided that the faint downturn of his lips had a definite sulky quality. "Well, your scent must be all over me now," she said matter-of-factly. "So cheer up. Now... where are we going?"

"Not far."

"Out of earshot?" she guessed.

"Hnn." He chose a small hollow hidden amongst old trees and set down upon ground cushioned by moss. Though he seemed a little reluctant, Sesshoumaru relinquished his hold, allowing her to ease away and turn to face him. "What do you wish to say?" he invited.

"Oh... I was wondering about Inuyasha."

The taiyoukai's brows drew together. "What does he have to do with me?"

"He's your brother," she replied, already disappointed by the coolness in Sesshoumaru's tone.

"He is my rival."

"For _what_?" Kagome retorted.

Sesshoumaru stepped nearer, his gaze intent. "For you."

"That's silly," she said dismissively.

"It is the truth," he repeated. "He asserts a prior claim."

Her eyes widened, and she asked, "Inuyasha does?"

"Did you promise to stay by his side?"

"I did," she replied slowly.

"Then he is my rival."

"Th-that's not at all what I wanted to talk about!" He quirked a brow at her, and she forged ahead. "Why didn't you ever add your own brother to your pack?"

"I wished to be alone," he replied stiffly.

"But... that changed," she gently pointed out. "And you were allies against Naraku."

"Allies spend most of their time on the other side of a clearly defined border," he said in a flat voice.

"He's your _family_."

You believe he would place himself under me?" Sesshoumaru inquired in a hard voice. "Accept me as alpha?"

"With a little persuasion," Kagome suggested optimistically. The taiyoukai huffed, and she blew her bangs out of her eyes and conceded, "Okay, a _lot_ of persuasion, but couldn't you at least _try_?"

A pained expression flitted across Sesshoumaru's face. "Why do you ask this for him?"

"Because he's my friend... because he's your brother," she replied. "Isn't that enough?"

"If you secured a promise of protection for my brother, honor would prevent me from eliminating my rival," he stated plainly. "Your request could be interpreted as a sign of favor. Have you chosen him?"

"You're _definitely_ over-thinking this," Kagome grumbled. "I'm not playing favorites. I just want you guys to get along!"

He met her glare with an equally rebellious glint, but with a soft hiss, he relented. Somewhat. "I will consider it."

"Thank you," she replied with equal dignity. Anxious to move past such a volatile subject, she clapped her hands and brightly said, "Now... is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"There was."

"Was?" Kagome echoed. "You changed your mind?"

"No," he replied evenly. "However, I am uncertain you would welcome my question at this time."

She tried for a smile and said, "We're friends, Sesshoumaru-sama. You can ask anything!"

He cocked his head to one side, considering. Finally, he took her at her word and stepped closer, dropping his voice until it was just above a whisper. "You told me that humans require affection."

_Out of the frying pan, into the fire_, she thought wryly. Though the topic was no easier than the last, she politely answered, "Yes, that's right."

Those golden eyes were filled with a familiar curiosity as he continued. "Did you mean that I must have affection for you... or that you must have affection for me?"

"Erm... both."

He nodded once, then asked, "You hold no affection for me?"

"I wouldn't say _that_," she hedged. "You're very important to me."

He allowed her to see his confusion. "Then once more, I must ask in what respect you find me wanting?"

"Well... I still think you shouldn't feel _obligated_ to do anything for me," she replied, fumbling to explain. "I won't hold you to your promise. You're free to do whatever you actually _want_ to do."

"Woman," he said gruffly. "Why do you refuse to understand?"

At the unfamiliar form of address, Kagome's heart fluttered to a quicker beat. "I'm not even sure what you _want_ me to understand," she whispered apologetically.

"May I show you?"

"Show me what?"

"May I show you how inu-youkai express affection?" Sesshoumaru expanded, his face unreadable.

"Erm... do youkai do anything weird?"

"I do not know," he replied neutrally, moving around to stand behind her. "You may feel free to inform me if we do."

She tried to turn, but he placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. Craning her neck, she asked, "Just affection? Nothing... inappropriate?"

"A female can always rebuff an unwanted male," he answered seriously.

"Oh... that's okay then," she mumbled. "Go ahead, I guess." To her astonishment, Sesshoumaru began their old evening routine. His fingers were longer and his voice was deeper, but his treatment was essentially the same. Slowly, she relaxed into him, trying to figure out what he was up to. "It's the same?"

"It is." Claws scraped gently along her scalp as he declared, "You still respond correctly."

"How's that?" she asked self-consciously.

"With trust," he replied approvingly. Lightly touching her shoulder, he inquired, "May I check your injury?"

She hummed her acceptance, and he turned his attention to the fading bruises on her shoulder. As he coaxed aside the silk, Kagome asked, "Isn't a child's affection different than an adult's?"

Sesshoumaru took that moment to remind her that inu-youkai didn't look only with their eyes. The tip of his nose tickled a trail along her shoulder, then he pressed his face into her neck, inhaling deeply. "Yes and no," he replied, warm breath fanning over her skin. "With adulthood comes greater complexity... and more varied avenues of expression."

"I see," she mumbled, gasping when she felt the soft scrape of fangs over fresh scars.

"Much has changed," he admitted. "But you have always had my affection."

The gentle threading of fingers through hair continued to assure her of this, but the tone of Sesshoumaru's affection had shifted slightly. He wasn't giving up any of the ground she'd given, and his nuzzling was doing strange things to her concentration. "Erm..." she managed, trying to formulate a protest.

With a soft rumble deep in his chest, he relented, pulling the collar of her kimono back into place and nonchalantly inquiring, "How do humans show affection?"

"In general... or couples?"

"I have not been able to discover anything about human courtship," he replied, slipping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her firmly into his chest. "How do males pursue their mates?"

"Well, in my era, they go out."

"We are out."

Kagome giggled. "No, they go out together for dinner... or a movie... or a concert," she listed. "Fun things."

He hummed thoughtfully, then asked, "Do you require food?"

"No," she replied, amused in spite of the awkwardness. He was trying so hard to figure out something that didn't even exist yet. _Maybe I should have used terms he could understand._ _Or maybe it would be best to put a halt to all of this now. Sesshoumaru is just as serious about this as he was about everything._

"Moving in concert," he mused aloud. "Some species do employ a mating dance."

"Movies and concerts," she politely corrected. "Where I'm from, they're a form of entertainment. Performances and music."

"Hnn... I know a song. My father taught it to me when I reached my three-hundredth summer."

The thought of Sesshoumaru serenading her was amusing, but she quickly realized that he must mean dog-song, like the one he'd sung to the moon just a few days ago. "I wouldn't be able to understand it," she pointed out.

"I can show you," he offered.

"Don't you mean _tell_?"

"It is not enough to merely speak the words," he said with authority.

"N-no?" she asked breathlessly.

"You must _feel_ their meaning," he declared gravely. "It is a song to be shared."

Kagome's curiosity was piqued, so she turned her head to try to catch his eyes. "Do you want to share it with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she softly invited.

The taiyoukai's eyes flashed with fierce delight, and the hand that wasn't wrapped around her shoulders found its way to her hip. With his mouth beside her ear, he chanted,

My claws shall catch and hold.  
My jaws are at your throat.  
My breath is in your ear.  
My hunt is at its end.

With each line, his voice grew deeper and richer, giving Kagome goose bumps as he nipped her ear and continued,

My strength shall rise and take.  
My scent is on your skin.  
My den is now your home.  
My mate is by my side.

Kagome huddled in Sesshoumaru's embrace, trying to sort out a response. The words of his song were joyous, the triumphant proclamation of an inu-youkai who had found satisfaction, yet, they caught at her heartstrings. In the here and now, the rote revealed Sesshoumaru's desire; his instincts demanded that he make the song a reality, and it was impossible to remain untouched by his plea. _In his mind, I'm his mate... or nearly so. _All he awaited was her consent; all he dreaded was her refusal. It was harrowing to think she held that much sway over a person. "That's really kind of romantic," she timidly offered.

"Some of the nuances are lost in translation," he explained, a trace of wistfulness in his tone. "It is traditionally sung to the morning star when it rises upon a newly mated pair." She wilted in his embrace, more than a little overwhelmed, and he hauled her into his arms, closely inspecting her face. "You are distressed; that was not my intention."

Kagome hugged herself and gazed up at Sesshoumaru with sad eyes. "Do you _have_ to obey your instincts?" she asked pensively.

"I was taught from an early age to think beyond them," he replied seriously.

"By Hisoka-sensei?"

"Hnn." With his usual tenacity, he diverted the conversation back where he wanted it. "Can you as a human interpret my actions as affection?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then, do you doubt my affection?"

With a troubled sigh, she replied, "No, Sesshoumaru-sama, I do not doubt your affection."

"Do humans have similar displays?" he casually inquired.

Something about his attitude reminded her of the night when he asked her to reciprocate his pledge, an invitation to participate on equal terms. "Are you saying you want me to... erm... be affectionate towards you?"

"It would please me."

"You mean like holding hands... or maybe a hug?" she tentatively offered.

Sesshoumaru shook his head once. "You hold hands with the kit, and you have embraced both the monk and my former teacher."

"So, you want something of your own?"

With all the pride of an alpha, he commanded, "Let a sign of your favor fall to me."

It wasn't her intention to lead him on. It _certainly_ wasn't her intention to do something that held significance in canine cultures. It was only supposed to be a peck on the cheek; however, in the midst of rushing and reaching, she fell a little short, and her lips merely grazed the underside of Sesshoumaru's jaw.

His expression of awe was her first indication that she'd goofed somehow. The next was a smile that robbed her of breath. The last was a kiss that curled her toes... and crossed the imposing gap that existed between both culture and species.

When he finally pulled back to gaze into her flushed face, Sesshoumaru gravely inquired, "May I interpret your response as attraction?"

Kagome lightly touched her tingling lips and wondered, _How did this happen?_

_

* * *

_

**End Note: **Posted on February 18, 2011. 2,635 words.


	90. Eenie Meenie Miney Mo

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this round of consequences... especially for the one with a choice to make. A nod is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Eenie Meenie Miney Mo**

The moment Higurashi's searching gaze fixed upon him, Hisoka recognized her plea and responded with practiced poise. A soft word to the monk, a nod to the elderly miko, and he swiftly strode to the young woman's side, tucked his arm through hers, and guided her along the road towards the river. He set an easy pace, and while they walked, he gathered what clues he could, hoping to prepare himself for the counsel he would surely be called upon to give. _She is badly shaken... covered in Sesshoumaru's scent... and trembling on the edge of tears. What did you __do__, milord?_

Though it would have been quicker to carry her off in his arms, Hisoka felt that the poor girl had been swept off her feet far too often over the last handful of days. If nothing else, he could grant her the dignity of standing on her own. _We cannot go far, but we'll take what privacy we can find._ When they reached the river's edge, he tugged her towards the waterfall. Its noise would help cover their words, and he sent out a discreet flare of youki to warn off those who might yet be dogging her heels. Graciously handing her to her seat, he settled beside her and quietly asked, "Why are you distressed?"

She hugged herself tightly and confessed, "Hisoka-sensei, I'm so confused!"

"Is that all?" he asked lightly.

"Isn't that enough?" she grumbled, shooting him a dark look.

Pleased by her sharp rally, he chuckled and soothed, "In my experience, this is the normal state of affairs for a kitsune on the verge of attaining their third tail."

"But... I'm not a kitsune."

With infinite care, the neko-youkai slipped his arm around her shoulders, encouraging her to lean into his strength. "You are no longer a child, yet you are not ready for adulthood," he explained. "If you were one of my kits, I would say you were between tails."

"Between tails," she echoed, laughing softly. Though a few tears escaped, she relaxed into him and said, "I'm glad there's a youkai equivalent."

"I'm afraid the saying is unique to kitsune," Hisoka said apologetically. "His lordship may not be familiar with the saying."

"Oh," she sighed.

"You were with him?" he inquired, delicately steering the conversation.

"Yeah."

Her heart fluttered, and her scent thickened in captivating ways, but her discomfort was obvious. Keeping his voice neutral, Hisoka quietly asked, "Did he frighten you?"

"N-nooo," she conceded. "He was a little cranky because I didn't smell like him, but he fixed that."

Hisoka turned his nose into her hair as he hummed thoughtfully. "His instincts would certainly be encouraging him to keep you close and care for you."

"Sesshoumaru-sama said you taught him to think _beyond_ his instincts, but then he turned around and..." She faltered, then repeated, "And I have no idea what to do."

"About what?" he prompted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha."

Shaking his head, he sought to draw her out more. "What do you feel you must _do_ about them?"

"I have to choose between them," she whispered, giving him the most heart-rending look. "And I don't think I can! They're both _very_ important to me!"

"In the same way?"

The young woman frowned and replied, "They're two different people."

"Of course... I see," Hisoka murmured. "And you under the impression that you must choose one of them to the exclusion of the other?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama said they're rivals, and I'm afraid that means they'll fight."

"You do not want them to fight?" he inquired with interest. "Most demonesses like to see males vying for her attention... provided her favorite wins, of course."

"I don't want them vying or fighting _at all_," she protested vehemently. "They're brothers; they should be packmates, not rivals!"

Hisoka's expression shifted from surprise to interest. "You would refuse them both in order to see them united?" he asked curiously.

With a determined glare, she said, "Of course!"

"You really _are_ suited to diplomacy, Higurashi," he earnestly declared, an approving purr underlying his tone. "May I offer you some advice?"

"Y-yes!" she gasped. "Please, Hisoka-sensei! That's why I came to you!"

"Of course it is," he said with a trace of a sigh. She settled back trustingly, gaze expectant, and with a nod, the neko-youkai took refuge in lecture mode. "In the past, when you were revealed as a miko to those in the Western Fortress, many wished you gone. At that time, a terrible choice was placed before me."

Higurashi's eyes widened, and she whispered, "You were in trouble?"

"We _all_ were," he replied blandly. "Though your situation was the most tenuous."

"Why was the choice you had to make _terrible_?"

Lowering his voice, Hisoka explained, "If I had chosen to stay by his lordship's side, your life would have been forfeit. The boy would have had to live with the guilt of knowing he was unable to protect his precious friend."

"How awful."

"Hnn. In order to protect his lordship from that outcome, I was encouraged to betray his trust by taking his betrothed for myself."

Kagome blinked up at him, then finally pointed out, "But... you didn't do _either_ of those things!"

"Correct... and therein lies my advice to you now." Hisoka leaned closer, holding her gaze. "There will be times when two paths are set before you, and the demand comes for you to choose between them."

"Yes," she acknowledged, anticipation sharpening towards excitement as she awaited his next words.

His flared brows lifted, and a challenge lit his orange eyes. "Why are you assuming that those two paths are the limit of your choices?"

"I'm... not sure."

"Someone recently told me that it is better to have a difficult choice to make than no choice at all," Hisoka shared. "When you were with us in the past, you were at the mercy of the decisions of those around you. Now that your ability to decide for yourself has been returned to you, do not allow the expectations of others to limit your choices."

"A third option?" she ventured. "But... how can I possibly..."

Hisoka interrupted. "From the stories your friends tell, you have wished wisely before." He could practically see her paradigm shifting as she finally understood what he was trying to tell her.

With an awed expression, she asked, "I don't have to make the wish everyone expects?"

Ignoring the rhetorical, the neko-youkai pressed for the practical. "What is your wish now?"

After a lengthy pause, the young woman once again admitted, "I'm not sure."

"Then _that_ is the question you must answer, for it will guide the choice you ultimately make," he instructed. "Do not worry about what his lordship wants... or Inuyasha... or even myself, for I am quite certain that in the end, we all desire some measure of the same thing."

"What's that?" she asked hesitantly.

With a faint smile, Hisoka answered, "Your happiness."

* * *

Kagome lay awake all that night, softly stroking Shippo's hair as she pondered, and in the grey hour before sunrise, inspiration struck. Slipping from under her covers, she tiptoed out of the hut, knowing the guys wouldn't follow. After all, the first trip into the woods each morning was always granted the utmost privacy. She glanced around, searching. _Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Aha! _Though the eastern horizon was lightening, stars still shone in the deeper blue to the West, and a lone figure sprawled upon Kaede's roof, contemplating their movements. With a soft hiss she _hoped_ didn't mean anything terribly impolite in feline, Kagome called to him. Hisoka stirred, raising himself on one elbow and meeting her gaze, and when she beckoned, he followed.

"Good morning," he murmured once it was safe to speak.

His greeting held a question, and she jumped straight to her answer. "I figured it out! _You_ are my third option!"

Hisoka straightened, then shook his head. "As flattering as that may be, I do not relish the possible consequences. Would you throw me to the dogs?"

She giggle softly and said, "Not like _that_, Hisoka-sensei."

"No, I thought not," he replied kindly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Take me to the Well?" she wheedled.

* * *

Hisoka gathered up Higurashi and darted through the woods, swift and silent as a shadow. The Bone Eater's Well waited in the meadow, and he placed her on her feet beside it. "Why are we here?" he inquired uneasily.

"Well, I was thinking," she began, eager to explain. "When I was in the past, it was frightening, but at the same time, I knew how things would turn out because I'd already seen this past... erm, your future. But now that I'm here in this era again, I don't really know what's ahead. And then I realized, if I want to figure out what I should do _now_, all I have to do is ask you!"

Hisoka took his time replaying her words, trying to grasp their meaning. "You have additional questions for me?"

"Yes, I want to talk to you!" she agreed excitedly.

"I am listening," he calmly replied.

"No, not _you_," Kagome corrected with a firm shake of her head. Pointing to the well, she said, "_You_!You're bound to know what happened, so I'll go to you for advice!"

Her meaning nearly barreled him over. "You are planning to leap forward in time?"

"Yes."

It was a viable option, assuming the portal was working normally again, but he couldn't help but wonder if Higurashi wasn't _making_ a decision so much as she was _running away_ from one. "Why _now_? Like this?" he asked softly. "Why not explain to the others? Allow your friends to see you off?"

Kagome fidgeted uneasily, then confessed, "I think some of my friends would try to stop me."

"Undoubtedly," Hisoka concurred with a deep sigh. "Is this truly what you wish?"

She nodded, and some of her bright confidence crumbled. "It's not just _you_ I want to see; I want to talk to Momma."

There was no arguing with her choice. He had done his best to return Higurashi to where she belonged, yet she had landed shy of home. This era was dear to her, but whatever had happened yesterday was driving the girl into her mother's arms. Holding back all his dread over the consequences, the neko-youkai admitted, "Your solution _now_ is not much different than mine was _then_, so I cannot fault it. What will you do once you have taken counsel from those who benefit from hindsight?"

"If I knew _that_, I wouldn't need their advice."

"Well said. Come, then," he urged, opening his arms. "The portal has not been tested, so I refuse to simply toss you in. It would be best if I carry you."

"I thought of that, too," she admitted as he scooped her up.

"Hnn... so _that_ is why you needed me," he gently teased.

She blushed and protested, "It's only _one_ reason. I also wanted to tell you about my decision, and..."

"And?" he asked, unable to resist batting at the trailing end of her sentence.

"You're very important to me, too, Hisoka-sensei," she shyly confessed.

"I am honored to be counted among those you trust," the neko-youkai replied, cradling her close as he leapt onto the rim of the well. Glancing towards the swiftly dimming stars, he remarked, "It feels as though we've been here before."

"Yes," Higurashi whispered.

"I hope the consequences are kinder this time around."

"I'm sorry."

"There is no reason to apologize," he chided. "I promised to be here for you if you needed me. I am certain that promise holds true in the future to which you belong."

She plucked at his kosode and begged, "One more thing?"

"Name it."

"Just in case... just in case something happens...?"

"Go on," he urged, dismayed by the worry he detected in her scent.

"When I left before, it would have been _so _much better if Sesshoumaru-sama had been able to turn to you." Her lip trembled, and she repeated, "Just in case, would you make me a promise?" Hisoka nodded encouragingly, and she asked, "Would you please be there for Shippo?"

Hisoka didn't like the finality at which her request hinted, but he appreciated this show of foresight. In the face of a deepening sense of foreboding, he made his pledge. "I will watch over him until you return."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Ready?" he asked. She hid her face in his shoulder and nodded mutely. Nuzzling her hair, he quietly urged, "Hurry back to us, Cricket."

He could feel her tears dampening his shirt as she replied, "I'll see you soon."

There was no lie in her scent, but Hisoka knew a diplomatic response when he heard one. Time flowed differently for Higurashi than it did for the rest of them, and her _soon_ might very well come later than any of them liked. Still, he honored her choice. Springing lightly into the dark shaft, he did his best to memorize the fleeting moments before time tugged the young woman out of his protective embrace and sent her on ahead.

Landing in a crouch, he waited for the last tantalizing whisper of power to disperse before lifting his gaze and finding two pairs of golden eyes staring down on him with equal expressions of shock, confusion, and betrayal. _Thrown to the dogs. _Hisoka scrubbed at his face and called out, "It was what she wanted."

Inuyasha reacted first, snapping, "Is she coming back?"

The neko-youkai lifted his hands in a gesture of helplessness. "How should I know?"

Sesshoumaru reacted next, and as his eyes bled red, Hisoka braced himself and wondered just how many of his nine lives Higurashi would cost him before all was said and done.

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on February 25, 2011. 2,295 words.


	91. One for Sorrow

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this series of small revelations... especially for the much-loved one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**One for Sorrow**

Kagome didn't need her brave face in this in-between place, so the blue sparkles that lit her passage blurred as she left behind a scattering of teardrops. Some were for fear. Some were for sorrow. Some were for relief.

Ever since her fifteenth birthday, her life had been a fantastical adventure that defied reason or explanation. She'd become a time traveler, discovered latent miko powers, befriended a boy who was only half-human, battled innumerable demons, and struggled to make up for the chaos she'd unleashed with the shattering of the Shikon no Tama. So many people had helped her along the way, but in the end, she was the one to make the fateful wish.

Everything had settled down, but not for long. For reasons she still didn't understand, the Well had worked more mischief, sending her into a past where she was rescued by a demon she'd first known as an enemy but learned to trust as an ally. She'd become that boy's first friend, discovered many links to the future, battled homesickness, and struggled to come to terms with living and dying far from her first home. Once again, she'd been helped along the way, only to come face-to-face with another monumental decision. In the end, all eyes were on her, wanting to know what was in her heart.

_Yes, I love them._ That much was easy to admit, at least to herself. _I love them both. I love them __all__._

Why couldn't they just leave it at that?

In trying to sort out her feelings, Kagome kept running up against one thing. _Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shouldn't be rivals; they should be packmates. _She'd brought stories of a father to the younger son, wanting to give him a sense of family; she'd appealed to the older son to accept the younger, wanting them to acknowledge the bond of blood they shared. And the question came to her... if nothing was more important than family, why wasn't she with hers? In that moment of clarity, all the complexities fell away, and the expected choice no longer mattered. Her decision was so simple, she wondered why it hadn't occurred to her sooner. _Home_ was what she wanted most.

Her feet touched solid ground, and an excited voice called, "She's back!"

Kagome barely had time to register what was happening when someone landed beside her, and she was gazing up into Donguri's grinning face. She fumbled dazedly for an excuse as to why she was standing at the bottom of a well, but only managed a feeble, "Erm...?"

Then, he pulled her into an exuberant hug and declared, "Welcome home!"

* * *

**Two for Joy**

"Donguri-san?" Kagome gasped, trying to fathom such a warm greeting from such an unexpected source.

A familiar voice carried down the well shaft, sternly scolding, "Do not frighten her. She is obviously distraught."

Kagome's eyes widened as the young shrinekeeper-in-training shot back, "Aw, c'mon! You guys hogged her all to yourselves the last times; it's _definitely_ my turn!"

"Hnn."

In spite of his protest, Donguri promptly picked her up, and he clambered lightly up ladder, leaping over the rim and placing her gently on her feet before the tall man who was never far from his side. "Here she is, Meijin-dono," he announced cheekily.

"Hisoka-sensei," she breathed, for though he was changed, it was definitely him. Now that she was back, she remembered why the neko-youkai seemed younger to her when they first met in the distant past. His appeared to be a man nearing middle age, and she well-remembered how intimidating she'd found his distant attitude. "It _is_ you... isn't it?"

With a soft huff, he beckoned her forward, and she stepped easily into his waiting embrace. "You have caused me no end of trouble, little girl," he gently accused.

"You were here from the start?" she asked, unsure if she should laugh or cry, so great was her relief.

"I wonder," he replied vaguely. "Even from here, it is difficult to say where the beginning lies."

"And... who...?" she asked, turning to peer at Donguri.

"Come, Cricket," Hisoka chided. "Surely you can guess?"

The young man laid a finger aside his nose and said, "I'll give you a hint! Hold out your hand!"

She did so, and he made a little flourish, then dropped a handful of acorns onto her palm. His namesake. So simple. Yet telling. "Sh-shippo?" she asked tremulously.

He beamed at her, then gave his superior a pleading look. "No one's around," he wheedled.

Hisoka inclined his head, and Shippo whisked to the wellhouse door, checked outside, then slid it shut, cutting off what little light the grey dawn had given. An instant later, the dark was lit by blue flames as the red-haired kitsune lifted a handful of foxfire. Shippo's green eyes sparkled with excitement as she took in the furry paws peeping out below his hakama and the pleased swish of five luxuriant tails. Glancing up into the face of the youkai who had not relinquished his hold, she found the blueish light now played off of short-cropped pewter hair. Hisoka's orange eyes glowed like embers, and he said, "I kept my promise."

* * *

**Three for a Girl**

Shippo fitted himself into the hug, butting closer in an effort to get his fair share of Kagome's attention. "You haven't changed a bit, Kagome," the redhead marveled. "Maybe we should start calling that well the fountain of youth!"

"She traveled half a millennia in mere moments," Hisoka pointed out. "Our scents are still clinging to her."

"Mine?" Shippo exclaimed, nosing around curiously.

Kagome turned from the neko-youkai's embrace and slowly opened her arms, inviting the kitsune's investigation. He eagerly snuffled at her neck, crouching so that he could tuck his head up under her chin. Now that he was grown, he didn't fit so well, so he contented himself with stooping to lay his head on her shoulder. "You're not angry with me?" she asked softly.

"No," he replied, his tenor voice still boyish to her ears. "If I had a mom like your mom, I'd have wanted to go home, too."

At the mention of her mother, Kagome's stomach gave a lurch. _That's right... it's been months!_ "Everyone must be worried!"

"Shh," soothed Hisoka, gently gripping her shoulder. "We have been here the whole time, and we explained everything."

"_Everything_?"

"Of course," the neko-youkai calmly replied. "As soon as you left, I spoke to your family and explained why your return would be delayed. We have been waiting together."

"Your mom's smart," Shippo remarked. "She figured out today was the day."

"You didn't tell her when I would be back."

"Didn't have to," the kitsune said with a sidelong glance at Hisoka. "Meijin-dono gave it away by pacing all night long. Just like last week when Inuyasha popped through for a visit."

"Wh-what?"

With a soft hiss of reprimand, the neko-youkai said, "Let us escort Higurashi to her family."

* * *

**Four for a Boy**

When the wellhouse door slid open, the youkai were back in human guise—Meijin-san and Donguri-san, visitors from a remote temple off somewhere in the mountains. "You guys were here for weeks before I left. Why couldn't I tell you were youkai?" she asked curiously.

"I'm really, _really_ good at hiding things," Shippo boasted.

"Hnn," Hisoka agreed. "It is unusual for a kitsune of his centuries to have five tails. He has been an apt pupil."

"Sensei-dono just doesn't know when to stop teaching," the slender young man retorted, brushing aside the compliment. "Oh, hey... I smell breakfast!"

As they neared the house, Kagome's steps slowed a little, for she was looking everywhere at once. The shrine was both familiar and foreign after such a long absence. "So... my family knows that you're both youkai?" she pressed, wanting to be sure.

"Yes," Hisoka confirmed. "Indeed, the Sunset Shrine has already been added to the registry of youkai safehouses. You may receive unusual guests from time to time."

"There are still demons in this era?"

"_We're_ here, aren't we?" teased Shippo.

"Well, yes," Kagome replied dubiously. "But you make it sound like _lots_ of demons are wandering around."

"Not so many as there once were," conceded Hisoka. "However, small pockets of youkai continue to thrive in secret."

"And Gramps was okay with inviting demons into the shrine?" she asked skeptically. "Do you _know_ how often he tried to purify Inuyasha?"

"Hnn... yes."

"Meijin-dono can be _very_ persuasive," Shippo said with a sly smile.

"As can your mother," the neko-youkai interjected. "She has been most gracious, and your brother is very enthusiastic. He wishes to enroll as an exchange student in one of our youkai schools."

"Speaking of Souta-kun," the kitsune remarked, nodding towards the house.

The front door slapped open, and a barefoot boy still in pajamas dashed out. "Sis!" he hollered.

"Souta," she whispered. Then louder, "Souta!"

Both demons stood back as she grabbed her little brother, hugging him tightly and messing up his black hair. It didn't escape either of their notice that she also crooned nonsense noises and ran her fingers behind his ears. The eleven-year-old boy seemed plenty embarrassed by all the fuss, but he didn't actually complain; wrapping his arms around his sister, he held on for all he was worth.

* * *

**Five for Silver**

Hisoka took Kagome's elbow and guided her towards the house, and Shippo scooped up Souta, easily tossing the giggling boy over his shoulder. Mama was waiting just inside the door, and the neko-youkai escorted Kagome straight into her mother's arms with a deferential nod.

"Safe and sound!" the kitsune declared with satisfaction. "As promised!"

"Thank goodness," Mrs. Higurashi murmured, as she welcomed her daughter with a soft smile and a fierce hug.

Kagome sagged against her mother. Until that moment she hadn't realized just how much she'd been counting on Mama to make everything better. She felt weak and childish and foolish... yet _so_ glad. _Coming home was a good idea... maybe even the right idea. _

As tears trickled past her lashes, Mrs. Higurashi calmly announced, "Donguri-san, you may serve breakfast. We'll be a while, so please make yourselves at home."

"Yes, ma'am!" the disguised kit cheerfully replied.

"Meijin-san, if you would go tell Kagome's grandfather that she's home? You should find him in one of the storehouses."

"Of course," the neko-youkai acquiesced.

Taking charge of her daughter next, Mrs. Higurashi hustled her towards the bathroom. Kagome was a little overwhelmed by the half-forgotten luxury of indoor plumbing, but when Mama turned on the gleaming silver taps to fill the tub, Kagome couldn't help but smile. Baths were her mother's cure-all; all through her growing up years, if she'd had a long day or a hard day, Mama would send her to wash away her worries.

"What a beautiful kimono," the woman exclaimed as she set to work on Kagome's obi knot.

She glanced down. "It was a gift from Hisoka-sensei."

"Who?"

"Meijin-dono," she amended. "He's been there for me the whole time. Erm... do you know what happened?"

"Meijin-san is very careful with his words, and Donguri-san enjoys his little riddles, but... well, the basics were made plain," she replied briskly. "However, I don't believe those boys understand many things themselves. I've read enough between the lines to know you surprised them."

"I wanted to come home," Kagome said in a small voice. "Is that bad?"

"No, dear," Mrs. Higurashi firmly assured. "If this is where your heart led you, then this is where you should be."

* * *

**Six for Gold**

Souta had dozens of questions, and answering them was a welcome distraction from the questions that weighed heavily on Kagome's mind. At every turn, he came up with something new to ask about. "Did you really live with demons?"

"Yes, I did," she acknowledged. "That's the first time I ever saw so many youkai living in one place. I wonder if there are still towns like that..?" She glanced Hisoka's way, and the neko-youkai silently shook his head.

"How come you never told us that there were _dragons_?" Souta demanded.

"Erm... I'm not sure," Kagome admitted. It seemed that several stories about her time in the past had been shared along the way.

"Donguri-san says I'm practically his uncle. Does that mean Mama's a grandma already?"

That one threw Kagome for a loop, but the kitsune sidled over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and proudly announcing, "I've had more mothers than most boys!"

"Like who?" Souta asked.

Shippo lifted his fingers one at a time. "My real mother, then Kagome, then Sango for a while, and Rin took a turn, but then Meijin-dono outdid them all. He's the _worst_ mother hen of the lot!"

"Raising a kitsune cost me at least three lives, I assure you," the neko-youkai remarked blandly.

The day passed in a whirlwind, and by dinnertime, both Kagome's strength and spirits were flagging. She could feel the concerned glances, but thankfully, no one asked her any of the questions she wasn't prepared to answer.

Meanwhile, her own doubts and worries were creeping in. Two people she deeply cared about were planning to turn on one another, and she needed advice about how to keep them from making such an awful mistake. _Hisoka-sensei must remember that I wanted to talk. _Kagome glanced his way and found the disguised demon watching her with a closely guarded expression. _Today was so busy. Maybe I'll have the chance to ask him what to do tomorrow? _

As soon as the meal was cleared away, Mrs. Higurashi urged, "Why don't you have an early bedtime, dear?"

"Oh... okay. Good night, then," Kagome murmured to everyone before wandering towards the stairs. She recognized everything in her bedroom, but in a distant way. As she changed into pajamas that felt strange and turned back the blankets on a bed that seemed too far from the floor. Suddenly, she experienced a deep pang of homesickness for a faraway pavilion and a pair of wide, golden eyes. _Those days are gone. _But that didn't stop her from wanting them back, and before she knew it, Kagome was crying, soaking her pillow with fresh sorrow over old pains.

* * *

**Seven for a Secret**

Hisoka paused in the process of spreading futons on the living room floor, lifting a troubled gaze towards the ceiling. _Hnn. I had hoped to spare her this... and I do not think she has realized the rest. _His instincts tugged urgently for him to respond to the young woman's distress, but he couldn't very well obey them. The neko-youkai glanced towards his companion, who rarely guarded his feelings. Shippo's eyes were wide with his desperate need, and the neko-youkai heaved a longsuffering sigh. _So be it. _

The lady of the house was still in the kitchen, and he gently cleared his throat. "Higurashi-san, your daughter needs the support of her pack. Would you permit us to stay by her side through the night?"

Mrs. Higurashi's expression flickered between surprise and concern, but she nodded. "Souta knows where the extra blankets are if you need them. I'll bring Kagome down."

"Thank you, ma'am," he said quietly, retreating to the living room.

Shippo all but tackled him the minute he stepped through the door, and he patted the kitsune's head and said, "You are welcome, but mind yourself. There is much she does not understand, and we have one or two more promises to keep."

"I know, I know," he grumbled.

Just then, a pajama-clad boy hurried into the room, his pillow under his arm. "Need help?"

"You bet!" Shippo replied, waving for Souta to assist him in arranging the pile of bedding.

"Are you gonna tell another story tonight... even though Kagome's back?" the boy inquired, glancing between the two visitors.

"Not tonight." Hisoka glanced towards the stairs and said, "Instead, we'll help your sister feel welcome." Mrs. Higurashi led her daughter into the room, and he stepped forward to meet them at the threshold. Higurashi's eyes were red, and grief soaked her scent, but the neko-youkai chose to respond first to the spark of curiosity their nightly preparations ignited. "It has become our custom to keep Souta-kun company through the night hours," he explained. "Would like to join your brother tonight?"

She glanced uncertainly at her mother, and the woman gave her an encouraging smile. "Go ahead, dear. Good night, boys," she added before excusing herself.

Kagome watched her go, then glanced at Hisoka. "Is it just me, or is it weird for her to call you a boy?"

"She began mothering us the moment we arrived here," he replied with a rueful smile. "By the time she learned we are far older than we appear, the habit was established."

"You don't look very old," she admitted, studying his face. "Just _older_."

"Have I changed?" he inquired curiously.

"Yes," she replied, "But it's harder to compare you look human."

Flicking a glance around the room to make sure the windows were covered, Hisoka shot Shippo a long look, then addressed Souta. "Our little secret?"

The boy grinned and said, "I won't tell!"

As Hisoka dropped all illusions of humanity, he checked Higurashi's reaction only to be met with tears, but to his relief, they seemed to be happy ones. "We are most glad to see you as well," he remarked warmly, gesturing for her to choose a spot on the futons.

"Oh!" exclaimed Shippo, his green eyes bright with mischief. "I know a good trick! Watch this!" With a soft _poof_, he transformed, and for a moment, Kagome was too stunned to react, but with a small whimper, she opened her arms. A small, bushy-tailed kit gladly launched into them.

Souta edged closer to the neko-youkai and gazed with open interest at the claws on the hand he'd propped on his hip. With a faint smirk, Hisoka offered his hand to the boy, who took it and tugged him towards the bedding. "Did Donguri-san used to look like that?" Souta asked.

"That is the boy she took in five centuries ago," Hisoka confirmed.

"He was really little," Souta marveled.

"That he was," Hisoka replied with a nostalgic smile, then set about tucking in his many charges.

* * *

**Never to be Told**

Kagome woke in a crowd, feeling safe and secure. She and Souta shared a pillow, and there was an abundance of red fur at her back. Hisoka had refused to let Shippo hold his transformation all night so he could sleep in her arms again, and Kagome had understood his reasoning. _He's not a little boy anymore, and I shouldn't treat him like one. _As a compromise, the kitsune had reverted to his true form in order to claim his place at her side. The five-tailed fox was roughly the size Kirara had been, so he took up a fair amount of the Higurashi's small living room floor.

On Souta's other side, Hisoka was stretched out with his hands clasped behind his head. Buyo had wandered in during the night and made himself at home on the neko-youkai's chest. At first, she thought her pet was the one doing the purring, but the contented rumble was too deep for a mere housecat to produce. A slow smile curved her lips as she realized just how bizarre they must look... and how at home she felt in spite of it. _Will I ever be comfortable sleeping alone again?_

An orange eyes slitted, and Kagome shyly smiled. Hisoka yawned, flashing an impressive set of fangs, then lazily scratched at Buyo's ears, letting the calico cat's purr take over. "Good morning," he said in a voice husky with sleep.

"Hisoka-sensei, do you think we could talk today?" she ventured, keeping her voice low.

"Of course."

"That's good." Kagome allowed her confusion to show on her face. "I still don't know what to do."

He turned his head to face her more directly. "What's done is done," he pronounced seriously.

"But... I was just supposed to come here to talk to you. Shouldn't I be getting back?"

Hisoka slowly shook his head, and there was a small rush of youki as Shippo transformed back into his taiyoukai form. The redhead tentatively touched her shoulder, and she turned to look up into his troubled face. "You haven't realized yet?" he asked.

"Wh-what?" she asked nervously.

"You never returned, Cricket," Hisoka revealed in soothing tones. "You are here to stay."

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on March 4, 2011. 3,399 words.


	92. All the King's Men

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle progression... especially for the one with choices opening up before her. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**All the King's Men**

Hisoka watched Kagome carefully over the next few days. She was unusually quiet—not particularly distressed, not particularly sad, not particularly angry. Emotions simmered under the surface, yet it was difficult to discern their meaning. _When someone feels strongly, pinpointing that feeling is simple; however, I do not think she even knows __what__ to feel. _To be honest, he was proud of her for not falling to pieces, but he was worried that she was falling into apathy. _I had to haul his lordship out of that mire. You are __not__ allowed to wallow there, too! _

Making a brief foray into the kitchen, he appropriated an orange and tucked it into his sleeve. Then, he sought out the young woman, inquiring, "May I beg an audience?"

Higurashi regarded him with a trace of weariness before replying, "Of course, Hisoka-sensei."

"Walk with me?" he invited. He knew for a fact that she was getting enough rest, but he worried over the way she picked at her food.

"Okay," she agreed with a sweet smile that didn't fool him one bit.

He led the way outside, knowing she hadn't stepped over the threshold since her return. As she squinted at the bright summer day, he casually remarked, "You used to bask in the sun right along with Ah-Un. You will grow pale if you do not spend more time out-of-doors."

Taking her arm, he led Kagome out across the shrine's courtyard; heat shimmered off the pavement, and cicadas sang. Hisoka bypassed the tree where she first met Inuyasha... and the well house that marked the place Sesshoumaru first laid eyes on her. _So many life-changing meetings, all within view of her front door. _With a rueful smile, he guided her towards the shrine, nodding politely to the people whose paths they crossed. Up the steps, around the side, and into the shade of a wide porch that boasted nothing more interesting than a view of a storehouse. Whether she remembered it or not, this was the spot where she first met _him_... roughly two months before he sent her into Sesshoumaru's childhood.

Hisoka cast a sidelong glance at the young woman at his side. Even though he didn't expect her to wear kimono in this day and age, she still seemed out of place in modern apparel. The alteration in wardrobe did nothing to diminish her beauty, but he couldn't help wondering if she felt as uncomfortable in her old clothes as she looked. _She will adjust. She simply needs more time. _

Claiming a seat against the wall, he gestured for her to join him, and she tucked her skirt around her legs and sat a short distance away. He huffed softly, then pointedly shifted closer. As strong as Hisoka believed her to be, Higurashi shouldn't have to come to terms with the consequences of her decision alone. _Directly and indirectly, I brought her to this point; I will not abandon her now._

Some things couldn't be addressed until she initiated the discussion, but he was well within his rights to broach other topics. Arranging his thoughts with care, the neko-youkai bluntly announced, "I sealed the portal right after you came through."

She started, then asked, "Why?"

"Because when Inuyasha tried to follow you, the Well did not work."

"Because you sealed it now... in this era."

"Yes."

"What if you hadn't?" she asked quietly.

He frowned, then replied, "Then things would be different."

"So... I _could_ still go back?" Kagome pressed.

There was an uneasiness in her posture, and he automatically lapsed into low, soothing tones. "Hypothetically speaking, you _could_, but you did not. I would remember if you had, Cricket." To his relief, she accepted his assertion with a single nod. From his sleeve, he withdrew the fruit and began to strip away its peel. "Do not grieve for the past, for it paved the way for the future in which you find yourself."

"I know," she murmured. "It's just that I didn't know I was making such a _big_ decision."

With deft movements, he extracted an orange section and offered it to her. "If you had known these consequences, would your reasons for leaving have changed?

She accepted the fruit and nibbled at it. Finally, she shook her head. "I might have put it off a little longer. I would have liked to say goodbye properly."

"I understand." Hisoka passed her another section of fruit, watching to be sure she took a bite before asking, "May I say some things to you?"

"It's too late for hindsight, isn't it?" she asked bitterly.

"Perhaps," he acknowledged. "But I can offer some peace of mind?"

"That might be nice."

Another orange segment found its way into her hand, and then he said, "In a compromise, those involved give up something they care about in order to gain something of importance. Your sacrifice was not without its reward, Cricket."

"Reward?" she echoed curiously.

"Do you remember the reason you gave me for wanting to leap forward to this time?"

"Of course."

He passed another piece of fruit and urged, "You need to eat more."

Higurashi blinked at him, then asked, "Are you changing the subject."

"I am."

"Why?"

With a faint smile, he said, "As a diplomat, there are certain secrets I have promised to keep."

"But... something important happened because I left?"

"I can safely say that in leaving, you made your choice, and the others made theirs accordingly."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Hnn," he mused, popping an orange segment into his own mouth as he considered. "I cannot say for certain what is better or even what is best."

"I thought you would be the one to tell me what to do."

He shook his head. "It would be foolish of me to meddle any more than I have."

"So, I'm on my own now?"

"Not at all." He smiled and gave her more fruit. "You have many friends, but we can only share your future, not choose it."

She puzzled over that, then asked, "Isn't there _some_ advice you can give me, Hisoka-sensei?"

"Certainly," he acquiesced. After a moment's thought he said, "Please, do not choose _regret_ as your companion for the years that lie ahead."

* * *

Daily life fell into a sort of rhythm, and time slipped by in a semblance of normalcy. Kagome spent her days close to her family and her nights close to her packmates, inexpressibly grateful that she'd returned to a future that allowed for both. The more she worked alongside Meijin-dono and Donguri-san, the less she thought about returning to the past. _If I go back, all of this would change. _She didn't want to lose a world in which her family and her friends could peacefully coexist. _This is something I can protect... just by staying. _

At first, she was relieved that neither Hisoka nor Shippo brought up the specific circumstances surrounding her choice. They gave her time and space, and she gratefully accepted them. However, she couldn't quite shake the impression that everyone was waiting for something. More specifically, they were waiting for her. Shippo was the worst, with his long, searching looks. At one point, she cornered the kitsune and whispered, "Why don't you ever talk about the others?"

With a very serious expression, he whispered back, "Why don't you ever ask about the others?"

_Touché._

After that, Shippo went out of his way to share stories about the past. He was more than happy to tell her about Miroku and Sango's busy household... or about the havoc he'd wreaked at the kitsune school where Hisoka taught, but he was suspiciously silent with regards to two people in particular. Inuyasha was never mentioned. Neither was Sesshoumaru.

More and more, she dwelt on memories that reached far into the past. _Did all of it __really__ happen to me? _It was almost as if she'd already lived three lifetimes, and she hadn't even graduated from high school yet. _Too many adventures make you older than your years?_ In spite of all the drama and danger, Kagome didn't regret the strange twists and turns her life had taken. _It's like Hisoka-sensei said; they paved the way. Without those experiences, I wouldn't be the person I am now. _

_What am I waiting for? _To be fair, their five centuries had only been five days for her, but not-knowing was making her restless. _I wonder if they waited?_ She assumed that Hisoka and Shippo must still be in contact with the brothers. _Not that I want them to be waiting for __me__, specifically... but we're still friends... I hope. _

She missed Inuyasha's grumbling concern. She longed for Miroku's quick wit. She ached to see Sango and her brood. And... she remembered a kiss. Still, another week passed before the haunting memory of one single, stunning smile finally drove her to ask, "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Shippo rather dramatically clutched at his heart and dropped to the pavement in front of the shrine's little shop, and Kagome hurried to his side, worriedly asking, "Are you all right?"

"He is fine," Hisoka remarked blandly.

"Then... why...?"

"Took you long enough to ask!" Shippo accused, folding his arms over his chest in a decidedly sulky attitude.

"Erm... sorry?"

"Nah, it's okay, Kagome," he replied. "Waiting's just _really_ hard sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Hisoka inquired with a huff of amusement. The neko-youkai glanced her way and helpfully relayed, "Shippo _also_ lost a wager."

"Who did you bet against?" she asked curiously.

The kitsune turned shifty-eyed and muttered, "Can't say. You'll see."

"Well, then what did you bet?"

"I thought you'd ask about Inuyasha first," the kitsune admitted.

"Why?"

"Because Sesshoumaru's the one who made you run away," he replied matter-of-factly.

She blinked and asked, "Says who?"

"Says him!"

Kagome looked helplessly at Hisoka, who gently said, "Despite my attempts to reason with him, that _is_ what milord believes. Now, if you please... there are some things waiting for you in the house." He started walking in that direction, then glanced back to beckon encouragingly.

Shippo bounced to his feet and tucked his arm through Kagome's drawing her along. "His high and mighty lordship made us promise to keep our mouths shut until you were good and ready to talk... and even then, only if you asked directly about him."

Inside, Hisoka sought out Kagome's mother and formally announced, "Higurashi-san, your daughter has seen fit to ask about Lord Sesshoumaru."

A spark of interest lit the woman's eyes, and she sought Kagome's gaze. "Is that so?" she inquired with a soft smile. "Thank goodness."

Kagome straightened, feeling left out and a little defensive. "What do you mean, Mama?"

"Well, it was obvious that he's very serious," the woman replied pleasantly.

"It _was_?" she asked, trying to fathom what her mother seemed to be saying. "You've _met_ Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes, dear, and he left some things for you. Just a moment."

As Mrs. Higurashi left the room, Kagome rounded on her friends. "Sesshoumaru-sama came _here_? He met my family? Why didn't anyone _tell_ me?" she demanded.

"Milord is very... _stubborn_," Hisoka replied apologetically. "To his way of thinking, you left to get away from him; therefore, he had no wish to impose himself upon you the moment you returned. His brother agreed to keep his distance as well, until you asked for one of them."

Kagome listened with growing incredulity. "They're both here... or rather, _now_... in my era?"

"They are."

"And... they _agreed_ on something."

Hisoka actually smiled. "They did."

"But then... what was Sesshoumaru-sama _doing_ here?"

"Milord is also very traditional," the neko-youkai relayed. "He wished to properly introduce himself to your family."

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room then, her arms laden with several boxes, and Shippo hurried forward to help her. "The rest are sitting on my bed," the woman announced. "Would you bring them out, Donguri-san?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he agreed, whisking away.

She waved her daughter over, patting the spot beside her on the couch. "Let's see what your young man left," she eagerly coaxed.

"My... what?" Kagome asked nervously. Her gaze drifted back to Hisoka and she begged, "What _is_ all this?"

"These are courtship gifts," he supplied bluntly.

Brows furrowing, she retorted, "I thought you said he didn't want to impose!"

"Hnn," Hisoka replied, casting a rueful glance towards Shippo, whose arms were weighed down by more packages. "It pleases his lordship to interpret your inquiries after his person as an auspicious sign that you may yet accept him."

Kagome lifted the lid of the box her mother placed on her lap. The exquisite kimono inside must have cost a fortune, as did the length of silk in the next box. "That's _incredibly_ presumptuous," she murmured, shaking her head in disbelief.

Hisoka inclined his head and said, "I can only ask you to recall that we are speaking of Sesshoumaru."

One box after another was opened, and with each, Kagome's consternation grew. "Does he actually think I _want_ all of this?"

"These gifts are admittedly more traditional than practical," Hisoka tactfully replied.

"His heart's in the right place, but he's always been a few centuries behind the times," Shippo slyly offered.

Kagome sighed and reached for the next box, lifting the lid and folding back the tissue paper. She gasped, and all movement in the room ceased as she slowly lifted yet another offering from the taiyoukai. The soft, blue cardigan was not exactly the same as the one she'd left behind, but it was similar enough for her to understand the sentiment behind its choosing; with a pang of delight, she hugged it tightly.

"Oho, she likes that one!" Shippo cheerfully remarked.

"Hnn."

Color rose in Kagome's cheeks as she pointed out, "Well... this one actually _means_ something."

"That it does," the neko-youkai agreed.

Leaving her mother to investigate the rest of the boxes, Kagome asked Hisoka, "How am I supposed to answer all of this?"

He crouched before her, solemnly meeting her gaze. "Do you still want the same thing you wished for a few months and more than a millennia ago?"

"My wish?"

"Yes. When I first met you, you told me that you wished to remain at Sesshoumaru-sama's side. Indeed, you were willing to fight to keep that place."

"Oh... but things were different back then."

"Agreed," Hisoka replied patiently. "However, I have three questions for you, Cricket."

"Erm... okay," she replied cautiously.

He lifted one finger and inquired, "What _was_ your reason then?"

The answer was simple enough. _I trusted Sesshoumaru-sama because I knew the kind of person he would become. _

Hisoka demanded no verbal response, only lifting a second finger. "Has that reason changed?"

Her eyes widened. _Sesshoumaru-sama obviously __hasn't__ changed, nor has my trust. _

"If not," the neko-youkai pressed, lifting a third finger. "Is that reason still enough?"

"Enough... for what?" she whispered.

"To return to milord's side."

* * *

_Hisoka-sensei can drive._ It didn't really _surprise_ Kagome, but his casual competence still struck her as funny. _Demons of old shouldn't be this comfortable behind the wheel of a sedan. _She gazed out the passenger side window, not really seeing anything.

"Are we there yet?" Shippo whined from the backseat.

The neko-youkai shot him a look in the rear view mirror. "None of that."

With a snicker, the kitsune stretched his legs across the length of the back seat and opined, "Woulda been faster to fly."

"You can fly as much as you like once we reach our destination."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. And after a well-calculated pause, he inquired, "So... are we there yet?"

As they left the city behind, bound for wherever it was Sesshoumaru lived, Kagome asked, "Wouldn't it have been simpler to invite Sesshoumaru-sama back to the Shrine?"

"Not by half," scoffed Shippo.

"His lordship is stubborn," Hisoka offered for the umpteenth time. "He refuses to blend in to human society, so it is difficult for him to travel into the city."

"He won't pretend to be human?"

"Nope," Shippo replied. "It was _exhausting_ when he decided to visit last time. If I hadn't helped smuggle him through, it woulda been a diplomatic nightmare. You shoulda _seen_ the looks on your family's faces when he turned up on the front step—fur, stripes, and all."

"That must have been a shock for Mama," she mused aloud.

"Oh, she took to him right away," the kitsune replied.

"Like mother, like daughter," Hisoka interjected.

Kagome's thoughts turned to her mother. She was here with her family's blessing, which had taken her aback. "You're letting me go?" she'd asked.

"Naturally, dear." With a secretive smile, Mrs. Higurashi confided, "To tell the truth, I'm rooting for your grown lordling."

"Mama!" Kagome exclaimed in scandalized tones. "How can you _say_ that?"

"Because in his way, I think he loves you."

"In his way," she echoed dubiously.

"Yes," her mother replied thoughtfully. "Lord Sesshoumaru didn't express himself in human terms. It always boiled down to one phrase—she is mine."

"That again?" Kagome muttered. She's told her mother about the circumstances surrounding her betrothal and how strange it had been to face the taiyoukai in the feudal era.

"Yes, and I asked him _why_ he considered you _his_. Do you know what he answered?" Mama asked. "He said, 'Because she _is_.'"

She groaned softly. "He's always been very sure of himself... and terrible at explaining himself."

Mrs. Higurashi had smiled and inquired, "Oh? And how would _you_ explain love?"

Kagome sighed heavily, and two sharp-nosed youkai glanced her way. "Are you comfortable?" asked Hisoka.

"I'm fine."

"Are you worried about seeing him again?" Shippo pried.

"Erm... yes. I suppose I am."

"It'll be okay," the kitsune promised, reaching forward to give her shoulder a pat. "He's actually kinda... mellow."

"Relatively speaking," allowed the neko-youkai.

"Well, yeah, for _him_," conceded Shippo. "But since he's the one we're talking about, I figured it was okay to fudge a little. He's mellow compared to _himself_, not to normal people."

Kagome giggled at the disguised kitsune's roundabout explanation, which made sense; it also made her feel better to hear someone else say that Sesshoumaru wasn't normal. "I still can't believe he waited."

"Did you miss all those times Sensei-dono used the word _stubborn_?" Shippo inquired teasingly. "_Nobody's_ more set in his ways than he is."

"He _is_ tenacious," Hisoka acknowledged.

"Just another word for mind-bogglingly stubborn," sang out Shippo. "But... I can't really blame him for all that single-minded devotion. After all, I'm canine, too."

At Kagome's puzzled expression, Hisoka supplied, "Canine-type youkai mate for life."

* * *

A couple hours later, Kagome thought to ask, "What would have happened if I'd asked about Inuyasha first?"

"We'd be driving in an entirely different direction," Shippo cheerfully answered.

"To see Inuyasha?"

"That's right."

"Is he... okay?" she ventured curiously.

"Yup." The kitsune leaned over the back of her seat and explained, "Since you gave me to Sensei-dono, I ended up spending more time with him and Sesshoumaru than with Inuyasha and them. We visit pretty regularly, though."

"Them?" she asked curiously.

"Nuh-uh," he said, wagging a finger at her. "Inuyasha has dibbs on that part of the story."

"So I'll be seeing him _sometime_?" she asked softly.

The kitsune snorted. "He'll make sure he gets his turn. Definitely."

They traveled down smaller and smaller roads until finally, they bumped along a narrow lane that simply ended. The neko-youkai pulled the car under a mossy-roofed carport and declared, "We walk from here."

"You weren't kidding when you said Sesshoumaru-sama lives in the middle of nowhere," Kagome remarked wryly.

"His lordship likes his privacy," Hisoka replied.

Shippo leapt from the backseat of the car, did a handspring, tucked into a somersault, and came up in all his kitsune glory, tails swishing dramatically. "Tada!"

"Is it safe?" Kagome asked, glancing around.

"Yup," he assured. "A human would have to be _really_ lost to make it this far into Sesshoumaru's territory."

When she looked back towards Hisoka, orange eyes met her gaze, and she blinked in surprise at pewter hair and pointed ears. _That's better_, she decided. He somehow seemed more at ease with himself, and Kagome found herself relaxing as well.

The neko-youkai waved the two of them towards the forest that spread before them. "This way."

They strolled through woods that felt old. Tall trees, thick trunks, and a high canopy that filtered the sunlight, sheltering them from the heat of the day. Eventually, the forest thinned somewhat, lending Kagome a look at the surrounding landscape. The trail curved away around the base of a hill, and she was struck by a niggling sense of familiarity. As soon as they rounded the bend, she suddenly realized where she was. "The Fortress," she said in awe. The ruins of the Western Fortress weren't visible from where they stood, but there was no mistaking the ridge. There was also barely anything left of the plain, for the forest had advanced towards the cliffs. She could clearly see them... as well as the caves that lined their base.

"There are few who remember," Hisoka remarked. "But these lands still belong to the Western Lord."

"It's so different," Kagome murmured.

"More like _gone_," Shippo corrected.

"But... it _was_ here," she said stubbornly. "And while I was here, this was home."

"This way," Hisoka urged once more.

They skirted the cliffs, circling around towards the back of the ridge. Through the trees ahead, light sparkled upon water. "The lake is still here?"

"It is."

Kagome quickened her pace, glad to revisit a place that held such happy memories. Blue water rippled. Cattails waved. A pair of rowboats lay beside a short dock. A rope swing hung from a nearby tree. And not far from its shore stood a small pavilion. "It's the same," she gasped.

"It is," Hisoka repeated. "There were those who protested his living out of a cave, so Milord had his pavilion rebuilt here. We were even able to convince him to add modern plumbing the year you were born."

Turning to Shippo, Kagome excitedly whispered, "While I was gone... when I was here... we lived in a little house just like this."

"I know," he said kindly, green eyes shining with affection. "Heard the story about a zillion times by now."

"Come along," Hisoka urged, taking her arm and leading towards the pavilion.

Just about then, the obvious struck her upside the head. _He's here. This is his home._

When her feet began to drag, Shippo took her other arm and whispered, "Don't chicken out now, Kagome!"

Stomach in knots. Heart in her throat. Somehow she managed to mutter, "Is it all right to just walk in?"

Hisoka patted her hand. "He knows we are here, and we are most welcome."

Up the steps. Across the porch. Through the door.

The main room was spacious, simply furnished, and softly lit by sunlight filtering through paper screens. In its customary place near the corner stood a low table, and in Hisoka's usual spot sat Sesshoumaru. "We brought her," the neko-youkai announced unnecessarily, for intense golden eyes were already fixed upon Kagome's face.

Shippo nudged her with his elbow, and in a stage whisper, announced, "He's only sitting down because his knees are knocking together."

Sesshoumaru's usual death glare actually came off more exasperated than anything, and Kagome noticed. That was as much as she could manage in the tense atmosphere. Then, the taiyoukai rose gracefully and slowly approached; when she gasped, he stilled. Sesshoumaru easily stood half a head taller than Hisoka now; his broad shoulders still quite didn't rival his father's, but she supposed that was because he took more after his mother. Five more centuries lent him an aura of maturity. Kagome knew she was staring, but he simply stood there, inviting her inspection. Finally, she found her voice. "You've changed."

"You have not," he replied quietly.

Shippo snorted into the silence that followed. "He's also still a lousy conversationalist, but lucky for you, we're staying to help."

Reaching over to cuff the kitsune's shoulder, Hisoka chided, "Mind your manners."

The redhead shot him a rebellious look. "Five centuries, and they've said five whole words."

Hisoka hissed, Sesshoumaru huffed, and Kagome giggled. Encouraged by her amusement, the taiyoukai dared another step forward and politely said, "Welcome."

"Thank you," she murmured softly.

Shippo held up three fingers and rolled his eyes expressively.

Smiling in spite of herself, Kagome said, "I hope you don't mind the intrusion."

Sesshoumaru took another step and replied, "You may do as you please."

"Isn't that what _you're_ supposed to do," she asked lightly.

He considered her carefully, then asked, "May I?"

_Oh. _Well, she'd totally walked into that one. "Within reason?" she tentatively answered.

With another step, he continued his advance, and she noticed a few things. His luxuriant kimono was red and white, with an intricate floral pattern scattered across the silk. The enormous billow of fur she recalled from the feudal era was still in evidence, though it was draped differently now. The silvery mass was split into two and fell from both his shoulders in much the same fashion his father's had. However, most distracting was Sesshoumaru's youki, which was in complete disarray. It was as if every fiber of his being was reaching for her, and yet with every fiber of his being, he was holding himself back.

Arching a brow, Sesshoumaru inquired, "Would it be reasonable to expect to be greeted in the same manner with which you welcomed these two?"

"Sly dog," Shippo chuckled.

The inu-youkai's chin came up, a silent challenge in his gaze. He was only demanding his right as a friend, and Kagome felt guilty that he'd even had to ask. "I hugged them both," she announced, taking her own step forward.

In a twinkling, he was wrapped around her, enfolding her in a staggering abundance of silk, fur, hair... and scent. Her heart fluttered, and a tremor passed through Sesshoumaru's whole being, but he said nothing. Neither did he let go, and Kagome suspected that given a choice, he never would.

Shippo horned in then, brazenly putting his arms around the pair. At Sesshoumaru's startled expression, the kitsune cheekily announced, "It was a group hug."

With a soft chuckle, Hisoka placed his hand on the inu-youkai's other shoulder and said, "That _is_ true, milord."

While they casually teased Sesshoumaru, Kagome slipped her arms around him, holding on tight as she listened to the rapid beating of his heart. In spite of the ongoing banter, Sesshoumaru's attention was definitely fixed on her. His fingers found their way into her hair as he cradled her against his broad chest, which rose and fell with the deep breaths he was taking. She couldn't honestly regret her decision, but she felt awful about some of the consequences. _Do I need to make up for it?_

_I can be here for him now. I can be his friend. _But it was obvious that he _had_ friends. Good friends. He hadn't waited five centuries to trade email addresses and meet in snack shops. It remained to be seen whether his resolve sprung from stubbornness or loyalty or love, but the courtship gifts made his intentions clear.

_So... what do I want? _

As she stood in Sesshoumaru's embrace, returning it as best she could, she made her decision. Kagome wanted to give him a chance. She owed him that much.

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on March 11, 2011. 4,569 words.


	93. The Tortoise and the Hare

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this chance to get reacquainted... especially for the patient one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**The Tortoise and the Hare**

"Forgive me, milord," Hisoka begged, though there was little apology in his tone. "In our excitement, we left the luggage in the car. While we retrieve it, why don't you give Higurashi a tour? Shippo and I will be back in time to help prepare dinner."

The pair excused themselves without further ado, and Sesshoumaru's gaze slid towards Kagome, wondering if she minded being alone with him. His fleeting concern evaporated, for she was obviously amused. Meeting his gaze, she remarked, "That was less than subtle... which probably means it was Shippo's plan, not Hisoka-sensei's."

Sesshoumaru huffed softly. "Agreed."

"So... a tour?" she inquired, glancing around curiously.

"There is little to show," he replied. "You may explore."

Taking him at his word, Kagome strolled through the room, perusing his few furnishings and taking in the view onto a small garden from an open screen. "This is a little bigger than our other house," she mused aloud.

_Our_. Her casual use of that one word left him in awe. She had leapt ahead, untouched by time, and he had followed, enduring the centuries at a slow and steady pace. Not once had he doubted that she belonged to him, but her sudden departure five hundred years ago had been a solid rebuff. Hearing her speak so easily of their connection stirred long-dormant hopes.

"Isn't it?" she prompted.

He inclined his head. "It is. I am certain you will notice the additions."

Kagome pointed towards an open doorway, and he gestured for her to proceed. After waiting for so long, it was strange to have her back, but he was quickly recalling little things that had slipped his mind. There was a spring in her step and a carelessness with which she darted from one item to the next, depending on what caught her eye. Thinking back, he remembered that she'd only managed to appear poised when she was really concentrating on it; at other times, she'd been decidedly clumsy.

"This is a kitchen!" she declared brightly. "We didn't have one before."

Her merely nodded, suddenly feeling old in the face of Kagome's youthful enthusiasm. The paradigm shift was uncanny. Seventeen had _always_ sounded too young to him, but she had seemed fully grown when he was a child; now, he understood just how young she was. He'd learned many things about humans in the intervening centuries, knowledge that surely increased his suitability as a mate. Soon, he was lost in thought, envisioning a long and fruitful courtship.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He blinked and focused on the upturned face of the young woman standing before him. "Yes?"

She smiled and said, "I was wondering where to go next."

Nodding, he led her towards the far wall and slid aside a panel. Most of his home's interior consisted of interconnecting rooms that could be reached from either the inside or from the wide porches that lined the exterior. She found his small library, the storeroom that held the armor he no longer needed but couldn't quite dispose of, and the narrow closet where an abundance of silk was neatly stored, red and white being predominant among the accumulated finery. Laundry tubs were exclaimed over, and he showed her where the drying racks stood just beyond a small flower garden.

"You like flowers," she recalled aloud.

Tutting softly, he retorted, "I am male."

"Don't even try to take it back now; you told me so yourself!" she gently teased. As if to prove her point, she caught the trailing edge of his sleeve and traced the edges of snowy petals on the deep red silk. Without looking up, she whispered, "I decided to go, but I didn't know so many things would change forever."

"I have not changed."

She stole a peek at him from under her lashes. "Oh, you _have_... quite a bit. But that's all right, because I think I have, too."

"Perhaps."

The investigation of his home continued, and Sesshoumaru trailed after his betrothed, watching her invade his private spaces and searching his mind for ways to make her wish to stay. He'd tuned out most of the well-meaning advice he'd been subjected to over the years, and many of the plans that had sounded workable in theory seemed foolish now. In the end, everything it was quite simple. _Affection may have brought her back, but only attraction will keep her here._

For the moment, he basked in her excitement, her scent, her very presence. Her contagious delight left him—a demon with a reputation for placidity—feeling rather lively. There was no denying his own attraction, but it was too soon to tell if an advance would be welcomed. Scaring her off again was not an option.

Sesshoumaru's home was decidedly rustic, but the addition of a small bathroom was met with admittedly gratifying approbation. "There is a small bathhouse now... amidst the ruins," he commented.

"What luxury!" she breathed.

Baths had always been high on Kagome's list of necessities.

The tour came full circle back in the kitchen, and the young woman inquired, "Do you want me to start something for dinner?"

"Are you hungry?" he asked in concern.

"Not yet," she replied with a shrug. "But cooking takes longer when you have to start by building a fire. Let's see..." She began investigating the contents of the kitchen cupboards—canned goods, tins of tea, and jars of homemade preserves. Suddenly, she stilled, and he slipped to her side to see what was the matter. Her eyes were fixed on the large reserve of instant noodles. Glancing at him over her shoulder, she quietly asked, "You eat ramen?"

He shook his head. "If I am hungry, I hunt."

"Then these...?"

"This food is mostly for guests."

"Do you have guests often?" she ventured.

"More often than I would like," he replied seriously.

Kagome's slow smile sent his pulse racing. She was pleased with him, and the happiness that drenched her scent drew him closer than he'd intended to go. He fit his body against hers, embracing her from behind as he nuzzled her hair. "What do you want?" he asked, begging for direction, aching for pursuit.

"Rabbit," she answered. "I think rabbit would be most appropriate, don't you?" Sesshoumaru pulled back, thinking that she had mistaken his meaning, but Kagome gently placed her hand on the arm that still encircled her waist. "For now."

The tender sympathy in her gaze assured him that she _did_ understand. _A task. _Although it was a small thing, fulfilling her request would satisfy his clamoring instinct to meet her needs. Drawing himself up, he haughtily declared, "I will hunt for you."

"Thank you," she replied with a shy smile.

With a small shake of his head, he gravely answered, "Thank you."

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on March 18, 2011. 1,123 words.


	94. Can I Get There By Candlelight

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this conclusion to a momentous day... especially for the one who really should ask more questions. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Can I Get There By Candlelight**

Dinner that evening was rather rustic, but certainly satisfying. Once every bone was picked clean, Shippo bounded up, volunteering to wash their few dishes. Hisoka followed the kitsune to the sink in the kitchen's corner, the one modern touch in an otherwise antiquated room, and filled a large kettle; returning to the fire pit, he hung it from the hook suspended over the square cut into the floorboards. Giving the glowing embers an encouraging poke, the neko-youkai tossed in a couple of small sticks, then glanced towards the redhead, who was making quite a clatter. "Careful," he chided.

Shippo shot him a look, rolled his eyes, and promptly filled the air with youki-enhanced soap bubbles. Hisoka burst several with a clawtip, then addressed Kagome. "Did milord show you the grounds?"

"No, I only explored inside," she replied, smiling at the iridescent bubble bobbing around the neko-youkai's head in a drunken orbit.

He calmly flicked it out of existence, then suggested, "Shall we take a walk while Shippo finishes up?"

"Sure," she agreed, glancing at the silent demon by her side.

Sesshoumaru swiftly rose and offered her his hand, and Hisoka led them out onto the pavilion's wide porch, saying, "Before the plumbing was added, we relied on the well."

Kagome looked between the cat and dog demon, startled. "You live here, too, Hisoka-sensei?"

He smiled faintly. "It would be more accurate to say I am a regular guest."

"You're not Sesshoumaru-sama's retainer any more?" she asked, only half-kidding. "You still call him _milord_."

They paused beside a well looked nothing like the Bone Eater's Well. The circular structure was constructed from stone, and a metal grid fit over the top. "True," he conceded, his orange eyes slanting towards the tall youkai who'd once been his student. "His lordship still has my loyalties, but strictly speaking, he has come under my protection."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "Without Hisoka-sensei's intervention, these lands would no longer be mine."

"How did you manage that?" Kagome asked the neko-youkai curiously.

"It is... complicated."

"So it's possible for youkai to own property, even though no one knows about youkai?" she pressed.

Hisoka gave her an approving nod. "It is. Most youkai-inhabited lands are designated reserves. We are in a special protection zone here, but there are also several smaller tracts that are privately owned."

"Which means there _are_ humans that know about you."

"Select officials," Hisoka acknowledged.

"That's a pretty big secret," she mused aloud as they wandered towards the lake.

"One that allows for both species to peacefully coexist."

"A compromise," Kagome surmised.

"Just so." They reached a small shed beside the lake's dock, and the neko-youkai lifted its latch. The storage space was crammed with oars, life preservers, and assorted water toys, including an impressive arsenal of water guns.

"Who uses _those_?" she asked, casting a sidelong glance at Sesshoumaru.

"They are available to guests," the inu-youkai replied.

"Mostly," Hisoka added with a little half-smile. "His lordship can hold his own."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, searching his face in frank disbelief. "You play with water guns?"

Golden eyes blinked placidly, and the neko-youkai solemnly whispered, "He is _ruthless_."

She laughed softly and gazed out over the water, remembering the few swimming lessons they'd managed to fit in before circumstances tore her away. Knowing that the full-grown lord still enjoyed the lake made her happy, though she was having a hard time imagining just what shape that enjoyment took. _I think I'd like to see one of these ruthless water battles for myself. _Smiling at the very idea, she remarked, "I guess I should have packed a swimming suit."

* * *

"This will be your room," Sesshoumaru announced, opening the panel to one of the small chambers they'd passed through earlier. Kagome's suitcase already stood on a stand in the corner, and he slid open the door to a cupboard filled with folded futons, pillows, and blankets. "These are for your use, as is this space," he explained, indicating a another closet with hangers and dresser drawers.

Her smile was a trifle hesitant when she replied, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Hoping to inspire a little more enthusiasm, he offered, "When you are ready, I will escort you to the bathhouse if you wish."

"Oh... erm... no thanks," she murmured. "Maybe tomorrow."

He hesitated, then inclined his head. "Of course. Good night, Kagome."

"Good night," she echoed softly.

Excusing himself, he slowly closed the door behind him, then turned to face two pairs of bright, curious eyes. "Well?" Shippo asked.

Sesshoumaru strode across the room and took his usual seat at the table, reaching for the topmost volume in the stack of fresh reading material Hisoka had brought. "Well _what_?" he returned nonchalantly.

Shippo plopped down across the table from him and propped his chin in his hand. "It's good to have her back, isn't it?"

"Hnn."

"She's just like you remembered, right?"

He cut an exasperated look at the enthusiastic kitsune. "Naturally."

"Do you think it's going well?" the redhead eagerly asked.

With a soft sigh, Sesshoumaru folded his hands atop his book, trying to decide how to answer. Hisoka foraged in a kitchen cupboard and returned with a few fat candles, which he lit and placed in the center of the table before joining them. Meeting the neko-youkai's patient gaze, the inu-youkai finally answered, "She does not fear me."

"Of course not," Hisoka chided.

It was as close as his mentor would ever come to saying, _'I told you so.' _Giving one shoulder a shrug, Sesshoumaru added, "And I hunted for her."

"With great success," the neko-youkai replied warmly.

Shippo snorted. "Eight rabbits... gives _overkill_ whole new meaning."

Hisoka reached over and tweaked the kitsune's ear. "You did not complain when you consumed five of them yourself."

"You were _counting_?"

The neko-youkai chuckled and shoved a book into the kitsune's chest. "Let us have quiet, or his lordship will not be able to hear what must be heard."

Sesshoumaru frowned at this, for he knew Hisoka well enough to know there was a lesson in the offing. Focusing on the sounds coming from the guest room, he found nothing out of the ordinary until a soft, shuddering sigh riveted his attention. He tensed, pupils contracting as he strained his senses until he was almost positive he heard a tear drop. "She is unhappy," he whispered.

Hisoka and Shippo exchanged a speaking glance, and the neko-youkai cleared his throat. "I believe she is lonely."

"She is homesick?"

"Not necessarily," Hisoka carefully replied. "It may simply be that she is _alone_."

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened. "Humans require privacy."

"True," he allowed. "However, _this_ human has picked up her fair share of youkai idiosyncrasies."

Shippo nodded seriously and said, "We've been sleeping with her every night since she got back."

Jaw clenching, Sesshoumaru softly inquired, "Is that so?"

The kitsune didn't flinch from the deadly tone. Green eyes solemn, he replied, "Don't you _dare_ miss the point, or I'll tell Inuyasha you're a bigger idiot than he ever was."

In the next moment, Sesshoumaru realized what Kagome's new habit meant for _him_, and all traces of anger evaporated. "If that is what she requires, we will accommodate her needs," he gravely declared.

With an audacious wink, Shippo replied, "Thought you'd see it that way!"

Cuffing the impudent kitsune's shoulder in passing, Sesshoumaru crossed to her door and rapped softly. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" she called.

As soon as he slid open the panel, the faint scent of her distress hit him, and his hand tightened upon the door frame. Unable to hide his chagrin, he tipped his head to one side and said, "It has been brought to my attention that you might prefer company."

"Oh."

"_Would_ you?" he pressed.

"Would you mind?"

Huffing over the baffling nature of females, he swept across the room, crouching before her so he could meet her gaze. "Kagome, I thought I asked you to _tell me_ what you want."

"You did, but... this seemed like a strange thing to ask... under the circumstances."

"Not at all," he assured, pleased that their old habits were still so fresh in her mind. "Not for us."

Kagome brightened, then peered over his shoulder; Shippo cheerfully interrupted, announcing, "I'll help carry stuff! Sensei-dono says to make the bed out there since there's more room."

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru agreed, content to leave the busywork to them. Rejoining Hisoka at the table, he once more reached for his book, but he didn't actually get any reading done. Kagome and Shippo dragged the entire contents of the linen cupboard out and looked to be assembling a fortress rather than making a bed. Sesshoumaru contemplated her modern pajamas, which were pink, plaid, and appropriately modest; however, he cast long looks at her bare feet, for her toenails had been painted. Their pearlescent hue shimmered softly in the candlelight, and he wished for nothing more than the chance to investigate them more closely.

"Milord?" Hisoka murmured warningly.

Sesshoumaru roused from his curiosity-induced reverie in time to catch the pillow Shippo flung at him. He quirked a brow at the kitsune, but let the missile drop to the floor at his side; tossing it back would only encourage more mischief. Interestingly enough, Kagome seemed worried by the exchange.

"Should you be teasing him this much?" she whispered.

"It's okay," Shippo assured, not bothering to lower his voice as he flopped on his stomach and propped his chin on his hands. "I halfway grew up here, so Sesshoumaru's used to me and my sass. If he _really_ minded, he wouldn't hesitate to pull rank." Lowering his voice to conspiratorial tones that only gave the illusion of secrecy, he added, "Don't let all his meek and mild fool you. He's just hitting his prime; no one in their right mind would cross him." They both glanced his way, and he cocked an eyebrow at them. Shippo wisely changed the subject. "So... same spots as before?"

"Well, Souta's not here," Kagome pointed out with a sigh.

The redhead's tails flicked back and forth for several moments. "Do you miss him?"

"I guess a little," she admitted.

"Hang on a sec," Shippo directed. Hopping up, he crossed to a small bag he'd dropped in the corner when he and Hisoka had brought the luggage from the car. He returned to the mound of futons and pillows holding a bright blue cell phone; flipping it open, he pushed a few buttons, then held it out to her.

Kagome accepted it and brought it to her ear in time to hear her brother's voice. "Souta?" she gasped.

Hisoka chuckled and traded a look with Sesshoumaru while she chatted away, telling her ever-inquisitive brother what she'd been doing all day. When she finally said goodbye and clicked the phone shut, she was fairly glowing with happiness. Shippo grinned and said, "I know staying here _feels_ like going back in time, but the modern world isn't far away anymore. We all made it to the same spot in time, and we get to go forward together."

"It's wonderful!" She hugged the phone to her chest and said, "But how do you even _get_ phone service way out here?"

"Oh, there's a tower over that way," the kitsune replied, waving his hand towards the ridge. "We all come here to get away, but if there's an emergency, they need to be able to contact Sensei-dono.

"Who does?" she asked.

"Mostly officials and stuff," Shippo replied vaguely. "And the monks, of course. Oh, and the schools sometimes, but usually only if something _really_ crazy happens. They had to call him in for me _all_ the time."

Sesshoumaru was amused that the two of them were talking about the neko-youkai even though he was sitting right there. "You did not tell her?" he asked quietly.

Hisoka glanced up from his newspaper and shrugged. "It never came up."

"What exactly _is_ Hisoka-sensei's job?" she finally asked.

"He didn't say?" Shippo returned, sending an amused glance in the cat's direction.

"I didn't think to ask," she admitted sheepishly. "I suppose it's silly to think that you guys actually work in a temple."

"No, no," the kitsune countered. "We _do_! For real!"

Kagome blinked, glancing between Shippo and Hisoka. The neko-youkai patiently pointed out, "It was not _always_ a temple."

"Do you want to tell, or can I?" Shippo asked.

"Your version is sure to be more entertaining," Hisoka replied mildly.

Shippo laughed outright and said, "Okay. Guess I'll play spokesperson, then... since he's too modest and retiring to brag on himself. We'll call it your bedtime story, Kagome." She settled in beside him, all ears, and he began, "Hisoka-sensei inherited his clan's ancestral home and turned it into a training center for monks with the help of Miroku's... let's see..." The kitsune counted on his fingers a couple times, then nodded. "It was his great grandson. Nice guy. That was right after I leveled up and earned my third tail."

"Hisoka-sensei opened a school for _monks_?" she asked dubiously.

"Yep. It was all part of his master plan!"

"Sounds ominous," she teased.

"It was plenty ambitious," Shippo countered. "Most people thought he was crazy, traipsing all over the place, establishing alliances between the various species."

"Youkai species?" she interrupted. "What does that have to do with monks?"

"In order to reach you again, we needed to survive," Hisoka calmly answered. "Unifying demonkind was the first step towards that end."

"The next step was an alliance between youkai and humans with spiritual abilities," Shippo went on. "Because he figured that the humans most likely to accept youkai would be the ones best-equipped to combat them. Balance of power, and all that."

"And it worked?"

"Sure it did!" Shippo enthused. "It's all very hush-hush, but there's a whole alliance thingie... with a treaty and stuff... and political connections... and safe havens that are mostly affiliated with temples and shrines... like yours!"

"Very succinct," Hisoka remarked blandly.

"So I fudged a _few_ details," the kitsune said dismissively.

"I believe you missed a pertinent one," Sesshoumaru interjected, nodding meaningfully towards his tutor.

"Oh, yeah... _that_," Shippo replied, snapping his fingers. "See the whole reason we get phone service out here is because after Hisoka-sensei pulled off the whole alliance thing, they put him in charge."

"Of...?"

"Us. Youkai," the kitsune replied, looking proud. "So naturally, the biggest uproar of the century came when he announced he was taking a vacation."

"They don't give him time off?"

"Not three _years_!" Shippo snickered. "The rumors about his little sabbatical have been epic."

"The rumors are _ridiculous_," Hisoka interjected. "Especially since I told them exactly what I planned to do."

The redhead's eyes sparkled. "No one believes it."

"That does not change the truth," the neko-youkai replied, folding away his newspaper.

Kagome's gaze darted from one face to the next, filled with questions, eager for answers. "_What_, already?" she demanded.

"In my public statement, I let it be known that I planned to go back to teaching for a short time."

"You mean... the kitsune school?"

"No," Hisoka answered, a hint of amusement creeping into his tones. "Private tutoring. You see, there is a high school girl of my acquaintance who has let her studies go. Without some intervention, I fear she may never complete her education."

"Me?" she gasped. "You're going to teach _me_?"

"I feel I should take responsibility... as I was the one who waylaid you."

As the conversation continued, Sesshoumaru looked on with satisfaction. These few were _his_, and he would finally be able to take proper care of them. For once, Hisoka had taken _his_ counsel and set aside his diplomatic duties for a season. _He was as anxious as I to see Kagome again... his Cricket. _The neko-youkai often said that he had only finished what the Inu no Taisho had begun, carrying his father's vision for demonkind to fruition. However, it was equally true that one human girl's plight had stirred the cat's boundless curiosity to such a degree that he had shaped the future in order to see her desire fulfilled. Though his former tutor would never put it in so many words, Sesshoumaru greatly admired him for conquering the world. _Hisoka-sensei succeeded where all others would have failed because from the very start, his ambition was not for himself. _

* * *

_Everyone is going out of their way to make sure I know I have a choice._ Kagome stared at the light playing upon the ceiling, for Hisoka had left the candles to burn down. The main room of Sesshoumaru's lakeside pavilion was larger than the Higuarshi's living room, so both Hisoka and Shippo had reverted to their true forms for the night. The five-tailed fox at her back slept with his nose tucked under the chin of the enormous cat sprawled on the other side of Sesshoumaru, so they were surrounded by veritable walls of fur. These three had waited for her, left room in their plans for her, and loved her. In some ways... no, in almost _every_ way, the role she'd returned to was a dream come true. _Maybe that's why it doesn't feel real?_

A soft sigh presaged a softer murmur. "Why are you still awake, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"I can't seem to sleep," she whispered.

"Do you not trust me?"

For a youkai who interpreted sleep as trust, she supposed her wakefulness was tantamount to an insult. Turning slightly, she sought his gaze. "I trust you. I was just thinking about... what I want."

He reached across the space that lay between them, clawed fingertips gently rearranging her bangs, then grazing the side of her face. "Do you know what you want?"

"Sort of," she replied, frowning back at the ceiling. "I think I want to find normal."

Sesshoumaru huffed softly, and she treated him to a glare. "What's so funny?"

"You have done the impossible before; I am sure you can succeed again," he said, the corner of his lips quirking.

_He's laughing at me! _Eyes sparking, she demanded, "What do you mean?"

"You have always been an exception," he replied matter-of-factly. "Your ordinary will likely be extraordinary."

_He has a point. _Wilting somewhat, she muttered a moody, "Oh."

Sesshoumaru edged closer and quietly said, "Until you find your own kind of normal, you may borrow mine."

She doubted that was possible, but it was sweet of him to offer. With a sigh, she asked, "What does normal look like for you?"

"I will show you tomorrow... _after_ you have slept."

"But I _can't_ sleep," she reminded.

"Yes, you can," he confidently countered. "I will help."

"How?"

Without another word, he pulled her against him, spooning her with his larger frame. A soft rumble vibrated from deep within his chest, and youki ebbed and flowed against her senses, soothing in its sensuality. He trespassed no further, merely holding her close, and the tension slowly melted from her body. By the time the last candle guttered and winked out, Kagome had succumbed to touch... to trust... and to sleep.

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on March 25, 2011. 3,176 words. I'd like to extend my appreciation to those of you who are members of the **Inuyasha Fan Guild**. Hisoka recently placed first in the 'Best Original Character' category for Fourth Quarter 2010 at the IYFG, then turned around and claimed the top honor in the Best of Year polls. The good sensei has been declared **Best Original Character of 2010**. _Wow_! Thanks!


	95. When Cloudy Was the Weather

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this rainy day... especially for the one who suggests a diversion. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**When Cloudy Was the Weather**

Kagome woke to grey light and the sound of rain on the roof overhead. _I'm staying at Sesshoumaru's home_, she recalled, her heartbeat quickening at the thought. It only took a moment to realize that the inu-youkai was no longer beside her, and yet her hands were filled with fur. When she opened her eyes, it was to peer into the merry gaze of a large fox. "Oh, excuse me," she mumbled, releasing the kitsune's russet coat with an apologetic pat.

By the time she sat up, Shippo had transformed and was sitting cross-legged next to her on the bedding. "Good morning!" he exclaimed softly.

"Morning," she echoed, unobtrusively gazing around the room as she yawned and stretched.

"Sesshoumaru went to do his training," the kitsune supplied. "After that, it'll be the bathhouse. He's always been big on routine."

"I see," Kagome replied softly, wondering if she should be relieved instead of disappointed. She pushed vaguely at her hair and caught a gleam of pewter out of the corner of her eye. Hisoka's feline form was noticeably bigger than the last time she'd seen him, but just as long and lean; his fur had a temptingly glossy sheen, and she was already reaching towards him when she recalled herself. _He's not a big kitty, he's a big kitty-__person__. _She wouldn't have dreamed of imposing on the neko-youkai in human form, so she certainly shouldn't be fondling him in this one. _But... so pretty!_

"Oh, go on," Shippo urged, reaching over to thread his fingers through silky-looking fur. "It'll probably take the both of us to wake him up anyhow; he's such a sleepyhead."

With an uncertain glance in the direction of Hisoka's face, she tentatively followed the kitsune's lead. "Oh, wow," she breathed as sleek fur tickled her palm. "So soft!"

"Yeah," he agreed, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Most days he works around the clock. That's why it's good for him to have kids around; gives him an excuse to take a break."

Kagome wasn't sure if the kitsune was speaking in general... or if he'd just called her a child, which was funny coming from someone like Shippo, who acted like a big kid himself. _Do I really seem so young? _

"It's hard to say which one of them is the bigger kid-magnet—Sesshoumaru or Hisoka," he remarked with a chuckle.

The big cat's fur was a darker shade of grey at its roots, lightening to a silvery-blue tip, giving him an almost metallic sheen. Gradually growing bolder with her petting, Kagome whispered, "I've always loved cats."

"I'm kinda attached myself," Shippo replied with an impish grin, scooting over to scratch Hisoka behind an ear. "Not that I'd ever let on."

An orange eye cracked, easily managing a haughty look. At Kagome's giggle, the neko-youkai's gaze shifted to her, then his eye slid shut again as a deep rumble began in his chest. Her smile broadened, and she lengthened her strokes, declaring, "Hisoka-sensei, you are _gorgeous_!"

"That's the way," Shippo said approvingly. "Feed his vanity! It's the only way to handle felines."

Kagome noticed that the cat's tail had developed a telltale twitch, but before she could warn the kitsune, one velveted paw flashed, and the Shippo was pinned to the futon. Between gasps and giggles, she managed to ask, "Are you all right?"

The redhead grinned and assured, "This is nothing... but if you want to avenge me, I know where he's ticklish!"

* * *

After Hisoka ably demonstrated his vast superiority in the realm of pillow fights, Shippo was penalized with folding away all their bedding. They shooed Kagome to her room, giving her time and space to dress for the day, and after much deliberation, she decided to wear one of the kimono that had been among Sesshoumaru's gifts. She ran into trouble with the finishing touches and bit her lip as she weighed her options. _It won't hurt to ask_, she decided and peeped out into the main room. Hisoka stirred something in the big kettle over the fire pit, and Shippo was just tossing a few stray pillows onto a neat pile... but they both looked her way. "Erm... is there any chance either of you know how to tie an obi?"

Hisoka stood and beckoned her forward, saying, "Of course."

"Yeah, we both do," the kitsune interjected.

"How come?" she asked curiously.

While the neko-youkai tucked and tugged, Shippo explained, "Illusions are only as convincing as the details you work in. Getting one little thing wrong can make a human uneasy, even if they can't put their finger on what's off. Appearance, dress, and etiquette are some of the first things a kit is trained to emulate."

"And you often impersonate women?" she asked skeptically.

"Mostly," Shippo replied with a casual shrug.

"Why?"

He blinked, then looked towards Hisoka for help. "It's what kitsune _do_," the neko-youkai replied, smoothly taking over.

"But... _why_?"

"Hnn. Of all the youkai species, kitsune are the most attracted to humans," he calmly explained. "A trickster has no purpose without someone to fool, and human males have always been a fox-demon's prey of choice. They are easily lured by a pretty face."

"Prey?" Kagome ventured.

"Yes," Hisoka replied, offering nothing more.

Thinking back, she mused aloud, "I remember at the kitsune inn... all those kits disguised themselves as pretty girls and flocked around Miroku."

"Exactly!" Shippo exclaimed, looking relieved. "We're really good at stuff like that."

The neko-youkai cleared his throat and inquired, "Didn't you dress yourself while you were with his lordship and I?"

"Erm... yeah. I can manage a really simple knot by tying it in the front and than spinning it around to the back," she explained. "For anything nicer, I needed help. Sesshoumaru actually fixed my obi for me a few times."

Shippo grinned at her. "Sooo... you want to look _nicer_ today?"

Kagome blushed and Hisoka tutted. "Go stir the porridge," he ordered, firmly pointing the kitsune towards the fire pit.

"Erm... I have a potentially awkward question," she ventured, peeping at the neko-youkai over her shoulder. "If you don't mind?"

"I will answer if I am free to do so," he promptly replied.

"I was actually wondering about the Western Lord... Sesshoumaru's father," she revealed. Hisoka hummed encouragingly, and she asked, "Didn't you say that canine-type youkai mate for life?"

"That _is_ their instinct," he replied in qualifying tones.

_He probably already knows what I'm getting at. _With a small shrug that ably communicated her discomfort, she hastily asked, "Then how was it even _possible_ for Inuyasha to be born?"

"The topic has come up from time to time over the years," Hisoka replied. "Some of the blame—or credit—is usually laid at your feet, for on some level, you piqued the former Western Lord's curiosity. Inuyasha is well aware that without your influence, he may never have been born."

"That's amazing," she breathed.

"Hnn. According to milord, his mother blamed the Inu no Taisho's indiscretions on _me,_ saying he was influenced by feline customs... a laughable accusation that only demonstrates her ignorance of other species."

"Cats don't mate for life?" she asked curiously.

He lightly touched her shoulders to signal that he was finished, then turned her around. "Neko-youkai exist in a matriarchal society, and it's not unusual for males to remain unattached," he replied. "They vie for the favors of the most beautiful and the most powerful. Because females often accept multiple partners, keeping track of lineages can be a nightmare."

"That's... erm... wow," she managed.

"Indeed," he replied, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "There is a lot of drama in feline courts."

"And a lot of hanyou," quipped Shippo. "Seems like half of the abandoned kids I've met have kitty ears."

"Abandoned?" Kagome asked in dismay.

"Hanyou have always been a source of scandal," Hisoka remarked matter-of-factly. "The children usually age much more slowly than their human mothers, so most are still quite small when they're orphaned."

"No one wanted anything to do with Inuyasha," she sadly recalled.

Hisoka led her towards the fire pit and placed a cushion for her to kneel upon. "Even now, persons with a blended heritage are limited in their choices."

"At least they _have_ one," interjected Shippo, a hard edge to his voice. "I have half a mind to find a nice human girl and settle down... just to spite society."

"Unions between the species are only ever forged because of mutual attachment," chided Hisoka.

"Okay, okay... spite and true love," Shippo amended with a lopsided grin. He handed a bowl of rice porridge to Kagome and said, "But it _would_ be pretty cool to play papa to the world's first kitsune hanyou."

"There aren't any?"

"I have never encountered a fox hanyou," Hisoka acknowledged. "Kitsune traditions significantly curtail their interaction with humans."

Kagome knew the neko-youkai had said something important, but she didn't have a clue what it was. "I don't quite... erm... huh?"

"Oh, just tell her," Shippo chuckled. "It's hardly a secret."

Running his fingers through his hair, Hisoka sighed and explained, "Kitsune reach sexual maturity with the emergence of their third tail, but traditionally, a male does not take a mate until he has six. At that point, he claims a female fox-youkai, and they remain together for life."

"Right," Kagome said, looking between the two of them, knowing there was more. "What happens between the third tail and the sixth tail?"

"Mischief!" Shippo cheerfully replied.

"Males perfect their skills through study and application," Hisoka offered delicately.

"By tricking humans," she supplied.

"Human _males_," he clarified. "That's why there are no kitsune hanyou; they rarely come in contact with women."

Kagome opted to move along quietly. "Okay... so back to inu-youkai?"

Hisoka's expression softened. "Hanyou fathered by dogs or wolves fare better than most, for the instincts of their fathers work in their favor. Since the canines are not given to dalliance, mating bonds are often forged, preserving the lives of their mothers; these children are cherished _because_ of their mixed heritage, not shunned for it."

"So... Sesshoumaru's father...?"

The neko-youkai acknowledged, "His choice was unusual... and I must emphasize that he made a choice. Taking a second female definitely ran contrary to his instincts." Spreading his hands wide, he said, "For what it is worth, I suspect that the Inu no Taisho gleaned the notion of multiple partners from Ryuukotsusei; dragons amass harems, rather like Suiboku and his herd. The Western Lord would have had ample opportunity to observe dragon-youkai customs on his diplomatic visits into the northern heights."

"Sesshoumaru knew a little about Izayoi," Shippo supplied. "He told Inuyasha that their dad had formed a genuine attachment his mom."

Kagome glanced at Hisoka and quoted, "When a demon chooses to live in a manner contrary to his instincts, it is because he has chosen to do what he truly wishes."

"You _were_ listening," the neko-youkai praised. He traded a look with Shippo, then said, "While it is just us, I would like to reiterate that Sesshoumaru-sama has been waiting for you, Cricket."

"His whole life, it seems," she mumbled, poking at the uneaten contents of her bowl.

"No," Hisoka corrected. "The first time I sent you forward, it was without his knowledge. He grew up assuming your fleeting existence had ended, so when you resurfaced five hundred years ago, it came as a surprise to him."

"A welcome one," Shippo commented, ladling a third serving of porridge into his bowl.

"This time, he _chose_ to wait," Hisoka stated.

She grimaced, feeling guilty but unsure how to explain why. "It's sad to think of him staying here by himself for so long. He never liked being cooped up inside."

"It is true that in recent years, milord has traveled less and less, but during the years when youkai were still seen in the countryside, he ranged far and wide. The intervening centuries were far from empty," Hisoka assured.

"What was he doing?" Kagome asked curiously.

Shippo opened his mouth, paused, then made a face. "I don't think we can say! Inuyasha has dibbs on that part of the story."

Mystified, she asked, "Do you think I'll get to see _him_ soon?"

"Probably," the redhead casually replied. "I'll call him later and see if... his... uhh..." Hisoka cleared his throat, and Shippo neatly filled in, "If his schedule is clear anytime soon."

* * *

Sesshoumaru returned home along a roundabout path and hung his rain hat on its peg before stepping out of his boots and through his front door. After a long soak in the bathhouse, he was feeling a trifle _too_ clean, for the hot water had banished Kagome's scent from his person. He quickly spotted her in the kitchen with Shippo, surrounded in dancing soap bubbles, sleeves tied back as she dried dishes for the kitsune. Her greeting warmed him, and her attire pleased him. _She wears my gifts! _The taiyoukai joined Hisoka at the table, trying to temper his elation but not quite succeeding.

"Are you hungry?" his former tutor inquired.

"I hunted."

Hisoka nodded, then casually remarked, "Your blood must be stirring if your appetite has spiked enough to warrant hunting twice in two days."

"It is difficult to hold still," he confessed, his gaze lingering on Kagome's hair. She'd pinned it up in a style that suited her traditional attire, leaving her neck bare. He found the tendrils curling at the nape of her neck oddly enticing.

The neko-youkai patted his arm, saying, "I feel certain your patience will be rewarded, milord."

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru eyes slid shut as he inhaled deeply, savoring the way Kagome's presence suffused his home. He quashed a slight pang of jealousy at finding her scent well-mingled with Hisoka's and Shippo's; though his lingered in the undertones, theirs was predominant. Rectifying the matter would have pleased him, but he could not conceive of a reasonable excuse to haul her into his arms. _She already believes my desire for her is an instinctual obligation; appealing to her on the basis of instinct would only reinforce her misconception. _

Before long he was lost in thought, only vaguely aware that the others had rejoined them, but his eyes shot open when Shippo thumped the table and asked, "Say, Sensei-dono... when's the last time you relaxed? _Really_ relaxed?"

"I am relaxed now," Hisoka blandly replied.

"You know what you need?" Shippo demanded, clearly going somewhere.

"Probably," he answered. "However, I suspect you have an opinion on the matter."

The redhead wrinkled his nose and wheedled, "Take me hunting?"

"You have five tails, Shippo... old enough to venture out on your own."

"Aw, c'mon. We can run wild and catch something tasty for dinner, proving to Kagome that Sesshoumaru isn't the _only_ one with skills!" Lowering his voice, he added, "We can totally outdo those eight rabbits!"

Hisoka cast a sidelong glance in Kagome's direction. "Hnn... perhaps."

In less than a minute, the two demons were out the door, promising to return with the makings for their evening meal. Golden eyes slanted towards his companion, who squarely met his gaze and asked, "Are you going to show me what's normal for you?"

He inclined his head, saying, "If you wish."

"Yes, please."

Folding his hands together on the tabletop, he said, "When I am alone, I do as I please. When I have guests, I do what I must to survive."

"And am I a guest that you must survive?" she teased.

"No," he replied warmly. "You belong here."

"So what does it please you to do on an ordinary day like today?"

"I train... bathe... inspect the grounds... hunt... read... train..." he listed vaguely. Shrugging a shoulder, he admitted, "Normal is very quiet."

Kagome studied his face worriedly. "Aren't you lonely?"

"My privacy is regularly interrupted," he assured.

"Are you bored?"

A worrisome thought occurred to him. "Are _you_?"

"Not at all."

He remembered how restless he'd felt on rainy days while Higurashi lived in the pavilion with him. After the way they'd met, he'd worried that rainy weather would bring on the kind of fever that had nearly taken her life, so the boy had found excuses to stay indoors whenever the weather threatened. _To keep her safe._ During the rainy season, she'd done her best to fend off his fidgets with simple indoor games. _Human games. _They'd been silly, but they'd given him a reason to be with her... to play with her. _I loved them. _

With a soft hum, Sesshoumaru rose and crossed to a cupboard in the corner, and from a drawer, he extracted a box. Gently caressing the lid before lifting it, he extracted a single item, and returning to her side, he knelt and gestured for her to hold out her hand. When she did, he placed a blue button on her palm.

Kagome gasped and asked, "Is this _my_ button?"

"It is."

"You kept it?"

"I did."

Several emotions flickered across her face before she softly mumbled, "I guess I _did_ forget my sweater in the feudal era."

Sesshoumaru slowly shook his head and corrected, "This is from before... from _our_ game."

"Oooh," she breathed, her eyes taking on a shine. "Can we play again?"

"I will have the advantage," he warned

"I'm up for a challenge!" she archly returned.

Closing her fingers over his boyhood treasure, he said, "You may begin."

As rain fell steadily outside, Sesshoumaru and Kagome ranged through every room of the pavilion, completely caught up in their simple diversion. She would flit back and forth, trying to distract him as he strolled through his domain, easily sidestepping the tricks and traps she'd once used on him. _I have improved; she has not. _By the same token, she was just as joyously playful as she had been when he was a boy, and he was just as pleased to have an excuse to be with her... to play with her. It wasn't a proper mating dance, but as she darted ahead of him in stocking feet, eyes bright as she checked to see if he was following, his instincts stirred with the rightness of it all.

After a couple hours of proving that Hide the Button truly was child's play for a seasoned hunter like himself, Kagome took Sesshoumaru by surprise. Like a naughty child, she resorted to cheating. At first, he feigned ignorance, for she was beside herself, so confident that she'd outwitted him. "Do you give up? Do you?" she asked excitedly.

He let her preen, enjoying the way she fluttered at his side, but he didn't draw it out too long. _Like a naughty child, she needs to be taught a lesson. _Using a combination of youki and speed, he herded her into a corner and trapped her between his arms; lowering his head, he nudged at her ear with his nose.

"What are you doing?" she asked uncertainly.

"I wish to check behind them."

"Wh-why?" she stammered.

"Something is hidden nearby."

"There's nothing behind my ears!" she protested.

He backed off enough to meet her startled gaze. "Kagome, what is the only rule in this silly little game of yours?"

"Hide the button in plain sight," she replied, dropping her gaze guiltily. "So, do you give up?"

"I have no need of surrender; this game is forfeit," he declared, dipping forward to nuzzle her other ear.

"Oh? But you didn't find the button!"

"I know exactly where you put it," he rumbled. "I have had it for so long, it is imbued with my youki."

Kagome gaped at him, then accused, "You _cheated_?"

"I _told_ you I would have an advantage," he replied in amusement. "_You_ cheated... or tried to. Now, let me reclaim my prize." She reached for it, but he caught her hands and repeated, "Let me."

Huffing softly, she muttered, "Go ahead."

Straightening, Sesshoumaru plucked the pins from her hair, slowly unwinding the thick coil until the blue plastic button she'd pushed inside was revealed. Dropping it and the pins inside his sleeve, he continued to dismantle the artful arrangement, then threaded his fingers through her hair, thrumming contentedly as she submitted to an impromptu grooming. "Hnn... Hisoka sensei was right," he remarked thoughtfully. She lifted her brows inquiringly, and he frankly stated, "You are beautiful."

"Me?" she asked, her heart aflutter.

With a soft noise of assent, he returned to sifting hair. "I did not notice when I was a child, and I was focused on other things five hundred years ago; however, it must have been true all along, for you are the same."

"Oh," she replied in a faint voice.

"May I check your shoulder," he asked seriously.

"Erm... sure."

She watched his face as he gently folded back the silk of her kimono just enough to bare the pale scar left by his small fangs. "I hurt you," he said regretfully, smoothing the pad of his thumb over the mark.

"You protected me," she countered, offering a small smile.

"I frightened you away," he whispered.

She shook her head. "You surprised me."

He took some more time to work his fingers through her hair, finally tugging Kagome into a loose embrace as he let their old routine soothe his clamoring instincts. If she'd protested, he would have released her immediately, but she leaned into him, allowing the attentions. "I want your affection," he quietly confessed.

"You already have it," she immediately replied. "I know I told you that before."

"Yes, but what of attraction?" he dared to press, inwardly railing against his own weakness. _I was not going to speak of such things until she was ready! Surely it is too soon! _

"Anyone would find you attractive, Sesshoumaru-sama."

His hands stilled, and she stole a look at him from under her lashes. With a soft _tsk_, he cupped her cheek, urging her to meet his gaze. "That matters little, Kagome. _You_ are the one I am pursuing; it is _your_ attraction that interests me."

After a breathless pause, she begged, "Be patient?"

"If I must," he agreed.

She reached up then, letting her fingertips trail lightly along his jaw. Her voice was clear and steady as she begged, "Don't give up on me?"

Sesshoumaru rested his forehead against hers and sighed. "Do not try too hard," he bade. "I do not understand why, but this part... the awkwardness... this is also normal."

Even though his eyes were closed, he could hear the smile in her voice when she asked, "It's _normal_ for you to be awkward?"

With a soft grunt, he replied, "Increasingly so."

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on April 1, 2011 (At least in my time zone. 'Twas a busy week.) 3,763 words.


	96. Early to Bed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this set of scenes... especially for the precious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Early to Bed**

After a long, hot, sticky hike to check boundaries, Kagome slipped into a steaming spring that had changed little over the centuries. The bathhouse had been been rebuilt using borrowed stone from the surrounding ruins, and on one of the original sections of the wall, she spied a series of unevenly spaced marks. Each gentle curve ended with a sharp upward angle. Sure they had some significance, but clueless to what that might be, she called, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes?" he answered from his seat on the steps outside.

Feeling a strong sense of déjà vu, she pressed up against the pool's edge and asked, "Erm... could you come here?"

He appeared, hovering uncertainly inside the door. "Yes?"

Kagome pointed to the etched lines and asked, "What are those?"

Sesshoumaru gravely answered, "It pleased Rin to record the heights of her children here."

Glancing around, she realized that similar marks had been made elsewhere on the walls. "So... those were made a long time ago."

"They were."

She frowned and nodded to the first set she'd noticed. "But why are those different than the others?"

"I wonder," he replied vaguely.

* * *

An early bedtime was called, and Kagome gladly took her place in the haphazard nest of pillows and fur. Sleepy though she was, she couldn't help feeling that the inu-youkai had dodged her question. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered. "Why _did_ that one set have those extra lines on the ends?"

He hummed softly, and his lips brushed her ear. "Because her eldest has his father's ears." Kagome turned in his arms, excited questions poised on the tip of her tongue, but he hushed her with a finger and asked, "Would you be opposed to company tomorrow?"

"N-not at all."

"Good," he murmured, his arms tightening possessively around her. "Save your curiosity until then."

* * *

**Early to Rise**

Kagome woke with her heart racing and her stomach in knots... and no clue why she was so worked up. Sesshoumaru still held her close, and he made soothing sounds as he stroked her hair. "What's going on?" she mumbled, unsure why she was trembling.

His golden eyes were guarded as he quietly announced, "You have company. He is ridiculously early."

She realized then and gasped, "_Oh_!" An achingly familiar youki was somewhere very close by.

"Go ahead," Sesshoumaru urged.

Dressing in haste, Kagome tiptoed out onto the porch, glancing around. Someone was down on the end of the dock, arms folded over a broad chest, and a long, narrow case strapped to his back. She took a step forward, then another, and the figure turned. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, rushing forward in her excitement to reach him.

She pulled up just short, stunned by how much he had changed. The hanyou was taller, filled out, no longer her teenaged peer, but a full-fledged adult. "Hey, Kagome," he greeted, eyes bright, ears pricked forward. "You okay?"

"I will be," she replied breathlessly. "You've changed!"

"You, too!" he assessed. With a smirk, he casually patted her head, messing up her hair like he used to do to Souta. "I think you've gotten shorter."

"Hey!" she complained.

However, any other protest was cut off when he tugged her into a fierce hug. "I _missed_ you, Kagome," he said gruffly.

"Y-you really _have_ changed," she mumbled against his red t-shirt.

"Keh," he muttered.

After several moments, he turned her loose and lifted a hand towards the house in silent greeting. Sesshoumaru stood in the open doorway of his home, watching her reunion with his brother. Kagome couldn't have said which surprised her more—the taiyoukai's answering wave, or the silver band on Inuyasha's ring finger.

* * *

**Healthy**

"You're married?" Kagome blurted, too surprised for tact.

"Yeah," the hanyou replied, suddenly looking more like his old, bashful self. "I didn't really mean for... that is, I planned to wait until... aww, hell." Inuyasha's ears broadcast his shifting emotions until they settled on a hopeful half-prick. "I never expected to be as happy as I am, even though that's exactly what that bastard promised." Her eyebrows lifted inquiringly, and he went on, "The Sensei figures that when I tried to check the Well, I interrupted you; I was sent to your destination, and you were tossed out where I jumped in... or something. Sesshoumaru was waiting for me in the wellhouse."

"You never said anything about that!"

"There wasn't much to tell." With a sidelong glance, he added, "I talked to _this_ Sesshoumaru the day you came back to us, and he kept insisting, 'Kagome is mine. Kagome is mine.' But then, he said _I'd_ be happy."

"So... _who_?"

"Rin's mine," he replied with a healthy portion of pride.

"How did _that_ happen?" Kagome tentatively ventured.

"No clue," Inuyasha replied wryly. Tugging his ear, he said, "It was awkward as hell at the time; but I figure if anyone'd understand, it's you."

"Oh?"

"Well, Rin was just _this_ big when I met her," he explained, holding up one hand. "A nice enough kid, but just a kid. I swear, I turned around one day, and she wasn't _little_ anymore."

Kagome stole a glance at the pavilion. "I know what that's like."

"It took a while to figure out what I wanted to do."

"You fell in love?" she whispered.

"Well, I learned something important. Maybe you know already?"

"Erm... what?"

Inuyasha leaned closer and gruffly murmured, "When someone _really_ cares about you, it's damned hard not to care back."

* * *

**Wealthy**

Inuyasha and Kagome sat side-by-side on the end of the dock, bare feet skimming the surface of the water. There were a thousand questions she wanted to ask, but not a single one came to mind. Instead, she shyly remarked, "You look a little more like your dad now."

"Yeah, that's what they tell me," he chuckled. "Totosai mixes us up pretty easy these days."

"You live near Totosai?"

"Actually, we moved him up by us," he explained. "All of us had to move."

"All the youkai?"

"No, no," Inuyasha replied. "Well, _yes_, but... damn. Lemme start at the beginning. You see, after me and Rin married, Sesshoumaru took off, but a few years later, he turned up with a kid. She was just a little bit of a thing, half-starved and skittish. She was a neko-hanyou."

"An orphan?"

"Yeah. I think he hoped Hisoka could do something for her, but Rin took one look and that was that. We took her in." Inuyasha shook his head and continued, "I dunno if the bastard did it for the kids... or for Rin... or just to drive me crazy, but Aiko was only the start. Sesshoumaru brought Rin orphans like she used to bring him flowers. She calls them her treasures, so I guess we're rich."

"Were they all hanyou?"

"Every last one," he confirmed. "I don't have a clue how he found so many, but after a couple centuries, there were enough of us to make the locals nervous. Hisoka hooked us up with another group that needed an isolated location; thankfully, Katashi didn't mind that we were mostly all hanyou."

"Katashi?" she gasped.

"Yeah, him and his dragons account for half our village's population." With a smirk, he added, "He mentions you sometimes, Kagome... calls you Sesshoumaru's 'little lady'."

* * *

**Wise**

"Katashi remembers me?" Kagome asked, flushing with pleasure.

"Why wouldn't he?" Inuyasha scoffed. "To hear him tell it, you kicked up quite the fuss while you were under my old man's roof."

"He told you about me and your brother?"

"Some stuff."

"Tell me more?" Kagome begged.

"About me or my brother?" he countered. Snorting at her expression, he said, "You'll have to come and see the village for yourself. We're tucked into a valley with mountains all around. There's a school, of course; the Sensei made sure of that. And we've got Totosai's forge, which is just as important. With so many hanyou, we had to think about sealing their youkai blood."

Kagome glanced to the narrow case slung over Inuyasha's shoulder. "He makes swords for them?"

"Early on, weapons were a must. Nowadays, it's wiser to choose something easy to hide. Of course, either way, it still costs me."

"How do you mean?"

"I've given up more teeth than I can count for the runts," he explained, probing a fang with his tongue. "Hisoka, too, especially for the felines. Rin even convinced Sesshoumaru to sacrifice a few for the strongest ones."

Kagome peeked up at her friend and found him watching her. His golden eyes searched hers intently, and she caught the quiver of his nostrils. "What?" she demanded, feeling self-conscious.

"You and he seem to be getting along okay?" he ventured.

"Mostly," she replied softly.

"Rin made me promise not to interfere, but... can I say something embarrassing?" Curious, Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha proceeded. "When Sesshoumaru clued in about what was happening between me and Rin, he was pissed. It took some convincing, but eventually, he let me have his most precious person." With a sheepish glance, he muttered, "I always kinda wanted to return the favor."

* * *

**End Note: **These drabbles were written in part for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for April 2011—Clue. Each of these drabbles is exactly 300 words. Posted on April 13, 2011.


	97. Say, Say, Oh Playmate

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this hot summer day... especially for the one who has furn. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Say, Say, Oh Playmate**

Kagome was giving her hair a final twist in front of the mirror when a ruckus filtered through from the living area where she'd left Shippo and a dozing Hisoka. Poking her head out the bathroom door, she couldn't help but smile._ Something tells me this is __their__ normal. _

Shippo was sprawled on his stomach with a large cat's paw firmly pinning him to the futons, and the neko-youkai was purring loudly. "I give, I give...!" the redhead whined as Hisoka calmly gave him a cat-style washing. "Ow, ow, _ow_! Watch the ears!"

With a soft giggle, Kagome asked, "Is this some kind of feline bonding ritual?"

"Yeah, right," grumbled Shippo. "Sensei-dono pulled rank."

"So this is a scolding?"

"Don't let the purring fool you," the kitsune replied as he tried to pull himself forward on his elbows. "He can scrape a layer of skin off with that tongue of his!"

"Do you need back-up?" Kagome offered, earning a sidelong glance from the big cat.

"Nah... I'll get even later," Shippo promised. Wriggling around, the kitsune grabbed hold of a whisker and growled, "Not in front of Kagome, _yeesh_!"

With a soft huff, Hisoka relented, rolling onto his side and giving the younger demon a chance to scramble free. The redhead pointedly sat with his back towards the cat and wrinkled his nose as he attempted to do something with his newly-dampened hair. "Ugh. Now, I need a bath!" he groused.

"What did you _do_?" she asked curiously.

All innocence, Shippo answered, "I was only trying to wake him up."

Hisoka's eyes slid open with a bland look that spoke volumes.

"Okay," the kitsune conceded with a mischievous grin. "I mighta earned the spit-shine."

Kagome laughed, then asked, "Where are Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha?"

"_They're_ the ones with a bonding ritual," Shippo replied. "They're up on the ridge trying to beat the crap out of each other, same as usual."

With a worried little pout, Kagome hurried to the door and gazed outside, but there was nothing to hear over the steady chirring of cicadas in the woods surrounding the lake. _Today's going to be a scorcher. _

"Do not worry," Hisoka urged, strolling out to join her on the porch and gazing towards the summit. "Those two have established a routine, and they rarely divert from it."

Busily folding away the remaining bedding, Shippo called out, "Yep. Battle first, followed by a bath."

"Followed by a hunt," Hisoka interjected.

"During which they try to outdo each other," the kitsune slyly added.

"Hnn... I hope you are hungry, Cricket."

They began a small fire in the kitchen in anticipation of their fearless hunters' return, and Kagome's mind wandered back over the previous day's many revelations. "I still can't believe Inuyasha is _married_," she murmured.

Shippo remarked, "I know what you mean, but Rin was raised by two grumps; she has no trouble dealing with a growly hanyou."

Kagome blinked in surprise because that wasn't really what she'd meant. _What __did__ I mean?_

Hisoka smoothly inquired, "Does it bother you that he did not wait?"

Caught off guard, she paused to consider her answer. "Nooo... I'm really glad Inuyasha is happy."

The neko-youkai's expression softened. "I would expect no less from his dear friend, but I hope you do not feel that you were robbed of a choice?"

Shrugging uncomfortably under the dual gazes of two sharp-nosed youkai, Kagome said, "It's like you said, Hisoka-sensei; I made my choice, and the others made theirs accordingly."

Shippo scooted closer and leaned into her. "At the beginning, I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha was planning to out-stubborn his brother; there was a lot of scowling and growling, and they kept Sensei-dono on his toes. Rin's the one who had other ideas."

The neko-youkai chuckled and said, "It is safe to say that Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama were the only two people in the world who couldn't see that the young lady was in love."

"Oi!" called a gruff voice. "I heard that! Quite with the -_sama_s, Sensei!" Inuyasha trooped in, Sesshoumaru close on his heels, and Kagome blushed over being caught gossiping; however, the hanyou propped Tetsusaiga in the corner and casually picked up where Hisoka left off. "Sango said I was too thick-skulled to notice, and maybe she was right. She actually hauled Hiraikotsu out and threatened to knock sense into both of us."

"Sensei-dono stepped in on Rin's behalf," Shippo supplied. "Even then, it took a while before Sesshoumaru let them marry."

"She was too young," the taiyoukai murmured defensively.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha drew breath to argue, but Hisoka's youki flared impressively, effectively silencing everyone in the room. With a faint smile, he pleasantly inquired, "Have you been fishing?"

"Yeah," the hanyou answered. Smirking at his brother, he added, "I caught three more than the bastard."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, but said, "You will find the fish on my stringer are significantly larger, little brother."

"And on _that_ metaphor..." interjected Shippo, who firmly pushed Inuyasha out the door ahead of him. "We'll do the cleaning part; the rest of you can do the cooking part."

Hisoka gave the kitsune he'd raised an approving look, then turned to the fire, and Sesshoumaru took the time to carry Bakusaiga to its proper place in his closet-sized armory. Kagome hesitated in the center of the room, knowing her help would be welcomed by any of them. When she turned towards Sesshoumaru, his expression brightened in the nicest possible way.

* * *

Somehow, Shippo managed to turn kitchen clean-up into a full-scale prank war. The mushrooms got out of hand, so while Sesshoumaru sternly cracked his knuckles, intent on pulling rank, Inuyasha tossed Kagome over his shoulder and whisked her out of the way of a wailing stampede. Her soft _oof_ turned into breathless laughter. "Why does being rescued always involve this indignity?"

The hanyou snorted and set her on her feet amidst the abundant blooms in the flower garden. "Probably because you're so danger-prone," he teased, messing up her hair.

She folded her arms and blew her bangs out of her face. "You really _do_ treat me like a child," she complained.

"For good reason," he replied, his voice deepening with amusement.

"I'm _not_ a child," Kagome said defensively. It was hard for her to explain. When she'd been with Sesshoumaru in the feudal era, it had frightened her to be treated as a grown woman, but now that she was _here_, being treated like a child felt insulting... and frightening in a completely different way. The grooming, the sleeping arrangements, the protectiveness—that's how inu-youkai took care of their young. _At seventeen, I'm a baby in their eyes. _

"Oi... what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice. "Kagome?"

"Am I too young?"

"For what?" he asked blankly. However, he quickly held up a hand, "No, wait... I get it."

"Erm... nevermind," she mumbled, feeling awkward.

With a grimace, Inuyasha crouched and said, "Nope. Let's do this. Hop on."

"Do what?" she asked, unintentionally mimicking his blank look.

"We're gonna talk," he replied seriously.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she asked, "_You_ want to _talk_?"

"More like you _need_ to talk." Taking off at a slow jog along the edge of the lake, he said, "Believe it or not, I gotta do this a lot. At least half the people in our village call me _Dad_."

"Wow," she whispered. "That's just bizarre... your being a father."

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, his golden eyes sparkling. "Kagome, I have _grandkids_ older than you."

Hiding her face against his shoulder, she muttered, "I feel so left behind."

He stopped then, putting her down and turning to face her. "That's kinda ironic, actually... since it took centuries to catch up to you."

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Are you?" he countered. "I think things worked out okay."

"But everyone's changed, and I'm the same."

"Yeah, mostly," Inuyasha agreed with a slow nod. "It _has_ been a long time, but _some_ things stayed the same."

"Like what?"

The hanyou rubbed his chin. "For his part, my brother's still spouting the same old story—'Kagome is mine. Kagome is mine.'"

"He's been saying _that_ since he was _this_ big," she retorted, holding up a hand to waist height.

"When you two got all betrothed."

"Erm... yes." Kagome lowered her gaze and asked, "How old _is_ Sesshoumaru?"

"Dunno for sure," Inuyasha shrugged. "He's not a big talker about personal stuff."

"But... he must be well over a thousand?" she pressed.

"Yeah."

"And I'm still seventeen."

"It's okay if you're not ready, Kagome. You _gotta_ know he'll wait as long as it takes." Her brows furrowed, and he went on. "I don't think he really understood how young you were until Rin wanted to marry. She was almost twenty before he finally let her 'do as she pleased'. He _won't_ push."

"I know that," she replied softly.

"Waitaminute," he muttered, ducking his head to try to catch her gaze. Ears pricked forward, he asked, "That ain't it?"

"It's hard to explain," Kagome confessed.

"_Hard_ is trying to explain to a guy who's quarter-dragon why his half-wolf girlfriend is pissed that he won't commit, and I covered _that_ adventure in diplomacy just last week." Giving her shoulder a light poke, he said, "This _can't_ be more complicated."

Gathering her courage, she blurted, "I think maybe... Sesshoumaru-sama is treating me like a child."

"Like how?" the hanyou pressed.

Taking a deep breath, she searched her mind for examples and said, "Like... youkai don't need sleep, but they'll sleep with their children."

Inuyasha's lips twitched, but he nodded. "Okay... and?"

"Erm... he's always making sure I eat, and he sends me to bed early," she listed. "It probably sounds silly."

He chuckled. "No, Kagome. This is normal stuff, and I'm glad you're asking about it instead of letting it worry you. First off, you're human... _you_ need sleep even if the bastard doesn't, and if last night was any indicator, bedtime is Sesshoumaru's favorite time of day. It's no wonder he's in a hurry to drag out the futons if it means he gets to hold you." Her eyes widened, and Inuyasha continued, "As far as feeding you and standing guard... those _are_ things a parent does, but they're _also_ a part of courtship. In a way, he's trying to prove to you that he can and will take care of you."

"Oooh... courtship."

"Trust me, my brother's dancing on the edge of crazy, trying to keep his instincts in check." Glancing towards the pavilion on the other side of the lake, he said, "He blamed himself for driving you away last time, so he's being... not himself. It's actually kinda funny to see him stepping on eggshells around you."

Kagome shyly shared, "He _did_ say he felt awkward."

"Yeah. Maybe I shoulda brought some of the runts along to help loosen him up, but I was selfish," he admitted. "Wanted to keep you to myself this time around."

"For old time's sake?"

"For _your_ sake," he corrected. "I know it's a little different now, but I'll still protect you, Kagome."

Her heart wrenched, and tears welled up. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Oi," he said gruffly. "Don't go all weepy on me or the bastard will think I broke your heart, and he gets all kinds of unreasonable where you're concerned."

With a damp giggle, she replied, "My heart isn't broken. It's just over-full."

The hanyou blinked and said, "Your mom said that. I remember!"

"Did she?"

"Back when... well, it was when I came through the well and Sesshoumaru was waiting for me," he explained. "I was as off-balance as you are, I guess, what with Hisoka and Sesshoumaru being all _there_. I could smell the runt, too, but he didn't show himself. Your mom made this huge breakfast, and she kept finding excuses to hug me, which was really, _really_ embarrassing in front of my brother. And I was telling her not to cry... and that's what she said. Her heart was over-full."

"Mama's said that a lot over the years. I guess I was quoting."

Inuyasha glanced towards the pavilion, ears pricked. "I believe Sesshoumaru's just about finished reestablishing the ground rules for survival under his roof, so I'll make this quick," he said in conspiratorial tones. "Like I said, Rin made me promise not to interfere, so the official story is that you can do whatever the hell you want... but I won't lie." Folding his arms over his chest, he bluntly confessed, "I'm totally biased. I want revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah, I want to see my bastard of a brother buried under a small mountain of puppy-eared hanyou." He smirked and added, "And may they all take after their uncle and keep him on his toes. I'd even give Jaken back if it'll help seal the deal."

Kagome gave him an incredulous look. "Jaken-sama is still around, too?"

"Sure. He's awful attached to Rin, and he's one hell of a nanny," Inuyasha replied matter-of-factly. "That guy's happiest when he's got a baby to boss around."

"How many children do you and Rin have?"

"Let's see... if you count all the runts we adopted over the years, I dunno for sure. When I go home, I may just have a couple more. Rin likes to do that... sneak 'em in when I'm not looking." He grinned and tugged an ear before admitting, "But yeah, we've got seven, and every last one of them has silver hair and gold eyes; the Sensei says my old man's bloodline is as stubborn as he was. Only two of them have my ears, probably because they're quarter-youkai. Our littlest is twenty-something, which translates to knee-high and clingy in human terms."

"I _really_ want to meet them," she begged, eyes sparkling.

"They want to meet you, too... their legendary Auntie," the hanyou assured. "If they were here, they'd be hauling Sesshoumaru out to the lake right about now. He's the one who taught them to swim; being in the water always loosens him up a little."

Kagome gazed out over the lake and smiled. "Yes."

Inuyasha cocked a brow. "I hear _you're_ the one who taught the bastard how to swim."

"I did," she admitted. "It was fun."

The hanyou kindly remarked, "Musta been if this is where he wanted to wait for you."

She couldn't help the faint blush that rose in her cheeks, and he gave her shoulder a brief pat. "I know what we should do. Today's a good day for swimming; let's get you guys back in the water."

* * *

This time around, Kagome didn't have to borrow a shirt from Hisoka-sensei. Inuyasha showed her where his family kept a stash of swimsuits in a chest in Sesshoumaru's storeroom and invited her to take whatever she needed. Several minutes later, she wrapped a striped beach towel around her waist and stepped out onto the porch, then tiptoed down the path towards the dock.

Everyone else was already down by the water; indeed, Sesshoumaru was _in_ the water, chest-deep with his elbows resting on a what appeared to be a long wooden plank. His expression could only be described as pleased, and Kagome found herself smiling in response.

The other males turned, and she was next treated to the bizarre sight of Hisoka-sensei in swim trunks. True, they were the same predictable grey that he favored for all his clothes, but the sight was still decidedly strange. The neko-youkai was calmly applying sutra to the side of a rowboat, and Kagome asked, "What are those for?"

Shippo, whose turquoise board shorts were decorated with gaudy flowers, piped up, "Sensei-dono can swim, but he prefers basking. Those are a trick he adapted from the monks... kinda like a barrier."

"To keep _you_ out?" she guessed.

"Yep!" The kitsune grinned and slyly added, "I'm splashy!" As if to demonstrate, Shippo gave his tails a flick, then ran out along the dock, launching himself out over the lake farther than was humanly possible. He tucked into a cannonball, throwing an impressive amount of water into the air.

With a laugh, Kagome turned towards Inuyasha, whose red trunks had stylized flames on them; he'd armed himself with the biggest water gun Kagome had ever seen. Flashing a fangy grin, the hanyou declared, "I'll go easy on you... at first, so either arm yourself or make an alliance." Pointing to Hisoka, he continued, "The Sensei's defenses are solid, but I suggest finding someone with more offensive capabilities. Oh, and grab a board if you want," he added, waving towards the shed.

"A board," she echoed, taking a closer look. Wooden planks of varying sizes were lined up on the floor, many showing deep gouges and scratches on their weathered surfaces.

"All the kids we've brought here learned to swim this way," Inuyasha explained. "Boards hold up better than inflatable stuff for runts with claws."

"I see," she mused aloud.

"Go on, Kagome," the hanyou urged with a small nod in his brother's direction. "I'll give you a head start."

Wrinkling her nose at him, Kagome padded quickly along the dock, then dropped her towel onto the sun-warmed planks. As she dipped her toe into the water, she was very conscious of Sesshoumaru's calm scrutiny. Hisoka pushed off and rowed over. "Need a hand?" he offered, pulling up alongside and offering his.

She took it and hopped off the end of the dock, and he steadied her as she found her feet on the sandy bottom. "Not mud?" she asked, surprised by what seemed like a sudden change to her.

"His lordship made improvements to this section around the dock," he explained, turning her loose and pulling at his oars, skimming towards the middle of the lake.

Kagome waded out a short way, took a deep breath, and dove under. The lake was refreshing on a day that had already grown uncomfortably hot, and she found the water to be quite clear. With sure strokes she made for the spot Sesshoumaru had been standing, mentally putting odds on what kind of swimming trunks he'd be wearing. _Probably red with white flowers... or white with red flowers. _When she was close enough to see the taiyoukai through the swirl of his hair, she nearly choked and had to surface, gasping and spluttering.

Sesshoumaru quickly strode over and lifted her from the water, placing her atop the board he'd brought out with him. "Are you well?" he inquired with concern.

"S-sure," she managed in a hoarse voice. A short distance away, Shippo shook with silent laughter, and in his barricaded boat, Hisoka was pointedly not paying attention. Even Inuyasha was casting amused sidelong glances her way while he filled his water gun. _They __knew__! They knew, and they purposely didn't warn me! _Some things hadn't changed one bit in all the years that had passed. Sesshoumaru still swam in a fundoushi.

* * *

As promised, the water gun battle was fierce... and often hilarious. Inuyasha and Shippo ranged all around the lake, advancing and retreating by turns. Occasionally, they were able to draw in Sesshoumaru by forcing him to defend Kagome, but for the most part, the taiyoukai joined his former tutor in basking. The long, narrow plank was obviously _his_, for it neatly matched his length, and Kagome did her best not to stare at all the fair skin on display.

Inuyasha and Shippo had had their heads together for some time, talking in hushed voices, before the redhead interrupted Kagome's unobtrusive tally of magenta stripes. Beckoning her over, he coaxed, "Kagome, can we borrow you for a sec?"

As they pulled her towards the house, Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted open, but Inuyasha waved and called, "Humans require sun screen!"

"You're kidding, right?" Kagome asked once they slid shut the pavilion door behind her.

"Not entirely!" Shippo said with a knowing look as he moved towards a nearby cupboard and fished around. "You _were_ looking a little pink out there."

"It's hot," she retorted.

"Uh-huh," he agreed, holding out a tube of lotion. "So... me and Inuyasha were talking."

"Yes?"

"And we were wondering," he continued, pausing to look at the hanyou.

Inuyasha nodded. "The runt and me have been comparing notes, and we have a question for you."

"Yes?" she asked again, more warily.

Silver ears pricked forward as he asked, "When are you going to be yourself?"

Shippo nodded eagerly. "Yeah, Kagome! You're acting pretty mellow. Well... mellow for _you_."

"Huh?" she asked, completely at a loss.

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "You haven't changed in five hundred years, but you're different."

"Erm... I'm still me."

"I _remember_ Kagome," Shippo announced, green eyes sparkling. "She was kind, but not _too_ kind; she could be _really_ scary, too."

"Yeah," Inuyasha backed him up. "Always sending me in to help every hard-luck case who crossed our paths, but turning around and giving me a glare that meant certain _sit_."

She blinked and glanced at the hanyou's bare chest; he no longer wore the subjugation beads that had tied them together. "I hardly _ever_..."

"Kagome was way too cheerful," Shippo interrupted.

"Except on early mornings," Inuyasha countered.

"I remember her being nosier."

"_Much_ nosier," agreed the hanyou. "and always cuddling dumb stuff."

"Hey! I was one of the things she cuddled most!" protested the kitsune.

"And?"

Shippo cuffed the hanyou's shoulder in a friendly way, then said, "Kagome was clumsy."

Kagome shook her head in mounting disbelief as Inuyasha hummed and said, " I don't think clumsy counts. She can't _act_ clumsy; she _is_ clumsy."

"You're right; clumsy just happens," the redhead agreed. "Okay then, I remember meddling."

"Aren't meddling and being nosy the same?" Inuyasha asked doubtfully.

"Meddling's more hands-on?" Shippo guessed.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry as they traded memories of the person she'd been just five months ago. They left her out of the banter, but kept sneaking peeks, as if trying to get a rise out of her. Finally, the hanyou met her gaze and said, "A little naïve, a lot of brave, and all sorts of loyal. Kagome was the best of friends, the worst of enemies."

She wilted a little, intimidated by the expectations they seemed to be pushing on her. "Was?"

"_Are_... and will always be," Inuyasha assured. "But what's with the meek and mild act? You're not even trying!"

She folded her arms over her chest and demanded, "What am I supposed to be trying to do?"

Shippo leaned close and cheerfully answered, "Kagome, you taught us half the games we know! You should be trying to have fun!"

Inuyasha grunted and said, "The quest is over. We won."

"The Well is shut," the kitsune added. "You're home, so it's _okay_ to relax."

"We should be _celebrating_," the hanyou insisted, "But you're holding back!"

Kagome shook her head and admitted, "I have no idea what to do."

"That's okay!" Inuyasha said with a confident smirk. "I have a plan!"

* * *

As it happened, Inuyasha's plan was pretty much the same as all his plans had ever been—charge the problem straight on. "Don't worry," he muttered quietly. "We do this _all_ the time with the kids. He _never_ misses."

Shippo gave two thumbs up.

"This is ridiculous," she hissed.

"Nope. Tried and true," Inuyasha argued. "You've always been one to jump right in, no matter the danger."

"And Sesshoumaru's dangerous," Shippo helpfully supplied.

"And he _needs_ charging," his half-brother said confidently. "So get in there and take him out."

"Yep! Take him down," encouraged the kitsune.

"Take him, _period_!" Inuyasha added with a smirk.

She buckled to peer pressure, though to be honest, the guys were pushing her in a direction she really wanted to go. They filed quietly out of the pavilion and down to the dock, getting into position. Kagome had never been one to throw herself at a boy, but as Inuyasha and Shippo swung her _once_... and _twice_... she prepared herself to be thrown, quite literally. On _three_, they tossed her out over the lake, straight for a drowsing Sesshoumaru.

"Head's up!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Incoming!" Shippo exclaimed.

As she tried to smother a giddy, airborne scream, Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, then widened.

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha and Shippo were up to _something_, but a buffering flare of kitsune youki foiled his attempts to overhear their plans. Kitsune tricks were wonderful for strategy sessions during water wars, but frustrating when they cut him off from Kagome. Though he was sorely tempted to go in after them, the taiyoukai quelled his instincts. _Again_. He'd been giving his betrothed _time_ for five hundred years, and though he was quite capable of giving her more of the same, there were _other_ things he wanted to give... to take... to share. Having Kagome near was a relief and yet, it was torture. _The next few years will take longer than the last few centuries. _

His life was usually a placid thing... until such times as his packmates decided that it was not good for him to be alone. Then, they flooded in, surrounding him with their noise and their companionship, especially in summer, when the lake offered an enticement. Inuyasha would bring Rin and a dozen or so children down from his mountain and fill his small pavilion to bursting.

The games they played had evolved over the years, so it was hard to explain _why_ they did the things they did. It's just the way they did things. Inuyasha threw children at him even more often than he'd dropped them on the hanyou's doorstep, but this was definitely the first time his brother had tossed a woman at him. _A welcome change. _Acting quickly, Sesshoumaru rose to meet Kagome midway to the water, looping his arms around her, he spun her in circles to slow her momentum.

"Good catch," she said with a crooked smile, clinging tightly as he slowly sank towards the water. "It's been a while since I did something like that."

"You have done this before?"

"Erm... falling? Yeah, I'm pretty good at falling," she replied with a thoughtful frown. "Inuyasha says I'm clumsy."

"He is right."

"You think so, too?" she asked, an interesting note of defiance in her tone.

"Do you deny it?" Sesshoumaru countered, testing the waters.

"Definitely."

"Hnn."

"You sound unconvinced," she accused.

"I shall reserve judgment until I can observe you more closely," he replied smoothly. Though, he couldn't have gotten much closer; he was keenly aware of how her body was pressed against his, skin to skin. As he hovered just above the lake's surface, Kagome relaxed her hold around his neck, and her hands slid down until they rested lightly over his heart. He held desperately still while she searched his face, wanting to know what she was looking for so he could give it to her.

A sharp whistle sounded overhead, Shippo offering a needed warning that he and Inuyasha were almost on top of them. Sesshoumaru's gaze flashed skyward, and in an instant, youki blazed, surrounding he and Kagome in a perfect, shining sphere. She gasped softly, and he glanced inquiringly at her.

"You've gotten stronger," she said admiringly. "I can see why Shippo says no one crosses you."

The beginnings of a smile threatened as their 'attackers' plunged into the lake on either side of Sesshoumaru's personal barrier. "I promised I would become strong enough to keep you safe."

She nodded and ventured, "Can I ask a personal question?"

"You may."

Pointing to his shoulder, then tapping her own, she asked, "What happened to your fur?"

Just as pleased by her curiosity as by admiration, he replied, "It is here. It is a part of me."

"Where does it go?"

He shrugged a shoulder and replied, "The same place this goes." With that, the gleaming barrier disappeared, and he gently placed Kagome on his temporarily-abandoned plank. She straddled the board, and he slipped into the water beside it. Keeping a hand on the narrow raft, his gaze swept the lake, dismissing Hisoka with a nod before zeroing in on a thick stand of cattails. Prey located, he paused to ask a question that had been weighing on him. "Why did you ask for me first?"

Kagome blinked. "Honestly?"

"Of course."

She bluntly replied, "Mostly because I was asking Hisoka-sensei. If _he_ was there, I assumed _you_ sent him."

Disappointment cut deeply. "So it was not a sign of preference?" he inquired stiffly.

A soft smile tilted across her lips. "I wonder," she replied lightly.

Sesshoumaru stared at her in amazement. "Kagome, are you teasing me?"

Her eyes took on a shine. "Maybe."

"Good," he murmured, quite pleased by this development. "That is good."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have watched my brother court a human. I have watched my nieces and nephews make their matches," he confidently explained. "Teasing is often a sign of attraction." She stared at him, but she didn't argue the point... and Sesshoumaru _did_ smile then. "Excuse me for a few minutes," he said, his gaze snapping back to the cattails. "I must remind my brother of his place within our pack."

* * *

This time, no one held back, and the water battle reached epic proportions. Inuyasha and Shippo did their best to outnumber, outwit, and outrun their alpha, but it pleased Sesshoumaru to demonstrate just how ruthless he could be. And no matter what the kitsune said, he was _not_ showing off. Much.

Eventually, his opponents wisely took refuge in Hisoka's boat, and the neko-youkai slowly rowed them towards shore, leaving Sesshoumaru to collect Kagome. He dove and swam underwater to where she still sat upon his favorite plank. Gliding closer, he rolled onto his back and carefully ran his knuckles along the bottom of her foot. She jerked in surprise, but didn't pull away entirely. After a moment, she relaxed and swung her feet gently... invitingly. He took the opportunity to inspect her toes more closely, still fascinated by the beguiling polish on her nails. They wiggled. He tweaked. Then, Sesshoumaru surfaced a short distance away, hair plastered to his face, water clinging to his lashes; taking a delicate sniff, he tried to determine of his betrothed really was willing. _Play with me?_

She splashed at him, accepting.

He ducked under, and on this pass, he delivered a sharp rap to the bottom of the plank. She bounced, creating ripples overhead, and even from under water, he could hear her laugh. When he emerged again, she was lying in wait. _Shippo must have tossed her the water gun. _

The fierce light in her eyes as she put him in her sights amused and aroused him, and he quirked a brow challengingly. Their old game had taken on new meaning, and he intended to play for keeps.

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on April 22, 2011. 5,139 words. For those of you with accounts on deviantART, I'd like to pass along the news that there's a new community that's collecting art for all of my various stories—**Forthright-FanClub**. Go, browse, join, add, enjoy!


	98. The Hart, He Loves the High Wood

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this series of events... especially for the one who knows that teasing is a sign of attraction. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**The Hart, He Loves the High Wood**

Sesshoumaru sat on his front porch, idly watching as Shippo and Kagome meandered along the lakeshore together. The kitsune was talking fast and using big gestures, eager to impress the young woman at his side. Any other demon would have been run off for such audacity, but the inu-youkai found nothing but satisfaction in each of his betrothed's soft giggles. Shippo was no rival. He was just a boy, and Kagome was the mother he'd waited centuries to see again.

Shippo loved her with more tenacity than most people credited young kitsune with, but since the boy had been raised among dogs, his loyalty stood to reason. The intervening years had been as difficult for him as they had been for Sesshoumaru himself, so it was gratifying to watch the five-tail attempt to prove how big and strong he'd grown... all while showing his mother that he still needed her.

As expected, the kitsune lured her towards his favorite tree, an impressive old evergreen that still harbored the tree house he'd built during his boyhood years. It had been Shippo's pride and joy, and after some wheedling, he convinced Kagome to let him carry her up into its branches for a grand tour. Sesshoumaru's lips quirked as the scent of bruised pine needles reached his sensitive nose. He was quite looking forward to bedtime and the opportunity to see if the fragrance still clung to the young woman's hair and skin. Magenta-edged lids drooped as the taiyoukai lost himself in pleasant daydreams.

After a short time, Hisoka strolled onto the porch and lowered himself to a seat beside his former pupil. He gazed towards the grown kitsune's childhood sanctuary and smiled faintly. "He is happy."

"Hnn." With a sidelong glance at Hisoka, Sesshoumaru remarked, "Hardly a rarity for him... thanks to you."

"Hnn," the neko-youkai disagreed. "He has always been good at finding happiness. Higurashi may have entrusted Shippo to me for _his_ sake, but I daresay his craziness keeps me sane."

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru agreed. "You are happy."

"Hnn... and you will be," Hisoka assured. "Soon."

* * *

**The Hare, She Loves the Hill**

When Sesshoumaru emerged from the bathhouse with his half-brother the following morning, Kagome was nearby, picking her way over the ruins with Hisoka and chattering nonstop. Since Inuyasha's arrival, the young woman had shed several layers of reserve, and her newfound energy intrigued him. He listened for a few moments as she traded memories of the fortress with the neko-youkai, then slanted a look at the hanyou. "You did this," he accused.

Inuyasha's brows drew together. "What are you blaming me for now?"

Nodding towards the young woman, he replied, "Kagome has changed."

"Everybody changes." With a smirk, he added, "_Especially_ women."

It had always bothered Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha had surpassed him, taking a mate and welcoming both children and grandchildren into his household while he remained alone. The hanyou's happiness stood as a constant reminder of what he had lost, but conversely, his brother hadn't lorded it over him. Whether it was for Kagome's sake, at Rin's request, on Hisoka's prompting, or by his own volition, Inuyasha obstinately stepped into the role of packmate. Flashing him a cocky smile that reminded Sesshoumaru so much of his father, the hanyou urged, "Go keep them company. Me and Shippo will hunt today."

Nodding once, they parted company, and Sesshoumaru drifted towards the sound of Kagome's voice. She was teasing Hisoka about the library that had once been part of the fortress, and once again, he felt excluded. Hisoka and Kagome had often been alone together, and he'd never given much thought to how they'd passed the time while he was busy elsewhere. _They grew close enough for her to trust him with her secret. _

He slowly rounded the stand of overgrown shrubbery that separated him from the pair, and Hisoka immediately turned and crooked his fingers as he used to, beckoning him as if he were still a child. Then Kagome turned and smiled, and Sesshoumaru realized something important. For once, there was no wistfulness in her expression, as if she were lost in memories of the boy he had once been. The young woman had finally reconciled the past with the present, and she was looking straight at him. Sesshoumaru was pleased by the change.

* * *

**The Knight, He Loves His Bright Sword**

Inuyasha strapped Tetsusaiga's case to his back and faced Kagome with a serious expression. "Make the bastard bring you up for a visit soon."

She laughed and promised, "I'm not sure I can _make_ Sesshoumaru-sama do anything, but I'll definitely ask."

Hisoka huffed. Shippo snickered. Inuyasha smirked and said, "Don't underestimate your abilities, Kagome. You could probably make him turn somersaults."

"Please consider making milord accept a cell phone," suggested Hisoka.

"Oooh! You could make him put in a _water slide_!" exclaimed Shippo.

Sesshoumaru, who'd been standing with them on the porch the entire time, quirked a brow.

Pulling Kagome into a farewell hug, Inuyasha gruffly muttered, "At the very least, make him happy."

Hisoka coughed. Shippo sneezed. Sesshoumaru growled and said, "Go home, little brother."

"Keh. See ya soon!" the hanyou bid, then jogged off, quickly disappearing through the trees.

With a misty smile, Kagome waved until he was out of sight, then asked, "How far is it to the village in the mountains?"

"Quite a ways," Hisoka replied. "I can show you on a map."

"Will he run the whole way there?"

"Oh, no," Shippo said with a shake of his head. "They'll have sent a ride for him."

Hisoka frowned, then cut a sharp look at his former pupil. "You don't think they would have sent...?"

Sesshoumaru straightened. "It is possible."

The neko-youkai worriedly pointed out, "Inuyasha's covered in Kagome's scent."

"Will they remember?" Shippo wondered aloud.

"Undoubtedly," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Uh-oh," the redhead muttered, eyes fixed on the forest.

"Hnn," Hisoka agreed.

"What's 'uh-oh'?" Kagome demanded curiously, searching their faces by turn.

Flipping open his phone, Shippo said, "I'll call to let Rin know that Inuyasha will be delayed."

Hisoka nodded briskly and said, "Milord, if you please?"

The young woman could now detect a clatter and crash coming from the woods, and Sesshoumaru vanished, streaking towards what sounded like an oncoming threat.

"Excuse me, Cricket," Hisoka murmured, scooping her up and following more slowly. "Given their track record with regard to his lordship's property, I believe it would be wisest to lure them _away_ from the house."

"It would be a shame to spend the next few weeks rebuilding," agreed Shippo. "I'd rather put in a water slide."

"What is going on?"

Hisoka chuckled and said, "I daresay Katashi sent Ah-Un to collect Inuyasha-sama, and they are anxious to greet an old friend."

* * *

The two-headed dragon was ecstatic to see Kagome again, and frisked with an energy that belied his bulk. She lavished them with affection, and they chittered and groaned; however, when a mildly disgruntled Inuyasha tried to turn them towards his home, they dug in their heels... and claws. A few hours later, an apologetic Katashi arrived with a second mount... and a golden-eyed tagalong. The barrel-chested inu-youkai swung from his saddle and strode over to Kagome, eyes alight. "So all the talk is true!" he boomed. "His lordship's little lady is returned!"

"Katashi!" she replied delightedly as her hands were engulfed in his big, callused ones.

While they talked, the little boy who'd also been on the dragon's back slid to the ground and made a beeline for Sesshoumaru, slipping behind the taiyoukai to partially hide in the long sweep of hair and fur. Inuyasha huffed, and Katashi looked sheepish. "He did ask permission."

"This time," the hanyou replied blandly.

Kagome eased closer, wanting a better look at the child. Sesshoumaru caught her gaze and solemnly announced, "This is Jun."

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and declared, "Musta tossed that one at his uncle too many times... he thinks this is where he belongs."

"He's _yours_," Kagome breathed, taking in the silver hair and dark brows.

"Yeah. Second youngest," Inuyasha confirmed.

Sesshoumaru took one sturdy little hand into his and drew the bashful youngster out from behind his leg. Nodding towards his betrothed, he gravely announced, "This is Kagome."

The boy gazed up into the taiyoukai's face and asked, "She's yours?"

"Yes."

Then, Jun flashed a grin that was pure Rin, right down to a missing tooth. Besotted with his adorableness, Kagome gave Inuyasha a melting look that must have translated to, _'Can I keep him?' _

With a chuckle, the hanyou said, "Get yer _own_, Kagome."

* * *

**The Lady Loves Her Will**

Two days later, Kagome did something new. It was a small thing, but nonetheless remarkable; she _asked_ for something.

Breakfast had ended, and she and Shippo were doing dishes as usual when she remarked, "You know what would be nice?"

The redhead hummed and asked, "What?"

"Melon!" she replied with a longing look in her eyes. "It's summer, and I haven't had melon once!"

Shippo straightened, green eyes suddenly intent. "I could get you some!"

"Really? From where?" she asked conversationally.

"I have resources!" he assured. Dropping his dishtowel over the edge of the sink, he darted over to Hisoka, who had been watching their discussion over the top of a book, and begged, "Can I borrow the car keys?"

Shippo was a kitsune on a mission, and Kagome watched him go with a secretive little smile that made Sesshoumaru suspicious.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kagome turned her attention to Hisoka and remarked, "It's a nice day."

"It is," he calmly agreed.

"Too nice to stay inside with your nose in a book."

The neko-youkai blinked and inquired, "Is that so?"

"Yes," Kagome replied with an air of authority. Then, she wheedled, "Let's go outside?"

To Sesshoumaru's amazement, Hisoka immediately set aside his reading material, saying, "If that is what you wish."

Within minutes, the two of them lounged on a grassy slope overlooking shining waters, and she plied him with questions, drawing him out until he was in full lecture mode. Sesshoumaru chose a seat higher up, at the base of a tree, so he could watch over them. _Hisoka-sensei is always happiest when he is teaching someone_, he mused.

Gentle breezes whispered through the cattails as conversation gradually lagged, and a companionable silence took its place. Hisoka relaxed by degrees until he dozed off, snoozing in the sunshine as if he hadn't a care in the world. _A rare thing for one with so many responsibilities. _

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted to Kagome, whose upturned face was graced with a pleased smile... and several new freckles. _She is asserting herself... taking initiative... assuming a role. _Kitsune loved a challenge, and she'd presented Shippo with one; Hisoka rarely indulged in a good bask without a little persuasion, and she'd basically given him permission to be lazy. For the first time since her arrival under his roof, the young woman was directing their activities, not just going along with what amounted to long-standing habit. Systematic and subtle, she was commanding the respect of and caring for her packmates. Anticipation stirred as Sesshoumaru realized that her plans might yet include him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru hunted, and when Shippo returned, he juggled three varieties of melon. "I wasn't sure what kind you wanted!" the kitsune admitted sheepishly. Hisoka chilled the fruit in the lake while they prepared the rest of their evening meal, which was made festive by both foxfire and fireflies.

The sun had barely set when Kagome yawned and stretched. "I'm _so_ tired! I think I'll turn in!"

"Too much fresh air and sunshine?" Hisoka asked.

Shippo shook his head and opined, "Too much good melon!"

Futons and blankets were dragged out and arranged, but since it was so early, Hisoka excused himself to the roof to do a bit of stargazing, leaving Shippo to play chaperone; however, the five-tailed fox tucked his nose under his tail and promptly fell asleep. "I guess the trip into town wore him out?" Kagome whispered as Sesshoumaru claimed his rightful place at her side.

"Hnn," he agreed, carefully easing closer so his larger frame spooned hers. She nestled back against him, and it occurred to Sesshoumaru that _this_ might well be her attempt to give him something. _An interesting choice in gestures. _Looping an arm around her waist, he nuzzled behind her ear and murmured, "I thought you were sleepy."

"Erm... yeah," she whispered guiltily. Then, she changed the subject. "So... I was thinking... you and Inuyasha are packmates now?" Sesshoumaru hummed and affirmative, and she continued, "But you don't live together."

"Obviously."

"So everything's divided up now. He got Rin... Jaken... Totosai... Katashi... the dragons... and pretty much a whole village."

"He is responsible for many," Sesshoumaru conceded.

"And you got Hisoka-sensei... and Shippo... and this place?"

There was a suspicious little lift to the end of her remark, and he wondered if she was fishing to be added to this list. Unable to contain a low rumble of amusement, he countered, "That is not _all_ that is left to me."

She turned in his embrace, and there was a soft shine in her eyes as she asked, "Really?"

"Hnn... we will go visit him tomorrow if you wish," he offered solemnly.

Her face fell, but then curiosity took hold. "Him? Who?"

"Tomorrow," Sesshoumaru repeated, tugging her closer and hiding his smile in her hair.

* * *

**End Notes: **Posted on April 29, 2011. 2,236 words. People have been asking, so I'll make an official statement. Yes, _Unspoiled_ will conclude on its one-hundredth chapter. That has always been the plan, so that's how it will be.


	99. K I S S I N G

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this penultimate chapter... especially for the one who's a romantic down to the core. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**K – I – S – S – I – N – G**

"Are these good?" Shippo asked as he crouched in front of Kagome.

"Yes... perfect!"

With a boyish grin, he laid the bundle at her feet, then asked, "What color now?"

"More yellow?" she suggested.

"Sure!"

As he bounded towards a nearby clump of wildflowers, Kagome returned her attention to the lacy sprays of white flowers she was collecting. _Traditions are important._ Nodding to herself, she glanced towards the thick forest they would soon enter. _He likes flowers; he told me so. It would be a shame to visit empty-handed. _

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Sesshoumaru, who strode purposefully along rows of saplings that had been planted just inside a deceptively flimsy-looking fence. According to Hisoka-sensei, for every _'No Trespassing'_ sign, there were at least three kinds of wards to keep humans from wandering in where they didn't belong. In fact, they would need to pass through a powerful barrier in order to enter the forest sanctuary that was Bokuseno's home.

Shippo plopped back down beside her to show off an array of yellow blooms, then nodded towards the inu-youkai. "He's marking his boundaries," he announced with a waggle of his brows.

"With youki," interjected Hisoka with a chastising look. The neko-youkai contributed a small bunch of fern fronds to Kagome's collection.

"Is this the same meadow where we used to stop?" she asked.

"More or less. This area is quite changed, but we'll pick up the old trail once we enter the wood," Hisoka replied. Nodding meaningfully towards the power lines that marched across farmland towards a small town, he remarked, "We were able to create a boundary before the humans encroached any further than that. Sesshoumaru-sama relinquished other lands in order to secure these, so Bokuseno's forest is officially a part of his territory."

"A compromise?"

"Of sorts," Hisoka acknowledged with an odd smile.

"A promise kept," corrected Sesshoumaru from directly behind her.

Kagome started and turned, a little embarrassed that he'd managed to sneak up on her.

With a mildly exasperated look, she inquired, "You promised to keep Bokuseno-sama safe?"

"I did."

Shippo quipped, "Sensei-dono says our pack is so eclectic, we even have a tree in our family tree!"

* * *

When they entered the deep part of the forest where Bokuseno held sway, it was as if time ceased to matter. The air was still in the green-gold half-light of sunlight through leaves, and birdsong seemed to have been hushed to whispers. Everything was as she remembered it, and Kagome found her heart bursting with pride. _Sesshoumaru-sama defended this place, and it's safe! It's perfect!_

Her steps quickened as the ancient magnolia came into view, but then, her steps slowed in awe. The tree demon was _much_ larger than she remembered, which was only natural since it had been over a thousand years since last they spoke. As they approached the mammoth trunk with its hummocky sprawl of roots, a face emerged from the mossy bark, wizened and familiar. "It does these old eyes good to see your face once more, young one."

"Bokuseno-sama!" she exclaimed, wondering if it was appropriate to hug a tree. "I'm glad to see you, too!"

The tree demon's gaze dropped to the abundance of flowers both she and Shippo carried, and a deep chuckle set his leaves to rustling. "You would make a bower of this hollow?"

She smiled brightly and carried them closer. "Do you like them?"

"I do," he acknowledged, once again studying her face with sharp eyes. "Long I have waited to hear the balance of your tale."

"No one told you where I went?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"The pup was too crestfallen, and the cat was too careful." With a smile that deepened his wrinkles, the old demon added, "Come and sit amongst my roots as you once did."

She accepted his invitation, choosing a comfortable niche, and Shippo crouched to tuck his own armload of blooms amidst the roots, cheerfully greeting, "Hey, Tree-sama! Isn't this great? Kagome's back!"

"A gratifying turn of events," agreed Bokuseno. "She has come full circle, and the lordling has come into his own... and protects his own... as a lord should."

"They brought me here several times. This is where Sesshoumaru-sama liked to train," Kagome offered.

"Say, Tree-sama... did Sensei-dono _really_ teach Sesshoumaru how to use a sword?" Shippo asked doubtfully.

"A few tricks, nothing more," Hisoka quickly demurred. "Milord's father was master of blade and fang; my duties lay in book and brush."

"Which is why I could best you before I reached your shoulder!" Shippo boasted. With a mischievous smile, the kitsune bounded over to Sesshoumaru and wheedled, "Spar with me?"

A brow quirked. "We brought no weapons."

"No excuses!" exclaimed Shippo, who whisked away and returned seconds later with two stout sticks, which he proffered for the inu-youkai's inspection. "Choose!"

With a soft huff, Sesshoumaru accepted the five-tail's challenge, and soon, the small clearing was filled with the _clack_ and _crack_ of a mock battle. After a few passes to test the mettle of their makeshift weapons, the combatants grew more serious. Youki flared impressively, and speeds sometimes exceeded what Kagome could follow. Glancing nervously at Hisoka, she asked, "This is just a game, _right_...? They're not serious."

Orange eyes flashed with amusement. "They are quite serious, Cricket. It will be interesting to see how far each of them will go to impress you."

"Me?"

"Hnn... son or suitor," he inquired lightly. "Which shall earn your regard?"

Bokuseno's deep laughter thrummed through the trunk at Kagome's back, and she marveled at how large and high and deep the tree-youkai's presence felt. He and Hisoka listened quietly as she retold her story, short as it seemed for the many changes it had wrought. When she had finished, Bokuseno had a few questions, which led to further speculations—the source of the Well's power, the role Kagome had played in the history of both demonkind and mankind, the ripples of cause and effect.

As the discussion slipped over her head, Kagome contented herself with listening... and watching the impressive display Sesshoumaru and Shippo were putting on, apparently for her benefit. The inu-youkai was swift and stealthy; the fox-youkai was all sass backed by skill. At first, Kagome worried for Shippo, but as their little war game played out, she began to see that it was just as Hisoka said. _They really __are__ just showing off._

Smiling at the very idea, she kept her hands busy as she had once before, shaping wreaths from the bevy of blossoms they'd gathered. When the first was done, she held it up and eyed it critically, and Hisoka inquired, "A prize for the winner, perhaps?"

Her gaze flicked towards the silver-haired demon crouched high in the branches of a nearby tree, and skeptically replied, "If he'll claim it."

"Try and see," prompted the neko-youkai with a faint smile. "Many a male has willingly done foolish things for the sake of a female he admires."

She hummed noncommittally and carefully set the circlet aside, beginning a second, which she donned as soon as it was complete. The third was hung from a knot on Bokuseno's trunk just above his face, and by the time Kagome was finishing up a fourth, Sesshoumaru and Shippo left off their sparring and swaggered over. "You have been busy," the inu-youkai remarked indulgently.

Lifting the first wreath, the one she considered the prettiest of the set, she asked, "Would you like it?"

"We have had this discussion, Kagome," Sesshoumaru replied solemnly. "I am male."

"Mm-hmm... I remember. Though I still wonder why it's acceptable for males to wear flowers on their kimono, but not in their hair."

He glanced down at his attire, which was liberally festooned with a floral pattern, and Shippo piped up, "_I'd_ wear your flowers, Kagome!"

"Hnn," agreed Hisoka. Then, the two of them turned expectant gazes on Sesshoumaru.

With a soft sigh, he met her gaze and declared, "If it pleases you, I will permit it."

Unable to resist the opportunity, Kagome stood, and when he bowed his head, she went up on tiptoe to settle the circlet in place. "There!" she breathed, delighted to have been accepted.

Sesshoumaru straightened and quirked a brow. "Satisfied?" he inquired in a voice that betrayed nothing.

The young woman tilted her head to one side, admiring his crown. Rather than making the inu-youkai look foolish, Sesshoumaru lent the nodding flowers a certain dignity. With an approving nod, she replied, "I _am_ pleased."

"Kagome," Shippo whined... or at the least, he pretended to whine. "Can I have the other one?"

"Unless Hisoka-sensei wants it?"

The neko-youkai rose smoothly to his feet, the last finished wreath in his hand, and he dropped it over the kitsune's head. "It becomes you more," he declared. "Shall we avail ourselves of the spring?"

"Sure," Shippo agreed readily. Green eyes sparkled as he blithely suggested, "Should we consider first dibbs the winner's prize?"

"I think not," Sesshoumaru corrected.

"Thought not," Shippo conceded with a crooked grin. "You can stay here with Kagome then. And don't worry about Sensei-dono. I'll check behind his ears for you!"

As Hisoka and Shippo disappeared in the direction of the spring, her startled gaze swung to the inu-youkai, who stiffly announced, "He is teasing."

"Really? Because last time..."

In an aggrieved tone, Sesshoumaru pointed out, "I was only one hundred."

"So you were," she replied with a soft smile.

Bokuseno's low laugh reminded Kagome that they were not alone, and she glanced apologetically at the tree-demon. He only smiled and said, "I well remember the pup that spent many an afternoon caught up in my branches. Why don't you show her your favorite spot, Western Lord?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, offering, "If she wishes...?"

Kagome gazed up into Bokuseno's widespread canopy, asking, "Do you have a tree house, too?"

"No," he said with a small shake of his head. "Merely a hiding place."

"Are you sure there's room for two?"

"Quite sure."

"Okay, then," she agreed, lifting her arms invitingly.

Sesshoumaru took his time gathering her up and adjusting his hold, and it occurred to her that the inu-youkai hardly ever touched her during the day. Since she spent every night tucked up against him, she was certainly accustomed to the proximity, but he was dawdling far more than Shippo had when he'd carried her up into _his_ special tree._ Is he dragging his feet because he wants to hold me longer... or because he's reluctant to show me something that's too personal? _Tipping her head to catch his lowered gaze, she murmured, "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Golden eyes snapped to hers. "I am willing."

She nodded, and he sprang into the air. Kagome never ceased to be amazed by a demon's ability to defy gravity. The powerful thrust that sent them upward was a testament to Sesshoumaru's physical strength, and she could feel the moment when their upward momentum was traded for youki-enhanced flight. With all the grace and agility of his kind, he leapt lightly from branch to branch, carrying her through an evergreen corridor that seemed to open before them... and close behind them. When Sesshoumaru finally slowed, he strolled towards a place where three limbs joined; the fork was curved, and she could easily see that it would make a comfortable seat. _For one. So long as they don't mind heights. _

Still holding Kagome close, Sesshoumaru sat down and arranged her across his lap. "This is it," he announced with a small shrug.

Again, Kagome could only nod. There wasn't much else to say.

Sitting amidst the limbs of a sentient tree was decidedly different than perching in just any old tree. Bokuseno's youki was more serene than those of her other friends. _He's strong, but not in a flashy way. He doesn't fight; he endures. _Being near someone so deeply anchored and steady was amazingly calming, and Kagome was startled to realize that the thrumming energy that whispered through the wood was a little like the Bone Eater's Well—powerful and persuasive. It tugged at her soul, making her feel welcome. As she relaxed into Sesshoumaru's embrace, she could feel a slow sway, as if the tree-youkai were rocking them, and the soft creak of his branches almost seemed like a song. "I like it here," she whispered.

"Yes," he replied gravely. "You smell happy."

"Naturally," Kagome replied glibly. "Since you are near."

"You remember your rote?"

"It hasn't been _that_ long since I..." she faltered. Sighing softly, she patted the arm that circled her waist. "Of _course_ I remember, Sesshoumaru-sama. It was a very important promise."

The silence that followed wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Humming softly to himself, the inu-youkai calmly spoke into the lull. "My father told a story once," he began in a distant voice, as if his thoughts were far away. "There are many such stories, but this was his favorite. It pleased him to believe it, so it must be true."

"What kind of story?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It is said that the first inu-youkai who took human form did so out of envy."

"Jealous of humans?"

Sesshoumaru nodded seriously, saying, "He looked upon mankind and longed for one thing above all else."

Kagome considered for a moment, then asked, "Was it speech?"

"Nothing so grand."

Half-joking, she ventured, "Opposable thumbs?

"Something even simpler."

Truly teasing now, Kagome inquired, "The chance to wear flowered kimono?"

The inu-youkai's eyes warmed, as if he was enjoying their little guessing game, and then his head tilted just a little to one side. "He wanted a kiss."

A hush fell. Kagome hadn't quite realized until that moment that they had been in this position before... or nearly so. Recollection drew her gaze to his mouth, and for a fleeting instant, she wished he would smile; he didn't, which was a trifle disappointing. Lifting her gaze to his once more, Kagome whispered, "I have a question."

"Ask it."

"Erm... does this _mean_ something?" And with that, she leaned up and brushed a quick kiss on the underside of his jaw.

Sesshoumaru's eyes took on a shine, and his voice deepened. "It _does_ have meaning. One you did not know... one I foolishly misinterpreted."

Blushing furiously, she murmured, "I _didn't_ know. Was it something... inappropriate?"

With a soft rumble of reassurance, he explained, "It is simply a request... one that can be interpreted in different ways depending on persons or circumstances."

"I still don't understand," she admitted with a discomfited wriggle.

"Between parent and child, siblings, close friends, and lovers, the touch is a request." With a rueful expression, he continued, "Food, shelter, protection, forgiveness, affection—the meaning is usually clear given the situation. I saw what I wished to see, and I drove you away. For _that_ I am sorry."

"I _wasn't_ driven," she stubbornly countered, wondering at the odd inflection in his last statement. "Wait... are you saying that you're sorry I left, but you're not sorry you kissed me?"

His gaze drifted to her lips, and he replied, "Hnn."

* * *

Sesshoumaru tested and re-tested the young woman's scent, wanting to press his advantage but unwilling to risk everything by being hasty. Kagome's head tilted as she searched his face, unwittingly presenting the curve of her jaw to him, but he dare not make his request in the inu-youkai fashion. Finding his voice, he announced, "I want to kiss you."

Her expression grew strangely solemn, but then she glanced at the ridiculous crown of flowers he still wore for her sake, and a smile teased at the lips he wanted to taste. "If it will please you, I will permit it," she replied, echoing his own words.

With a blink, he hesitated, for he had _not_ wanted to wear flowers in his hair. Did that mean Kagome was merely making a concession? As much as he wanted her, he much more wanted her to want him. _A kiss is not something to be endured. Or... is she teasing again?_ There was a definite sparkle in her eyes, so it was possible.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes?"

She reached up and brushed her fingertips under his chin, like a feathery kiss to reinforce her request. "Please?"

With infinite care, he ghosted his lips across hers, and when her eyes slid shut, he angled his head for a firmer press. The next kiss lingered even longer, for Kagome's hand wound its way into his hair, keeping him close. Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around his betrothed, holding her but holding back just the same. He dared not lose himself in kisses. _She is not ready. It is too soon. Just a taste_.

When Kagome drew back and opened her eyes, he was startled by the confusion that was plain on her face. With a short huff, she blew her bangs out of her eyes, and then, she did something that took Sesshoumaru completely by surprise. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his head down in order to place a series of pleading kisses along the underside of his jaw. His eyes slid shut as the sensation sent both his instincts and his pent up longings into disarray. _Does she know...?_ Of course she knew. He'd just finished explaining. "Kagome?" he asked in a tight voice, struggling for control. "What do you want?"

"A _kiss_."

"I did kiss you."

"No," she replied, a troubled look in her eyes. "That was more polite than any kiss has a right to be."

A brow quirked at her criticism, which offended him deeply. "You are dissatisfied?"

Kagome pursed her lips, but the answer was plain on her face. "You kissed me once before," she quietly reminded. "I remember it clearly."

Sesshoumaru blinked several times, taking slow breaths as he contemplated the tang of frustration in her scent and the hint of longing lurking in her expressive eyes. With a small inclination, he accepted her reprimand, for an alpha should not be stinting in his affections. She wanted more; he was quite capable of more. "So be it."

This time, he did as he pleased, and it pleased him to be lavish.

It was not enough to touch her lips; he wished to surround Kagome—arms, fur, hair, youki—showing her that he had grown strong enough to give her everything a mate should provide. With lips, teeth, and tongue, he did his utmost to steal her breath, to stir her blood, to snare her heart. This was seduction, and her every response was a triumph. Soft sighs soon gave way to small hums, then a moan. It was a mercy that they were in a tree, otherwise, he may have forgotten himself entirely. As it was, the temptation to whisk Kagome away grew more insistent as her scent grew richer... and riper.

He would happily have remained lost in kisses, but Sesshoumaru's protective instincts spiked, warning him that other males were approaching. Amused voices filtered through his haze, and the inu-youkai recalled himself with a measure of chagrin. _They are back. _

"Aw, man! You're a _lousy_ chaperone, Tree-sama!"

It was easy to hear the smile in Hisoka's tone. "Have you forgotten your lessons, kit? Trees are notorious for encouraging lovers."

With a snicker, Shippo opined, "They're voyeurs."

"Romantics," chided Hisoka. As the tree-youkai's gentle laughter surrounded the caught couple, the neko-youkai politely called, "Milord, the hour grows late. We should consider turning homeward."

"Soon," Sesshoumaru agreed, grimacing at the telltale huskiness in his voice. Oh, there _would_ be teasing. Glancing at Kagome, he found her watching him expectantly and decided this little interlude was worth a few jibes. Lowering his head, he indulged in a long, sweet kiss that ended in a slow smile. Kagome's awed expression helped tip it into a smirk. "May I interpret your response as attraction?"

"Yes," she managed a little breathlessly. "Yes, of course."

She gasped when he tipped her head back and pressed several urgent kisses along her jawline. "Wh-what do _you_ want?" she whispered.

"Promise you will stay like this. Here... and happy."

Catching on, Kagome nestled against him and coyly replied, "I _am_ happy to be here with you... but I'm not sure that's a promise I can keep... _yet_?"

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly. Summer's end was drawing near, and Kagome would be returning to her family's shrine. "Promise me?" he begged huskily.

She reached for his hand, twining their pinkies together before hugging it to her heart. "I promise that when Sesshoumaru-sama is near, I will have a reason to be glad."

When he was a boy, he was so certain that his Higurashi's promise would keep her close; he knew better now. It was still an acceptable rote, but he needed something more this time. Curling around her, he asked, "Will you rebuff me today?"

"I haven't been pushing you away," she replied, not understanding.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I wish to mark you as my own... properly. I wish to tell those here that I intend to court you. They will bear witness."

Kagome touched her shoulder uncertainly. "But... don't they all know...?"

"It is traditional," he replied loftily.

"I think it would be really nice to honor your traditions."

The taiyoukai warned, "By allowing me to do this, you are accepting my pursuit."

"Hisoka-sensei explained it before," she replied slowly. "It's a declaration of intent... sort of like being engaged?"

"Hnn."

"Okay," she replied simply.

"Come." He stood and strode back along Bokuseno's many limbs, carrying her lower before dropping into the clearing. Setting her down, he took a position behind her, hands resting lightly on her shoulders, his thumb occasionally brushing over a tender spot on her shoulder. Once all eyes were on them, Sesshoumaru lifted his voice so that it rang through the woods. "I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West. Our people are proud!"

Bokuseno's bark brows lifted, Hisoka straightened, and Shippo's eyes widened in astonishment. "This is the... the _thing_!" he squeaked.

Taking a deep breath, the inu-youkai continued, "Our pack is strong! I will add to our strength!"

Shippo's tails switching so fast, they tangled up behind him. He looked to Hisoka and exclaimed, "The rote!"

The neko-youkai calmly fitted his arm around the redhead's shoulders, then firmly clapped his hand over his mouth. "It is. Now, _hush_."

Sesshoumaru slipped his arms around Kagome, pulling her back against his chest; she accepted his embrace without resistance, tipping her head to give him a small smile. His deep voice throbbing with emotions he rarely showed, he completed his declaration. "Here is my choice! This is my mark! She shall be mine!"

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on May 6, 2011. 3,776 words.


	100. That's What It's All About

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this story, which shall hold true to itself by ending in a flurry of snippets. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**What a Good Boy Am I**

They'd tried to tell her. Hisoka hinted. Shippo teased. Inuyasha had flat-out said as much, but Kagome truly hadn't understood what they meant until the day after their trip to visit Bokuseno. With the renewal of his promise, Sesshoumaru changed. Or... as was more likely considering the knowing looks being exchanged between cat and kit, he changed _back_.

The eggshells that Inuyasha had mentioned were swept away, leaving Kagome with a dazzlingly presumptuous suitor. If he hadn't been equally sure of his own abilities as a boy, she might have been more surprised by the alteration. As it was, she found that Sesshoumaru was still very much himself... only moreso.

Somewhat to her relief, his aim didn't appear to be immediate consummation; instead, the consummate strategist watched for opportunities to get closer to her. He was both persistent and insistent in his attentiveness, and Kagome hardly knew how to react... though he seemed slyly satisfied by the involuntary responses he managed to evoke.

Warm fingertips brushed her elbow, and Sesshoumaru slipped a chunk of roasted rabbit onto her plate before solicitously inquiring, "Do you have enough?"

"Plenty," she assured.

Teasing her, touching her, tending to her every need—Kagome found it virtually impossible to ignore a taiyoukai who wished to be the center of attention... or at least at the forefront of hers. It was unsettling, but in a nice way, and the inu-youkai practically thrummed with satisfaction over his many minor accomplishments.

"You're not eating," he pointed out.

Eyeing the overly generous portion he kept adding to, she sighed and said, "I'm guess I'm just not that hungry."

Sesshoumaru tipped his head to one side and solemnly declared, "I have heard that growing attraction can affect a human's appetite."

_He __defines__ confidence_, she decided with a small huff. Kagome shot a pleading look at Hisoka and Shippo, whose faces were far too straight and whose plates were far too fascinating. _Guess I'm on my own. _

"Humans need food," Sesshoumaru murmured, and another bit of rabbit found its way onto her plate.

"What about youkai?" she demanded crisply.

"Youkai eat _more_ during courtship," he replied loftily, as if this behavior was superior.

Selecting a tender strip of meat from her over-full plate, she turned to the inu-youkai who was sitting just a shade too close and pushed it into his mouth. Given Sesshoumaru's stunned expression, her actions probably _meant_ something, but that was okay. It was immensely satisfying to surprise the cocksure dog. "You'd best keep your strength up, then," she said breezily.

Shippo choked. Hisoka chuckled. Sesshoumaru chewed slowly, his eyes never leaving her face, and once he swallowed, he gave her a small, anticipatory smirk. "Hnn," he agreed.

* * *

**Kits, Cats, Sacks**

Very little coaxing was required in order for Kagome to wrangle a visit to Inuyasha's village. She simply asked, and Sesshoumaru graciously agreed. One phone call and two days later, three dragons arrived to carry them north. Katashi grinned broadly as he handed off Ah's and Un's reins to their master. "They've been chomping at the bit to get here since Miss Rin told 'em you'd be bringing your little lady." With a sidelong glance at Kagome he murmured, "If you don't mind me saying so... you've done right by her."

Sesshoumaru straightened, touched by Katashi's approval. "Promises are for keeping," he declared quietly.

Clapping the silver-haired inu-youkai's shoulder, the stableman bid, "Keep her well, milord."

"Hnn." A large green dragon nipped playfully at Shippo's tails as he joined Hisoka in her saddle, and once all their baggage was slung aboard his mount, Katashi swung onto the big black. All eyes turned to Kagome, who had lapsed into high, sweet baby talk while petting Ah and Un. Stepping to her side, Sesshoumaru prompted, "They will carry us."

"Yes," she replied, eyes sparkling with excitement. "I can't wait!"

_You are the one we are waiting on._ Taking her hand, he led her around, then effortlessly lifted her onto his dragon's broad back. Fitting himself snugly behind her, he gathered the reins, effectively caging her between his arms.

She leaned forward to give the dragons' manes a gentle tug and pat, saying, "This is my first chance to ride them!"

"So it is." Her enthusiasm pleased him, though he would have been _happier_ if it was directed more firmly in his direction. As the dragons took to the skies, he thought perhaps it was enough that _she_ was happy.

* * *

**This I Know, and Know Full Well**

As soon as Sesshoumaru swung down from Ah-Un's saddle, he murmured, "Wait a moment," to Kagome and strode away.

She couldn't imagine why he'd leave her behind with the luggage, but Hisoka strolled over and rested a hand on Ah-Un's shoulder. Meeting her puzzled gaze, he said, "This may take a few minutes."

"What will?"

"The welcomes," the neko-youkai replied with a nod towards the buildings that seemed to march right up the side of the mountain. An excited murmur reached her ears as a bunch of youngsters appeared at the top of the stairs leading down to the caves where Katashi obviously stabled his dragons. Sesshoumaru planted himself between her and the oncoming tumult, and in a trice, he was mobbed by children, several of whom had silver hair. As cries of 'Uncle' rang out, Kagome suddenly felt a little shy about meeting people who also considered the taiyoukai _theirs_.

Gazing around at Inuyasha's village, she felt as if she was very far from home, for the sturdy buildings and stark landscape seemed to belong to another time and place. The layout actually reminded her strongly of the Western Fortress, and she said as much to Hisoka.

The neko-youkai smiled faintly. "That is only natural since these people are led by a son of the West."

The hanyou himself appeared at the top of the stairs, then took a shortcut by dropping straight down the sheer cliff face, slowing his descent with a few well-placed kicks on narrow ledges. Kagome leaned down and whispered, "Is Inuyasha a good leader?"

Hisoka shook his head and quietly corrected, "He is a _great_ leader."

Kagome watched him greet his older brother with a growing sense of amazement. Neither of the Inu no Taisho's sons had experienced what she would consider a normal childhood. Sesshoumaru had been forced to live up to everyone's expectations as the future lord and leader of his people, and Inuyasha had defied the expectations of all, becoming the leader of everything before her. As the half-brothers stood there, side by side, her lip trembled, and her eyes blurred.

Hisoka swiftly joined her in the saddle, radiating concern. "What is wrong?"

"I'm glad I never knew that this future hung in the balance," she confessed. "If I had messed up even a little bit, all of this would be spoiled... all of you might be gone."

With a soft huff, the neko-youkai pulled her into a loose embrace. "_That_ burden was mine alone, and I bore it as best I could."

"Were you afraid?"

"No, Cricket," he gently assured. "On this end of time, I could follow your example."

"Mine?"

"Knowing what had gone before, you had unshakable faith in his lordship, and he has lived up to that trust." Hisoka whisked an errant teardrop from her cheek and calmly declared, "All I had to do was place my faith in you."

* * *

**Mix It Up and Make It Nice**

Sesshoumaru backtracked to reclaim Kagome and led her through a veritable sea of orphans. Sweet faces, curious sniffs, twitching ears, and even a few swishing tails helped her nervousness to fade. _They're so cute!_

When they reached Inuyasha, the pudgy-fisted toddler riding on his shoulder blinked at her with deep blue eyes, then held out his hands, begging to go to her. Keeping a firm hold on the youngster, Inuyasha announced, "This here's the latest orphan... a wolf hanyou. The little guy doesn't talk much, but he's not hard to understand." Pulling the child around, Inuyasha held him at eye level. "Oi... want your auntie, runt? She's human, so you'd better mind those claws." A wee tail tucked between the boy's legs, and Inuyasha smirked before passing the hanyou to Sesshoumaru, casually adding, "Only way to get to her is through this guy, so ask nice."

The child's eyes widened considerably as he stared up into the Western Lord's impassive face, but then, he scrabbled upward enough to swipe under Sesshoumaru's chin with a small, pink tongue. A brow quirked, and the taiyoukai inquired, "Your mother was human?"

He whined softly.

"Then you understand to be gentle?" he asked solemnly.

Squirming under the inu-youkai's gaze, the boy's tail wagged hopefully.

Sesshoumaru nodded once and placed the youngster in Kagome's waiting arms. "Hello, sweetie," she murmured in welcome. With a tiny gurgle that might one day grow up to be a growl, the wolfling butted his head up under her chin, then laid his head on her shoulder so he could gaze adoringly into her face. It was almost more than her heart could take.

She gave Sesshoumaru a melting look, and he bent low to murmur, "This one is spoken for, but I will give you as many as you wish."

* * *

**Jolly Friends Forevermore**

Rin was waiting for them on the front porch of a large house, and Kagome hardly knew what to say. The woman before her was no longer a child, but she'd _known_ Rin would be grown up. Still, it surprised her that the girl she remembered wasn't closer to her own the hanyou stepped to his wife's side, she decided the couple looked about the same age... younger than their years, but mature.

"Rin, you remember Kagome," Inuyasha prompted gruffly.

With a sweet smile, the woman replied, "Yes, I do. Welcome back, Kagome-sama." Glancing at her first protector, she added, "And to you, Sesshoumaru-sama. It has been too long since your last visit."

"Hnn," he replied noncommittally. Then, he scruffed Kagome's wolfling, tucking the little guy into the crook of his arm before giving Kagome a small push towards Rin.

Very conscious of two pairs of golden eyes, she glanced shyly into the face of Inuyasha's wife. Brown eyes shone with gentle amusement as Rin quietly announced, "I think they're hoping we'll get along."

Kagome managed a wan smile, for she honestly never would have recognized the other woman. This was Sesshoumaru's ward... and Inuyasha's wife... mother to more than half a village... and she was familiar with everything that was strange and new to her. More than a little intimidated, Kagome tentatively asked, "Is it really you... Rin-chan?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama." A movement off to one side caught her eye, and with an encouraging smile, Rin waved forward a little girl with silver hair, puppy ears, and big golden eyes. The child padded forward, bringing a small bunch of flowers, which she passed to her mother without once looking away from Kagome's face. "Thank you, darling," the woman murmured, then extended the bouquet to her guest. Dimpling prettily, she said, "Rin is Rin."

With a bittersweet lurch of her heart, Kagome stepped closer and was welcomed with open arms. To her surprise, she found that Rin was shorter than she was, but her embrace was a comfortable, motherly place. "I don't know what to say," Kagome confessed in a sheepish whisper.

"It's hard to say _anything_ when there are so many eyes and ears on us," Rin replied, sending scolding looks to the looming pair inu-youkai. "We'll have time to become friends, big sister."

Kagome pulled back and protested, "Oh, but... _you're_ older now."

"Let me call you big sister," Rin urged. "It's how I've always thought of you, and it will make things easier."

Following the woman's gaze to the brothers, Kagome asked, "Why?"

"Oh, pack dynamics," she replied with a fond glance at the taiyoukai. "You are Sesshoumaru-sama's, and he's alpha. They'll be more comfortable if I defer to you."

The matter-of-fact blending of youkai instincts into casual conversation with another human put Kagome further at ease. "I always wanted a little sister," she admitted with a glance in Inuyasha's direction.

The hanyou's arms were folded over his chest, and he seemed... relaxed, content, and maybe even a little smug. "Told ya it would be fine," he said confidently.

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at his brother. "I did not doubt they would be well-suited."

Hisoka, who'd quietly watched the entire exchange, blandly interjected, "Perhaps because their protectors are well-suited to one another?"

Inuyasha's ears shot upright. "Oi... let's not go overboard, Sensei."

Sesshoumaru tapped his squirming wolfling's nose and said, "Agreed."

"They _agree_!" Shippo said in a stage whisper.

"Enough words," warned the Western Lord with a quelling look at the beaming kitsune.

Inuyasha snorted and accused, "You just want the last word."

"Yes."

"Not a chance," the village's headman retorted. "_I'm_ the last word around here."

"If you say so," Sesshoumaru replied loftily.

Dark brows lowered. "I just did."

"Fine."

The exchange might have gone on far longer if Hisoka hadn't lifted both hands and firmly demanded, "_Enough_."

"Hnn."

"Keh."

Rin giggled softly and slipped her arm around Kagome's waist. "We might as well start the rest of the introductions without them; they'll be at it for hours."

It was probably true... and it was treated as normal... and Kagome was delighted to learn that such things _could_ be normal. Finding her place in this future no longer seemed quite so daunting.

* * *

**Take a Key and Lock Her Up**

Sesshoumaru was very rarely lured into what was loosely dubbed the Puppy Pile, a blatant misnomer considering how many species were represented by Inuyasha's orphans. Every so often, when a niece or nephew asked nicely or when a newcomer took to him, he would bed down with the youngsters. There had been little doubt in his mind that tonight would be one of those nights.

"Comfy?" inquired Inuyasha.

Normally, Sesshoumaru wouldn't dignify the jibe with an answer, but the last word was still on the line. Edging minutely closer to the young woman seated beside him on the scattered futons, he rumbled, "Very. You?"

His younger brother didn't have the chance to answer before he winced and complained, "Oi, pipsqueak... I ain't a cat!" The small neko-hanyou who'd been trying to clean his ears ducked her head and stuck her thumb in her mouth. With a soft grumble that sounded more like reassurance than anything, Inuyasha nodded to the corner and said, "Why don't you go check the Sensei's ears. He's _all_ cat, but he's real fond of halfers like us." Orange eyes flashed their way, and the leader of the youkai world crooked his fingers, inviting the little one to join the lapful of feline hanyou he was calmly grooming.

It wouldn't be long before the lights were doused and the youngest members of Inuyasha's ridiculously large family were tucked in. In the meantime, there was lots of vying for choice spots near the handful of adults who had designated themselves as protectors. Despite his gruffness, it was obvious that the village's headman was a great favorite.

Sesshoumaru watched with considerable amusement as his brother's littlest grandchild tried to pull herself up onto unsteady feet using fistfuls of his silver hair for leverage. He well remembered the brash, uncouth adolescent of long ago, but to all these young ones, Inuyasha was the strong leader who held their world together. Having grown up without, the hanyou made damn sure he was _there_ for everyone in his pack. _Including me._

Three of Inuyasha's grown children were in the room, for they had little ones of their own in the midst of the pile. The rest of the adults were on a loose rotation, taking turns with the youngsters. Jun was there, dutifully overseeing the new wolf-hanyou for his mother; the boy's job was made easier by Kagome, who cuddled the wolfling while trying to engage Jun in conversation. "Who is this little guy?" she prompted curiously.

"He's ours."

Kagome tried again, asking, "Do you know his name?"

With all the eloquence of both is father and uncle combined, Jun shrugged and replied, "Nope."

Giggling softly, she changed tactics. "How old do you suppose he is?"

"Little."

Huffing softly, Sesshoumaru chided, "You should know your brother's name, Jun."

His nephew toed the floor and cut a look in his father's direction. "Papa doesn't know either," he defended.

"Go ask your mother," the taiyoukai directed. "Otherwise the child will grow up thinking his name is _runt_."

"Shut up, bastard,"Inuyasha grumbled.

"Language, little brother."

The hanyou bared his teeth, but catching Kagome's eye, he quickly traded his scowl for a sheepish smile. "Rin does the picking if no one knows their name," he explained. "She was hoping to find out what the little guy's mother called him. Sometimes, a name is the only thing they have left from their folks."

Kagome tickled the orphan's tiny ear and cooed, "You'd tell us if you could. Isn't that right?"

The boy only gurgled happily and went back to clumsily grooming his tail.

Jun trotted back into the room to report, "Uncle Hakkaku isn't back."

Inuyasha waved a hand, saying, "Didn't think so. Until we hear from him, _runt_ works."

With a start, Kagome asked, "Hakkaku, the wolf youkai?"

"Yeah, that's him," Inuyasha confirmed. "A bunch of the wolves from Kouga's pack consider us family. I'm not sure if it's more useful than it is annoying, but we're stuck with them."

"Did one of their children marry one of yours or something?" she asked guilelessly.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha traded a long look. "Keh. They're sorta like in-laws, I guess... but that's not how it started."

"Then why...?"

With a soft snort, Inuyasha asked, "Kagome... what did Ginta and Hakkaku always call you?"

"Little sister," she promptly supplied.

"Exactly." Shaking his head, the hanyou said, "When it comes to wolves, once a packmate, _always_ a packmate. Their claim to us is _you_."

Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru. "I'm the member of a wolf pack?"

"Hnn... the capacity is honorary._ I_ have prior claim."

"Hakkaku and his family have lived here almost since the first day because he took a human mate," Inuyasha commented. "Once he's back, I'm sure he'll be anxious to get reacquainted."

"Wow," Kagome breathed. "I'd like that."

Bedtime was announced, the lanterns were snuffed, and soft giggles and loud whispers interrupted the hush. After some wriggling and whimpering, Sesshoumaru and Kagome settled down with Jun and the wolfling between them. Under the cover of silvery fur, he laid claim to her hand, threading their fingers together. Long after she and the children were asleep, he watched her face. A part of him couldn't wait to get Kagome back to the peace and privacy of his small pavilion, but he also dreaded the return journey. It would signal summer's end, which meant Hisoka and Shippo would be taking her back to her family's shrine in Tokyo. A part of him desperately wanted to lock her up and keep her forever.

"You really gonna let her go?" inquired a low voice from across the room.

Like their father before him, Inuyasha had always had an uncanny ability to figure out where his thoughts were dwelling. Sesshoumaru met his brother's gaze and quietly replied, "Yes."

"Is that what you want?"

A foolish question. "No."

Silver ears quivered as they caught his answer, and Inuyasha suggested, "You could go with her."

He'd considered it, but the weight of centuries-old responsibilities were not easily cast aside. "I do not belong there."

His younger brother breathed a sigh, then nodded once. "She'll come back to you."

"I think so, too."

Inuyasha stared right into his eyes, then pointedly closed his, letting him have the last word. With a faint smile, Sesshoumaru determined that it felt less like a victory and more like a gift.

* * *

**She Heaved a Sigh and Wiped Her Eye**

Mrs. Higurashi watched with a measure of concern as her daughter trudged wearily up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"She's back, safe and sound," Shippo declared earnestly. "Just like we promised."

"And...?" the lady inquired, looking from face to face.

"He marked her!" the kitsune blurted. "Sesshoumaru renewed the promise he made to her when he was just a little boy!"

"Which means...?

"A betrothal," Hisoka helpfully interjected. "An engagement, in human terms. They are not yet bound to one another, but that is his lordship's intention."

"It's just like he's been saying all along," Mrs. Higurashi said in a pleased voice. "Kagome is his."

Hisoka exchanged a long look with Shippo, who shook his head furiously. "Nope! No offense, ma'am... but this is completely different."

"Is it?" the woman inquired dubiously. "How?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama has _always_ considered your daughter to be _his_," the neko-youkai replied. "However, this is the first time she has agreed with him."

The good woman's heart must have been overfull at the news, for she dabbed at her eyes as she asked, "So... when?"

"That is a very good question," Hisoka replied delicately.

"They haven't set a date?" Kagome's mother inquired in surprise.

"Hnn. There may be some delay."

Mrs. Higurashi looked between them, puzzled. "But why? We already gave Lord Sesshoumaru our blessing... provided Kagome gives her consent."

"That is so," the neko-youkai agreed. "And in due course, I am sure he will forge the necessary bond."

"But...?"

"Sesshoumaru kinda blew it for himself back when Rin wanted to marry Inuyasha," Shippo glibly supplied. "He made them wait."

"So he wants to wait until Kagome is older?" the woman asked, trying to clarify things.

"Wants?" the kitsune-in-disguise echoed with a snicker. "I don't think he _wants_ to wait."

"He plans to stand on precedent," Hisoka explained.

"_Plans_ being the operative word," muttered Shippo under his breath.

His mentor shot him a look, but Mrs. Higurashi simply nodded to herself before asking, "And how old was Inuyasha's bride?"

Hisoka glanced towards the stairs where Kagome had disappeared. With a sigh, he quietly answered, "Nearly twenty."

* * *

**Thirty Days Hath September**

After her first night back in Tokyo, Kagome started sleeping in her own bedroom again. Sleeping as a pack just wasn't the same without Sesshoumaru, and she didn't like the idea that he was being left out. Shippo claimed to understand, and Hisoka calmly encouraged her to do whatever she thought best.

As promised, the good sensei unveiled an ambitious plan for Kagome's schooling. She had a little catching up to do, and he augmented her standard high school courses with youkai curriculum. History of the youkai-human alliance, inter-species diplomacy, the rights and responsibilities of persons of youkai descent-it all sounded like it would go straight over her head. As she stared in growing disbelief at the fat syllabus Hisoka provided, Shippo leaned over and whispered, "I hope you're ready to cram half his library into your brain."

"You speak from experience?" she murmured back.

Green eyes rolled expressively, only to widen in dismay when a hand dropped heavily onto his shoulder. Hisoka's brows lifted challengingly as he remarked, "You could use a refresher, Shippo. I'll prepare a second set of materials for you."

The kitsune swore, and Kagome elbowed him. With a sympathetic smile, she offered, "Study buddy?"

"Only if you let me copy off your homework," he groused.

* * *

**Wheezy, Sneezy, Freezy**

Late autumn turned drizzly, and despite the watchfulness of Kagome's two youkai protectors, she came down with a nasty cold. She peered blearily out from under her pink comforter at Shippo, who had taken up Hisoka's usual post in the chair beside her bed. Kagome was grateful that she didn't have to try to concentrate on the weighty history books the neko-youkai insisted on reading to her, but his absence was unusual. "Where's Hisoka-sensei?"

"Oh, off somewhere," the kitsune replied breezily, immediately making her suspicious.

"Doing what?"

"Earth-shattering, impossible things."

In spite of all his cheerful nonchalance, Kagome could tell Shippo was completely serious."That sounds like something he'd try to do," she mumbled, reaching for a tissue.

"_Anything_ for _you_, Kagome," he said with a knowing smile, extending a steaming cup. "Now, drink your tea."

"Tastes nasty," she protested.

He peered dubiously at the murky concoction and admitted, "_Smells_ nasty, but it's good for you."

"According to who?" she demanded petulantly.

"Sensei-dono."

"Then it must be," Kagome sighed.

"Yep." Giving her an encouraging pat, Shippo said, "Drink up and get some sleep. I'll stay right here until he gets back."

In no time at all, a hand shook Kagome's shoulder and she peered disorientedly at her window. The murky grey light meant it was daytime, and freezing rain pelted against the panes. "What time is it?"

"Dinner'll be ready soon," Shippo replied. "But more importantly, Hisoka-sensei is back, and he's accomplished the impossible."

Distantly, Kagome noted that whatever had happened _must_ be momentous if it outranked dinner in the kitsune's mind. The redhead produced his cellphone, pressed a few buttons, then handed it over. Baffled, she held it to her ear in time to hear someone pick up on the other end.

'_Yes?'_

"S-sesshoumaru-sama?" she gasped.

'_Kagome.' _

"You have a phone?"

'_Hisoka-sensei was most insistent,' _he replied in a put-upon tone. _'Are you well?'_

"No," she whined.

After a careful pause, Sesshoumaru asked,_ 'What is amiss?'_

"I have a cold."

'_You are ill?' _he asked, his voice tight.

"It's just a cold."

'_No one told me you were ill,'_ he said in ominous tones.

Ashamed to have alarmed him, Kagome soothed, "It's a tiny little cold... nothing to worry about."

This time the pause was longer. _'Should I come?' _

Oh, how she wanted to say _yes_, but one earth-shattering event was probably enough for the day. "I'm not in danger from a cold. Really," she promised. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to get sick, too."

'_I would not succumb to illness,'_ he retorted haughtily. Then more softly, _'Are you certain?' _

"Yes. Mama is taking care of me."

'_I__ want to take care of you,'_ he countered solemnly.

With a small sniffle that was mostly post-nasal drip, Kagome replied, "I want to take care of you, too."

She could almost hear the wheels of his brain turning. Finally, he announced, _'I do not need a caretaker.'_

"I could check behind your ears for you?" she offered coyly.

'_That might be acceptable,'_ he conceded.

With a small giggle, she whispered, "I miss you, Sesshoumaru-sama." The soft grumble on the other end of the line was certainly intended to offer comfort where words failed. Kagome blinked back tears and asked, "May I call you sometimes?"

'_It pleases me to hear your voice.' _

"Does that mean _yes_?"

'_Yes,'_ he replied firmly. _'As often as you wish.' _

"That's pretty often," she warned wryly.

She heard his soft huff and knew he was amused. _'Good,'_ he rumbled, his voice filled with the affection she sorely missed.

When the call ended, Kagome didn't relinquish the cell phone; tucking it up under her chin, she drifted off with a smile on her face. From his perch in the chair beside the bed, the redhead glanced towards Hisoka, who leaned casually against the frame of the bedroom door. "Do your plans _always_ work out this well?" Shippo inquired rhetorically.

"Hnn," the neko-youkai replied in a tone that neither confirmed nor denied anything.

* * *

**When I Get All Steamed Up**

Sesshoumaru hadn't expected a visit in the middle of winter, but he wasn't complaining. Shippo turned up in time to join him for his usual morning ritual, sparring with characteristic enthusiasm... and uncharacteristic ferocity. It was a nice change of pace, so Sesshoumaru didn't ask questions; for his part, Shippo didn't offer any explanations. In any event, the distraction was a welcome one.

Afterwards, the kitsune filled the bathhouse with a largely one-sided conversation, sharing random tidbits of things that had happened at the Higurashi's over the last few weeks. The news wasn't new, but the process of telling it was a balm. While the telephone allowed Sesshoumaru to hear his betrothed's voice, it irked him not to be able to see her or smell her. He found himself relaxing by increments as Shippo's scent reassured him that he was telling the truth; Kagome was safe, busy, and happy.

Water droplets hit his face, and Sesshoumaru blinked at the audacious redhead who asked, "You had enough of this self-imposed solitude yet?"

With a soft grunt, he replied, "These lands are mine."

"You could visit once in a while, you know," Shippo pressed. "I could help."

"No."

"Stubborn idiot," the kitsune sighed, then let the subject drop. Instead, he announced, "I have it on good authority that tonight's kinda special. Your birthday was always celebrated on the night of the waning crescent in the deep of winter... and that's tonight."

Sesshoumaru huffed. "No one has marked the day since my childhood."

Swishing one hand through the steamy water, Shippo replied, "Yeah, I know, but someone was all interested to know when your birthday was. Sensei-dono might have let the date slip."

"Slip?" he challenged.

"More like blabbed, but what's the harm?" the kitsune said with a grin.

"Hnn."

They lingered a little longer in the bath, but finally Sesshoumaru began the long process of wringing out hair and sifting through damp fur. Shippo shook much of the water from his tails, then settled down to groom them. As the companionable silence stretched, the inu-youkai pondered the kitsune's remarks and frowned thoughtfully. _Kagome wished to know my birthday, but then why is Shippo here? Does he bear a message? Perhaps a gift? _Curiosity piqued, he studied the redhead and decided that he was definitely up to something. The question was... what?

Once they were both dressed, Shippo preceded him through the door and gave its lintel a casual slap; it was as if a bubble burst, allowing in a new layer of sounds and scents. Taken aback, Sesshoumaru muttered, "A barrier?"

"You didn't even notice, did you?" Shippo needled.

"No," he admitted, greatly chagrined. It wasn't often they were faced with the fact that their resident kitsune had earned every one of his tails.

"It's like I always say," the redhead drawled. "I'm _really_ good at hiding things... and plans... and people."

Pushing past the younger demon, Sesshoumaru hurried to the edge of the ridge and gazed down towards his home. There were tracks all over the previously-pristine snow, dragons milling on the edge of the wood, and noise... so much noise. Amidst the clamor, one voice seemed to reach out and seize his heart. "Kagome," he breathed.

"Yep!" Shippo cheerfully confirmed. "She cooked this up for you, so go be happy."

* * *

**She Will Sit By My Side**

No one saw Sesshoumaru enter the pavilion, so great was his haste to reach Kagome. For an instant, conversation lulled, but then everyone went on with what they had been saying, politely pretending not to notice the reunion taking place in front of the kitchen sink.

Heedless of the gathered members of his family and hers, Sesshoumaru slipped his arms around Kagome and pulled her back against his chest. She squeaked in surprise, but quickly smiled up at him. "Are you surprised?" she asked eagerly.

"Pleasantly." Breathing deeply, he inquired, "Are you well?"

"Never better!"

Having given his future mate her priority, Sesshoumaru dutifully greeted his many guests. Inuyasha and Rin had come with several youngsters, and Hisoka was introducing Mrs. Higurashi and Souta to Katashi. Food and drink had been brought, and extra fires had been lit in braziers for the benefit of humans, who needed the warmth. Winter days being short, the afternoon was barely spent when darkness fell, but light and laughter spilled out of the pavilion beside an ice-covered lake.

When dinner was served, Sesshoumaru tugged Kagome snugly against his side, wrapping the trailing end of his pelt around her feet. She chatted excitedly with Rin and reminisced with Inuyasha and Katashi by turns, barely touching her food. Though he placed choice morsels on the edge of her plate and tutted insistently, all his inu-youkai subtlety was lost on the young woman, so Sesshoumaru finally resorted to feeding her.

"Mmph!" she protested when he pushed a dumpling into her mouth.

"Oh, my," Mrs. Higurashi murmured. "Is that _usual_... for youkai, I mean?"

"Courtship traditions vary," Hisoka calmly replied, though his eyes danced with amusement.

Rin laughed softly and said, "It's worse during pregnancy."

"Oi!" Inuyasha protested. "I didn't act like that!"

His wife favored him with a long look. "No?"

"Much," he conceded.

Shippo grinned. "Oh, you were _much, all right_. Much _worse_!"

As the teasing and tattling circulated around the table, Sesshoumaru jostled Kagome's elbow, and she finally took the hint. "I'll eat, but I can feed myself," she declared, a determined light in her eyes. He graciously inclined his head, but scrupulously counted every bite she took. She noticed and gently prodded his ribs. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Starved," he replied gravely.

Concern flashed across her features, and she quickly plucked extra dumplings from the simmering pot in the center of the table, adding them to his plate.

He huffed softly and reached for his chopsticks. Food wouldn't satisfy his cravings, but he could contain himself until bedtime was announced. In this crowd, he was certain he would end up under a wriggling pile of his brother's assorted progeny, but that mattered little so long as Kagome was in his arms again.

The hour grew late enough for the children to begin rubbing eyes and pulling ears to stay awake, so Rin sent them all scurrying into pajamas as the fires were banked for the night. Some guests availed themselves of the extra rooms off to the side of the main living area, but most chose to arrange their futons in the warmth of the large central room.

Shippo and Hisoka somehow managed to marshal the youngsters into their corner of the room, allowing Sesshoumaru to secure a measure of privacy as he claimed his place by Kagome's side. Closing his eyes, he tuned out whispers and giggles and focused on the young woman who fitted so neatly into his arms. At first, she was tense, and he could smell her embarrassment, but it never took long for Kagome to adjust. Tucking her under his chin, he quietly waited for her shyness to fade.

By the time the others had dropped off to sleep, she nestled cozily against him, whispering odds and ends that hadn't been shared over the phone. Firmly but gently, he turned her in his embrace and tilted her face upwards. "I am pleased you are here," he declared solemnly.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" she asked hopefully.

"Hnn."

"I was going to bring you a present, but I couldn't think of anything you might want..."

"Besides _you_?" he supplied with a faint smirk. She blushed, and he knew he'd guessed correctly. More than anything, he wanted to kiss her, but he didn't quite trust himself; he trusted her, though. Lying back with his free hand behind his head, he tugged her closer and gravely demanded, "Kiss me."

Propping herself up on one elbow, she did—soft and sweet and far too short. "There," she said with a smile. "A birthday kiss."

"Another?" he begged. She hummed her agreement, and offered another, quick and playful. "More," he whispered huskily.

Kagome bit her lip, a teasing light dancing in her eyes. "I wonder," she began, dipping her head lower to tickle his ear with her breath. "How old are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Does it matter?"

Her lips briefly caressed his cheek, and she replied, "If I knew, I could kiss you once for every year."

Sesshoumaru's heart began to thud in anticipation. "You may begin," he magnanimously allowed. "I will let you know when to stop."

She rose to the challenge and kissed his nose, and he let her hear his sigh. As she sprinkled his face with more, he whined softly, urging her on. When her lips sought his again, Sesshoumaru blissfully lost count.

* * *

**Gold and Silver I Have None**

In early spring, Inuyasha turned up on Sesshoumaru's front porch. The taiyoukai sighed and asked, "Did Rin send you to check on me?"

"Not exactly," he hedged. "I mean... she _did_, but I was planning to come down anyway."

"What? Is she expecting another child?" Sesshoumaru inquired, managing to sound bored. It was a reasonable guess, since news of that magnitude was always given in person.

"Keh." Inuyasha pushed past him through the door, saying, "It's about Kagome."

Sesshoumaru twitched.

"It ain't nothing bad," the hanyou groused, already working at building a fire.

Sesshoumaru wasn't particularly reassured. His brother only fell into old verbal habits when he was flustered or furious.

Inuyasha soon had a blaze going and put on water to heat. "Don't you remember the Sensei's lecture about keeping this place warm? Even if _you_ don't need it, the plumbing does."

Sitting across from his brother, Sesshoumaru felt his nerves go on edge. The hanyou only rambled when he was avoiding the one thing he wanted to say. "The pipes placed under my protection have survived."

"Still... this place is barely habitable in winter," Inuyasha pointed out. "Not by humans."

"Is that why you are here?"

"Not exactly," he admitted again. "I mean... Eiji did start drawing up some plans for you, but... look... about Kagome. Her eighteenth birthday's almost here."

"I know it."

"And you're getting her something." It was more of a statement than a question, which threw Sesshoumaru off. On those rare occasions when Inuyasha took charge, it made him miss their father. The hanyou held his gaze and quietly asked, "You ever given her something?"

"Many gifts have been sent to both her and her household."

"Yeah, yeah," the hanyou said with a dismissive wave. "Kagome's mom was going on and on about all your courting gifts, but aren't those just a demonstration? There's no question that you can provide for Kagome. I'm talking about giving her something nice. Something personal."

"Personal," he echoed flatly. More intrigued than annoyed by his brother's intentions, Sesshoumaru tipped his head to one side and waited.

Inuyasha snorted. "Let me guess... you're gift enough?"

"Hnn."

"Figures," he muttered, sounding amused despite the awkward droop of his ears. "But... if you wanted a suggestion, I have one."

"Share your counsel."

"Well, I was thinking," Inuyasha said in a low voice. "You're courting. Engaged even. You don't need one, but she might want one... being human and all. Rin did, once they came into fashion."

"One _what_, little brother?"

Inuyasha held up his left hand. "A ring, bastard. You should think about giving Kagome a ring."

Sesshoumaru gazed thoughtfully at the silver band, then hummed softly. "I will consider it."

* * *

**Laden with Pretty Things for Thee**

"Are we there yet?" inquired Shippo from the back seat.

"Hnn," Hisoka replied blandly. "Perhaps we should add remedial geography to your studies in the fall?"

The kitsune's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"I would," the neko-youkai rejoined calmly.

Kagome laughed, glad to see her two friends in such high spirits. Summer had arrived, and Mama had enthusiastically agreed to let her daughter spend her study break at the lake with Sesshoumaru. To her surprise, the quiet countryside was much noisier than usual. "Is that hammering?" she inquired as they came even with the stables beneath the fortress ruins.

"Sesshoumaru's feathering his nest," Shippo replied, blithely swinging Kagome's heavy suitcase.

"Milord's pavilion is ill-suited to human habitation in winter," Hisoka expanded helpfully. "He has agreed to certain renovations."

"He never told me!" she exclaimed.

"Perhaps he did not wish to complain," the neko-youkai suggested.

"Is it that bad?" she ventured.

"Hnn... I believe he spends a lot of time with Bokuseno these days."

"I heard he's back to sleeping in the stables," Shippo remarked with a chuckle.

"Both of you knew, and you didn't _say_ anything?" Kagome scolded.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" defended the redhead.

"Eiji's been working and living here since spring thaw," Hisoka interjected. "Do you remember him?"

"Inuyasha's Eiji?" she asked in surprise.

"Yep!" Shippo praised. "He's a carpenter... built half of everything in his home town, so he's had lots of practice."

"I remember him," Kagome assured with a smile. "The quiet one who married up."

Hisoka gave her a sidelong glance. "That's _hardly_ polite, Cricket."

She blinked innocently. "That's how he introduced _himself_!"

Somewhat to Kagome's relief, when the pavilion came into view, it looked the same as always; whatever changes had been made weren't obvious from the outside. Sesshoumaru was waiting for them on the porch, looking as cool and collected as usual, but she knew better than to judge _him_ by outward appearances either. He was barely holding it together, yet he managed to greet her calmly. "Welcome home."

His presumption made her smile even as a fresh round of hammering turned her head. "It sounds like you've been busy?" she inquired.

With a small shake of his head, he replied, "Eiji is capable."

Shippo leaned in to whisper, "An indirect admission that he's _in_capable."

An eyebrow rose. Five tails tucked. Hisoka cleared his throat and suggested, "A tour?"

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru agreed, and they were ushered inside.

They entered the main room, which smelled of sawdust and beeswax, and Inuyasha and Rin's second son turned and bowed in greeting. "Hello, Aunt," Eiji said with quiet formality.

The quarter-youkai's long silver hair was bound into a thick plait down the center of his back, and his mostly-human ears came to slight points, hinting at a heritage his golden eyes made more readily apparent. He was fast approaching his fifth century, yet Eiji retained a youthful appearance, due in part to the mating bond he shared with a full wolf demoness.

"Oh, my! I had no idea you were so skilled!" Kagome enthused, gazing around the room.

Eiji smiled faintly, saying, "I do what I can."

Just then, two adolescent boys ambled into the room, their arms filled with trim for the cabinetry that now took up most of the far wall. Kagome recognized the golden-eyed youth as Inuyasha's oldest grandson. Judging by the other teen's silver eyes, greyish complexion, and the odd ridges running along the center of his forehead and into his dark hair, he was another of Inuyasha's adopted children. Beckoning the two over, Eiji said, "You have met my son, Kin. This is his best friend, Gin."

The boys dipped their heads politely, and after a swift peek at Sesshoumaru, they added a synchronized, "Hello, Aunt."

"They're learning the trade," Eiji explained, a note of pride in his tone.

Kagome glanced between the boys, then tentatively inquired, "Is it rude to ask what kind of hanyou you are, Gin?"

"I don't mind," he replied in a light voice, though his cheeks darkened.

Kin jumped in and thumped his chest, brashly interrupting, "I'm not a halfer; I'm _five-eighths_ youkai."

"Manners," growled Sesshoumaru, and both boys drooped.

"Yes, Kin. I remember," Kagome offered seriously. It hadn't taken long to learn that most of the hanyou in Inuyasha's village took great pride in the very heritage that made them outcasts. This boy's demonic features were much more prominent than his father's... right down to the silvery tail that swished about his knees. His cockiness might have been his age, or it might have been the wolf in him. Either way, he was obviously positioning himself to protect his shyer counterpart.

Gin touched his best friend's arm and declared, "I'm two-fourths dragon, Aunt. Both my parents were dragon hanyou."

"I see!" she exclaimed, studying the hint of scales marking the backs of his hands. "Thank you for indulging my curiosity. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Hisoka nudged her shoulder and said, "These two are rather famous."

"For what?"

"For getting each other into trouble," remarked Shippo with an approving wink at his juniors.

"Hnn, that too," the neko-youkai wryly agreed. "However, I was thinking of their lineage."

"Oooh, that," the kitsune said breezily. "That's not such a big deal."

"I only bring it up because Kagome-sama will remember," Hisoka said apologetically.

Eiji's golden eyes sparked with interest. "I had not thought of that. You boys do not mind if the Sensei tells her, do you?"

Kin looked to Gin, who shrugged. The bolder boy shrugged, too, saying, "Everybody knows anyhow."

"You're all making me curious," Kagome protested.

Shippo chuckled and said, "Hopefully, Sensei-dono will give you the _short_ version... and not the annotated historical version he made me write back when I was in school."

"There is not need to belabor the matter," Hisoka assured. Stepping around behind the two lads, he placed a hand on Kin's shoulder. "As you know, this boy is the Inu no Taisho's great-grandson." Placing his hand on the other boy's shoulder, he revealed, "This boy happens to be Lord Ryuukotsusei's grandson."

Kagome gasped softly as the pieces slid into place, then she smiled tentatively at Gin. "I did meet your father once. Now that I think of it, you have his eyes." Gin dipped his head, but his expression was wary. Unsure what to say, she asked, "Is it awkward?"

"No," he replied matter-of-factly. "Inuyasha-jiji raised my mother, and me, too... mostly."

Something else clicked, and Kagome looked at her teacher in amazement. "Ryuukotsusei-sama had a hanyou child?"

"More than one," Hisoka acknowledged. "If you will recall, dragons have herd instincts?"

"Oh," she murmured, wondering what had sparked the dragon lord's interest in her race. Glancing at Sesshoumaru she asked, "And Inuyasha took in the daughter of the dragon who... erm... Ryuukotsusei-sama's daughter?"

Shippo snorted and made free to mention, "Sesshoumaru's the one who left her on his doorstep."

The taiyoukai nodded once. "She was lost."

Eiji folded his arms over his chest and with a sly glance in Sesshoumaru, said, "Father always said hanyou should stick together, no matter who their old man happened to be. According to him, the real miracle was that he and Uncle made peace."

Kin and Gin eyeballed the looming lord, traded a speaking glance, rolled their eyes, then got back to work.

* * *

**Curly Locks, Curly Locks**

Sesshoumaru was gaining a reputation as the biggest pushover in the pack, but he couldn't resist the urge to meet Kagome's every need... and want... and whim. When she mentioned how much she loved plums, he pulled Hisoka aside and asked his teacher to suggest a good place for an orchard. When she tentatively asked if he'd allow Eiji to build a water slide, all he could think of was how much he would enjoy counting all the new freckles she was sure to attain from playing in the sun.

Shippo said he was wrapped around Kagome's little finger, but Sesshoumaru shrugged off the kitsune's teasing accusation because he knew it was the same for her. Late at night, he would play with her long, black hair, watching the trailing ends curl around his pale fingers. True, he wished to please her, but she was also looking for ways to please him. If he was wrapped around her finger, it was only because she was wrapped around his... just like the pinkie promise they'd shared.

* * *

**Don't Say a Word**

Under her first year of Hisoka-sensei's tutelage, Kagome endured a rigid schedule of review and remedial coursework. In record time, she'd gained enough ground that her teacher expressed confidence that she'd be able to sit for entrance exams to any university she set her sights on.

Her second year came with a determination to round out her experiences in different ways. The neko-youkai had never believed that learning should be limited to textbooks, so his plans for her final year of high school tended towards the practical. Just as he had when Sesshoumaru was a child, Hisoka planned numerous outings, and the travel itinerary had been mind-boggling. 'Meijin-dono' and 'Donguri-san' escorted Kagome through nearly every temple and shrine on the youkai registry, introducing her to many of the demons who lived alongside humans.

Even when they remained at the Higurashi's shrine, the leader of the youkai world welcomed guests from far and wide, representatives from nearly every youkai species. Hisoka made no secret of the fact that he wanted to bring out her diplomatic potential; he was always looking ahead, even now. Her days were interesting, even exciting, and autumn passed in a whirlwind; however, by the time winter break rolled around, Kagome longed for peace and quiet.

Of course, New Year's Day at a shrine was anything _but._ Normally, the Higurashis would have been running ragged by now, but Hisoka pulled a few strings. There were more than enough extra workers to help with the annual preparations, many of whom were actually kitsune in disguise. They made really cute shrine maidens.

The evening before New Year's Eve, Kagome sat at the table, idly flipping through her history notes, her thoughts miles away. Mama brought a tray of mochi and returned to the kitchen to make tea, but it seemed a shame to eat the sweets without Shippo. The kitsune had been conspicuously absent at lunch, and when she'd asked Hisoka about it, he'd simply said, "He had an errand to run."

"By himself?" she asked worriedly.

"Do you still think of him as a child?" the neko-youkai inquired curiously.

"Nooo," she replied slowly. "I guess I still think of him as _mine_."

"I am certain he would be pleased to know it," Hisoka said fondly. "Do not fear for your son; he is quite capable. I expect him to return sometime this evening."

There were kitsune aplenty at the table that night, but dinner came and went without any sign of her five-tailed favorite. Kagome sighed and fanned through her notebook, paying no attention to the material she'd hoped would distract her from her restlessness. _I wonder how Sesshoumaru-sama is doing? It must be so peaceful out there. So quiet, you can hear the snow falling. _A part of her wanted to pack her bags and spend the rest of the holiday with him. True, the pavilion would be rather cold in winter in spite of the improvements, but she was quite sure the taiyoukai would find ways to keep her warm.

Hisoka gently cleared his throat, and Kagome started from her daydream with a blink and a blush. "Shippo has returned," he announced, a knowing look lending a shine to his eyes.

"Oh? _Oh_," she replied, slapping her notebook closed. "I wonder if he's hungry?"

Just then, Shippo strolled into the room looking smug. Hisoka's brows lifted inquiringly. "It went well?"

The redhead sat beside the neko-youkai and reached for the mochi. "I survived!" he said with feeling, then popped the rice cake into his mouth. With his mouth full, he mumbled, "Less trouble than I expected, actually."

"Hnn," Hisoka murmured sympathetically.

"What's going on?" Kagome demanded, turning slightly at her mother's warm exclamation from the direction of the front door.

Shippo grinned and said, "I _hid_ something! See if you can find it!"

"What did you...?" she asked, but a deep voice answered her mother's inquiry, and her jaw dropped. "You _didn't_!"

"I _did_!" the kitsune countered. "Sensei-dono isn't the _only_ one who can accomplish impossible things!"

Heart pounding, Kagome scrambled to her feet and darted into the hall. In the entry, her mother stood before a tall man with black hair and hazel eyes. She stared uncomprehending into a face that was at once familiar and strange. "S-sesshoumaru-sama?" she stammered.

With jaw clenched, he stepped out of his shoes, nodded curtly to her mother, stalked towards her, snatched her hand, and all but dragged her deeper into the house, bound for the bathroom.

* * *

**Slippy, Drippy, Nippy**

The bathroom door snapped shut, and Kagome found herself pressed against it by a slumped demon. "I do not like this," he announced, his voice dull.

Kagome tipped her head to one side, trying to see the face Sesshoumaru was hiding against her shoulder. All she could _really_ see was one ear, which looked funny without its elfin point. "You make a very handsome human," she soothed, giving his arm a pat. "And I'm sure it was easier to travel in disguise."

Sesshoumaru drew back, and his lip curled, revealing blunted teeth. From under his kimono, he withdrew the talisman that anchored Shippo's illusion, and with an impatient twist, he snapped its cord. Immediately, the taiyoukai was restored, and agitated youki buffeted her senses. "I do _not_ like this!" he repeated with a growl.

"Pretending to be something you are not?" she ventured.

He stared at her blankly for a moment, then his eyes slid shut and he drooped against her once again. "Waiting," he muttered softly. "I am weary of waiting."

Her heart fluttered, but her face fell. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. All those years..."

With a huff, he said, "The years are behind me. It is the months that are troublesome now." After a moment's consideration, he gravely added, "Weeks and days as well."

"We talk on the phone almost every day."

"Hnn," he murmured, nuzzling at her neck and shoulder while taking deep breaths. "It is not the same."

"No, I suppose it's not." She gave his broad chest a small push, then said, "We can't stay in here. Do you want some dinner? Tea?"

He straightened and blinked down at her, then lifted his chin to a haughty angle. "A bath."

"Erm... okay. I can start running water, but then I should explain to Mama..."

"Hisoka-sensei will explain," Sesshoumaru replied. "He is good at explaining."

"He can hear us?" It was a foolish question. "Of _course_ he can; he's only in the next room. That's fine, then." She passed into the tiled room with the tub and turned the taps. Pulling towels from the cupboard, she said, "While you soak, I can help Mama warm some food..."

"No."

"No?" she echoed, turning to study the inu-youkai's face. His expression was hard to read. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Stay," he demanded.

"In _here_?" Kagome gasped, quickly shaking her head. "I don't think that would be... erm..."

"I need..." Sesshoumaru began, his tone suspiciously gruff. "I need you to check behind my ears."

She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, then whispered, "Is that _all_?"

"I did not come to claim you in a bathroom," he said, looking rather offended at the very idea.

"Why _did_ you come?" she asked softly.

"Because I _could_." Moving to turn off the water, he ran an assessing glance around the room, then nodded to himself. Sesshoumaru faced her and gave his finger a small twirl that brought back memories. "I require privacy. Turn around."

_Oh my._ She quickly complied, closing her eyes as the rustle of cloth was followed by the rush of the shower. Then, the tub water sloshed over onto the tiles as he settled into the bath.

"Kagome, please come here," he called. She glanced over her shoulder; Sesshoumaru faced her with his arms folded upon the rim, much as she had done when their positions had been reversed. Keeping her eyes carefully averted, she stepped over the slippery floor, hooking the squat bathing stool with her foot and sitting down next to the tub. At some point while her back was turned, he'd plaited his hair, and the long, loose braid coiled on the floor next to her feet. "Have I asked too much?"

"I'm okay," she assured. With a soft rumble of reassurance, he brushed his knuckles over the rosy flush on her cheek, then threaded his fingers into her hair and carefully drew her nearer. Tilting her head, he softly kissed the underside of her chin, an inu-youkai plea. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you can spare."

"Wouldn't it be simpler to just take what you need?"

Sesshoumaru flexed his hands but let them fall limp as he rested his chin on his crossed wrists. Steadily meeting her gaze, he confessed, "If I begin, it will not end until you are wholly mine."

Her lips formed a small 'o' as some things that had been puzzling her slid into place. "How soon after marking a female does the male usually... erm... finalize things?"

"Within days... sometimes hours."

"Does that mean your instincts are bothering you?"

His head tipped to one side and quietly said, "The attraction is strong, but the need for affection is stronger. I place myself in your hands."

Then, he turned and the water sloshed over the edge again as he settled with his back to her and sat with back straight and shoulders tense. So Kagome set about the enviable task of soothing her betrothed's jangling instincts in the most tactile fashion possible—grooming.

In the beginning, the only sound that echoed in the steamy room was the dripping of water, but as she smoothed her hands across his shoulders, Sesshoumaru grumbled encouragingly. Not wanting to tease away the control he was maintaining for her sake, Kagome used a firm touch. Weeks of pent up longing flowed from her fingertips, and she began to hum softly as she scratched at his scalp, stroked the stripes that adorned his cheekbones, and thoroughly checked behind each of his elegantly pointed ears.

At her request, he brought out the abundance of silvery fur that usually rode upon his shoulders; it spilled over the edge of the tub, across her lap, and onto the floor around her, and for the first time, she dared to indulge her curiosity. As she ran her fingers through its softness, Sesshoumaru went limp, and her soft crooning was lost beneath the deep thrum of his contentment.

When the water began too cool, he offered her a lazy little half-smile; when she kissed his quirked lips, his golden eyes darkened. Tutting softly, she pressed her lips to his again and again, mingling apologies, reassurances, comfort, and love.

"Kagome," he breathed, and she hummed inquiringly. Reaching up to touch her face, he solemnly said, "I apologize for my complaint. I will gladly wait."

* * *

**For Want of a Nail**

"What is he waiting for?" Kagome demanded when she was able to corner Hisoka in one of the storage rooms.

The neko-youkai set aside his year-end cleaning duties with a thoughtful expression. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Oh, no you don't!" she said sternly. "Diplomatic evasion is _not_ an option here!"

Hisoka chuckled. "My apologies. I was only trying to give myself time to consider an answer."

"Well?"

He ran his hand through his hair, then nodded to himself. "His lordship cares little for the expectations of others, but at times, I believe he finds it difficult to live up to those he imposes upon himself. In this instance, it may be that milord is regretting the roadblocks he placed in front of his younger brother when he wished to wed."

"You mean... because he said Rin was too young?"

"Yes, and Inuyasha bowed to his brother's wishes," Hisoka confirmed. "Which means that according to his lordship's own decree, you are too young to accept a mate."

She understood, but she still shook her head. "He's waited so long; no one would blame him if... well, _if_."

Her teacher dipped his head, acknowledging her point, but his orange eyes betrayed a strong sense of hesitation. "If you declared yourself ready, I am certain he would acquiesce, but... bear one thing in mind, Cricket. No one would blame him, but in all likelihood, he would blame himself."

"For being weak?" she ventured uncertainly.

"Possibly," Hisoka allowed. "However, it may be that in waiting, he honors the sacrifice he so stubbornly required of his packmates. You _could_ sway him, but I would rather see you support him."

It was rare for the neko-youkai to outright say what he thought they should do, so Kagome took his words to heart. Hearing him refer to Inuyasha and Rin as packmates made her wonder aloud, "Is Sesshoumaru-sama a great leader?"

He blinked slowly, and she knew she'd caught him off guard. Humming to himself, he gave her his honest opinion in a hushed voice. "Not in the same sense as his father and brother, for he is still a difficult person to understand. Milord's strengths are best displayed in private settings. One day soon, he will surely lead you and yours as a superior alpha, mate, and father."

"Oh," she breathed, hardly knowing how to respond to Hisoka's commendation. His words would likely become the wish she made on the first sunrise of the new year. With a shy smile, she admitted, "I think so, too."

* * *

**Coo Said the Turtledove**

Kagome put it off until just before Sesshoumaru left with Shippo for his lakeside home. Begging the kitsune to give them a few minutes, she once more commandeered the bathroom. Wrapping her arms around her betrothed in a farewell hug, she calmed her nerves enough to speak her mind. "My birthday is this spring."

Long fingers sifted through her hair. "I know it."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you've waited long enough."

He leaned back to meet her gaze, his brows drawn together. "I have?"

"I'll be nineteen in... oh, about ten weeks, I guess. I talked to Mama, and she agreed that it's enough time to plan a small wedding." His expression went strangely blank, but Kagome forged ahead. "Rin was also nineteen, so Inuyasha can't tease you _too_ much."

"This spring?" he asked wonderingly.

"Yes," she confirmed with a hopeful smile. "If you're willing."

"I am willing." His lips brushed lightly over hers. "I will be ready."

In the kitchen, Hisoka and Shippo exchanged a long look, and the redhead broke into a broad smile. "Told ya Kagome would end up having to do the proposing!"

* * *

**The North Wind Doth Blow**

The snow was deeper than a dragon's bridle when Sesshoumaru decided it was time to pay a visit to his brother's village. Too impatient to wait for proper transport, he decided that the current snowstorm was heavy enough to provide cover and blazed a path north in a brilliant sphere of light. When he landed in an explosion of youki on Totosai's doorstep, it sent most of the village into a tizzy. Inuyasha would undoubtedly chew him out about it later, but for now, there was one thing on his mind. "Totosai!" he called, his voice ringing with authority.

With shuffling steps and a cautious peek, the old swordsmith blinked at him from the other side of a cluttered workshop. "That you, Sesshoumaru?" he called querulously.

"I have need of your skill," the taiyoukai replied, striding forward. "Will you take my commission?"

"Eh? Not a seal?" Totosai asked in confusion. "We haven't needed to seal a dragon in a while. Sesshoumaru is the only one whose fangs work for the dragon halfers."

"I know it old man," the Western Lord replied patiently. "This time, I require a ring."

"What for?"

"A finger."

Totosai looked him up and down and demanded, "Whose finger?"

"My mate's."

"You _have_ one?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head once. "I am betrothed."

"Wonder of wonders," the old man muttered. "She met you yet? Know what she's getting into?"

"She does," the taiyoukai replied evenly.

"Brave," Totosai opined, puttering around on his work bench and muttering about tools that wandered off when he wasn't looking.

"She is."

The elderly smith crowed triumphantly and rounded on Sesshoumaru with an impressive set of extractors. He doddered over to a stool and patted it, and the taiyoukai graciously accepted his invitation. With as much dignity as was possible under such circumstances, he allowed Totosai to grasp his chin, turning his face towards the light. "Let's see the raw materials, then," he urged, and Sesshoumaru reluctantly opened his mouth. "Now, I might be wrong, but any chance _this_ is what you've been saving that upper canine for?"

"No," he said, pulling away. "That is reserved for my firstborn's seal."

"Eh? What now? A hanyou's seal?" Totosai's gaze sharpened considerably, and he asked, "You found her?"

Somewhat startled by the inquiry, he answered, "I did."

"The same one your father spoke of?"

"Father did?" Sesshoumaru asked, more startled than he let on. "Surely you mean Inuyasha. You are under _his_ protection now."

"No, no, no," the old man insisted. "Your lord father told me many stories while I forged Tetsusaiga. One of his favorites was the legend of a human girl with courage enough to face a demon as equal."

"Higurashi," he murmured.

"He boasted of your oath... and his own oath, the besotted dog, And there was something about a cat with a fire-breathing staff. Precious few of those around," Totosai rambled. "Did you know the lord minister has one?"

"...I did."

Tapping his extractors against his palm, he opined, "He would be pleased, your father."

Sesshoumaru's chin lifted. "Father acknowledged my choice before the clans."

"That's call for something special, then," Totosai declared, prying the Western Lord's mouth open with a bony finger. "Which shall I take? Fang? Molar?"

With a soft growl, Sesshoumaru pushed the old timer back, replying, "Neither. I brought these." Reaching into his sleeve, he withdrew a small pouch, and with a surly look, he held it out to the master swordsmith. "Can you make something of them?"

Working open the ties with the tips of his claws, Totosai blinked suspiciously into the bag, then poured its contents into his palm. With infinite care, he selected a tiny fang and held it up between thumb and forefinger. "Are these... puppy teeth?" he asked dubiously.

"Hnn." At first, Sesshoumaru had kept them because they were _his._ Later, he'd learned that fangs could be made into magnificent demon blades, so they'd been added to his treasure box. _So small. So insignificant compared to what I could offer now. _But with those tiny teeth he had claimed Higurashi, and it pleased him to think they might do so once again.

Totosai hemmed and hawed as he scrutinized the cast-off teeth of a younger lord, but finally, he announced, "They wouldn't make much of a weapon, but a ring? Possibly, possibly, eh? What's that?" He cocked an ear as if listening to the wee bits of bone, then laughed rustily. "Eager, are we?" he muttered, then faced Sesshoumaru squarely. "It can be done!"

Dipping his head gratefully, he asked, "How long will it take?"

"No idea!" Totosai cheerfully replied, already rummaging among his tools. "If the pup was _half_ as stubborn as the dog, it could take until spring!"

"Spring," Sesshoumaru echoed. "Spring is acceptable."

* * *

**First Comes Love**

He was unhappy, but not for any reason that upset her. Cloaked in human guise, Sesshoumaru knelt beside her, solemn and stoic. His face bore no trace of his markings, his hair was black and bound, and his eyes had been dulled to an odd greenish-brown that didn't suit him at all. Everyone whispered about her groom's good looks, but they had _no_ idea.

Kagome's heart ached a little over this newest proof of Sesshoumaru's patience. Youkai didn't need a ceremony like this one in order to form a lifelong attachment, yet he chose to honor human tradition. In the wedding pavilion erected under Goshinboku's spreading branches, within sight of the wellhouse, with humans, hanyou, and youkai looking on, the Lord of the Western Lands vowed to take a human for his own. Then, it was Kagome's turn to speak, and Sesshoumaru expectantly sought her gaze, eager for her acceptance, ready to hear her rote. With a small smile on her face, she gave him her pledge, and his rumble of approval vibrated gently through the ring he placed on her finger.

* * *

**As Fast as He Could Caper**

Sesshoumaru went ahead with Shippo, needing to shake off the constraints of city and ceremony. In a variation on an old youkai tradition, Hisoka would be bringing Kagome, but they would be a few hours behind. "I want to hunt," Sesshoumaru announced in a low voice.

The kitsune glanced at him in the rear view mirror and nodded. "Sure. I'll go with you."

When they finally arrived back on his own lands, the inu-youkai carefully folded away his expensive kimono, leaving it in the car. Without a word, Shippo also stripped to his hakama, and they jogged together into the woods. Sesshoumaru's blood was stirring at the recollection of the day's events. _She is mine. My mark. My ring. My name. Mine. _After so many long centuries, he was having a difficult time comprehending that his wait was truly over. _Finally_.

As he lengthened his stride and focused his senses on the familiar surroundings, he noted with approval that his companion had no trouble keeping up. The kitsune was swift and silent on his paws, and he was using some kind of fox trickery to dampen his presence, making it easier for Sesshoumaru to focus on potential prey. By rights, he should follow suit and clamp down on his own clamoring youki, but right now, he wanted to let loose. So he did. Power roared around him, bathing his lands in a fierce display that sent the forest creatures scattering. With a snarl, he darted after them, eager for the chase. One by one, he ran them down, but each time, he passed them by. This wasn't a hunt... not really. Sesshoumaru only needed to expend some pent up energy and settle his nerves before facing the human wife who would soon become his mate.

Oddly enough, Shippo said nothing, merely keeping pace, as if he was watching over the inu-youkai. Sesshoumaru was glad for his silent support. If his mate had been a demoness, she would have shared this hunt with him, but since Kagome was human, Shippo had stepped in. _Her son, now mine. _Not that a five-tail needed raising, but like every orphan Sesshoumaru had ever met, he needed to belong somewhere. _Hnn_.

"Come," he growled, changing course and streaking towards the cliffs. Springing lightly up the crumbling stairs, he slowed to a stop in front of the bathhouse.

"Done already?" Shippo inquired curiously.

"No." Sesshoumaru stalked inside and circled the steaming pool, eyes flicking restlessly from side to side. When he was satisfied, he reached back to grab the kitsune who was close on his heels and roughly hauled him up against the wall.

"H-hey!" he protested, green eyes wide with shock. The inu-youkai pressed him firmly into the stone, lifting slightly until Shippo was up on his toes. Radiating confusion, the redhead quickly dropped his gaze, submitting as he always did whenever Sesshoumaru pulled rank.

With a soft hum, he cracked his knuckles and said, "Hold still."

Shippo flinched at the sound but didn't struggle, and when the inu-youkai lowered him slightly, he simply stood his ground and waited. As the sweet scent of poison seeped into the air, the redhead lifted pleading eyes to his captor's face. Employing ruthless precision, Sesshoumaru dragged one claw across the wall over the kitsune's head, trailing just enough poison to sizzle through the stone. Satisfied with the mark, he released Shippo and stepped back.

The kitsune sagged against the wall and complained, "Why'd you...?" However, he trailed off when he turned and saw what Sesshoumaru had done. "M-me?"

"Hnn." Striding back towards the entrance, he called, "Come. I need to run."

Shippo stared at the line for a few more moments, a lopsided smile sneaking onto his expressive face, and then he scrambled after the taiyoukai, calling, "Coming!"

* * *

**Comfits in the Cabin**

For another hour, Sesshoumaru tore through the woods, chasing shadows and catching nothing. At the appointed time, Shippo escorted him to the bathhouse and ordered him into the water. "They're not here yet, so there's no rush."

"I know it."

"Relax," the kitsune urged. "Sensei-dono won't mess up his part."

"I was not concerned."

Shippo nodded and said, "Me and Sensei-dono will keep an eye on the boundaries, so don't worry about anything."

"Thank you."

"Uhh... one more thing." The five-tail crouched beside the bath and ducked his head. "Take good care of my mom," he mumbled awkwardly.

"With all I have," Sesshoumaru pledged.

Flashing a glad smile, Shippo announced, "I'll keep an eye out and let you know when stuff's ready."

He padded out, and the taiyoukai lay back and closed his eyes, trying to hold onto the pleasant heaviness weighing down his limbs. However, the lethargy was already ebbing away, being replaced by a instinctual urgency to return to Kagome's side. _Soon_. Hisoka-sensei was always punctual, but though he strained his ears for some sign of activity outside, Sesshoumaru caught no hint of it. Resigned to rest while he could, his mind drifted off until a soft _pop_ startled him to attention.

_He did it again! _Shippo had managed to erect a barrier without his noticing, and its release was undoubtedly the signal that his time had come. Lunging from the pool, Sesshoumaru started for the door, then reconsidered; grabbing towels, he hastily dried himself, slipping into one of the clean yukata from the cupboard. Swiftly gaining the rim of the ridge, he peered down towards his home.

The sun had long-since set, and the sky was ablaze with stars; moonrise was not far off, judging by the silvery bloom on the horizon. All was quiet, and Hisoka and Shippo had made themselves scarce. Sesshoumaru closed the distance to the pavilion in a rush and leapt onto the porch. Everything was still, and when he slid open the panel, he froze on the threshold. A horrible instant of déjà vu overtook him, for the scene was eerily similar to the day long ago. The room was dark, hushed, and empty, and on the table in the corner waited a single sheet of parchment.

Automatically, Sesshoumaru glanced to the frame on the wall that contained the first message Hisoka-sensei had left him so long ago.

_Little lost cricket,  
__Cowering in the corner  
__Of our pavilion,  
__Sang sweetly for a summer  
__Of memories yet to come._

A riddle of sorts, meant to reassure him. Bearing this in mind, the grown lord slowly approached the table, wondering what this new missive would contain. As expected, the handful of lines were in Hisoka's familiar hand, and golden eyes skimmed the lines several times, testing the words and tasting their meaning.

_Centuries later  
__The little cricket returns  
__To our pavilion.  
__Sing sweetly for her at dawn  
__Of tomorrows without end._

There was no mystery here, and the neko-youkai's message served as a final blessing for the bond that would be forged. Kagome had always been a part of his future; now, he could inextricably bind their futures together. In bare feet, Sesshoumaru crossed to the bedroom and tapped before entering. She waited on the futon, beautifully arrayed in something filmy and fascinating. Moving to kneel beside her, he found himself at a loss for words, but she reached for him, caressing the stripes on his cheek as she held his gaze.

Pleased beyond words, Sesshoumaru turned his face to place a kiss on her palm, and with that single touch, his restraint reached its limit. He caught her hand and turned it, keeping his eyes on hers while he kissed her wrist. Her breath caught. Her pulse fluttered. Her lips parted. He liked that.

Fitting his fingers between hers, he drew her closer, and she followed his lead, sliding easily into his embrace. He touched her hair. He tasted her skin. He whispered her name. She liked that.

Her arms wound around his neck, freeing his hands while hers teased their way through silvery fur, sending his senses spinning. He groaned softly. He nipped lightly. He tugged urgently. She whimpered.

Wanting to take his time, Sesshoumaru eased back and rested his forehead against hers, meeting Kagome's gaze while his hands slowly wandered down her back and onto her hips. "I will not stop until you are wholly mine," he warned.

There was a pleasing breathlessness in her soft answer. "Then I place myself in your hands."

* * *

**That's What It's All About**

A boy with chin-length silver hair gathered his strength and jumped. His bronze-gold eyes held a fierce light as he leapt to heights no human child could reach, but not high enough to wrest a rare compliment from his instructor. "Once more," Sesshoumaru solemnly urged.

Silver ears flattened slightly, then pricked forward. "Yeth," the youngster lisped, softly rounded cheeks made his determined scowl rather adorable.

Kagome rested with her back against the trunk of a blossoming plum tree, quietly braiding spring flowers into a coronet. A crown of nodding blooms already nestled against her dark hair, but she was determinedly making another. She always did. Coaxing Sesshoumaru to wear flowers for her was one of their little traditions. _One he secretly enjoys. _Glancing his way, she found her mate watching her with concern. Wrinkling her nose at him, she said, "Don't fuss."

"Watch, Favver!" piped up their little one, who executed another big hop.

"Hnn. Better," Sesshoumaru praised, earning a delighted giggle.

Kagome's cell warbled, and she plucked the pink phone from her cardigan pocket. Checking the display, she smiled brightly and answered, "Shippo!"

'_Guilty as charged,'_ he quipped. _'You okay?'_

"Of course," she assured. "Those plum trees you helped plant are all in bloom, so lessons were moved outside."

'_Lessons already? Did Sensei-dono put Sesshoumaru up to it?'_

"No," Kagome laughed. "It's just part of our day."

'_Speaking of Sensei...'_ Shippo said more seriously. _'Can you help me out?'_

"What's going on?"

'_I'm planning to play a little trick on him, but I need your cooperation,'_ he said, talking fast. _'After dinner, I was thinking of sorta... well, I'm gonna hijack him. He'll wake up in your guest bedroom tomorrow morning if all goes according to plan!'_

"You can _do_ that?" she asked, bewildered.

'_Suuure!'_ he cheerfully admitted. _'Piece of cake.' _

"But... why are you resorting to cat-napping?"

'_Mostly because Sensei-dono __needs__ a nap,'_ the kitsune replied with a sigh. _'He's working too hard again, and you're probably the only one who can get him to be lazy for a few days.'_

She glanced at Sesshoumaru, who shrugged a shoulder. "I'll expect you tomorrow, then," she agreed. "Inuyasha and Rin are coming down, too."

'_Oh? That's good timing.'_

"Mm-hmm. They're bringing Jaken-sama," she explained, resting her hand on her taut belly.

'_Gotcha,' _Shippo replied. _'So how's my little sister?' _

"Now, now," she chided. "This one could just as easily be another boy!"

'_Doubt it,' _countered the kitsune. _'Sensei-dono says that Sesshoumaru-sama __always__ gets what he wants, and I can tell he wants a girl. It's gonna be a girl.' _

This wasn't the first time someone had mentioned her mate's ability to bend the universe to his indomitable will, and she laughed softly. "We'll know soon enough, I suppose."

'_See you tomorrow!'_

Kagome tucked away her phone and closed her eyes with a happy sigh. _Tomorrow will be fun. _The last time everyone was together had been the previous summer, so she was looking forward to having the pack descend and shake up their 'normal' for a little while. Her packmates could help Sesshoumaru distract her from all this waiting. Spreading her hands protectively over her swollen stomach, she rubbed tiny circles while mentally counting the days. _Maybe you should come tomorrow, too,_ she coaxed inwardly. _That would cause a stir! _

Just then, something silky brushed across her nose... her cheek... the back of her hand. Opening her eyes, she discovered that Sesshoumaru was in the treetop, hovering on a radiant cloud of youki. His arm was wrapped around their young son's waist as the boy gave one branch a shake, sending down another flurry of snow white petals. "Pwetty!" he exclaimed in childish delight.

"Hnn," agreed Sesshoumaru, who was surprisingly creative in expressing affection. His golden gaze held hers as he proudly declared, "Beautiful."

Kagome's heart brimmed as she kept her solemn promise to the one she loved above all others, for when Sesshoumaru was near, she had reason to be happy.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on June 13, 2011. 13,313 words. I want to express my appreciation for all those who've taken the time to read, re-read, and respond to this tale. Your many enthusiastic reactions, wild speculations, blush-inducing compliments, and gifts of artwork have been an enormous source of encouragement and amusement along the way, and I thank each of you from the bottom of my heart. Your laughter has been my joy, and your tears have been my treasure. Thank you for caring. ~forthright


End file.
